


Am I Bad?

by CaptainMVF



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Characters, Emotions, Everyone's gay, Found Family, Gen, Harsh Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Memes, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Crush, Other, Past Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Terrible father figures, The power of friendship, Trans Characters, Urban Fantasy, Violent Scenes, are you sure the universe you're in is really you're own??, dark character backstories, it's miitopia, more tags added as the series progresses, possible furrys, surprise lore??? surprise lore, what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 125,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMVF/pseuds/CaptainMVF
Summary: The story of Miitopia told through the perspective of an amnesiac traveler by the suspicious name of MVF. Together, with a team of various characters from conflicting past lives and questioning traits, the power of friendship, adventure, and great food will prevail against the vile Dark Lord and his ensemble of monsters.





	1. Behold, A Simple Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to have you guys back since I'm starting a series when I should be finishing about two others right about now, huh.
> 
> My playthrough of Miitopia was a mess since I had OCs from different series and added in some characters from licensed series. I hope you guys find enjoyment from what was made.

 

  _This is the world of Miitopia. It is a world where every Mii can live in peace and harmony. Or at least…it was. The darkness came without warning… A great and terrible shadow threatening all of Miitopia! An unspeakably evil fiend started stealing everyone’s faces! And then, to add insult to injury…the fiend gave the faces to monsters!_

 

* * *

 

 

 A young red-head walked over a gorgeous green landscape that could have been mistaken for a hyper realistic fairytale illustration. She glanced over the landscape before gazing at the cotton candy blue sky at ease.

 

 “It’s another peaceful day,” she sighed. Relaxing into a pose where her arms were folded behind her head she closed her eyes. Was this Heaven?

 

 A rustling was heard to her left and she opened her eyes to find a large pink butterfly fluttering angrily.

 

 Alright, so maybe she was dead. She sure as Hell didn’t remember how she got her in the first place.

 

 Approaching the butterfly from curiosity, the winged insect whipped itself around just in time for its ugly mug to appear.

 

 The traveler let out a shriek of fright at seeing giant blue eyes stare at her, sending a freezing glare in her direction. She jumped backwards as the giant butterfly advanced towards her and its eyes flashed an evil yellow.

 

 Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she scampered past it, towards a town in the distance. She didn’t stop running until she was out of both breath and tears and had arrived at the edge of town.

 

 What she had encountered had seemed familiar to her, but not too much. Something was clawing at the back of her mind, nagging at her to remember something.

 

 Who was she again? She was in a dark place with colorful explosions around her and then…she was walking through the green field without a care in the world. Was she important? Did she need to be somewhere?

 

 A thought then came to her- her name. She remembered it! Her name was MVF and she…she couldn’t remember anything else.

 

 MVF was an odd name to have, she thought. Perhaps there was a story behind it.

 

 She glanced in the town’s direction and made her way towards it, perhaps the people there could help her out. Making sure her legs were still in working order, MVF jogged over to the entrance of the town with the welcome sigh, ‘Welcome to Greenhorne! A peaceful place!’

 

 What she encountered past the sign was a small and humble town with happy people chatting with each other or just idling with a bliss look upon their face. If what was said on the signboard was true, then this town really could have no care in the world when it came to evil and the like.

 

 The nearest person was a carefree guide that was leaning against a stall selling grocery items. She approached him.

 

 “E-excuse me,” MVF stuttered. “I need some help.”

 

 “Eh?” he turned to look at her with a side-glance. “Haven’t seen you around these parts before. Are you on vacation or something? That would be one peaceful vacation.”

 

 “What- no. I need your help-“

 

 “Whatever it is I can’t help you.”

 

 With her nerves getting to her, MVF decided to move onto the next person. She turned to the person behind the stall and approached her.

 

 “Hello,” she spoke up in her nicest voice.

 

 “Oh, hello dear,” the attendee was an elderly woman with wrinkled over eyes who could have been the defining picture of a warm grandmother. She smiled at MVF, “Would you like to buy something today?”

 

 “Not right now, but thank you,” MVF gave her a small smile. “I ran into a monster on the way here, I’m looking for some help right about now.”

 

 “How awful,” she put a hand up to her mouth in worry. “Greenhorne hasn’t seen any monsters for as long as I’ve been around at least.”

 

 MVF found that she wasn’t going to get a straight answer from her anytime soon.

 

 “Thank you for your time, but I have to go now,” with a final wave, she left and moved on to the next bystander.

 

 It was a little boy out in the street, running around in circles and making animal sounds.

 

 “Roar! Look at me! I’m a dragon!”

 

 MVF didn’t bother asking, it would be too dangerous to get a little kid involved.

 

 The next person was the boy’s mother, calling out after him.

 “Child! Please be careful,” she turned to MVF. “Raising children is so hard.”

 

 She moved on, not wanting to make this mother worry any more.

 

 Next up were two people making heart eyes at each other and giggling in glee. She approached the two and their conversation continued despite her being near them.

 

 “Isn’t my wife so precious?” the man looked at MVF.

 

 His wife chuckled, “Oh stop it!”

 

 MVF gave them an odd look and knew that romance wasn’t her strong suite. Did she have a special someone? At least a crush? Only vague memories of befallen crushes and failed romantic feelings came back at her.

 

 Internally flinching, she moved on. MVF came across a short man in the middle of the road that was minding his own business.

 

 She came to him, “Excuse me.”

 

 “Hm?” he turned to her and yawned. “What can I help you with?”

 

 “There w-was a monster outside of town and I ran-“

 

 He held up a hand, “Let me stop you right there. Monsters haven’t been sighted in the far west for years. Surely you’re mistaken?”

 

 “I’m not!” her words came out more frustrated than she wanted them to be. “I-I mean that I’m sure that I wasn’t mistaken.”

 

 “If there is a monster then I’m sure I won’t be as much help. I myself am not knowledgeable of such creatures and-“

 

 MVF walked past him.

 

 This was getting ridiculous. She needed help! MVF had no idea who she was or how she had got here but she knew something was very wrong and needed to be done! If no one could help her then there was a good chance that she could be stuck here forever.

 

 And she needed her memories now to figure out what was going on.

 

 She decided to ask one more person before going off into a dark alley to sulk and get eaten by rats. MVF came to the edge of the town and came across a burly man in expensive clothing.

 

 “Ah, another fine day,” he sighed.

 

 MVF approached and he took notice, “Oh, hello there! I haven’t seen you around Greenhorne, or the entire west side for that matter. What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

 “Hi,” MVF stood before him. “I…came here for some answers.”

 

 “Oh? Well then, ask away! I am the Mayor of Greenhorne after all!”

 

 He chuckled and MVF followed awkwardly, “Well, you see, I was traveling through the west until I came upon a large pink butterfly. I thought it was normal, albeit strange, but then it turned to look at me and I saw that it had eyes before it tried to attack me!”

 

 “How dreadful!” the Mayor put both hands to his face. “It sounds to me that you came face to face with a monster! Although none have seen any around for many years, it is not impossible for one or a few to resurface.”

 

 “Thank you!” MVF gripped his sleeves. Finally, FINALLY. Someone was taking her seriously and was able to help.

 

 “Fear not, things usually don’t stay strange for very long. I’ll make sure everything is taken care of and that you will be back in safe hands.”

 

 The Mayor tugged at one of her sleeves now, “Come quickly, we’ll make sure you’re safe.”

 

 She was about to follow when a voice spoke at the back of her mind, _‘Sitting on the sidelines?’_

 

 MVF jerked away suddenly in fear and the Mayor looked at her, “Is everything alri-“

 

 He didn’t get to finish that sentence as darkness fell over the sky and eclipsed the sun. A dark figure surrounded by purple and blue mist moved over the town and unfurled itself, revealing a giant being in blue robes. He had a strong chin, black hair gelled to form a V, and long purple nails attached to large blue hands ready to squeeze the life out of anyone who dared to oppose them.

 

 They spun around and around until He faced Greenhorne with wide yellow eyes and a smirk on his face, “Hey, yo, it’s me! HAHAHAHAHA! I’m the Dark Lord, Bender!”

 

 The people screeched in fear and children cried out as the Dark Lord spread his misty arms and curled his fingers, poised to strike. He gave a loud chortle at the view of every villager shivering in fear.

 

 MVF was trembling at the sight. First she had no memories, then a giant butterfly appears, and now, low and behold, there was a Dark Lord about to smite the town and all of its inhabitants into oblivion. This was probably the worst day of her life.

 

 “I’ve come to wreak havoc and terror on your miserable little world!” another chuckle came from him as the Mayor let go of MVF and started to run towards the town.

 

 The Dark Lord pointed a clawed finger at the center of town, “And I’m starting with you, meatbags of Greenhorne!”

 

 MVF was swept to the side as a crowd passed her in fear and she ducked away to hide.

 

 “Time to taste true fear!” he spread his arms wide. “Say goodbye to your horrible faces!”

 

 Blue light was emitted by certain people in the crowd as the shrieks grew louder and strained MVF’s ears. Slowly, she moved from her hiding place and looked up the crowd.

 

 The light surrounded a few villager’s heads and drifted away, towards the sky and in front of the Dark Lord. When the villagers were free she looked back up at the shadowed figure in the sky and gasped.

 

 He held the blue lights in his hands and showed them for those to see, laughing loudly. Dark Lord Bender held in his hands the faces of the people she had met along the way.

 

 “T-their faces!” someone cried out as she continued to look.

 

 “Hmph!” the Dark Lord rolled them together and floated higher into the sky. “Oh yeah, this will do nicely for now.”

 

 He then pointed at the town again, “Listen up you faceless freaks! Get used to it, wordless terrors and all, ‘cause now that’s all you’re stuck with! And those who’ve been spared…”

 

 MVF swore he stared down right at her and she could feel her body go cold.

 

 “Take a nice long look at your little friends…AND DESPAIR!” he howled with laughter one more time before twirling his cape and floating off with the faces. “So long!”

 

 Then he was gone. He backed away from the town and disappeared as if he had never come from afar. Except that the darkened sky remained and the panic and fear ran rampant among the town so badly that everyone was in horrible silence.

 

 MVF crept away from the spot she had been standing in fear and looked upon her surroundings. She spotted the Dubious Mayor and approached him, but before she could get a word out he spoke up-

 “How could this have happened!”

 

 She quickly ran from him and retraced her steps through the town. MVF came upon the guy she had talked to before meeting the mayor and saw that he was laying in the middle of the street, still, quiet, and faceless.

 

 Dodging him, she ran into the lovey-dovey couple from earlier and saw the man stroking his face chin, tears falling down his face.

 

 “Please come back to me…” his wife’s face was flat and empty, lifeless and blank.

 

 She moved past them and saw the guy she came upon when she first entered the town. He was shivering and in a fetal position, faceless but still moving somewhat.

 

 Then there was the elderly woman behind the stand, hands over her chin and quivering, but faceless. MVF shivered at the sight and fled.

 

 What was she to do? Without her memories she had no motivation to help her out or a goal in which she could collect clues to help her out with.

 

 Wait a second.

 

 She shook her head and frowned. Getting her memories back was her goal! Perhaps she had to explore this world and get into high or deep places in order to find out how to get back to where she was before.

 

 And to do that, she had to leave this town and dodge the Dark Lord wherever he reared his ugly head.

 

 She rushed past villagers and tried to make her way to the east side of town so that she could continue her travels. MVF didn’t get far, however, and was spun around to face the mother from before.

 

 “Please help me!” she sobbed and clutched at her child, eyes filled with sorrow. “Please help my child!”

 

 MVF, fear and distress written all over her face, looked at her and bit her bottom lip before looking down at the child in her arms. So full of life and energy before he now laid in her arms still and at rest, quiet, and faceless.

 

 Doubt swirled in her stomach. Should she stay behind and allow the people of this village, and soon world, despair. She could fulfill her selfish needs, but what would that make her? A coward?

 

 These people had no faces but she was faceless to them.

 

 She swallowed her fear and nodded. Looking into the mother’s eyes, she spoke, “I-I’ll help. I’ll get your son’s face back.”

 

 The woman smiled through her tears, “Thank you! THANK YOU! Please, take this charm that’s been with our family for generations.”

 

 She produced a family heirloom from one of her front pockets and shoved it into MVF’s left hand. Before MVF could pull away she held onto her hand and rolled it into a fist.

 

 “Please get his face back safely,” she whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without him now.”

 

 MVF nodded and shook free before going out east to follow the Dark Lord into the plains. Something in the woman’s eyes had sparked something in her mind, causing memories to come flooding back into her.

 

 Sad eyes, worried eyes, eyes in despair, all looking to her for answers, for help. They all were looking at her, nothing but black and whites surrounding them as the eyes were clear as day and searching for answers from her.

 

 She had to save that kid.

 

 MVF ran out of the town, charm clutched in hand and didn’t stop until she was out of breath. She stopped two miles away from the town and took a moment to take in her surroundings. It was much wilder around the parts she had arrived in and there were large gray and black rocks that would jut out of the earth. From the outside she could see that it was peaceful, but a nagging feeling was telling her that these were the wilds and that they held possible creatures that didn’t want to be messed with.

 

 Once she was sure that she was ready to move on, a great burst of purple mist exploded in front of her and the Dark Lord floated before her.

 

 He gazed down at her with his glowing canary eyes and gave a loud chuckle, “Is someone trying to be the big hero?”

 

 MVF, shoulders clenched in fear, now leaned forward with an unwavering look upon her face, “Give back the faces you stole!”

 

 He frowned and let the quivering face of the child she had run across came into the palm of his hand, “What? You want all of them?”

 

 Her eyes widened in fear at the thoughts that swam in her mind of what the Dark Lord could do to the innocent child’s face.

 Bender rolled the pained face around in his palm, “Hmm. Maybe I could give you this one back to you…”

 

 He gave her a smirk, “But you’ll have to earn it.”

 

 Clutching his hands into fists, he summoned a large yellow blob of slime with his dark magic. MVF took a step back and gulped.

 

 “How good are you in a fight?”

 

 Seeing the yellow blob advance towards her, MVF let out a quiet sound that resembled a mouse seeing a hungry tiger.

 

 Opening up his fists, Dark Lord Bender produced the child’s small face and it swirled onto the blob in a flash of cyan colored light. In a flash, the face attached itself onto the slime and hissed at MVF.

 

 The Dark Lord smiled at her, “Be seeing you! If you survive…that is!”

 

 In a twirl of his plum cape he teleported away.

 

 MVF was left, gaping at the monster before her, “Uhh…”

 

 She shook in her boots as the creature lunged at her. There was no time to dodge.

 

 “Oh nooo!” she cried out in desperation as the family heirloom slipped from her hand.

 

 As it hit the ground, seconds before the slime was an inch from her face, it let out a great and holy flash of icy white light. Both the monster and her stared at it in awe as it floated ten feet in the air and twirled softly.

 

 MVF was rushed into another flash of light and teleported into another dimension with white flooring and royal blue walls. Ivory visuals danced in the background and waved at her slowly, calmingly. She blinked a few good times before MVF realized that there was a soft voice trying to get her attention.

 

 “MVF…” it spoke all around her, not completely smothering her in sound but softly caressing her like a mother would to a child in distress. “MVF, can you hear me?”

 

 She looked around, trying to find a source, “Yes…?”

 

 “Ho ho! It does seem like you’re hearing me… What good fortune this is!” the voice spoke in giddy triumph.

 

 Its tone then shifted to foreboding, “Now you may not believe this, but I’m kind of a…guardian spirit.”

 

 MVF took a step back and shook her head warily, “W-whaaaaat?”

 

 “Please, just hear me out.”

 

 Something in its voice made her relax a bit. The voice had a sense of urgency and desperation, as if it needed MVF’s help but was willing to be patience if MVF was compliant. She put on a neutral expression as the voice spoke again.

 

 “It seems you are in a bit of trouble, my child. Would you like a little help?”

 

 Help.

 

 That was all she wanted.

 

 “Yes, please! Thank you!” she cried out gratefully, smiling at the dimension she was in.

 

 “Ho, ho! Excellent, excellent!” it cheered as MVF got into a confident pose. “I, er, bestoweth upon thee the awesome powerful of the guardian!”

 

 The dimension rumbled and MVF’s eyes widened as the voice thundered around her, oozing power as it yelled like a powerful lion rallying its pride into battle.

 

 Memories that were hers flashed before her eyes, as she tried to grab onto them in desperation. As soon as she could see one and remember what they were for the memory would pass her and she would forget what it was. Images of warriors and fighters passed before her after the memories and she tried to depict what was happening. There were pictures of sword-wielders standing triumphantly over dead dragons, mages and wizards in fierce combat against cursed armor, and- was that someone dressed as a cat?

 

 Soon the images stopped and MVF was left in quiet darkness. For a second she thought that she was blind until a golden light appeared before her and a choir sang.

 

 Text then scrolled into her head about roles or jobs. ‘Your job is your key to defeating monsters!’

 

 Confusingly, MVF was brought back to the blue dimension and looked around.

 

 The voice came back, “Now, select a job that you would like.”

 

 Great, she needed to get a job. Working retail? Being a waitress? Wait, how did she know what those were? What was retail again?

 Soon the blue changed to yellow and images appeared before her, labeled differently. MVF read the six labels as ‘Warrior,’ ‘Mage,’ ‘Cleric,’ ‘Thief,’ ‘Popstar,’ and ‘Chef.’

 

 These were fighting titles, almost. She could see why Warrior, Mage, Cleric, and Thief would be good candidates since they were more traditional roles. Then there were Popstar and Chef that indicated that they were actual jobs someone would go out and earn money or fame for.

 

 She looked at the list again and viewed the Mage description. Magic wielding sounded cool. MVF reached to accepted it but a voice spoke in the back of her mind.

 

_‘Is that what you really want?’_

 

 The amnesic traveler took a step back and hummed as she thought about it. No. Being a Mage wasn’t really something she would be happy with. In fact, she thought about what she wanted and forgot about the list for a moment. MVF liked moving around, she wasn’t great at remembering certain phrases, doesn’t like stress…

 

 She looked at the Warrior job.

 

 Wielding a sword would be so badass, she thought as she selected it.

 

 Soon she closed her eyes and was brought back to the usual royal blue background as familiar white light surrounded her and thick padding replaced her previous thin garments. Cotton and iron surrounded her and made MVF feel much heavier as she opened her eyes.

 

 She stared at herself; she was in a suit of armor!

 

 MVF smiled and twirled, striking a heroic pose with the steel sword she had giggling, “Would you look at that!”

 

 “Ho ho!” the voice appeared again with glee. “This is just what you need to deal with the Dark Lord’s fiends!”

 

 It then urged her, “Now fight, O MVF! Make your foes fear you!”

 

 MVF, feeling the urge to battle, got into a power stance by spreading her legs and holding her sword high. She matched her face into a fierce look she would give a cockroach or a sniveling enemy.

 

 Then the white light came back and she was back in front of the yellow slime. She got into a readied position with her new gear and braced herself as the blob attacked.

 

 MVF instantly remembered what she was doing before and angled her sword horizontally so that the blob got hurt instead of her upon impact. It retreated after taking damage.

 The new warrior rolled her right shoulder and got into an offensive position, “Here goes nothing.”

 

 She charged at the monster and swung her sword, yelling in excitement. The monster was cut on its left side and shimmied backwards a bit.

 

 While trying to regain her balance and aim for another attack, the mucus-colored slime approached her at an alarming speed and punched her in the face. MVF’s cheek stung as it took a step back and she charged again, ready to retaliate.

 

 It was critical, her swing was just enough for the blob to deflate and diminish into the ground. Before the monster’s body disappeared, the child’s face peeled itself off and floated back into the sky with a small burst of blue light.

 

 “Wheeee!” the child’s face called out in glee as it floated westward, back towards Greenhorne.

 

 MVF sighed before chuckling. It had been tough, but she came out on top in the end.

 

 She glanced down at a package that was left where the monster once was and approached. Glancing down, MVF saw that the package contained citrus flavored gelatin that could be consumed. She picked it up and inspected it before finding a tag labeling its nutrient facts.

 

 “Looks tasty…” she licked her lips.

 

 MVF plopped herself down on the soft grass, armor rattling. She rubbed at her sore shoulder before the mysterious voice came back-

 

 “Excellent work, young MVF!”

 

 She stood up again and blushed, “I-it was nothing…”

 

 Actually it wasn’t. She had risked life and limb running after the Dark Lord for one child’s face despite her predicament. But she would let it slide since she had a cool sword and a sweet ass-kicking outfit.

 

 “Now that child should be safe. Ho ho! Things are looking up! Time to make your way back to the town of Greenhorne.”

 

 Nodding once, she put away the gelatin, swung the sword over her shoulder, and retraced her steps back to the town in which she had first arrived.

 

 There was still a cloud of darkness that replaced the sky as she returned. The blue light that resembled the child’s face flew down to her side and followed her near the town’s bazar as she made her way back to the lifeless body that it belonged to. People saw that she had returned in a new outfit that made her powerful-looking, as if she had lifting a few hundred pounds of weights and came back jacked, ready to take on whatever evil foe stood in her way. They made way for her, half in fear of what she could do now.

 

 Soon MVF came upon the boy’s body as it was still held tightly within his mother’s grasp. The mother looked up and gasped at MVF before looking at her son’s face. Without another word, the face floated in front of its body and reattached itself without complications.

 

 The boy opened his eyes and stared up at his mom, “Mommy? Is it really you?”

 

 His mother teared up, “Oh, yes honey. It is Mommy.” She embraced him once more.

 

 “Yippee! I’m back!” he shouted and the center of the town was filled with the two’s giggling. MVF couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

 

 The mother stood up and looked him over, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

 “I’m fine!” he assured her, patting her back.

 

 “Oh, thank the stars!” the two turned to look at MVF. “And thank YOU, kind traveler! Please, take this in appreciation.”

 

 She handed MVF a large sack of coins.

 

 MVF stared at the gold in her hands before looking at the mother again, “Oh, please, I don’t deserve this.”

 

 The mother batted her hands away, “Nonsense! You saved my son! You, young hero, deserve more than just a few measly coins!”

 

 She didn’t want the money, really she didn’t, but then the awful thought that she was amnesic, hungry, had no place to stay, and was penniless came back to her. MVF took the money into a large coin purse that was built into her armor.

 

 Flashes of light appeared before her eyes before she was back in the blue dimension. Confused, she looked around until the mysterious voice answered her again-

 

 “Ho ho! Wonderful, just wonderful! Now then, MVF, my child. I have another task for you.”

 

 MVF nodded, “I’m listening.”

 

 “You have seen the deeds of Dark Lord Bender. He’s made quite the mess, and that’s putting it mildly.”

 

 Indeed, stealing faces is a heavy crime against the people.

 

 “And I commission you…”

 

 MVF gulped, having a feeling of what was about to be said.

 

 “Defeat the vile Bender and save this world!”

 

 It waited for a response and MVF thought for a moment. She seemed to be the only one around who could stand up against the Dark Lord and try to defeat him. MVF looked to be the last hope for those here in Greenhorne since no other hero was around to smite monsters or chase after vile villains. Yet she also had her own problems to deal with. Who was she? How did she get here? Where did she come from? What was the deal with her name?

 

 Surely those eyes that she had remembered were a clue. MVF remembered that they looked at her as if they were each in a time of need, as if she was the one brought there to save them. Was helping people what she was meant to do?

 

 “I accept!” MVF raised a fist to her heart.

 

 “I am so happy to hear that!” the guardian chuckled and MVF couldn’t help but break into a smile. “Your new powers should help you contend with Bender. Now, Warrior MVF! Go forth! Defeat the Dark Lord!”

 

 MVF put on a brave face as she was rushed out of the dimension and back to reality.

 

 “I expect great things from you! Ho ho!” the guardian’s voice faded.

 

 Rushing out of the town, MVF only had one thought on her mind: If saving people was what she did best, then she would make sure that the Dark Lord Bender would never get away with stealing anymore faces before she regained her memories.


	2. Party of 1,2,3,4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back and have this awkward chapter about introducing Team A before getting into the story with their shenanigans.

 

 ‘What did I come here for again?’ MVF thought as she tackled the underbrush on the route to the next villager’s face.

 

 Accidently running into another pink butterfly, she easily swung her sword twice and the beast was defeated. Pink jelly was left and MVF picked it up and put it next to the jelly she had taken earlier. The face flew off of the butterfly and flew back to Greenhorne.

 

 “Ho oh! Those faces just fly right off of defeated monsters, eh?” her guardian spoke to her again and she paused to listen. “Whoever owned that face has you to thank for freeing it. Just like that sassy youngster you helped earlier…”

 

 True, however the person she saved probably didn’t know that it was MVF who had saved them.

 

 “Put another way, defeating monsters helps people get their faces back. So keep defeating monsters and help as many people as you can! Can you do that for me, MVF? Ho ho!”

 

 She already had a lot on her plate.

 

 MVF didn’t have a chance to respond as the voice faded away and she was left to continue onward. It looked like she didn’t have a lot of say in the matter. It was going to be a long and lonely journey, she supposed.

 

 The quiet mood didn’t last long however as she soon came upon not one but two pink butterflies. They surrounded her and kept her from moving anywhere. Despite the bulky armor and previous reassurances from her guardian, MVF quivered in fear.

 

 “Help me!” she cried out in terror. One enemy she could take but two? That was asking for too much.

 

 She fell onto her butt as one slammed into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. MVF looked up, “I can’t fight these things…”

 

 Her guardian then reappeared by voice again, “Ho ho! Looks like you’re having a tough time there, champ. But don’t worry. Help is coming!”

 

 MVF’s eyes widened. Help was coming!

 

 The guardian uttered a few words in a bubbly language and a white portal appeared beside her. From out of the portal stepped out a tall, tan man with rusty hair and freckles as he confusedly looked around.

 He was in cleric vestments, “How did I get here?”

 

 MVF took another hit from another butterfly before he spotted her. Eyes widening, he let out a startled sound before rushing to help her, “Let me help you!”

 

 The young warrior, surprised at the visitor’s appearance, accepted his help and got right back up on her feet, “Sure!”

 

 They then turned away from each other and each faced a different butterfly. MVF went first and lunged at the monster she was facing, halving its life in one swing.

 

 The cleric’s first action was healing MVF as he summoned warm light that restored her life force and healed her wounds.

 

 She turned to him, “Thank you!”

 

 He smiled back before they both faced the monsters again.

 

 One of the butterflies charged at the newcomer but he used his staff like a baseball bat and swung hard as soon as the monster was close enough. The monster was swung backwards and fell back in step with its counterpart before MVF was able to charge at one of them and successfully free another face.

 

 Dodging away from MVF, the last butterfly accidently got too close to the newcomer and he was able to swing again at the monster, freeing another face.

 

 Both huffing, the two looked at one another. MVF had a grateful look in her eyes, “Whew!”

 

 “Whew!” the Cleric said right back and the two of them chuckled.

 

 “Thanks for saving my butt,” MVF thanked him and stood up straight to swing her sword behind her back again.

 

 “Well I couldn’t just leave you there to get bullied by butterflies.” He started, “The name’s Optimus, what’s your’s?”

 

 “MVF. It’s a weird name, I know.” She rubbed the back of her neck, sorting out strands of long hair that had become loose.

 

 “Not really, at least I don’t think,” he blinked. “Would you mind telling me what’s going on? How did I get here?”

 

 “Well…” MVF looked in another direction and bit her bottom lip. “You might think I’m crazy if I tell you.”

 Optimus’s eyes urged her on, “Go on.”

 

 She sighed, “Basically there’s a Dark Lord named Bender roaming around this land collecting people’s faces and putting them on monsters. A guardian spirit gave me the mission to free the faces and stop Bender despite me not having any memories of before my arrival to this place or who I am. I got surrounded by those pink butterflies and had a sensory overload, then you arrived.”

 

 “Okay, I’ll admit that it’s tough.” Optimus crossed his arms and hummed, “You said that you have amnesia of some sort?”

 

 MVF looked at her gloved hands, “Yeah. I can’t remember how I got here, what I looked like before, or who I was before. All I know is that my preferred name is MVF and that I was thrusted into this world somehow.”

 

 “Strange,” he put a thumb to his chin. “It seems you have the same position as me. You see, I was doing something before I was brought here too. I can’t remember what I was doing but all I know right now is that my name is Optimus and that I used to have a group of friends to help me in tight situations.”

 

 “Really?”

 

 “Yes, funny how you only know small facts about yourself.”

 

 Friends. MVF may have had friends before.

 

  _‘You do but they fear you, they fear what you are,’_ that nasty voice spoke up again before she shook it off.

 

 “So,” Optimus hummed in thought. “You’re off to save the world, huh? Mind if I join you?”

 

 MVF was taken aback at the offer before she saw the genuine smile on Optimus’s face. It would be nice to have someone watch her back as she battled monsters. There was only so much she could do all alone…

 

 Also she was an irresponsible person who probably couldn’t feed themselves without an adult figure to look after them. Having someone else with her would make her much more stable.

 

 “Of course!” MVF stated. “I’d love another companion. It’s nice to meet you, Optimus.”

 

 Just before they were about to celebrate, the guardian spoke up again, “Ho ho! So you’re both still in one piece, eh?”

 

 Optimus looked around, “Do you hear that?”

 

 MVF looked at him, “It’s okay, that’s just the guardian spirit I was talking about.

 

 He still looked unsure after she said that but the cleric slowly accepted the fact.

 

 “You and Optimus should get to know each other as you journey. The deeper your friendship, the more powerful you will become! Bon voyage! Ho ho!”

 

 It faded away again.

 

 The two ultimately decided to keep moving forward with MVF taking the lead. This felt right. Being with someone on a mission to save the world felt like it was a crucial part of her life.

 

 As the sky darkened along the road, signaling dusk, Optimus stopped to find a banana on the road. He picked it up to show to MVF, “It’s still fresh.”

 

 She nodded, “Any food we find is fine man.”

 

 He put it away in a pouch for safekeeping.

 

 The sun set as the two continued down the road, making idle chit chat along the way and trying to remember songs to help ease the journey. At one point, Optimus heard MVF’s stomach rumble and took pity on her by splitting the banana he had found earlier in half so that they could share. MVF thanked him profusely and dug into her snack. Optimus was able to smile and get a good look at the large canines that MVF carried in her mouth.

 

 A few minutes of walking after their snack they were rushed into a fight with a butterfly and a moldy creature that resembled a goblin. Optimus cautiously stood in front of MVF and finished the butterfly in one hit before the goblin snuck forward and decided to land a blow on the warrior. MVF fought back and swung her sword twice before the goblin melted away and left two slices of green-edged ham. Both faces from the monsters floated away towards the west.

 

 After half an hour the two came to a stop.

 

 MVF sagged her shoulders, “Whew…so tired.”

 

 Optimus gave in and also stretched, “Me too…I’m wondering how long I can last.”

 

 “Wait!” MVF spotted a light in the distance. “What’s that?”

 

 Optimus looked in the direction she was pointing at, “I think that’s a place where we can rest for the night.”

 

 “An inn!” she cheered. “C’mon, let’s pop in for some rest!”

 

 The two hurried towards the wood and brick building filled with warmth and comfort and ordered a room for the night where they made small talk and went to bed shortly after.

 

 In the morning the two met in the dining hall and MVF uncovered what they and collected the previous day. There was slime, honey, and ham ready to be eaten by them.

 

 “I don’t know about you but I’m unsure if any of this is edible,” MVF stared at the odd ham.

 

 Optimus picked up the pink honey and looked at the nutrition facts like the saint he was, “The tag says that this boosts mana points.”

 

 MVF looked at him, “What are mana points?”

 

 He looked back at her, “I have no idea.”

 

 She then picked up the ham and read that it boosted attack, “Well, bottoms up.”

 

 The two heroes ate their respective treats and waited a moment.

 

 Optimus turned to his partner, “That actually tasted pretty good.”

 

 MVF was busy licking her fingers, “That actually tasted like my favorite kind of ham.”

 

 A memory shot through her, showing her images of her eating ham and cheese sandwiches, pepperoni pizza, and buffalo chicken wings. Apparently she liked to eat meat.

 

 They then went shopping after breakfast and looked at what was offered to clerics and warriors. Optimus wasn’t interested in buying anything but MVF bought a banana instead before they headed back to their room.

 

 Packing up, the two went forward on their route to rescue more faces. Only a quarter of a mile away from the inn MVF tripped on her own feet and fell on her face.

 

 Optimus offered her a hand, “You okay?”

 

 She gladly took it, “Yeah, thanks. This armor is heavy.”

 

 “It usually is. Don’t worry, it’ll probably grow on you and you’ll forget that it’s there one day.”

 

 They kept moving forward, stopping at some points to fight monsters again until they came to a clearing for a rest.

 

 MVF hummed to herself, “I’m pretty sure there’s another Greenhorne resident’s face around here.”

 

 “It’d be stuck to a monster, right?”

 

 She had to think for a moment before she squinted her eyes and shrugged, “Who knows?”

 

 They got back up after a few more minutes of rest and continued down the road.

 

 After the sun set they were able to see a familiar face getting attached to a ten-foot purple butterfly.

 

 “Hey that’s the carefree guide,” MVF gasped.

 

 It gave her an evil look and flashed eerie lantern lit eyes at her before charging. She was able to dodge just in time before looking for a weak spot to attack. MVF jabbed her large broadsword into its side before it retreated.

 

 Optimus waited a moment before hitting the butterfly on the head with his staff. A few more hits were brought upon the monster before it was defeated and the captured face was able to fly free.

 

 MVF picked up a jar of fresh honey and showed it to her partner, “Hey look, it’s purple.”

 

 Tired, the two treaded up to the nearest inn and rested comfortably for the night.

 

 There was a knock at the door another day later.

 

 MVF, tired and just freshly dressed, rubbed one of her eyes sleepily, “What?”

 

 Then the ancient guardian spoke up for the first time in a while, “Ho ho! Seems you’ve got company!”

 

 MVF blearily stepped to the door that lead into the hallway, “Who is it?”

 

 “It’s a new adventurer! Defeating the Dark Lord would be difficult with just the two of you. So I called a new adventurer to come and join your party. Be ready with a warm welcome.”

 

 The warrior smiled at that and nodded before opening the door.

 Who was there was a young woman in a white and blue trimmed chef’s uniform. Her calm blue eyes and stoic expression gave off the impression that she was one who took neutral stances.

 

 MVF let her in, “Hello…”

 

 The new party member walked up near the window where MVF had retreated to and smiled, “Nice to meet you! I’m Valentina. I’m a Chef.”

 

 She held out a hand, “I’m looking forward to traveling with you!”

 

 MVF shook her hand before the guardian spoke up again, “Be sure to play nicely. And make Valentina feel welcomed.”

 

 Valentina looked around the room, confused, “Is there someone else in the room?”

 

 Optimus then came out of the bathroom, adjusting the top half of his vestments before his eyes met Valentina’s. There was a pause as silence filled the room before he said, “Good morning.”

 

 “Hmm…I thought I called one more companion.”

 

 Everyone in the room looked around, curiously. Valentina was looking above, Optimus looked out the window, and MVF tired searching under one of the beds, each digging up not a sight or hair of a new companion.

 

 “I wonder what happened.”

 

 They could hear the shrug in its voice.

 

 “Well, I’m sure you’ll get everyone together eventually. For now, you’re a party of three! Ho ho!”

 

 Valentina looked at MVF and Optimus, “Hey, so what was that?”

 

 “A guardian spirit,” MVF answered. “It’s crazy, I know.”

 

 The Chef blinked, “Like rumors of killer robots?”

 

 “What?”

 

 “What?”

 

 Another pause.

 

 The Cleric cleared his throat, “So, Valentina, where are you from?”

 

 Valentina put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment, “I’m not sure…I was wearing a blue uniform and was talking with a guy at a gross-looking restaurant, and then I appeared at your door. I think I was a police officer and I was chasing a rumor about a company hiding dark secrets about murder and robots but that’s it.”

 

 MVF put a hand on her shoulder, “That’s a lot more than either of us could remember.”

 

 True, both MVF and Optimus only knew their name, what they used to resemble, and a few characteristics about where they were from and what they acted like. Valentina was on a whole new level as she had a goal to get back to and some backstory, she clearly had a stronger mind than the other two adventurers.

 

 Optimus snapped his fingers, “Police officer reminds me…I used to be one too!”

 

 Valentina turned to him and crossed her arms, “Really? Where?”

 

 “My home town.”

 

 The Chef turned to MVF.

 

 MVF only shrugged before continuing, “We’re on a quest to take down Dark Lord Bender, he’s a super-powered dark being that’s been going around and stealing the faces of people around us. I went out to help a boy get his face back and this ancient charm released a guardian that gave me powers and brought the two of you here.”

 

 Valentina took a deep breath, “Okay. I get it. Let’s get something to eat and then I guess I’m stuck with the two of you until we defeat this Dark Lord and go home.”

 

 That was surprisingly easy.

 

 Soon MVF was leading the way to the mess hall as Optimus and Valentina followed, the Cleric catching their new teammate up on what she missed before she had arrived. The two seemed to get along well.

 

 MVF grabbed the purple butterfly honey and scarfed it down, despite Optimus’ previous warning, as Valentina took a seat next to her.

 

 She poked at her goblin ham before looking at MVF, “So, Optimus tells me that he’s been put in charge of protecting you, so where are you from?”

 

 Pictures of unique, beautiful, dangerous, and outright crazy landscapes flash before MVF’s eyes. She thinks that she is a world traveler for a moment before giving out the honest answer, “I don’t know. There’s a weird name on the tip of my tongue and weird places that I’ve been to that I don’t recognize as someplace I would live.”

 

 She swallowed another chunk of honey and almost gagged. Her breakfast tasted like goop alright.

 

 “And what do you think you were before arriving here?” Valentina also took a bite of her food and looked content.

 

  _‘You’re a monster,_ ’ that scary voice spoke again after ages of silence. _‘You’re not human anymore.’_

 

 “I think I’m human,” she responded and finished her honey. “Or at least look human.”

 

 Valentina stopped pressuring her and the three finished eating before going out shopping. MVF bought a heavier suit of armor, Optimus found a promising staff with better magic, and their new teammate was able to inspect which gear they could use later.

 

 The youngest member of the team was able to put on their new suit before heading out with her friends.

 

 During their travels, MVF was able to walk further ahead as the two older members hung back and talked some more. MVF didn’t seem to notice the dark and foreboding figure ahead of them.

 

 “Hmm? Well, look who it is!” MVF jumped at attention at the voice of Dark Lord Bender.

 

 He chuckled and raised both of his clawed hands at her. Bender then pointed at her with a scowl on his greying face, “You just keep turning up like a bad penny!”

 

 “Bender!” she got into a defensive stance, her sword at the ready. “Prepare to face defeat!”

 

 The Dark Lord only smirked down at MVF’s tiny form, “Pfffffft…”

 

 He continued to laugh and threw his arms out wide, “Oh, that was a good one!”

 

 MVF took a step back as he advanced, “Well, since you want it so much… Let’s dance!”

 

 Her eyes widened as he drew his hands together and formed a large ball of dark energy. Black lightning crackled and gravity increased around them.

 

 She shivered in her boots as similar depictions formed in her mind, “Erm…”

 

 “Hold it right there!”

 

 The two’s attention was turned to face a shining figure holding a silver and blue staff. They instantly shot a beam of green light at the growing orb and it dispersed immediately.

 

 MVF stopped cowering and the Dark Lord looked back at the figure with a miffed expression, pointing dramatically at them, “Who dares…?”

 

 A man in his twenties with sandy blonde hair and tired blue eyes stepped forward with sacred robes draped around him. He inspected the dark being before him, shielding MVF.

 

 “Hmm…” he began before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. “So you’re this Dark Lord I’ve been hearing so much about.”

 

 He raised his staff and made eyes contact with the Dark Lord, “You won’t be getting your way for much longer! Not if I have anything to say about it!”

 

 The robed man spread his arms and great green symbols and yellow light appeared around him, making him appear impressive and powerful.

 

 Dark Lord Bender looked at him like one would at a cockroach that no one wanted to touch even with a thirty-foot poll. He sniffed, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you nobody likes a party pooper? I might just let you live…this time!”

 

 He smirked and shook his shoulders, “Bye for now!”

 

 With more dark laughter and chortles he warped away.

 

 MVF relaxed after her two companions ran up behind her, “And breathe…”

 

 The powerful man before them then turned around to face MVF, “How do you do? They call me Mike.”

 

 Mike gave them a glowing smile and continued, “I’m a traveling mage.”

 

 “I’m MVF.”

 

 “I’m Optimus.”

 

 “I’m Valentina.”

 

 The three then relayed their stories to him, Mike seemed to take a rather interest in MVF due to how long her tale went on.

 

 “Intriguing! So you’re on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord?” his eyes widened before squaring each of them up.

 

 MVF scratched the back of her neck, “Yeah. But…”

 

 She had no memories of who she really was, no power to stand up against the Dark Lord, and comrades in the same position she was in. She was small and weak; today’s events were proof of such.

 

 “But you feel you’re not quite strong enough?” Mike questioned, as if he could read minds.

 

 MVF didn’t respond, instead she chose to look at the soft grass at her boots.

 

 Mike then looked thoughtful, “I sense a strange power within you, though. You might not think it’s much at the moment. But continue your journey, and you’ll grow and grow.”

 

 He gave her another warm smile and that seemed to cheer her up.

 

 “So just hang in there.”

 

 She nodded, “Got it!”

 

 Mike turned to look at the taller party members, “If fortune is on our side, we’ll meet again.”

 

 Looking back at a cheerful MVF, he bid them goodbye, “Until then!”

 

 The three also bid him a good day as he left down the path. In better spirits, the three also continued on their way, northbound.

 

 At one point in the journey, Optimus had pulled ahead and that left Valentina and MVF to chat idly.

 

 “I wonder who that Great Sage Mike is…” MVF thought aloud.

 

 “How cool was he?” Valentina remarked.

 

 The warrior quoted Mike and struck a pose, “’You won’t be getting your way for much longer!’”

 

 Valentina also followed suite, “’Not if I have anything to say about it!’ Right?”

 

 “Dark Lord Bender couldn’t even dish up a good comeback!”

 

 The wandered onward. MVF thought how cool Mike was for using his magic as Valentia thought about how dreamy Mike looked defending them from the Dark Lord.

 

 Their traveling party encountered many monsters and even fought clouds with faces attached to them. Valentina managed to strike heavy damage with her hefty frying pan. They were able to make it to the next inn with tired bodies.

 

 Another morning went by in which they each picked up some grub, talked mildly, and then went shopping again. They had enough this time to buy Valentina a new frying pan.

 

 That day they were met with few monsters and two treasure chests where MVF discovered a new set of armor. She carefully picked it up and inspected it, petting the white and brown fur patterns in awe.

 

 “It looks cute!” Valentina commented.

 

 They slept in the nearest inn that night and MVF changed into her newest suit before a knock came to the door. Quickly making herself presentable, she jogged up to the doorway and let the person on the other side in.

 

 Her newest visitor was a Mage with silver hair, cinnamon skin, purple eyes, and tiny teeth. She was about the same size as MVF but had a rather small nose and thinner build.

 

 “Hi!” they stuck out a hand and flashed her a bright smile. “The name’s Yaiba! I can cast magic, apparently, enjoy eating lots of snacks, and a pretty laid-back person in general.”

 

 MVF took her hand and shook, “Nice to meet you, my name is MVF.”

 

 “That’s such a cool name!” Yaiba beamed at her before folding her arms behind her head, “Funny thing though, have we met before?”

 

  _‘You two are best friends.’_

 

 “I think we may have,” MVF scratched the back of her head. “I don’t remember much before coming to Miitopia.”

 

 “Same, for all I know is that I’m a magical cat with three eyes that sometimes takes the form of a tall human.”

 

 Yaiba triggered a memory of a long and slim oriental cat with three eyes. The cat looked up at her with a wide smile, cheeriness illuminated in each differently colored eye. Its paw padded at the purple rock it was standing on.

 

 MVF was able to cling to that memory before she spoke to Yaiba again, “Yeah, I can believe that.”

 

 Pretty soon she was walking downstairs with Yaiba in order to get some grub and introduce the fourth member of the party.

 

 Entering the dining room, MVF observed Optimus and Valentina eating what appeared to be scraps of what they had slayed the day before. They looked up in time for MVF to lead their newest team member to the designated table.

 

 As the two stood up to meet them, MVF announced, “Hey guys, I’d like you two to meet Yaiba. She just arrived this morning and she’s going to be a part of the team to take down the Dark Lord.”

 

 Valentina sized the mage up and down, “Magic, huh? We could use someone like you to balance out the team.”

 

 Optimus stood up, “It’s nice to meet you Yaiba, we’re delighted that you are here with us.”

 

 MVF’s mission had now expanded. Not only was she to defeat the Dark Lord Bender alone but to do so with three new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Optimus is from, YOU GUESSED IT, Transformers. I made his Mii after the humanformers design I did back in high school and am going with that. He's the mom friend of the group.
> 
> Valentina is from my FNAF fic Seven Night Goals (which is incomplete and needs an update one day). She's a police cadet and is trying to solve mysteries she's not supposed to be chasing after.
> 
> Yaiba is from the same series as MVF and is the first trans character to make their appearance. Yes she did used to be an alien cat and best friends with MVF- this will be touched upon later.
> 
> Mike is also from Seven Night Goals and I chose him to be the Great Sage because I wanted an average guy to fill the role. Let me tell you, my version of Michael Schmidt is the average guy in his mid twenties.
> 
> More tomorrow on the castle of Greenhorne and why we need to eliminate the rich.


	3. Castle of Greenhorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write because I got progressively sick and had a busy weekend. I want to make these chapters at least thirteen pages long and this one might be the longest chapter for a while.
> 
> Surprisingly, I actually like this chapter. I like writing about characters showing more than one or two emotions.

 If battling a giant boulder was on the agenda of MVF and her newest friends then she would have faked a sickness in order to skip such an event. It didn’t help that there were self-healing clouds that tasted like cotton candy.

 

 Yaiba was doing well with working some magic on the boulder but the clouds would inch closer to it and heal its cracks before coming back at them with the same tenacity.

 

 Valentina and Optimus were busy healing the party to the best of their ability but everyone was running low on energy due to the long fight.

 

 MVF herself still had a lot of energy left but it wasn’t enough for her to muster a strong attack. She could only focus on one enemy at a time as long as her teammates were able to draw the attention of the face-given monsters away from her.

 

 A thought then entered her mind: Why not attack the support of the opposing team?

 

 As MVF’s turn came back around, she instead aimed her sword at the cloud in front of her and brought a killing blow to it.

 

 The other cloud shivered in fear before inching closer to the larger boulder.

 

 Yaiba had picked up on MVF’s idea and aimed her next attack at the supporting monster. She lit the sentient cloud on fire with her magic and it disintegrated.

 

 Soon, beating the large monster into dust became a one-sided battle as it finally broke apart and its face floated freely.

 

 Cheers were given and the team enjoyed a nice long rest at the inn that night.

 

 After a nice morning filled with wholesome grub and a splendor of shopping done, the team managed to shift gears and move southbound where they encountered smiling mushrooms and a giant mouse monster that held the face of one of the villagers. After looking through every inch of the forest they made their way towards the cave by the shore in hopes of searching for the last face.

 

 Halfway through the cave with its charming blue bioluminescence, Yaiba turned to MVF.

 

 “Do you have a war cry?” she asked.

 

 MVF thought for a moment, “Not at the moment.”

 

 “Mine’s ‘Valhalla’,” Yaiba put a hand over her chest. “It’s a feeling I remembered from home where you say it after defeating a rival or foe.”

 

 “That is an interesting fact,” MVF said in a neutral response. “I don’t think I can remember anything about my home.”

 

 Truly, MVF had remembered certain characteristics about herself. She liked cats a whole lot, she had a weak right leg from a terrible bone condition years ago, dinosaurs and extinct creatures are her main interest at school, and the scar under her right eye was from a dog that bit her in childhood which made her fear dogs. There was nothing revealed to her about where she was from or who she was, only the voice at the back of her head that hissed at her when it thought she was acting like a clueless idiot.

 

 Valentina caught up to them, “I remember that I have a friend who’s waiting for me.”

 

 “Who?”

 

 The chef let out a breath, “They’re name is Millie and they promised me that they’d come back soon. I don’t know how long ago that was.”

 

 “They’ll wait for you,” MVF reassured. “If you’ve waited for them then they’ll wait for you.”

 

 “Then why do I fear for where they went?”

 

 Their conversation ended there before they ran into a monster party of banshees and apple slime. The next morning there were glasses of banshee tears that no one but Yaiba enjoyed drinking.

 

 Once the four made their way out of the illuminated cave, all in dashing new outfits and dazzling fresh weapons. They made it about a mile out of the cave before they could see the castle in the distance.

 

 “Only one more face to find now,” MVF thought out loud.

 

 “What an ordeal,” Yaiba yawned.

 

 “Think the last one will go smoothly?”

 

 “Yeah, but…what if a big scary boss monster jumps out of us?”

 

 Valentina and Optimus turned their heads in Yaiba’s direction that spoke clearly, ‘DON’T even think about it!’

 

 MVF even looked worried, “Dude. Why’d you have to say that?”

 

 It didn’t take long for panic to settle in the group before they tried to shake it off and continue through the south passage of the castle.

 

 MVF was leading the group towards the end of the route before dark laughter filled their ears. She looked up and saw the Dark Lord swirl into existence.

 

 He cackled, “So we meet again!”

 

 Panic struck MVF and Valentina bonked Yaiba on the head for her earlier comment.

 

 Bender continued, “Pathetic… It’s not even worth the effort to crush you myself. This should be enough to finish you off!”

 

 He gathered dark energy into his hand and made a villainous imp appear before them. It had no face and no sign of life before the Dark Lord made a worried face appear beside it.

 

 It was the granny from the village, crying, “Oh dear…”

 

 The Dark Lord pointed at the castle int eh distance, “That pile of stone must be Greenhorne Castle, yes? And that useless king… I’ve got something special in store for him!”

 

 As he cackled, MVF and her party each got into a defensive position with their weapons ready.

 

 He then disappeared and the face sealed itself onto the monster before attacking.

 

 As the team readied itself for their first attacks, the imp immediately gathered dark energy with its pitchfork and diverted it towards Valentina. She went stumbling backwards but was able to heat up her frying pan, now in the shape of a cute doughnut, straight at the foe.

 

 Two apple slimes then appeared and Yaiba did swift work of them with her lightning magic. MVF then charged towards the imp, right after the lightning had dissipated, and took the dark creature by surprise by swinging the blunt end of her blade at it like a bat.

 

 It fell down, confused, as Optimus healed Valentina. Yaiba went again by casting fire magic and MVF decided now was time to try out a new trick. She leaped up and brought her sword up high before swinging it down, split center, on top of the enemy.

 

 The imp took heavy damage and clutched at its trident before lunging at MVF. She brought up her sword again and blocked but one of the tips dug into her right shoulder. Grunting, MVF pushed back at the enemy as Valentina snuck up behind it and bashed its head.

 

 Then the imp slumped backwards and faded into dark energy and a slice of moist cake on a neat plate. The old woman’s face was peeled off and floated back towards the village.

 

 The next day they went back to the village in order to check on everyone. Returned faces flew back to their owners and cries of joy were shouted all over. As Yaiba, Valentina, and Optimus inspected the town, MVF sidled up to the Dubious Mayor.

 

 He was looking elsewhere when MVF cleared her throat. Turning her her, he gasped in surprise.

 

 “Y-you’ve returned! I wasn’t-“

 

 “I had help,” she replied, just as Yaiba and the team returned with rewards the village had given them. Optimus was busy counting the gold and trying to divide it while Valentina and Yaiba chatted to each other.

 

 “I can see that,” his face dropped. “So I presume you returned all the faces as well?”

 

 “That’s right.”

 

 “I see,” he nodded. “Then that would mean I should write you a letter of recommendation to the king, then. If anyone can stop this catastrophe from happening then it can only be you, I expect!”

 

 Half an hour later, the party of four were marching towards the castle gates with a letter of recommendation clutched in MVF’s hands. They approached the guard on duty when he entered their sights.

 

 He stopped them and were about to send them away before MVF showed him the paper the Mayor had signed earlier. Soon they were past the gates and walking up the route that lead to the west entrance.

 

 MVF stopped for a moment, “Wow! I can see the castle!”

 

 Valentina squinted in its direction, “I’ve never seen it up close before!”

 

 “I wonder if there’s a princess is living there…”

 

 “Nah. Princesses are always in another castle.”

 

 They reached the castle much later, after stopping to taste cheesecake, and entered through the doors to the throne room.

 

 Their hopes of meeting a dashing and wise king were whisked away like a paycheck taken from a struggling employee’s hands.

 

 Instead they found a large dark-skinned man holding a large roasted thigh and sitting upon a throne lifted up by two of the castle guards. He was wearing royal red and gold robes with a handsome jewel encrusted crown upon his midnight locks as he snacked.

 

 “Welcome, traveler,” he spoke in a deep voice.

 

 MVF took a few surprised steps back as the guards lifting up the king wobbly set him down. Her friends behind her gave her room with equal looks of uncertainty.

 

 “The name is Centarous and I rule the land. What business have you here?”

 

 MVF stepped forward and adjusted herself to look humbler, “The Dark Lord attacked the people of Greenhorne…?”

 

 She relayed the story of what had transpired so far to the royal head and he lent an ear.

 

 He had a neutral look on his face as he put the piece of meat aside, “And this miscreant stole the people’s faces, you say?”

 

 Taking another bite, he huffed, “Pffft!” He looked down upon the four travelers, “We don’t believe it. Of all the tall tales…”

 

 With that, he let out a huge belch that shook the castle’s very foundation. Familiar blue light then surrounded his head as his face flew right off.

 

 MVF, with wide eyes, watched the king’s face fly around the room in confusion.

 

 Centarous’ face screamed, “H-h-heeelp!” Then it was launched straight out of the castle and towards the east.

 

 The king’s faceless body then begun to struggle in confusion and silent pain. MVF took cover with her friends.

 

 “Hey do you think this is the work of Dark Lord Bender?” Valentina had the nerve to speak up.

 

 “Stealing faces is his MO,” Optimus agreed. “Yet he is not here to do the act himself.”

 

 “That’s true!” Yaiba piped up. “Wouldn’t he make a show of himself and deliver a big speech?”

 

 MVF had to agree how odd it was. The Dark Lord had mentioned that he was going to target the king and stealing faces was his goal, but where was the Dark Lord to make good on his promise?

 

 She shook her head, “Dark Lord or no Dark Lord, we need that audience with King Centarous. In order to do so we’re going to have to recover his face.”

 

 Her three teammates agreed and set out east towards the far woods in order to fetch the king’s royal figure.

 

 After a few days of hiking they were able to breathe in fresh lungfuls of air and prepare for oncoming battles with better gear and weaponry. MVF was able to learn a few new moves with her sword and better tactics on how to support her teammates. Optimus got better at healing and dealing damage. Valentina learned how to cook both sweeter and spicier foods that both healed and dealt massive damage. Yaiba was able to master explosive magic and how to conserve her mana for more attacks.

 

 On one such evening where they were adventuring farther east, MVF stopped for a moment and looked at the horizon, “It’s getting dark…”

 

 Valentina looked ahead, “I don’t see an inn coming up anytime soon.”

 

 Optimus saw that they were gathered together near a clearing, “Perhaps we can camp out for the night.”

 

 Soon the four had gathered the materials for a makeshift fire and had built a well-tempered tent just as the sun had finally set. Yaiba helped start the fire with her fire magic and the rest had gathered around for warmth as the temperature in the woods had plummeted.

 

 “I’m about to nod off…” MVF stated, rubbing at one of her eyes.

 

 “Here, I’ll take first watch,” the tall cleric in their party got comfortable in front of the fire and drew his staff closer.

 

 Seeing this, Valentina stood up, “Alright, you can wake me up once you start getting tired.”

 

 The next day they found Optimus still sitting in front of the smoking embers that once was the burning fire from before.

 

 “Good morning,” he gave his teammates a small smile.

 

 “Dude, what the heck,” Valentina approached him. “What happened to ‘Wake me up when you get tired?’”

 

 He shrugged, “I just wasn’t tired.”

 

 They continued eastward until they came upon Centarous’ face in the farthest clearing.

 

 The face cried out, just as a giant stone golem appeared, “Help the royal face!”

 

 This sent everyone in the team, besides a determined MVF, into a panic as the giant golem started its rampage. It raised its giant fist in the air and brought it down upon Valentina who raised her frying pan just in time to block most of the blow.

 

 The chef struggled against the massive weight over her as MVF moved in and swung her sword at the golem’s legs. Though the attack barely made a crack the golem tumbled backwards in pain.

 

 Optimus went straight to work on healing an exhausted Valentina as Yaiba aimed her lightning magic straight at the stone monster. MVF readied another blow as the monster drew again and this time hit the silver haired mage.

 

 Yaiba took a direct hit and a crack was heard from her left arm. She gasped in pain and pulled away from the battle as Optimus quickly joined her side.

 

 MVF swung her sword right back at the golem, “Hey! Fucker!” She then drew back her fist and punched the monster right into its large face, “Eat shit!”

 

 Surprisingly, the stone golem took multiple steps backwards in confusion despite not taking multiple amounts of damage. It shook off MVF’s attack before getting a face full of Valentina’s green and gold frying pan.

 

 This managed to only make the golem advance on its two attackers. He swung at MVF and she took a direct hit. Thankfully her leather armor protected her from some of the blunt forces as she was blown backwards.

 

 Just as bruises started to blossom on MVF’s skin, Yaiba and Optimus got back into the heat of battle and attacked the golem with blunt force as Valentina helped the youngest back up. They returned back to the front as Yaiba desperately spun some of her fire magic.

 

 “Why,” she swung her wand accusingly. “Won’t. You. FALL.”

 

 Valentina got next to her and heated up her frying pan before attacking with equally hot flambé blows. The golem was starting to wear down on its injuries as it raised its fists again.

 

 Yaiba saw that the monster was aiming towards her and she panicked. The mage took cover behind Valentina and, in a moment of surprise, was fit with the golem’s attack.

 

 “Yaiba!” Valentina shouted as the mage guiltily dodged back into a previous position. The chef was able to deflect half of the damage with her frying pan, now bent at an odd angle, but her arms were getting sore and there were blisters gathering on her hands and feet.

 

 She sent her smaller teammate a glare with a silent ‘We’ll talk about this later’ sort of look glistening in her electric blue eyes. Optimus did quick work in healing the team’s chef before MVF gained a running start before swinging her sword down in a high arc upon the troublesome monster.

 

 This ended the battle, prompting the golem to crumble into dust and for the face to peel itself away from the remaining bits of stone.

 

 The face of Centarous whimpered, “Are we alive?”

 

 MVF and her team’s reaction was instant. Everyone collapsed from exhaustion and panted as they tried to find their bearings again just as the face flew off towards the castle. The young warrior dropped her sword and took off her helmet, sweeping away wet hair to let her sweaty skin breathe. Optimus leaned against his staff and also took of his long cap before wiping away the sweat on his brow. Valentina took off her gloves and hat before she pushed the long hair behind her head up and groaned. Yaiba grasped her previously injured arm and rubbed at her aching joints before she put her wand away and stretched her aching hand and wrist.

 

 “That…” Valentina started slowly before standing up. “That was the worst battle.”

 

 “Perhaps,” MVF gathered her fiery locks before inspecting her helmet. “I just hope we don’t have to deal with another enemy like that for a while.”

 

 There was a silent agreement that they would talk later as they trudged to the nearest inn. Valentina and Yaiba stayed far away from each other during the trek.

 

 At the inn, MVF was prompted to sit down and take off her heavy leather so Optimus could inspect the bruising done by the heavy golem. He brought out their kit of holy sprinkles that had been previous provided by the guardian spirit watching over them and set to work fixing the bruises littered on her face, jaw, shoulders, and arms.

 

 Meanwhile, Yaiba approached Valentina in the hallway. Gloved hands rubbed over one another as she nervously approached the intimidating chef.

 

 She tried to hold her attention, “…Valentina. I’m sorry for being so mean. I want to be friends again.”

 

 Valentina turned to look at her, blinking a few times as the hard look on her face dissipated. She put her arms down by her side, “Me too.”

 

 Yaiba shook her head, “No, you don’t understand. What I did was irrational and selfish-“

 

 “Yaiba,” Valentina took the mage’s hands in her own. “I understand why you dodged the monster. I was a police cadet back home and helping others is the one rule that has always been drilled into me since day one. You got injured and didn’t want another broken arm so you hopped to the nearest shield that would provide ample protection. I overreacted on the field, okay? There’s no shame in evading attacks and asking for protection.”

 

 Yaiba nodded and gave a small smile, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

 

 Valentina patted her back, “Let’s stay in the same room tonight. Tell me, have you heard of a TV show called Futurama?”

 

 The next day the party marched back to the castle in new gear. They entered the throne room and walked in on the king’s face reattaching itself.

 

 Hastily, one of the attendants fetched a rather large mirror for the king to inspect his returned face. King Centarous stretched his mouth and opened his eyes wide before making different facial expressions, making sure that what he had lost was all back.

 

 MVF and her party looked on with unimpressed looks on their faces.

 

 “Oh, thank goodness…” he sighed before smiling wide. “The royal countenance is restored!”

 

 He then cried tears of immense joy and flubbed, “THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!”

 

 Yaiba began clapping her hands before MVF and the rest of the team joined in.

 

 A team then rolled in a large sack full of gold coins as the king exclaimed, “ACCEPT OUR ROYAL GRATITUUUUDE!”

 

 As the group finished dividing up the large sum of money into their coin purses the large king snacked noisily on freshly roasted thighs that had been amply provided no doubt by the royal chef.

 

 He looked down at the four and hummed, “You know, that Dark Lord Bender is certainly no joke! We’re all in a lot of trouble with that scoundrel around.”

 

 The four looked at him with questioning glances before he went back to consuming his meal, “Go and warn the princess while we take care of this.”

 

 Immediately, both attendants in the room pointed towards the golden door on the right and the traveling group of warriors carefully entered.

 

 What was on the other side of a soft pink waiting room with a large window that showed scenery of the east side of the castle. There was a lone figure waiting in front of the window that was dressed in a pink ball gown and had a dainty tiara placed on long golden locks of hair.

 

 The person on the other side of the room turned to face them and, from the angle they were standing by the window, the sunlight fell upon their figure to produce many sparkles. They were a young woman with light eyeshadow encompassing teal-colored eyes, coral blush, and rosy red lips.

 

 They were certainly a thing of beauty, no doubt was this the Princess, Carta.

 

 She spoke softly, “And who might you be?”

 

 MVF approached, “Hello, my n-name is MVF and I’ve traveled from the west with my team here-“ (Yaiba smiled from the back and waved) “-to stop the danger t-that the Dark Lord Bender imposes on your kingdom.”

 

 She then went into a short and tight detail on what had transpired so far, leaving out the fact that she and her teammates were missing memories of who they actually were and anything that wouldn’t seem useful to a figure of authority.

 

 Princess Carta nodded, eyes wide, “The Dark Lord went to Greenhorne?”

 

 A thought struck her as she flinched, “What for…? Is X okay?!”

 

 Another sudden thought came to her as she composed herself, “Oh, I’m sorry…I’m worried about my friend in town. Would you check on X for me?”

 

 MVF couldn’t help it, she agreed immediately. She smiled and rubbed her hands together, “Of course! I’ll honor your wishes.”

 

 “Oh, thank you, thank you!” The princess clapped her hands in response, “Please tell him that…Carta is worried about him.”

 

 With a nod and a swift goodbye, MVF led her team out of the castle and back towards Greenhorne to look for the princess’s friend, X.

 

 Everything looked happy in the peaceful town as it did before when they left for the castle a few days ago. The guide was leaning against the grandmother’s grocery stand, the two lovers were busy having a picnic on the side of the street, the random guy was busy filing a complaint to the mayor both in a half-hearted manor.

 

 Yet there was no child being fretted upon by a worried mother.

 

 Valentina spotted the mother that had given MVF the antique charm and the team approached.

 

 “Oh adventurer!” she greeted MVF. “My child’s gone missing! I can’t find him anywhere!”

 

 There was a nervous tone to her voice, “Would you help me look for him? Please?”

 

 A collective thought passed through the group as they knew there was no way they were going to leave a child behind.

 

 “Of course!” MVF exclaimed. “I can help you and your kid again.”

 

 “Oh… thank you ever so much!” She blinked as a neutral look passed her face, “Actually I asked someone else too. Maybe this is a bit rude but… I don’t think they’re up to it.”

 

 The mother smiled at them, “So it’s a relief that you’re here! My child shouldn’t have gone far. Could you search near town for me?”

 

 Another sweep through the town was conducted before they exited and looked around in the wilds nearby. The team split up fours ways, each going North, South, East, and West, in order to broaden their search.

 

 MVF was busy searching the south side of the town before seeing a silver and blue figure in the distance nervously pacing around. She jogged up to see what they were doing.

 

 The figure was a thin man in noble robes and traveler’s boots. They had sun-kissed skin, silver hair, nervous grey eyes, and long eye lashes. Their robes were a pristine but scruffy white with teal and blue leather strapped together by a belt around their waist and grey boots with steel caps for protection.

 

 He glanced around, ahead of the warrior, “H-here goes…”

 

 The man then jumped up and down and screamed at the top of his lungs, “Hey kid! Where are youuu?!”

 

 A little boy’s voice got the two’s attention, “No! Stay away!”

 

 “That voice!” the man exclaimed and ran over tot eh source.

 

 MVF followed and witnessed three goblins that had ganged-up on the kid she had rescued beforehand.

 

 He quivered in fear, “S-somebody help me!”

 

 The nobleman looked upon the three monster preying on the poor child, “I-I’ve got to do something…”

 

 Stomping his feet to draw attention towards him, “You! You get away from him!”

 

 Sure enough, it worked. The goblins turned towards him and began their unrelenting assault. Stars flew as the man was twisted into the air, flung onto his head, and dropped towards the ground, dazed. He moaned in anguish.

 

 MVF quickly took to his side to check his vitals, worried, “Are you okay?!”

 

 The man groaned, “There’s nothing I can do… Please, save the boy!”

 

 She nodded before getting back up and drawing her sword, “Everyone! I’ve got trouble!”

 

 One of the goblins came forward and swung a punch at her but she was much nimbler and able to doge in time before slicing the goblin to bits.

 

 Valentina came rushing out of the brush and joined her side, “What kind of fresh hell did I miss?”

 

 She knocked another Goblin straight and clean with her trusted frying pan which left only one last foe on the field. Optimus and Yaiba came together as MVF finished off the fight. Lots of ham was left behind.

 

 The kid broke down crying for his mom and ran back to the town before the four circled around the fallen nobleman.

 

 He, still laying in the lush grass, smiled up at them, “Thank you so much for your help. My name is X.”

 

 “So you’re…” MVF began, concern in her voice. “Princess Carta is worried about you.”

 

 That sentence seemed to give him pure bliss, “The princess…is worried about me…?”

 

 It was unsaid among the traveling party that they found it quite odd that he found enjoyment from that specific set of words.

 

 A look or horror besieged him, “Oh!”

 

 He got back up, rather wobbly, “Focus! What in the world were those monsters?”

 

 The team quickly brought him back up to speed on the whole Dark Lord fiasco and what has befallen the kingdom as of lately.

 

 X shook his head, “I turned my back and all this happened… And the way you handled those monsters… That was incredible!”

 

 He looked down at the earth and shuffled his boots, “I was as useful as a chocolate teapot.”

 

 Choking up, he wiped tears away from his eyes, “I-I think I’ll be leaving now!”

 

 Rather awkwardly running off, hands clenched above his hand, X ran back towards the castle.

 

 Exchanging glances, MVF and her team followed behind at a slower pace.

 

 Valentina whispered to Optimus, “What are the chances that X and Carta are an item?”

 

 “More likely than you think,” he responded in a low voice.

 

 They returned to the castle in the evening and had entered the waiting room again to check on the princess to recite what had transpired.

 

 Princess Carta looked up in thought, “So X is safe… That is a relief!”

 

 She reached into a sack of golden coins and gave them to MVF, “Please accept this reward.”

 

 As MVF divided the money, King Centarous entered the room and exchanged glances with the princess.

 

 “Now, now, child…” he began. “You must forget about that X chap. You are betrothed to Prince Gold after all! Is that clear?”

 

 Princess Carta sadly looked to the side as the king munched on his snack and left the five to their own devices. She sighed, “But father…”

 

 Valentina sidled up next to MVF to give Carta a sympathetic look, “You like X a lot, don’t you?”

 

 She sighed and edged closer to the window, “Yeah. X may be a noble son but he’s actually my closest friend and one of the whew people who listens to me.”

 

 The chef stood next to her, “Yet he is not high enough in status for a romantic relationship, huh?”

 

 Carta lowered her gaze, “I only wish there was a way for me to stay loyal to the kingdom and for me to be with X.”

 

 Shortly thereafter, the four bid the Princess goodnight and exited the waiting room to talk with the king.

 

 He gestured towards MVF, “The princess’s fiancé is on his way. Ah, since you’re here…will you please see him to the castle?”

 

 Two hours later saw the party exiting the woods eastward and entering the arid canyon that bordered the next kingdom over.

 

 Yaiba was annoyed to say the least, “This blows! Why do we have to fetch the prince that Carta obviously doesn’t want to marry?”

 

 “Business to business to those in high places,” Optimus responded. “Marriage between two kingdoms, where they give away their children as assets are usually for treaties or signs of good will. If that is the case, then this marriage might be how both parties are trying to avoid a war or are trying to trade assets with one another.”

 

 “It’s cruel making your own child go through with your wishes for the sake of business,” Valentina growled, clenching her frying pan tighter. “I think my dad and the king would have gotten along just fine.”

 

 They decided to drop the conversation then afterwards. The atmosphere was rather tense as they kept moving through the twists and turns of the frontier.

 

 A few days later, with MVF way in the lead of the party, they decided to take a short break.

 

 MVF stopped to wait for the rest of her team to catch up as she retied the laces on her boots, “I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

 

 Valentina was the first to catch up as she struggled to climb over a rather large ledge, “Listen to you! I could do the climb a hundred times!”

 

 Optimus was next to climb over, ignoring the freckled chef’s statement, “MVF, are you alright?”

 

 Yaiba crawled her way up, “Do you need a piggyback ride?”

 

 Valentina instantly leaned on Yaiba, “Really? Wow! You’re the best!”

 

 “Hey, I want one too!” MVF said angrily.

 

 Optimus turned to Valentina, “You just said you could do this climb a hundred times!”

 

 That morning, no one received a piggyback ride.

 

 Many hours later, MVF was busy scouting ahead with Valentina. She looked southbound, “Where could Prince Gold be?”

 

 Valentina coughed, “Can we go back yet? The air’s so thin up here.”

 

 MVF looked at her, putting her hand to her chin, “Well, I suppose we COULD give up and never find the prince.”

 

 “What?” she looked shocked at the young warrior.

 

 “I, erm…” guiltily, Valentina looked in the opposite direction. “I suppose I can go on a bit longer.”

 

 MVF clapped her shoulder, smug smile stretched across her face, “That’s the spirit!”

 

 Early the next morning they would come across a short and tan figure with long blonde hair that was angrily muttering to itself in their golden silk clothes.

 

 They grumbled, annoyed, “…keep me waiting…”

 

 MVF and her party’s footsteps alerted them and they stood stock still, “Huh?”

 

 They quickly turned and glared at the four, “You imbeciles!”

 

 This was definitely Prince Gold. He had beautiful gold fabric

 

 Realizing that he was about to blow up in their faces, the team readied themselves for his accusations.

 

 Instead, Prince Gold scoffed, “Take me to the princess, this instant! And don’t you dare dwaddle!”

 

 Turning on their heal, the four marched back through the frontier with sour moods. Yaiba, Optimus, and Valentina took the front to clear the path as MVF was forced to stay by the prince for his protection.

 

 MVF did her best to nod along to whatever nonsense Prince Gold tried to shove down her ears, “Why was I waiting out here alone, you ask? I was attacked by a monster. I made a valiant attempt at vanquishing the brute. But my pathetic servants couldn’t handle it. Bah! They left me no choice but to flee from battle…”

 

 She only repeated a mantra in her head- ‘Please let me punch him. Please let me punch him. Please let me punch him.’

 

 No one noticed the large dark shadow pass over them until a large feathered beast screeched ahead of them.

 

 Prince Gold screeched in fear as the monster before them attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every cast member in the royal circle are my OCs from the same series as MVF and Yaiba. No evil voices in MVF's head this time because she was distracted.
> 
> Centarous has the same king status so I had to use him for the role since I don't have any king characters made. He is a super jerk and there is no way he and Carta are related.
> 
> Carta is my best princess character and she does like the color pink. She is kind and soft spoken but when push comes to shove she will take action.
> 
> X and Gold are actually both female but the game casted them both as guys. :,^/ They're also both married to Carta so it was a little weird seeing this love triangle.
> 
> I might be pushing the chapter release dates to weekdays so I don't have sleepless nights. Next chapter should be tomorrow and it tells the tale of the griffin tea fight, calming fruit massacre, and gorilla Grodd incidents.


	4. Enter the Nightmare Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy I'm tired. This is late because I was busy doing chores and taking a nap, I lost a bit of sleep but everything's good now.
> 
> I'm going to work on the next chapter now.

 

 Six angry eyes stared down at the five as they readied themselves for the next move the creature would take.

 

 Giant wings propelled tornado-like winds towards the party that threated to blow them away. Those same wings were heavy and lofty enough to attack any foes with. Despite the soft and feathery appearance, the claws that hid under the monster’s plumaged shined evilly in the bright sun. Its beady eyes were emotionless as its large beak screeched loud enough for ears to bleed.

 

 Yaiba was the first hit as she brought her arms up to defend herself. She was blown backwards a bit by the heavy blow both wings clapped onto her.

 

 MVF swooped in as Optimus healed the mage. She hurriedly jumped up and drew a quick slash across both of the wings to wear them down.

 

 The griffin cried out in pain and smacked MVF back in a panic. The warrior went flying behind the party and on the outskirts of their safe.

 

 Valentina busily cooked food out of scraps as MVF got back up. She then jogged next to her bruised teammate and offered her the stir-fry that she had made.

 

 Yaiba summoned lightning and aimed it squarely at the griffin’s chest. It was able to back up a few paces in pain as the party regrouped.

 

 Meanwhile, Prince Gold was cowering in fear, away from the action.

 

 MVF, now healed, spun her sword around and jabbed the monster with the point of her large sword before Valentina snuck from behind the feathered monster and smacked them with their flaming hot pan.

 

 The griffin’s whip-like tail snuck out and tripped MVF, causing her to fall in her heavy armor. There was a sickening crack as body erupted from her nose. She yelled as she got back up and held her face.

 

 Optimus quickly pulled her back from the fray as Yaiba took her place. The cleric wiped blood away from her face in order to get a good look at the damage. MVF cried out in pain as only more blood flowed out of her wound.

 

 Yaiba immediately gathered most of her fire magic and burned the whole monster until burnt feather was fresh and crisp in the air. Valentina gripped her frying pan and hit the monster straight in the jaw.

 

 MVF was given HP sprinkles before Optimus released her back to the fight. He twirled his staff and smacked the beast’s right wing, earning a cry from it.

 

 Seeing an opening, MVF dashed to the side and swung her sword in a wide arch. She managed to deliver a wide blow from wingtip to wingtip. This was able to deal massive damage as it limped far away from MVF.

 

 “Hey bub!” a yell from Valentina got everyone’s attention.

 

 She had a hand over a heavily sweating Yaiba’s mouth. Valentina glared at the injured monster, “Let’s see how well you can take the heat!”

 

 The chef released her grip on the short mage and flames erupted from Yaiba’s mouth.

 

 Fire surrounded the griffin again as it screamed in agony from its open wounds. The spice from Valentina’s dish made the heat even more harmful yet fragrant.

 

 As the last of the griffin’s cries faded away, its body disintegrated into ash and left behind a finely cooked roasted dish.

 

 Everyone on the team took stock of their injuries before cheering towards their success in another battle. They were genuinely smiling after such a down day until Prince Gold approached them and took the lead.

 

 He gave a smirk, “The victory was hard fought, but my expert swordsmanship pulled us through.”

 

 The rest of the team fumed and groaned in annoyance as their good mood was shot down like someone throwing a dart at a balloon. These cries of protest fell on Gold’s deaf ears.

 

 He looked westward, “Oh! I spy the castle! Princess Carta! You’re beloved Prince Gold will soon be by your radiant side!”

 

 The golden prince then ran off ahead of them despite his orders for the four to be by his side.

 

 Valentina raised her frying pan, “Can I kill him now?”

 

 Optimus lowered her arm, “Not now. We don’t want murder on our hands at the moment.”

 

 There was a grumpy trip back to the castle to see what would become of the sad marriage arrangement.

 

 MVF was questioned by the king in the throne room when they arrived, “Well? Where is Prince Gold?”

 

 She brought him up to speed, trying not to sound too irritated from the ordeal.

 

 “Ah!” King Centarous gasped. “You’ve returned safely, we see. Splendid!”

 

 Another royal guard came into the room with a large sum of coins to give the team their reward as the king went back to munching on another thigh.

 

 They collected their short earnings and entered the waiting room to see how this would turn out. When they entered they saw Princess Carta and the noble son X speaking with one another.

 

 X rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully, “I-I managed to sneak in here…”

 

 The princess giggled in response as the team stood to the side.

 

 Then an irritating voice floated in from the other room, “Princess Carta!”

 

 Prince Gold skipped into the room and struck an obnoxious pose, “It is I, your beloved Prince Gold!”

 

 That was when he laid eyes on the two lovebirds. He flinched at the sight, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

 

 Carta and X looked at him with similar expressions.

 

 Yaiba nudged MVF, “Dude, I should have brought some popcorn.”

 

 Valentina stepped on her foot and the mage gave out a quiet squeak.

 

 Quietly, Gold turned to X, “You…”

 

 He roared in rage, “You DOG!”

 

 Quicker than anyone could process, Prince Gold lunged towards X and sucker punched him in the gut. X went falling onto the floor, towards MVF and her team’s feet.

 

 “What are you doing with Princess Carta?!” Gold yelled again as he took his place by the fair princess’s side.

 

 X, still on the floor, looked up at Gold with shock in his eyes, “And who are you supposed to be?”

 

 Gold flared his nostrils, “Oh, nobody special. Only the princess’s FIANCE!”

 

 The lanky nobleman looked him up and down, “Princess Carta can’t marry a dork like you!”

 

 He jumped off of the floor and glared at his arch enemy, “I won’t allow it!”

 

 Gold snapped his fingers at him and hissed, “Look me in the eye and say that!”

 

 X growled in response as sparks flew between the two of them. A heavy stare down then took place as everyone else in the room was too afraid to speak up or even move for the matter. The sparks grew into heavy flames as the heat in the room turned up a couple of notches from the thick tension.

 

 Carta cried, “Please stop…”

 

 She flung herself between the two of them, “Stop it, you two!”

 

 The chaos forced King Centarous to come into the room in a hurry, “What on earth is all this commotion?!”

 

 Seeing this as their cue to leave, the four easily sneaked out of the room and away from the scene. The king also followed soon as he sat back on his throne.

 

 He let out a heavy sigh, “Those three are in a state. Maybe some calming fruit would help… Might we ask you to find one for us?”

 

 “We’re doing this for the princess and X,” MVF said, hours later as they were trekking through the east forest again.

 

 “I’m pretty sure that’s your excuse for ‘I want money so let’s exploit the rich.’” Valentina responded as she stepped over a log.

 

 “Honestly, I’m fine doing both,” Yaiba followed the chef. “Let’s eat the rich.”

 

 “As long as we have fun and nobody gets hurt,” Optimus was the last one over the log.

 

 “Yet…” Valentina pressed forward. “What a battle…”

 

 “X really let loose, huh?” Yaiba put in her two cents.

 

 “Prince Gold is a bit…you know?” MVF shrugged.

 

 “If he’s her betrothed…” Optimus began.

 

 “I feel bad for poor Princess Carta…” the chef finished.

 

 ‘I wonder why the royals have familiar names…’ MVF thought to herself.

 

_‘You know them and hate one of their guts.’_

 

 She grimaced at recognizing the evil tone.

 

  _‘Those three that were fighting were your mentor figures. You look up to them.’_

 

 If she had that to look up to then whatever she learned might not have been good for her.

 

 Her team hadn’t really gotten back into the whole ‘we don’t know what or who we were before we were sent here’ since they had met the king. They’ve been busy. Sometimes they would have a passing thought on what had been going on in their lives or a reminder of some face they would speak with on occasion. Apparently regaining their memories wasn’t at the top of the list anymore since they had become the castle’s errand team.

 

 Maybe when the marriage was resolved and the king let them pass to go and defeat the Dark Lord they would put that goal back up and running.

 

 They made their way into a clearing as MVF brought out the map, “Are we lost?”

 

 “Not at all!” exclaimed Yaiba, looking around. “We’re…erm…Yeah, we’re lost.”

 

 “It’ll be all right. It usually is.” Optimus commented.

 

 “As long as we keep moving we’ll end up somewhere,” Valentina pointed at the map.

 

 MVF looked at the cop in training, “That’s…totally obvious and ridiculously unhelpful.”

 

 Valentina only shrugged, “Hey man, it’s not like there’s going to be a neon sign directing us where the fruit is going to be.”

 

 More arduous treks later found the group taking a small break.

 

 “I was thinking,” Yaiba began, arms behind her head. “If everyone ate some calming fruit…I bet we would get rid of all the fear and worry in the world.”  
  
 There was a collection of ‘eh?’ from the others as they listened in.

 

 “What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” Valentina asked.

 

 Yaiba continued, “I’m just saying. If we DO find this calming fruit…we should grow more. Get people eating it.”

 

 MVF whispered under her breathe that might have been something like ‘that’s called drugs.’

 

 A dark yet smug looked passed over Yaiba’s face as she chuckled to herself, “And then we can take over the world as the benevolent overlords!”

 

 “What? No! Stop talking like that Yaiba!” Optimus protested.

 

 Yaiba then burst out laughing in absolute glee, “Just kidding!”

 

 Valentina gripped her frying pan, “You-!” She then let it go and started moving back down the path, “Stop fooling around and keep looking!”

 

 The rest of the party decided it was high time to catch up and quickly followed suite.

 

 Upon nightfall, the four were able to make it towards a clearing. It was a cloudy night and little light from the moon and stars were available but Yaiba was able to provide some warmth with her fire magic and Optimus lit the way with his staff.

 

 MVF looked around, “Is the calming fruit around here?”

 

 They then made it to a patch of untamed plants with blue heart-shaped berries growing from thin vines.

 

 She kneeled down to inspected them with her gloved hands, “There we go!”

 

 Quickly, the team picked as many berries in the field around them. Stuffing as much as they could into their hats before heading to the nearest inn, the party could finally rest.

 

 They trudged back to the castle early the next day with different thoughts racing through their minds. There was an eerie silence on the royal grounds that set them on edge.

 

 “Where are the guards?” Yaiba looked around.

 

 Valentina motioned to her, “Keep your guard up, but keep looking friendly.”

 

 Optimus helped move Yaiba along as MVF led the team up to the castle doors. Surprisingly, they were dark and open a crack.

 

 MVF pushed open one of the doors and peered in, weapon at ready, “Hello?”

 

 Carefully, the four made their way into the grand hall. The chandelier form above was shattered and at an angle, glass and crystal shards scattered across the torn carpet. Torches and candle holders were overturned and bent at odd angles. No light encompassed the room as no flames were lit and windows were covered.

 

 MVF looked up at the chandelier, “What on earth happened here…?”

 

 There was a giggling noise up ahead before a pink figure lunged at her.

 

 Thankfully, MVF already had her weapon at ready and was able to block the clawed hand before it reached her face. She had the blunt end of the blade folded in front of her, blocking the fiendish body from coming any closer.

 

 MVF grunted and deflected the imp away from her just as the team arrived on scene.

 

 Yaiba summoned her fire magic and aimed it straight at the foe as it got back up and brought out its trident. The fire scorched its arm and made it give off a shrill shriek before it aimed its weapon at Optimus.

 

 Optimus deflected the blows against him and was able to push back the devil-like monster back to where it appeared before Valentina heated up her frying pan and hit the imp square in its abdomen.

 

 Down to half of its health, the imp made another attempt at attacking them. It swirled its trident in the air and gathered dark magic before plunging the trident into the ground.

 

 Remembering this attack, Valentina dodged away from her spot just in time before a dark pitchfork erupted from where she had just been standing.

 

 MVF took her chance to charge at the monster before it could try to aim another dark attack. She swung her sword and was able to make the monster burst into flames but tripped in the process by accident due to her own excitement.

 

 Yaiba helped her up and MVF stretched her neck, “Thanks.”

 

 “Just take it easy,” Yaiba replied, worrying over how much MVF was getting beaten up in battle.

 

 MVF only stretched her right arm, “I don’t know, I’m pretty used to-“

 

 A pink blur came out of nowhere and tackled MVF to the ground. Her sword went clattering to the tile floor as her teammates quickly descended upon the ill-timed monster.

 

 Valentina gritted her teeth and swung her frying pan like a baseball bat, successfully knocking off the monster. It screeched and fell five feet away from the four.

 

 This time Optimus helped her up as they went back to the monster and started beating it with their weapons. It let out terrifying and painful screams as it also burst into flames.

 

 MVF didn’t know her nose was bleeding until she tasted copper on her lip. She wiped away the blood, “Ugh…not again…”

 

 Optimus gave her a banana, “Here, hopefully this will make you feel better.”

 

 There was a groaning noise from up ahead and the party moved on ahead, carefully keeping their tools at the ready.

 

 It was one of the castle guards, kneeled over and moaning in pain. He saw the four and winced, “…we just let the enemy walk in…A huge monster you’ve never seen the likes of.”

 

 They found his partner close by the doors, shivering in a fetal position with his eyes shut tight, “Oh, please no! Forgive me!”

 

 With nothing else to lose, the team pushed open the doors to the throne room.

 

 King Centarous was screaming for help as his guards laid on the floor, knocked out. There was a large green imp with glasses threatening the king with its pitchfork before its eyes fell upon the four travelers.

 

 Seeing no other use in giving the king the fright of his life, it descended upon the four and swung its weapon at them.

 

 Yaiba quickly used her lightning to counter the imp’s attack and a lavender color cloud exploded between the two. The enemy disappeared into the mist as the team looked around for where it might.

 

 “Everyone, put your backs together!” Optimus commanded and the team closed themselves in.

 

 Blue, purple, and brown eyes scanned the mist as they tried to spy any movement. There was a faint giggling from the right of Valentina and she tried to focus in on it.

 

 Instead, a green fist came out of the fog and punched Yaiba before disappearing. The mage let out a cry of pain before the imp attacked again.

 

 “Not this time!” Valentina swung her frying pan and deflected the blow aimed again at Yaiba.

 

 The imp went flying as the mist dissipated. MVF and Optimus both attacked the monster in formation and managed to bruise it heavily. They pulled back as Yaiba regained her strength and used her fire magic to blast the imp. It gave off a frightening screech that the devil himself could have easily heard.

 

 Valentina fired up her frying pan and swatted the enemy one last time before the flames did them in. All was left was a wailing king and four panting warriors.

 

 The king pointed towards the waiting room, “The Dark Lord is here! He’s right inside the princess’s chamber! Please, help her! I implore you!”

 

 Without needing anymore confirmation, the four rushed into the waiting room they had last seen the quarrelling three. They ran into the room and saw that X was lying on the floor, injured, and that Princess Carta was cowering in front of the window with her back to everyone.

 

 Hearing them enter, she slowly turned to face them. Her face was missing.

 

 Their shock and sadness was short-lived as the short prince appeared near them, “Goodness gracious me! What were those things?!”

 

 He then began to tear up and whine, “Oooohhh… M-m-m-m-m…”

 

 Prince Gold ran out of the room and straight out of the castle, screaming for his mama to save him.

 

 The four turned back to the princess and X. The nobleman groaned as he tried to sit up, “Dark Lord Bender…stole away my beloved’s beautiful face…I saw him heading toward Nightmare Tower.”

 

 He successfully sat up and clutched at his face, “I’m so scared…”

 

 Launching himself off the ground, X struck a determined pose, “But I must pursue the foul fiend!”

 

 He turned to Carta, “Wait here, Carta!”

 

 Despite his injuries, X was able to run out of the room and, no doubt, towards Nightmare Tower. MVF and the rest could hear me screaming towards the heavens how he would save the princess.

 

 Seeing no other choice, and fearing for X’s wellbeing, the group also exited the castle and made their way towards the garish tower in the south.

 

 There was a darkened path near a crater in the walls of the castle, leading into a purple and pink shale clearing with black pines that loomed threatening over any visitors. There was a tall and menacing tower with purple flames at the center of said clearing.

 

 MVF looked up at it and had a nagging sense of dread at the back of her mind, telling her to turn back and don’t enter. She ignored it and led her team inside.

 

 Halfway onto the first floor with its green stone walls and floors, Vanetina flinched, “This place gives me the creeps.”

 

 “It’s OK if you’re scared, you know.” MVF responded in a calm voice.

 

 Yaiba laughed, “Valentina? Scared?”

 

 As her laughs died down, Valentina slowly turned towards her with a neutral tone, “Actually, yes. I’m terrified.”

 

 “How refreshingly honest of you,” their cleric passed the two by.

 

 Yaiba shrugged it off, “Let’s just save Princess Carta and get out of here.”

 

 The tower was crawling with imps of every shade and ashen goblins that tried to attack them at every corner. Magic did little to affect the enemies so the fights went on long due to the use of hard blows.

 

 They climbed the Escher-like tower until they reached the highest ledge where they saw a familiar lanky figure.

 

 MVF made an ‘ah’ noise in recognition as she approached X.

 

 He was breathing heavily, “OK, deep breaths…”

 

 Jumping to attention, he shouted, “Princess Carta!”

 

 There was a heavy booming noise from the other side as a large pink figure appeared from the darkness. A behemoth of an ape with armor appeared with the same face as the princess.

 

 As it banged on its chest, X ran out it and shouted a cry of determination, “Give the princess’s face back!”

 

 He gave it a swift punch towards its iron breastplate but reeled back in pain, his hand hurt but not a smidge of damage on the beastly boss monster.

 

 Clutching its face gently, the pink gorilla rumbled, “What beauty!”

 

 X didn’t take being ignored well, “Hey!”

 

 He attacked again but this time with his other hand, yet this brought similar results.

 

 The monster continued to mumble to itself, “To think the Dark Lord would grace me with such a face!”

 

 X still would not quit, “Give it back!”

 

 This time he tried to head-butt them but there was still no damage. It did however bring attention to him.

 

 The gorilla with the princess’s face looked down at him like a bug, “This face is mine now! I’ll never give it back!”

 

 Frustrated, X let out a scream and tried to body slam the offending monster.

 

 “You’ll never get away with this!” the gorilla had finally had enough and lunged towards the nobleman, reeling back a large fist and punching X straight in his chest.

 

 X went flying about ten yards and laid on the floor in agony.

 

 The team rushed to his side and got him away from the monster before it could attack again. He groaned in pain as Optimus healed his wounds.

 

 “Stay put,” the cleric pushed him down onto the floor and returned to the monster with his team.

 

 “Let’s rock and roll!” MVF shouted before the gorilla curled its fists and aimed them at the four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. The next one should be the last chapter to focus on Greenhorne.
> 
> I hope you guys are into happy endings and new beginnings.


	5. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired again and this chapter is short.
> 
> I hope you guys like happy endings and horrible beginings.

 The giant gorilla swung both of its fists at the party and each member took heavy damage. Yaiba, Valentina, and Optimus were blown back a few feet due to their light clothing as MVF only collected a new set of bruises.

 

 Yaiba quickly brought out her lightning magic and electrified the monster, the damage was greater due to the metallic armor it wore.

 

 Groaning, the monster punched the ground and sent a shockwave towards the travelers. MVF was hit but shrugged it off as Optimus and Yaiba followed suite. Valentina was able to dodge before the shockwave hit the spot she had been standing on.

 

 “Getting better at this!” she shouted before heating up her frying pan attacking the monster.

 

 MVF followed by hurriedly charging to swing her sword. Due to the close range she was only able to hit a small portion of the monster before it decided to attack again.

 

 Optimus healed their warrior before Yaiba was able to bounce some fire magic at the monster. The fire was able to heat up its armor and make it yell in pain.

 

 It grunted and ran up to Yaiba before delivering a heavy blow. The mage fell over in pain, clutching their side.

 

 Before It could strike another punch, Valentina appeared in front of Yaiba and shielded her with her frying pan. The giant fist dented the pan before it got deflected and Valentina’s arms gave out.

 

 Optimus got to work healing the party again as MVF decided to have another jab. She got a running start when the monster was distracted and sunk her sword into the monster’s thick neck.

 

 It roared in pain as blood erupted from its mouth. The large gorilla then tried to shake off MVF with its enormous hands. Thankfully its reach was poor and it could not grasp onto the warrior as she clung onto her sword and braced herself onto its back with her armored boots.

 

 Then it got an idea and backed up until it slammed its back into the nearest wall. MVF cried out in both surprise and pain as her feet slipped out from under her.

 

 There were cries of protest from her team as the monster got off of the wall before repeatedly slamming back into it. The wall crumbled and dust rose from the crushed stone.

 

 Finally, after a full minute of getting crushed, MVF let go of her sword and dropped to the ground. She coughed up dust and blood before the monster grabbed her by her cape and threw her twenty yards.

 

 MVF cried out in pain before darkness swallowed her vision. She tried to get back up again but the monster was able to dislodge her sword and also throw it at her- it landed itself in the stone, right through her cape.

 

 Valentina and Yaiba were on the monster in no time. Seeing weak points, the two exchanged both blows and magic moves by hitting it where it hurt. The monster cried out in agony as it fell to its knees while Optimus healed their fallen teammate.

 

 She opened her eyes and quickly sat back up but her cape yanked her back. Seeing this, the cleric untied it from her and she leapt back into battle. Then she was yanked back again by Optimus.

 

 “Rest. We’ll handle this,” he said to her sternly before he rushed back into the fight.

 

 MVF huffed and sat down.

 

 The chef and the mage made way for their cleric as he twirled his staff and hit the boss monster square in the face.

 

 That managed to do it in as it exploded in a bright ray of light and left behind a large tin can. The princess’s face was peeled off and floated away, back towards the castle.

 

 Everyone then took stock of what had transpired. Yaiba rubbed her right ankle, feeling a terrible twist. Valentina tried to undo the dent in her frying pan as a deep purple bruising started to form around her left eye. Optimus stretched his arms and got back to MVF to help her up.

 

 MVF had moved to her discarded sword and cape, pulling at the handle of her equipment in order to retrieve it. She stretched it around a few more tries before it jostled itself loose.

 

 Just as she picked up her cape, a menacing presence swirled into existence in the center of the tower.

 

 Harsh laughter brought them to turn to their left and see Dark Lord Bender.

 

 He looked at them with fierce yellow eyes, “Oh, you’ve defeated one of my loyal servants. There goes my good mood…”

 

 The Dark Lord then growled and pointed at the five, “You’ll pay for this. Oh yes, you’ll pay! Just you wait!”

 

 Bender then gave off another evil laugh before teleporting away.

 

 A conscious X greeted them from his spot on the floor, “Thank you for saving me…”

 

 He then looked sad and turned away from the group, “But this time I was worse than useless.”

 

 MVF shook her head, “No X, you did your best. That’s enough for Carta.”

 

 Valentina nodded, “You were valiant, my good man.”

 

 He turned back to them and gave them a teary smile, “At least the princess is safe.”

 

 X got up from the stone floor, “Let’s check up on her right away!”

 

 In happier spirits, the five trekked back to the castle. The long fight for the princess’s face was long forgotten as the five laughed and joked instead of worrying about the Dark Lord’s impending evil promises.

 

 Back at the castle, the five eagerly awaited the return for Carta’s face. It appeared before them in a beautiful flash of blue light and surrounded her before the lighting died down to show the princess returned to her previous glory.

 

 She cried, “I’m so happy!”

 

 Princess Carta clapped her hands, “Oh, thank you! You don’t know how good it feels to have my face back!”

 

 King Centarous nodded to the traveling four, “You’ve come through for us again, it seems. The least we can do is reward you!”

 

 More gold than their previous rewards from the king was rolled out and divided among the team as the king gestured to X.

 

 “We’re most impressed with you as well, X.”

 

 The mentioned nobleman only shook his head in shame, “But, Your Majesty, truly I did nothing…”

 

 “Nonsense!” the king actually looked appalled. “We saw you rush off to save the princess in her hour of need.”

 

 He scratched his chin, looking thoughtful, “And in light of your noble, selfless deed… Well, we might see our way to allowing your relationship with the princess.”

 

 Both Carta and X’s eyes widened as what the king had said slowly set in. The same reaction had taken the four travelers as well.

 

 X spread his arms, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, “Oh, Carta!”

 

 Carta did the same, but with a wide smile on her face, “Oh, X!”

 

 She leapt into his arms with such grace that it was almost blinding.

 

 MVF and her crew each cheered on the spectacle of true love in the process. The warrior herself was laughing and clapping along. Optimus was politely smiling and also clapping. Valentina was blubbering with tears streaming down her face. Yaiba was cheering and jumping up and down.

 

 The two lovebirds shared a close embrace as the king continued to eat his roasted thigh. That is to say, that the two would live happily ever after.

 

 Then the king did stop eating for a second as the rest continued to celebrate, “But seriously, that Prince Gold… What a pathetic specimen he turned out to be…”

 

 As he finished saying that, Prince Gold could be seen hidden behind the door to the Princess Carta’s waiting room. He growled in irritation before crying to his mama.

 

 The four rescuers or saviors of Greenhorne were permitted to sleep in the castle for the night before they headed off early in the morning to chase after the Dark Lord who’d, according to the castle guards, had headed east and into the next kingdom.

 

 As they were passing through the arid frontiers, one of the castle guards jogged up to them.

 

 He called out, “MVF! If you’d wait just a minute, mam!”

 

 The guard gasped for breath as the party turned to meet him, “Greetings, mam! You’re about to enter Neksdor, the neighboring kingdom. Do be careful, mam!”

 

 MVF stepped forward, “Of course. I’m sure we will be ready to face whatever challenges the Dark Lord Bender has prepared for us.”

 

 He nodded, “Now, I must return to the castle! By your leave!”

 

 The guard saluted and ran back.

 

 They continued forth, tackling the harsh terrain and making sure to conserve what water they had. The four climbed over ledges, jumped over chasms, tripped over rocks, and slid down any bluffs that came their way. Eventually they noticed that the sun was setting and there was no inn in sight, they decided to keep going as the sky grew darker and darker.

 

 Finally, the sun was gone and there was still no sanctuary in sight.

 

 MVF stopped the party, “It’s getting dark…”

 

 Yaiba yawned, “I’ve noticed.”

 

 “We should set up camp for the night,” Optimus decided. “We can’t keep going blindly in the dark and with little energy.”

 

 “It would be hard to set up a campsite at these rocky heights,” MVF worried. “We don’t have a source of water, we’re exposed, there could be harsh winds-“

 

 Valentina put a hand on her shoulder, “Relax, we’ll make sure to be extra alert tonight.”

 

 So they did indeed make camp there. They set up their site nowhere near any cliffs or out of places rocks and brush, even ensuring that the spikes for the tent were hammered tight into the rocky flooring. A campfire was made with Yaiba’s trusted fire magic and the four gathered around to relax.

 

 There was silence for five minutes until the tension got to MVF. She looked at her teammates, “All we need now is a bit of banter!”

 

 “What do you propose?” asked Optimus.

 

 MVF hadn’t thought that far ahead. She thought fast, “Why not a ghost story?”

 

 “I’m up for one!” Yaiba yawned again.

 

 The warrior gave herself a moment before remembering a certain story she had been familiar with. She took a few creative liberties and began her story.

 

 Near the end, she decided to deliver the climax, “And then…”

 

 Optimus’s hands were gripping his vestments tight, yet he held a serious gaze, “And then…?!”

 

 “She heard a voice,” MVF tried hard not to snigger. “It whispered to her from the darkness.”

 

 Yaiba actually sat up, “Who was it?”

 

 Valentina, sure that no one could hear her, whispered, “Hold me…”

 

 “The voice, creaking like a coffin lid, said…” they leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

 

 “And then…?!” the chef was getting impatient.

 

 Deciding now was the time, MVF released her most demonic voice and silently screamed, “Where…is…my…FACE?!”

 

 The result was instant as the color drained from Valentina’s face and the others weren’t as impressed.

 

 “You sound like a rake scratching up against the side of a steel shed,” Yaiba voiced her opinion.

 

 A lively conversation went on throughout the night.

 

 They decided to sleep outside and stare up at the sky, reminiscing about their adventure thus far.

 

 Valentina turned to MVF, “Hey, MVF?”

 

 “Huh?” the sleepy warrior turned over.

 

 “Have you figured out why you’re called ‘MVF’?”

 

 She looked back up at the sky, blinking a few times, “I have a few theories, like the fact it might be an anagram for something, but I have this gut feeling that it’s a codename I gave myself.”

 

  _‘Ding! Ding! Ding! Right on the money for once!’_

“Don’t worry,” Yaiba said in a sleep-ridden tone. “Yaiba is only one form of how my real name can be translated. I am a three-eyed cat after all.”

 

  _‘When are you going to reveal that you two are best friends?’_

 

 “Do you think any of us knew each other before all of this?” MVF changed the subject.

 

 “Not likely,” Optimus responded. “I know for the fact that I never forget a face, human or not. I have learned, over the years, that it is best to remember each face you come across, for they might change your life.”

 

 “How old are you?” Valentina looked at him.

 

 He didn’t answer.

 

 “Optimus.”

 

 Still no answer.

 

 She sighed and turned to Yaiba, “How about you?”

 

 “At least a hundred, but it’s the equivalent of being twenty in earthian years.”

 

 The chef turned to MVF, “And you?”

 

 MVF counted her fingers, “At least fourteen.”

 

 Everyone looked at her.

 

 She took notice and raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

 “That’s awfully young,” Valentina started. “You defend yourself and others very skillfully.”

 

 MVF crossed her arms, “Well I don’t think I’m older than eighteen, though. I don’t look or feel old enough.”

 

 “How did you figure out how to fight so well?” Optimus asked.

 

 “I…remember some things,” she confessed. “I was trained by others who worked, I guess the same job, as me?”

 

 Conversation was dropped afterwards.

 

 With Yaiba asleep, Valentina turned back to MVF, “What do you want to do when this is all over?”

 

 “Get some ice cream,” MVF thought out loud. “Or go to the museum in my hometown and look at the dinosaurs again.”

 

 Valentina thought that it sounded rather tame but she kept that thought to herself. She instead said, “I want to go on a date with some guy I met.”

 

 “Alright, go for it.”

 

 Optimus grumbled, “It’s best if you two rest up, for we have a long way to go still.”

 

 They bid each other goodnight before going to bed, each having empty dreams due to how tired they were.

 

 After a long night…dawn dawned.

 

 They finally made it to an inn the next day, after fighting hordes of sentient rocks and pink imps. There was a feast that night as they celebrated their success in Greenhorne before moving on to Neksdor.

 

 After laughing at a joke Yaiba had successfully followed through with, she asked a serious question, “Guys, what are we?”

 

 “We’re a team, of course,” answered MVF.  “We’ve been put together to pursue a similar goal in mind.”

 

 “Are you sure?” Valentina sipped at some of her tea. “I feel like we’re more than acquaintances- are we friends?”

 

 “We are,” Optimus confirmed, small smile etched on his face.

 

 “We are?” MVF had a clueless look on her face. “I have…friends?”

 

 “Yes you do!” Yaiba yelled. Her eyes shined as she stood up on her comfy chair, “From now on, we are the best of friends!”

 

 “Yaiba get down,” Optimus calmly warned.

 

 “Make me! You’re not my dad! My dad was a rock!”

 

 “Yaiba,” Valentina stood up, setting her tea down. “I swear to God…”

 

 MVF was giggling as she curled up in her armchair, awaiting how this scene panned out.

 

 The mage then wobbled the chair back and forth, “We’re friends until the end, until death do us part! We’ll be together until the planet we’re on grows cold and dark and there’s no way off-“

 

 WHUMP

 

 The chair she had been standing on got turned over and she fell over backwards, tumbling onto the wooden floor. She let out a soft groan before getting back up to rub her head.

 

 Optimus only sipped his tea, “I warned you.”

 

 Valentina helped her up and soon the four were laughing it off. Soon the night went on and everyone became tired. Deciding it was time to rest up, Optimus and Valentina moved into the room across the hall. The two bid Yaiba goodnight before she shut the door.

 

 MVF had gone to sleep in the armchair earlier and the three had done their best not to disturb her. Yaiba picked up the purple comforter and blanket on MVF’s bed and wrapped it around the sleeping warrior.

 

 The said warrior grunted in her sleep before getting even more comfortable and went back to snoozeland.

 

 Yaiba smiled before tuckering herself under her own white sheets, “Goodnight, best friend.”

 

 If only it were.

 

 MVF was busy walking through a black and white dreamscape as she slept. She was in tight yet comfy clothes that were rather familiar and she could hear the heal of her boots echoing behind her.

 

 Coming up on a door, she entered and found that she was in a white throne room with three imposing figures. The one on the left was the tallest and was colored yellow, her large eyebrows made her look intimidating. On the right was the smallest of the three that was colored a light blue, a large crest on her forehead that made her appear regal or important. The last on on the top of the throne was smoking and was colored a rose tone, the tiara on her head made her look in charge. What laid in the center of the room was a dark skeleton in fur robes but was colored a fiery orange.

 

 “Can’t you remember?” the golden figure spoke. “Can’t you see what has become of you? Do you even know what has happened?”

 

 “Aren’t you proud of yourself?” the cyan figure added. “You managed to escape again but would up here, didn’t you know? You can’t remember any of that?”

 

 “Maybe you’re just not trying?” the magenta figure blew out smoke. “Maybe you’re afraid to remember what you are? You probably have gotten the wrong idea of who you are?”

 

 “Monster. Monster. Monster.” The skeleton on the ground repeated, “Monster. Monster. Monster.”

 

 “Can’t you remember?” the golden figure took a step forward. “Can’t you come back to us?”

 

 “Aren’t you proud of yourself?” the cyan figure copied their action. “Haven’t you always wanted to escape?”

 

 “Maybe you’re just not trying?” the magenta figure stood up. “Maybe you just don’t want to come back?”

 

 “Monstermonstermonster.” The skeleton spoke faster, “Monstermonstermonster.”

 

 “Can’t you remember?” the golden figure stood over her.

 

 “Aren’t you proud of yourself?” the cyan figure copied.

 

 “Maybe you’re just not trying?” the magenta figure reached out a hand.

 

 “MONSTERMONSTERMONSTER.”

 

 Then the room grew too bright and there was only whiteness. She was floating in a blank sea until she found her footing again at a set of stairs.

 

 Walking up, she came to another door and also opened it. She walked into a room where the walls, ceiling, and flooring were replaced by giant mirrors.

 

 MVF stared at her reflection. She was wearing a long robe-like pullover that cover a graphic tee, a pair of knee-high leather boots with buckles that had a dusted-up pair of jeans tucked into them, and there was a rhombus shaped gem implanted onto her right hand.

 

 The warrior brought her right hand up to inspect the gem. It looked like it was grafted into her skin seamlessly, as if alien technology had tagged her.

 

 She looked back at the reflection before turning around to leave, only to find that the door had disappeared and there was only a large mirror in its place.

 

 MVF sighed in disbelief before looking around the room again. When she had enough, she sat down smack down in the center.

 

 Hours passed in the dream before a deep voice spoke, “Do you remember?”

 

 She flinched, a deep sense of fear purging her veins. It sounded familiar.

 

 “Why can’t you remember?”

 

 She sat stock still, her body locking up and breath hitching.

 

 “Why are you so lazy?”

 

 MVF felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

 

 “DO YOU WANT TO BE A FAILURE?!”

 

 The mirrors shattered all at once, making MVF scream in fright.

 

 “IS THAT ALL YOU’RE GOING TO BE?!”

 

 There was no light left in the room, as if someone had turned down the brightness. MVF was in a fetal position on the ground, sobbing.

 

 “THIS IS WHY I DON’T LOVE YOU!”

 

 The room began to shake and MVF started to scream again.

 

 “DO YOU WANT TO GET A SWAT AGAIN?!”

 

 She tried being still but the energy in the room only intensified.

 

 “LIFE WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU!”

 

 Then everything stopped and MVF was left in darkness.

 

 She slowly uncurled herself and looked up to see what had happened. There was shattered glass and reflective material everywhere and the lights were coming back on at a slow pace. MVF crawled over to the mirror opposite to her and looked at herself.

 

 It wasn’t her reflection that stared back, it was a withering black mass with white eyes.

 

 Then the dream was over.

 

 During the dream, back at the inn, there was a dark wind blowing. Clouds covered the moon and the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees.

 

 The wind woke up Optimus and he quickly sat up in bed.

 

 “Valentina?” he spoke loud enough for her to wake up.

 

 She grumbled to herself, hair astray, “What is it?”

 

 There was no time for Optimus to respond before a dark laugh was emitted from their window. They booth turned to face it but saw the evil grinning face of the Dark Lord.

 

 He swooshed into the inn and made a grab for them as the two hopped out of bed to try and defend themselves. Optimus, who was closer to the window, was snatched up in one large hand. Valentina saw no chance of fighting by herself and rushed to the door to try and wake Yaiba.

 

 A large, clawed hand reached for her just as she opened the door. She was plucked out of the hallway.

 

 Valentina put up a fight despite being detained, “Put me down! I’m going to make sure you’ll regret this!”

 

 Dark lord Bender only laughed, “Oh really? Huh. It would-“

 

 She head-butted his nose and he let out a cry of pain.

 

 Reeling back, he growled, “Why I oughta-“

 

 Yaiba burst into the room with her hat and wand at the ready, “Unhand them this instant!”

 

 Optimus struggled, “Yaiba! Take MVF and run! We have no chance of defeating him now!”

 

 “No chance!” Yaiba summoned up her explosive magic. “I’m not letting him get away with this!”

 

 The explosion was controlled enough to not bring down the entire inn but powerful enough to bring the Dark Lord to his knees.

 

 He brushed the soot off with his sleeve, “Is that the best you got?”

 

 “Not yet!” she then called up her lightning magic and aimed a direct path of electricity at him but he quickly put Valentina in the same hand Optimus was in and grabbed for the mage.

 

 Yaiba screamed in anger, “You’ll never get away with this! I’ll beat you up so hard even your own mother won’t recognize you!”

 

 He chuckled at this, “Well aren’t you cute.”

 

 The three continued their protests as the Dark Lord peered into the hallway, “Let’s see…isn’t that warrior with that hidden magic around here somewhere?”

 

 Their protests continued.

 

 Dark Lord Bender smirked, “Yes, I could take your treasured friend with us but…didn’t I promise that you all would pay? I’m thinking a little suffering is in order.”

 

 He floated quickly out of the inn and above the roof, “What’s better than leaving them all alone with no one to depend on?”

 

 Bender snapped his fingers and a dark aura surrounded the inn, “Let’s not forget- they’re going to have to be completely powerless too!”

 

 More dark laughter from him as the darkness diminished and he floated away towards the far east.

 

 Realizing that they were in a no-win situation and down a number, the team could only do the one thing they could.

 

 “HELP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream sequence was hard to write but those were the original characters that were cast as the king, princess, prince, and noble son roles.
> 
> This chapter was mostly supposed to be more about the main characters and how they're coping with being in this situation.
> 
> Next chapter deals with the second party that comes into play! I hope you guys are excited to meet the new guys!


	6. Back to Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS ON TIME I'M BACK ON TRACK!!!!!
> 
> Have another awkward chapter as new characters get introduced in the newest kingdom, Neksdor.

 The sunlight streamed through the window and hit MVF’s face as she came to. It was close to noon as she groaned, feeling sweaty and gross.

 

 Sitting up, the blankets she had slept in fell off to reveal herself not wearing her usual chainmail.

 

 She looked down at this, “Huh?”

 

 Getting up and pulling away the blankets, she yelled upon seeing that she was back in the same adventure wear that she had been strolling in when she had appeared in Greenhorne.

 

 MVF rushed to the side of the bed where she had stacked her armor- it was gone.

 

 The another thought struck her as she looked around, “Yaiba? Are you there?”

 

 No response.

 

 She ran to the door and saw it wide open, even the room where Optimus and Valentina were supposed to be staying in was wide open and there was evidence of a fight.

 

 MVF touched the doorframe, “Where did everybody go?”

 

 Then a holy voice she hadn’t heard in a while spoke up, “Ho ho! You’re not having the best of times, are you?”

 

 “You’re back!” she gasped.

 

 It continued, “The Dark Lord, Bender, came while you were sleeping. He spirited your friends away!”

 

 MVF jumped in surprise, horrified that her friends were in danger and that the Dark Lord had struck their sanctuary.

 

 “Even I cannot tell you where he has taken them. But if you hurry, you just might be able to save them!”

 

 She ran back into her room to pack her belongings and whatever her teammates had left behind, “Then there’s no time to lose!”

 

 MVF set her pack down before looking in the mirror, remembering she was powerless again, “Wait, what…?”

 

 The voice spoke up again, “Oh, and he put a curse on you and sealed away your powers. So there’s that little hurdle.”

 

 Little? She couldn’t wield a sword!

 

 “He whaaaaat?” she nearly yelled in indignation.

 

 “Facing him as you are now could prove a trifle difficult.” It continued, “So I shall grant you a new power!”

 

 MVF’s eyes widened as she was brought back to the same dimension to back when she had picked her warrior job.

 

 “Now choose!” the voice announced as the recognizable rows filled with the job’s titles appeared. “And to mix things up a bit, I threw in some new jobs.”

 

 They were right, there were three new jobs at the bottom: Cat, Imp, and Scientist.

 

 MVF thought for a moment, this was a perfect time to be a mage. She then remembered Yaiba and felt guilty about taking her role on the team.

 

 The former warrior skipped the first six and looked at the newer jobs. She eyed the scientist job and saw that it looked interesting. MVF did like science, biology especially.

 

  _‘You can’t handle it. You’re not smart enough.’_

Her hand hovered over the job, groaning in discomfort at the shaded voice. Of course, when she wanted to do something fun for herself, the terrible voice at the back of her head had to give her doubt.

 

 She looked at the imp job and remembered the chosen enemies that chose to follow the Dark Lord. If she were to choose this job, then she could be betraying her team. The Dark Lord Bender could try and win favor over her or she would be seen in a bad light.

 

 Then there was the cat job. She remembered this when she had first awakened her power, apparently it was a popular choice among those before who had been given the amulet.

 

 Deciding to give it a try, MVF chose the cat job.

 

 A familiar warm feeling surrounded her that felt like a large fur coat was encompassing her body. Her ears felt warm as they grew and took shape near the top of her head and a whip-like extension had grown from her tailbone.

 

 The dreamscape faded away and MVF was left standing in her room with a warm cat suit on. She saw the comfy mittens on her hands and curled them into fists- they felt like boxing gloves.

 

 MVF smirked, her tail swishing behind her eagerly.

 

 “Very well. Now go forth, Cat MVF!”

 

 She quickly picked up her pack and exited the inn, running eastward.

 

 “Ho ho!” with that, the voice died down and MVF was left alone with her determined thoughts.

 

 Meanwhile…

 

 In a dark tower, miles and miles away, laid three adventures knocked out on the stone flooring. The room was dark and foggy, dust particles everywhere. Lighting was dim and made it hard to see where the three were.

 

 “Uuuggghhh…” the blue dressed cleric groggily get back up, nursing his sore head.

 

 This awoke the navy blue chef and lavender robed mage as well, they peered around the room and took stock of their injuries.

 

 “Where on earth are we?” Optimus questioned.

 

 Valentina hissed as she put weight on her sore leg, “The last thing I remember is the Dark Lord attacking us…”

 

 Yaiba clutched at her bruised jaw, “The fiend must have dropped us down here!”

 

 Optimus was silent for a moment as he checked the two of them, his eyes widened when he realized something, “Hang on…Where’s MVF?”

 

 The same thought struck the other two.

 

 Valentina, despite her injuries, limped around the spot they were dropped at and inspected the room, “MVF? No sign of her anywhere.”

 

 “MVF can take care of herself,” Yaiba stated nonchalantly.

 

 Her two friends looked at her.

 

 She just smiled and sat back down, “She’ll come and find us. I just know she will!”

 

 Optimus also sat down, choosing to believe in their lonesome friend, “You’re right.”

 

 Valentina looked at the two before also sitting down and resting her leg, “We can trust in good ol’ MVF.”

 

 They then sat in silence, awaiting the arrival of their friend and youngest member. The three held on to what little hope they had.

 

 At the moment, MVF had just had a rough day or trudging through hot sands and unforgiving winds to make it to the next inn. She had successfully fended off scorpions, found a fresh banana, and had been given impromptu acupuncture by accidently sitting on a medium sized cactus. The cat slept alone that night.

 

 MVF heard a knock at the door the next morning as she had just finished packing her traveling supplies.

 

 “Ho ho! Is it tough, traveling alone?” her guardian spoke up.

 

 MVF, feeling bruises on her knuckles, nodded along, “Yes.”

 

 “Well, thank you for your patience. I’ve got a new adventurer who’ll come and join you.”

 

 She sighed in relief, hoping that her newest teammate would get along with her.

 

 “A new traveling companion for a new land!” their voice echoed with giddiness as MVF went for the door.

 

 Who awaited her was a red-haired scientist with bespectacled teal eyes and a serious expression on his face. He was taller than her and much lankier.

 

 The scientist greeted her, “Hello, my name is Maxie.”

 

 She let him in, “Welcome, do you remember or know how you got here?”

 

 Maxie looked around, “I’m not sure. I was brought her via portal.”

 

 “Well, you’re a party of my traveling party, or quest now, I suppose,” MVF rubbed her arm, feeling shy. “You see, there’s a Dark Lord Bender that’s been going around this land and stealing faces from the people. I went out to confront him and gained three other teammates but they were taken by him a night ago.”

 

 “So…you’re on a quest to find your friends and stop the Dark Lord?” Maxie was suspicious. “As if there were such trifle things as magic and people’s face being stolen.”

 

 “Listen, you don’t have to believe me,” MVF didn’t want to fight. “But please come along with me and hopefully you can find a way back home. I help you, you help me.”

 

 Maxie thought for a moment, “I’m not so sure about all this…”

 

 MVF took off her gloves, “Just fight with me until you decided what you want to do, please.”

 

 He had no choice but to follow her, “Fine, I’ll try my hardest.”

 

 “Maxie isn’t very experienced, so keep an eye on him,” the voice warned.

 

 The said scientist looked around in a panic, “Is anyone else here?”

 

 MVF waved her hands in surrender, “No, no. It’s just the guardian that gave us our jobs or powers. This is normal.”

 

 “Well, I’ve called two more party members for you. They should show up soon. Until you can rescue your captured friends, travel with your new party. Ho ho!” it then disappeared.

 

 That day, the two set out towards the east and did their best to escape thirst. They managed to make it halfway through the badlands when they came upon a worried figure.

 

 It was the Great Sage, Mike. He was busy inspecting the sand, searching for something.

 

 “Oh, where did it go…?” he whined in a high-pitched voice. “This is so odd. I can’t find it anywhere!”

 

 The Great Sage looked into the distance, “But it had to be around here…”

 

 MVF approached the forlorn man, “Mike?”

 

 Recognizing her voice, Mike turned around. His face brightened up, “Oh, it’s you!”

 

 He looked at her with respect, “I heard about your exploits. Like saving a whole kingdom, for example. Excellent work!”

 

 MVF was rather bashful, rubbing the back of her neck, “Heh, well…”

 

 His tone then changed, “By the way- You haven’t seen a lamp around here, have you?”

 

 The cat shook her head, honest, “Nope.”

 

 This only made Mike appear more worried than before, “I see… The thing is, I lost quite an important lamp.”

 

 MVF and Maxie listened in, the smaller of the two looking rather concerned.

 

 “Quite a dangerous lamp indeed,” Mike looked straight into her eyes. “If you ever lay eyes upon it, please, whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

 

 MVF swore to him and so did Maxie.

 

 Mike nodded, “Be careful, now.”

 

 The two bid him a good day before he wandered off in a separate direction.

 

 Maxie inspected MVF, “Who was that?”

 

 MVF lead the way, “That was the Great Sage, Mike. I haven’t seen him in a while. He saved my team and I before the Dark lord could obliterate us.”

 

 The two stayed silent for a long time afterwards.

 

 Maxie stopped for a moment, “Walking on sand is really hard…”

 

 “Yeah,” MVF agreed. “But look on the bright side. You’ll be working those core muscles even more!”

 

 He scowled at her, “That’s not much of a bright side.”

 

 They were able to stop at an inn that night and MVF received a letter the next day. She looked it over and saw that it was from Greenhorne. MVF opened it and read the letter.

 

 ‘ _Dear MVF,_

_My son is back to his old, lively self, thanks to you. In fact, he’s proving quite a handful…’_

 

 It was signed by someone with a feminine name, most likely the mother she had met with multiple times to rescue her son.

 

 “Must be hard work.” MVF commented before leaving the inn with Maxie.

 

 There was a knock on the door to the inn they were staying at the next day. She answered the door, expecting a new party member.

 

 There was a short man at the door, dressed in leather wear and holding a slick knife. He had chocolate skin, cute button-like freckles, dazzling blue eyes, and curly orange hair. His boyish, round face was held in an ever-present smile.

 

 “Is this the right place?” he asked. “I am Moroko. And your name is you?”

 

 MVF also smiled at him, “I’m MVF.”

 

 “Great! Looking forward to traveling with you! That guardian spirit filled me in on the details that I’m supposed to help you with a quest?”

 

 “That’s right,” MVF exclaimed. “You see, I’ve been assigned to take down the Dark Lord, Bender. He’s been stealing the faces of the people we’ve come across. So far, he’s kidnapped my previous team and I’ve been felt to start over again.”

 

 Moroko gave her a grin, “Let me guess, your guardian called me in for back-up?”

 

 “That…is exactly how it came up,” MVF blinked. “How did you piece that all together?”

 

 He winked and made a silencing motion, “Only a thief can tell.”

 

 That was when Maxie walked into the room and saw the two conversing, “What is all this?”

 

 “Hey there!” Moroko greeted. “The name’s Moroko and I’m the newest addition to the team.”

 

 “He arrived a little while ago,” MVF added.

 

 Maxie huffed, “Fine, but I’m not sharing a room with him.”

 

 “Too late,” MVF said as she went back to packing up for their journey.

 

 Moroko sidled up next to him, “So what’s shaking, roommate?”

 

 The scientist let out a disgusted noise and threatened, “Don’t ever touch me or we are going to have serious problems.”

 

 So that morning was a rocky start for Moroko’s introduction to the team. The three each had separate emotions as they trekked through the hot and dry biome. MVF kept checking the map, making sure they were on the right path to the nearest town, Moroko tried to start conversation with Maxie, and Maxie did his best to either ignore or rebuke any attempts Moroko made.

 

 Finally, MVF had enough and started a conversation with the new thief. He brightened up on the offer and the two talked about astronomy all while Maxie grumbled.

 

 Up ahead, a moping Prince Gold was looking up at the clear blue sky. He sighed, “Princess Carta…”

 

 While in the middle of his sadfest, a hissing noise could be heard from his left.

 

 “Hello there.”

 

 He jumped at the harsh voice and looked around in every direction, searching for the source. The prince then came upon a floating lamp molded out of luscious gold and citrine jewels.

 

 It hissed again, “I am but a humble spirit, guardian of this great desert. I was minding my own business when an evil mage trapped me in this lamp! Would you kindly let me out?”

 

 Despite how the whole situation screamed sketchy, Prince Gold took a second to think about it, “Hrm, I don’t know…”

 

 “I’ll grant you any wish you want. Your heart’s desire!” the lamp screeched in glee.

 

 It then jumped into his hands. Prince Gold caught it with wide eyes.

 

 “All you need to do is rub the lamp,” the guardian within it spoke softly, seductively.

 

 There was a pause before the greedy prince began to rub the enchanted metal. It didn’t seem to be enough.

 

 “Nearly there… Keep going…”

 

 Gold frowned before rubbing harder.

 

 The spirit let out a scream of pure pleasure as a burst of blue and green smoke erupted from the nozzle and a buff spirit escaped.

 

 He gave a deep laugh and stretched his arms, “FREE AT LAST!!”

 

 When the smoke cleared, it revealed a large genie with dark skin, short black hair, and smoky eyes. He sat upon a magic cloud of cool colors that sparkled in the sunlight and wore robes from a previous era.

 

 Prince Gold wasn’t that impressed with the theatrics as he stared blankly at the freed genie. He cleared his throat, “So about my wish?”

 

 The magical entity crossed his arms and laughed, “What, you believed that? I was totally kidding!”

 

 This made the prince’s face fall in disappointment.

 

 The genie chuckled to himself, “Lying, kidding… Same thing.”

 

 With a swirl of magic from his cloud, he spread his arms and flew off, “Wharharharhar! See ya!”

 

 Prince Gold kept on staring after him with grief as MVF and her team passed by him.

 

 Moroko looked at Prince Gold from where they were, “Who is that?”

 

 MVF squinted in the annoying man’s direction, “A bitch.”

 

 Unfortunate, the prince heard this and turned around to face them, “Oh. You.”

 

 He turned to fully see her and the new team, clutching the lantern tightly, “I-I’m just minding my own business! I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

 

 The prince shoved the lamp into MVF’s paws, “Here, keep this.”

 

 Then he turned away from them and crossed his arms, “Now leave me be!”

 

 MVF didn’t want the lamp, not from his greasy hands. Then she remembered what Mike had warned her earlier.

 

 The cat looked up and said her thanks before running off with the supposedly cursed object and her two teammates behind her.

 

 Moroko caught his breath before speaking, “What was that all about?”

 

 They slowed down as they neared a down with terra cotta buildings. MVF hooked the lamp to the overalls that were a part of her current outfit.

 

 She collected herself, “Mike, a friend of mine, warned Maxie and I about this lamp. We weren’t supposed to touch it, but it looks like Prince Gold beat us to the punch.”

 

 The thief inspected the lamp, “Don’t know, looks pretty cheap to me. Are you sure your guy wants this dusty old thing?”

 

 “It’s probably only a prop for the real thing,” Maxie commented. “If by any legend could be matched to a lamp then it’s probably the legend of the jinn or genie.”

 

 “Prince Gold tried to make a wish,” MVF put the pieces together. Her ears went flat behind her head, “The Genie escaped.”

 

 “No all of Hell is going to break loose,” Moroko put his arms behind his head as the three of them walked through the square of Neksdor.

 

 They passed a dancer that was singing a haunting melody, an elderly man who was admiring said dancer, two merchants who were selling candy at outrageous prices all while one of them was faking a cough to try and gain sympathy, a tanned man in explorer’s wear that was mumbling conspiracies, a bickering married couple, and then there was an expensively dressed woman at the edge of town looking quite lost.

 

 She got the group’s attention, “Oh, the humanity… The genie of the lamp attacked us!”

 

 The team shared similar thoughts and exchanged knowing looks. They needed to question this woman.

 

 She continued to ramble, “And he made off with all my hard-earned gold!”

 

 Glancing at them, the woman calmed down, “You look like battle-hardened warriors. Could you get my gold back for me, please?”

 

 “Of course,” MVF nodded. If they could get to the genie, then they could get to Mike.

 

 “Thanks ever so much!” she smiled at them. “His hideout’s in the Underground Maze. Just keep an eye out when you leave town. You can’t miss it.”

 

 She waved at them as the three left town, back on their traditional route towards the east, “Best of luck!”

 

 They traveled into the darker sands of the east, where the wild had more monsters waiting behind the brush.

 

 MVF accidently stepped in a puddle of mud and flinched, “Yuck!”

 

 The scientist and thief of the team also shared similar thoughts as they began to trudge through the sludge.

 

 “This is starting to suck,” Moroko stated.

 

 They enjoyed a nice long rest at the inn that night, taking advantage of the hot water system.

 

 There was a knock on the door early in the morning. MVF turned over in her bed, “Oh.”

 

 She nearly didn’t get out of bed as sleep almost took her again. The cat got out of bed and wiped the gunk that had collected at the corners of her eyes while she slept. Yawning, she made it to the door.

 

 There was a young girl at the door wearing heavy makeup and a black and white pop star dress. Her hair was a beautiful midnight black with a puffy bow planted on the side of her head. She was an inch shorter than MVF and could have passed for a ballerina with her figure.

 

 The girl smiled up at MVF with the whitest teeth she had ever been present to witness, “Pleased to meet you! Everyone calls me MM!”

 

 She did a twirl and curtsied, “You’re MVF, right?”

 

 “Yup!” the cat warrior confirmed.

 

 “Great! Nice to meet you!” she then looked her over. “You look super cute!”

 

 MVF blushed and thanked her before letting her inside to update MM on why she was here and what they were currently doing. When Maxie and Moroko woke up, they were greeted by an excited MM and an equally tired MVF. They went shopping for new equipment and clothes before setting out to face the genie.

 

 The next day, MVF did run into Mike. Said Great Sage actually looked like he was waiting for her.

 

 He turned to face her, smiling, “Well, now… Fancy meeting you here!”

 

 MVF smiled back and greeted him before telling Mike the news of the released genie.

 

 Mike looked thoughtful, putting a hand to his chin, “Hmm, so the seal is broken…”

 

 He shook his dead, distraught, “That’s less than ideal.”

 

 His eyes caught the lamp, tied to the waist of her current outfit, “Wait, what’s that lamp I see?”

 

 “Oh, this?” she unhooked it and showed it to him.

 

 Mike stood up a bit straighter and clutched his staff, “Against all odds, that is the very lamp I seek! I can use it to seal the villain.”

 

 Everyone’s eyes widened, except for MM.

 

 The pop star waved at him and smiled, “Hi Michael!”

 

 Mike looked at the party and gave a small smile to MM, “Well hello there! I see you’ve assembled a new party to travel with.”

 

 Moroko flashed him a grin and a thumbs up, “That’s right!”

 

 Maxie was emotionless, “Nice to see you again.”

 

 MVF, however, was glaring at the lamp. Mike noticed this and got her attention.

 

 “The process is quite simple,” he began. “Just hold the lamp and recite the incantation.”

 

 The cat cocked her head, “Incantation…?”

 

 Mike hummed, “That’s right, it’s the genie’s name.”

 

 He then proceeded to do an interpreted dance, “Just keep saying the genie’s name over and over.”

 

 She looked away, embarrassed by his dance, “Repeat the name, eh?”

 

 “That’s correct,” he stopped his dancing. “I know you can do it!”

 

 MVF retied the lamp and led the team towards the genie’s layer, “Thank you!”

 

 MM was the last to leave as she stopped for a moment to wave goodbye. Mike returned her wave kindly before she scampered away.

 

 The four decided to ponder the mysteries of life as they walked.

 

 “So genies can be sealed away, huh?” MVF started.

 

 “Yeah, the spell for the seal is the genie’s name.” Maxie confirmed.

 

 “Riiiiight… So, uh… what was the genie’s name again?” Moroko pitched in.

 

 MM looked off into space, “Er…”

 

 “Ah…” MVF agreed.

 

 Moroko dismissed the negative thoughts, “Well, I’m sure we’ll think of it sooner or later.”

 

 “Come to think of it…” Maxie began. “Did we ever know it in the first place?”

 

 A heavy silence followed them on their way through the wetlands.

 

 They entered the Underground Maze the next day with anxious heads. Descending throught its sandy passages, the team watched out for any sinkholes.

 

 Maxie was unfortunate an hour into their trek as his boot got caught in a large hole. He slipped and was about to be devoured by the sand when Moroko’s arm shot out and caught him just in time.

 

 The scientist’s heart was beating so fast as he kneeled over the side of the unpaved path, “Oh…”

 

 “You alright?” Moroko patiently waited by his side as MVF and MM scouted on ahead.

 

 “Yeah…” he looked up at the younger male.

 

 The thief helped him back up, “It pays to be cautious, huh?”

 

 Maxie nodded silently. The two continued walking, albeit a slower pace, before Maxie looked down at Moroko, “You’re a bit cautious, aren’t you, Moroko?”

 

 “Well, I suppose so…”

 

 There was a bit of awkward tension in the air.

 

 Moroko continued, “I just like to be prepared for all eventualities.” He turned to his roommate, “For example, Maxie…if you were actually a monster…I’d be ready to fight.”

 

 He pulled his arms away from Moroko in a defensive manner, “Are you threatening me?”

 

 The thief looked shocked, “What? No! Listen, I may act like an energetic dumb nut, but I can assure you that I can take some things seriously.”

 

 Maxie noticed that Moroko’s bandana was loose and there were sucker-like scars on his neck.

 

 The smaller realized where Maxie was looking and quickly adjusted his wear, he skittishly went on ahead, “W-with that! We should catch up with everyone else, eh?”

 

 Maxie was left alone for a minute before he also followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted this before Midnight, thank goodness. Anyway, here's our newest lineup.
> 
> Maxie IS from the Gen III pokemon series, otherwise known as Magma Leader Maxie. I had his Mii for Tomodachi Life when the announcement for the Hoen remakes got out.
> 
> Moroko is a lesser known character of mine from a series I still have in development. He's a trans guy and a clone from outer space that partakes in pirate adventures.
> 
> MM or short for 'Madeleine Marionette' and she's from my FNAF Verse. She's in human form here which means she'll look almost similar but have ten fingers and a nose.
> 
> Crase is a character I dropped a long time ago my kept his Mii for some unknown reason. I had to pick a terrible character and when I saw him on the lineup I thought 'that's him, that's the asshole.'
> 
> I'm back on regular updates so hopefully my sleep schedule doesn't get interrupted again. Maybe I should start writing these chapters earlier like I did with the first two. Next time, we face Robin Williams and the case of the face-stealing televisions all over again.


	7. A Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late but I had a midterm to write so here we are.
> 
> I'm doing a Miitopia-themed art stream tomorrow too so an update might seem iffy.

 MVF received a letter from Princess Carta a day later.

 

  _‘Dear MVF,_

_I have decided to relinquish one of my father’s choice snacks to you to aid your journey. Stay safe.’_

 

 “Thanks Carta!” she smiled before eating the fresh banana.

 

 It was another long day in the underground cave and the team was getting tired of finding sand in their pockets or in their hair. Spirits were diminishing.

 

 Things only got worse when Moroko left his guard down and fell into a sand pit.

 

 “Moroko!” Maxie yelled out his name in worry.

 

 MM peered down, “Did you fall in a hole?”

 

 MVF stayed away from the hole, a hand over her chest in fright, “Are you OK?”

 

 The thief called up from the bottom of the pit, “I’m fine!”

 

 Truthfully, if his ankle wasn’t busted he would’ve been able to climb out of the hole in a few bounds.

 

 He bit his bottom lip, “You guys go on without me.”

 

 Seeing that they had to find the genie fast and that Moroko was a responsible person, the team nodded and edged around the hole. When he thought they were gone, MM came scampering back.

 

 She looked down with dark worried eyes, “We’ll meet you at the inn!”

 

 “OK!”

 

 It was hard fighting against all the tough monsters with only three members of the team, thus it was very late when they dragged themselves to their chosen inn for the night. Maxie stayed up late to watch for Moroko.

 

 The small thief actually dragged himself through the door around one in the morning.

 

 He glanced up at Maxie, “Hey, been waiting long?”

 

 There were dark circles under Maxie’s eyes, “Yes. Everyone else is asleep.”

 

 Moroko rubbed her arm, “Heh, sorry about that. I guess it’s my fault for slowing the team down.”

 

 Maxie wanted to say ‘yes, it is, and we’re very disappointed in you’ but that was a lie and he was tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, “No, you can’t control the forces of nature. This is not your fault- we only have to prepare for any other future incidents where this occurs.”

 

 The ginger-haired thief squinted at his older teammate, “You sure? You’re not sounding like yourself.”

 

 He didn’t respond, instead choosing to stand up and stretch his back. Maxie heard a loud pop come from his spine before sighing and climbing up the stairs to their designated room.

 

 Moroko followed short behind, angrily glaring from the bottom of the stairs, “You saw them, didn’t you?!”

 

 Maxie stopped and faced him, “What are you-“

 

  “The scars, dumbass!”

 

 It hit the scientist- the sucker marks on the smaller’s neck had been real.

 

 He put a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache come up, “Moroko, listen-“

 

 “No!” he climbed the stairs, albeit clumsily. “You can’t just start acting like I’m delicate just because I got hurt a long time ago. I can handle myself!”

 

 “This isn’t about your dumb scars,” Maxie tried again as Moroko advanced.

 

 Moroko huffed, “Oh really? You seem to not want any part of this mission. Do you want only your memories?”

 

 A dark look crossed over Maxie. True, the scientist was only in for the team because he wanted to get his memories and return home. Being with the three younger adventurers was migraine-inducing and made him want to just yell at them for their idiocy.

 

 Maxie slowly walked up the stairs, “Moroko, yes, it is true, but-“

 

 Moroko let out a dark laugh and followed him up, step for step, “But what? You have nothing to gain, you’re just added weight to the team. You know, where I’m from, if you can’t make yourself look useful they push you overboard.”

 

 Maxie remembered that he couldn’t swim, “There’s no water around for miles, what are you going to do- drown me with sand?”

 

 They reached the top floor, both stepping foot into the hallway.

 

 “It’s not best to just stick around for your own personal gains,” Moroko whispered threateningly, pulling out his current knife. “If you can’t get that stick out of your ass then why bother staying around?”

 

 That was when his ankle gave out and Moroko fell to the floor, groaning and clutching his swollen ankle.

 

 “Are you alright?” Maxie also dropped to the floor to inspect Moroko’s injury.

 

 “Ooh…” Moroko only moaned in pain as a response. “You’re a punk-ass bitch Maxie.”

 

 The scientist frown, “Uh, no. Moroko, you’re a punk-ass bitch.”

 

 “Fuck you, punk-ass bitch.”

 

 “No, you’re a punk-ass bitch.”

 

 “No, you’re a punk-ass bitch!”

 

 “You’re the punk-ass bitch!”

 

 MVF then slammed open her door and yelled at the two of them, “You’re BOTH punk-ass bitches!”

 

 That shut them up at the sight of a hunched-over, arms-crossed, slightly shivering MVF. Her eyes were squinted due to how tired she was (no doubt she had been rudely awoken from her sleep).

 

 Maxie and Moroko stood up as MVF looked at the two of them, “What the hell are you two yelling about?”

 

 Moroko rubbed his shoulder, “I…just got back…”

 

 “I lost my temper.”

 

 Moroko looked at Maxie with confused eyes.

 

 Maxie looked straight at the group’s young leader, “I got mad at Moroko for being late. It was a stupid decision and I’ll make sure to watch my temper.”

 

 MVF’s purple tail curled around her legs, “Really? Juts go to bed, please. Everyone is tired.”

 

 The two still ended up being roommates. They laid silent and still on their separate beds.

 

 “Why did you take the blame Maxie?” Moroko listened.

 

 “Because you’re right,” the scientist admitted. “I’m only staying with the team until I get my memories back and for when a gateway to get back home opens up. I am selfish.”

 

 “You’re pretty stubborn alright.”

 

 Silence again.

 

 This time Maxie spoke up, “So, you were a pirate?”

 

 Moroko shrugged, “I was labeled as such because I traveled and had to steal to ensure my survival.”

 

 “But they still threw people overboard?”

 

 “Into space, yeah.”

 

 There was more silence.

 

 “I’m tired,” Moroko finally announced.

 

 “Yeah…” Maxie agreed.

 

 The thief turned out the light and curled up in bed, Maxie following not too far behind.

 

 During their trek the next day, the team decided to stop for a small break.

 

 Moroko folded his arms behind his head, “I’m beat, can’t we stop for the day?”

 

 MVF shushed him, “Not so loud, something up ahead might here us.”

 

 There was a noise up ahead that sounded like it came from an angry bull.

 

 “See?” she whispered.

 

 The ginger began to panic, “N-no! I didn’t… It wasn’t my fault!”

 

 There was another yell- the angry bull sounded closer…and angrier.

 

 Everyone screamed in fear as the mystery beast yelled pure insanity.

 

 “It’s coming from deep inside…” MM shivered.

 

 There was no helping it, they had to travel farther into the cave. They gathered their wits and continued.

 

 After dodging a round ledge, the four came face to face with an earth-toned minotaur blocking their path. It stared them down with its single eye and grasped its iron-spiked hammer.

 

 “This is it!” MVF got them into position.

 

 The cat sharpened her claws and inspected their opponent, readying an attack. Moroko set a booby trap down to prepare for any oncoming damage. Maxie typed up a source code and sent it straight towards the monster. MM did a cute pose before swinging her microphone by its wire and hitting it on the nose.

 

 It only appeared angrier as it charged towards Moroko. Brains weren’t its forte as it got snagged in the electric trap.

 

 The thief and his teammates went in for the kill. He surged upwards, so quick that he appeared as a blur, and stabbed the monster.

 

 Howling in pain, the minotaur tried to pull back but its escape by shadowed by MM as she used her microphone and cable as a whip to pull the monster off its hooves. The minotaur went down, landing on its jaw.

 

 MVF tackled the monster with her mittens, activating the full effect of her claws. She scratched at the hefty monster’s face and back until it found the strength to get back up.

 

 They got back into their formation as the minotaur began his attack again. It swung its hammer and aimed at MM.

 

 She was able to crouch down in time, the hammer missing. The pop star then sprung back up like a spring and head-butted the monster’s jaw.

 

 Hitting a sore spot, the monster reeled back and bellowed out a cry of pain. MM retreated, clutching her head.

 

 Moroko quickly launched himself into the air and slashed at the monster’s back. The sandy minotaur was brought down before MVF readied her claws.

 

 “Hang on,” Maxie got in front of her and brought out his flask. He shook it before sprinkling her weapons with the contents within it.

 

 Sparks flew as Maxie drew back. MVF charged the minotaur with her super-juiced claws, a few slashes and the monster’s flesh ignited.

 

 It let out one last roar before erupting into flames and leaving behind a hamburger dinner on a hot platter.

 

 The cat picked it up and licked her lips, “I am in the mood to eat some nice steak.”

 

 Eventually they came upon a sealed door upon nightfall.

 

 Moroko groaned, “Come on!”

 

 MM looked at the stone door, “Doors do seem to stop people from entering.”

 

 MVF patted her shoulder, “That’s a fact.”

 

 Maxie looked at a suspicious hole that was in the shape of a square, “But what’s this hole in the wall?”

 

 “I wonder so,” the thief looked thoughtful. “Maybe it has a trigger if you put something of that shape inside.”

 

 Their leader took off her mittens and scratched her head, “Yeah but where are we going to find something so exact? The desert is a huge place.”

 

 MM was fiddling with a large jewel, “I don’t know.”

 

 Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions on their face.

 

 The youngest member just held the square jewel with tight arms as she gave them a confused look, “What?”

 

 “Where did you get that?” MVF questioned.

 

 MM looked at her prize, “I almost tripped over it. It looked so pretty, I thought I could keep it.”

 

 Moroko looked between the jewel and the hole in the door, “Could you, perhaps, put your jewel in the hole?”

 

 She looked back at her find, “Sure.”

 

 The three stepped back as MM pushed her treasure into the keyhole. There was a click as the blue jewel slid itself farther into the door and sand erupted from the edges.

 

 Everyone took four steps back and the door slid apart to reveal a hidden passage. MVF clapped her hands as MM tried to pull the jewel back out.

 

 Moroko cheered and headed straight in, “All right!”

 

 The rest followed into the cavern, with MM holding her jewel above her head with both of her arms.

 

 Moonlight leaked through the cracks in the cavern as the sound of deep laughter grew louder and louder. The four readied themselves to come what may.

 

 At the end of the maze they found the genie laughing up up as he sat above his pile of stolen gold.

 

 The four looked at him, disapprovingly.

 

 He looked down at them, mirth draining from his face and instead being replaced by annoyance, “What are you lookin’ at?”

 

 MVF frowned, “Give all that treasure back!”

 

 The genie raised his eyebrows before laughing again, “Pfft, come off it, kid! This whole desert is my turf!”

 

 He then spread his arms wide, “What belongs to the townspeople belongs to me!”

 

 Crase frown back at her, “Now run along home!”

 

 MVF slowly unhooked the lamp and revealed it to him, “If you won’t listen to reason…”

 

 He flinched backwards, eyes wide, and whispered, “Oh snap! The lamp!”

 

 Frowning, the genie tried to play off the façade that nothing could stop him. He chuckled nervously, “There’s no way you could know how it works…”

 

 MVF took a deep breath and closed her eyes, readying the incantation. She searched her memories to see if there was a name attached to the magical entity before her. Great Sage Mike didn’t release any details, there was no trail to find him in the Underground Maze, and the neatly dressed villager hadn’t told her the genie’s name either.

 

 She then remembered the older villager who was spouting conspiracies. The tanned man kept on mumbling under his breath but MVF was able to pick up a few key phrases as she had passed him by.

 

 He had muttered, “…only such powerful magic could have…but no being has been able to pull it off…not since that evil jinn appeared…by the name of Crase…”

 

 MVF’s eyes shot open and she cried, “Crase!”

 

 The mentioned genie choked, “How did you know that?!”

 

 MVF shouted, louder, “Crase!”

 

 Blue mist from the cloud he was sitting on started to get sucked in. Crase let out a yelp and panicked as he was unwillingly inched closer and closer towards his prison.

 

 “Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, hold on! HOLD ON!”

 

 She let up for a moment, letting Crase breath for a moment before shouting his name again.

 

 The lamp began to suck him back up again, his torso hallway back in the golden jail.

 

 He cried, “I’ll give all the treasure back! Every last coin!”

 

 MVF smirked, actually enjoying his suffering.

 

 Crase blubbered, “Please, I’m begging you!”

 

 She squinted and said the incantation again.

 

 The genie screamed out for help as his neck disappeared now the nozzle.

 

 Moroko put a hand to her shoulder, “Dude, I think he’s learned his lesson.”

 

 MVF let up and freed him, lowering the lamp.

 

 Crase took a moment to catch his breath and loosen himself up. He glanced at MVF warily.

 

 She looked back at him with a blank look on her face, “Well?”

 

 He clutched his shoulder, “Look…I’m…I’m sorry… I’ll return all the treasure to the townspeople.”

 

 Crase cleared his throat and crossed his arms before lifting himself upwards and disappearing. The treasure he had been guarding before poofed into white smoke and followed him.

 

 He drifted through a large crack in the cave’s ceiling and drifted back towards the moonlit town on the west side of the wetlands. Crase entered guiltily as the people recognized him and shivered in fear.

 

 The genie approached the beautiful woman that assigned the team to deal with him, “I’m…very sorry for what I did. Here’s all your treasure back.”

 

 Her gold and the townspeople’s appeared before her and she huffed before smiling brightly. Looking at the gold, she exclaimed, “Shiny!”

 

 Crase smiled, feeling better about himself. This happiness didn’t last long before a dark shadow passed over the moon. Vile laughter erupted from the sky.

 

 Everyone is Neksdor looked around, worriedly. Even Crase looked pale.

 

 “Meatbags of Neksdor!” the voice announced. “I have a little present for all of you… I hope you all like the taste of…despair!”

 

 Meanwhile, MVF and her team had successfully left the cave and were busy wandering back towards the village. The stars above them shone bright enough to provide enough light for their journey.

 

 Maxie looked at MVF, “Why didn’t you stop the incantation after Crase pleaded with you?”

 

 MVF kept looking ahead, “I’m tired. I’ve been in Miitopia for a while and I just want my memories back. Crase has just been another distraction to defeat the Dark Lord.”

 

 “That is true,” he walked next to her. “If our main enemy and most imposing threat is the Dark Lord then we should channel all of our resources into destroying him.”

 

 “Do you want to go home that badly?” Moroko questioned. “I might not have a lot to go on from where I’m from but I am desperate to go back so this trip can be over.”

 

 MVF had few memories of anything that resembled home. She had a small bed, everything she did was monitored, and she wasn’t allowed to eat more than one serving at the table sometimes. From what she had remembered, MVF did not want to go home.

 

 She wanted to return to normalcy.

 

 MVF pushed away the dark thought and pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, it’s not that. I just want to go back and just…not have to face my friends getting kidnapped in the middle of the night.”

 

 “Hopefully our quest will be over soon,” Maxie answered. “Then we can put this all behind.”

 

 There was a dark cloud still over the moon as the team entered the village and was met with a horrifying sight. The people of Neksdor, many laying in the streets of the marketplace, were faceless.

 

 An elderly man from the edge of the other side of town approached them, “You there, lad! Hear an old man out, would you?”

 

 They didn’t have time for this, but the team needed clues as to what was going on.

 

 He continued, “Just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse… Now the Dark Lord’s gone and made short work of us!”

 

 The man shivered, “It was terrifying! Took the townspeople’s face clean off! Fffwap!”

 

 He then shook his head, “Makes the genie of the lamp look like a pushover! Never seen a more dastardly evil mastermind in my life!”

 

 That was when he stomped his foot in anger, “What’s the Dark Lord think he’s playing at?”

 

 Weeping, he then began to mumble how his favorite dancer’s face was gone and how wrong it was to steal faces. He gave them information of the Dark Lord traveling north, towards an abandoned pyramid that even the natives of the kingdom were too afraid to venture into.

 

 There was a group decision to sleep at the nearest inn before heading off early in the morning to chase after the faces the Dark Lord Bender had stolen.

 

 They started heading towards the west, into the drier and more desert part of the kingdom. The four searched for a while until they came upon a large purple python with the bickering husband’s face plastered onto its extended neck.

 

 After a long and endearing fight, the monster unclenched a jewel that it had been protecting. MM ran towards it and picked it up.

 

 MVF smiled softly, “MM, come on, we know that’s going to be another key.”

 

 The pop star whined, “But it’s so pretty!”

 

 MM did give MVF the jewel in the end though and the team examined it.

 

 “Only half of it looks framed,” Maxie observed, tracing the golden framing.

 

 “Are you suggesting that there are more jewels out there?” MVF asked.

 

 “If there is another door that needs jewels to open it? Now that’s a question,” Moroko nodded with a smug smile on his face.

 

 The scientist squinted at the thief, tired of Moroko’s jokes.

 

 MM looked at the two, “But that is a question.”

 

 MVF sighed and gave MM back the jewel, “Here, you can hold onto it until we find another sealed door.”

 

 She cheered, “Oh thank you! I’ll treasure it!”

 

 They stopped their trek for the day and resumed the next where they had received a tip that a face had flown to the east, towards the Underground Maze. Retracing their steps, they found the celebrity’s face attached to a beautiful portrait from the expressionism era.

 

 Taken aback by the absurdity of the monster, MVF froze for a moment.

 

 “Is…this a monster?” she questioned.

 

 Her answer was a smack in the face from the landscape painting.

 

 There was instant panic as the team tried to defeat the materialistic monster. Moroko kept on slashing the canvas with his current knife, Maxie lit it on fire multiple times with his unstable concoctions, MM hit the framing with her microphone, and MVF slashed at it with her shard claws.

 

 This monster also took a while to take down, leaving behind a skillfully iced cookie. The pop star picked it up and ate it in one bite.

 

 She grinned, “Delicious!”

 

 There was another gem nearby with the same sort of framework. Moroko picked it up.

 

 He inspected it, “Looks the same as the last one. Do you think this is it?”

 

 Maxie stood next to him, “If the keyhole is like anything as the last door, then I’m sure that there should be two more gems.”

 

 MVF took off her gloves, “And three more monsters guarding them.”

 

 The party found the pyramid the next day. Sunlight was unfiltered and flared hard upon the sweating team of travelers as they inspected the open passage.

 

 Moroko shook his head, “In a normal situation, I would back out from entering a presumed-haunted pyramid.”

 

 MM walked through the sandy entrance, “People say that about my box.”

 

 Conversation was dropped after that. The rest followed into the pyramid and saw how massive it was on the inside.

 

 Moroko crouched down and touched the sandy tiled floor, “Faces have been swiped here, too.”

 

 “What could the Dark Lord want with all these faces anyway?” MVF questioned as she looked up a crumbling staircase.

 

 “Well,” Maxie began. “We’re never going to find out…”

 

 “Unless we follow him!” MM announced and ran ahead of MVF.

 

 Moroko followed, “After that Dark Lord!”

 

 MVF agreed and did her best to climb up the stairs, “Yeah!”

 

 Maxie was left in the entrance chamber and grumbled, “Kids…”

 

 MVF stopped in the middle of the staircase and crouched down, “Hang on! I gotta tie my shoes!”

 

 Later, while reaching the middle flooring of the abandoned pyramid, Moroko wondered aloud-

 

 “I wonder what it feels like…to have your face stolen.”

 

 The temperature dropped a few degrees’ despite being a desert.

 

 MM voiced her opinion, “It kind of tickles. But it’s a bit hard to breathe. And your head goes all fuzzy… It’s kind of a warm, fluffy feeling.”

 

 MVF looked at her, “Wow.”

 

 “How do you know all this?” Maxie asked.

 

 Sweat gathered at the corner of MM’s loose bangs as she stammered, “Oh, I don’t. I was just using my imagination. Tee-hee…”

 

 She pinched her chin, thoughtful, as the party continued on.

 

 They then reached a part of the pyramid where they could see outside. The sun was setting and painting wonderful pink and yellow hues across the sand outside as the dark night sky began to take over.

 

 “It’s getting dark…” MVF mentioned.

 

 Moroko set his pack down, “Then let’s camp out!”

 

 They set up their tent right next to the large chunk missing from the window and gathered whatever scraps they could find to make a fire. Maxie lit the scraps with his chemicals and made sure the team stayed at least two feet away from the fire in case of inhaling fumes.

 

 MVF looked up at the night sky, “We should do some stargazing.”

 

 There was an agreement and the other three turned to look out the impromptu window to gaze at the darkening sky. More stars appeared, some large and in different hues, others small and dim.

 

 “Wow,” MM breathed. “The stars are so pretty…”

 

 “Look!” Moroko pointed. “A shooting star!”

 

 Sure enough, a large blue comet was racing across the sky.

 

 “Quickly! If you wish upon a star your wish will come true!”

 

 The four set to work, deciding on what they wanted more than anything. Moroko wanted to go back into space and try some ramen he remembered that he wanted to eat. Maxie wanted a book for him to enjoy reading in his spare time. MM wanted to collect more pretty objects so she could give them to her friends.

 

 MVF looked at the star and hoped that Optimus, Valentina, and Yaiba were staring at the same view as she was.

 

 When the comet finished passing, everyone sat in silence. There was then a whooshing noise as something heavy from the sky.

 

 BUMP

 

 A treasure chest was flung through the opening and landed in front of them. It opened to reveal its contents: fistfuls of coins.

 

 MM jumped up and cheered, “Yay! More shiny things!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MM is the youngest adventurer, being six months old- but she's the equivalent of twelve years old in human time.
> 
> More alliance questions and monster fighting in the next chapter. Neksdor should be wrapped up quicker than Greenhorne.


	8. Face the Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went on hiatus due to October being a busy time for me. Now I'm back and ready to write some more as I wrap up any school work for Thanksgiving break. I'm going to be working double-time so I can relax during the holiday breaks.
> 
> Anyway, back to Miitopia.

 “’Let’s get going everyone!’” Moroko mimicked MVF’s voice from earlier that morning as they climbed down another staircase that lead to a dead end. “Why do you insist that we run around in circles when you know all the destinations?”

 

 MVF looked up at him and growled, “We need to cover all of our bases. Collect clues as to what will come next.”

 

 Maxie looked over her shoulder, “It just looks like you’re trying to complete all the routes.”

 

 “We need to know what’s around every corner,” MVF repeated, checking off the section of the map they just explored. “The faces Dark Lord Bender stole could be in the most unlikely of places and we need whatever gear, money, or food we can find.”

 

 “I would normally agree, but aren’t rescue missions supposed to be done in a matter of hours instead of days?” Moroko argued.

 

 “That would be true, but the Dark Lord works at the same pace as us.”

 

 “Then shouldn’t we be faster? Shouldn’t we be a few steps ahead of the Dark Lord and stop him before he takes anymore faces and causes more suffering?”

 

 Feeling the tension in the air, MM cut between the two, “Guys! Can’t we just keep going?”

 

 The two looked at a worried MM before back at eachother.

 

 Moroko glared, “This isn’t over.”

 

 Just their luck that they would run into the face of the dancer as they made their way onto the next elevated platform.

 

 The dancer cried, singing a melody to calm herself down, just as a portrait monster appeared and the face was sucked onto it. Two hieroglyph monsters appeared by its side.

 

 MVF got ready to make a move but a moody Moroko stepped ahead of her, tsking. He surged forward and delivered a weak blow to one of the stone monsters.

 

 When he finished, MVF followed suit and clawed at the same monster. The monster gave a soft growl before succumbing to its injuries.

 

 Maxie used his computer magic to inflict damage on the other hieroglyph and MM followed by swinging her microphone at it. The monster also fell over and left plenty of room for the team to attack the portrait monster of their interest.

 

 It waved itself forward and swatted at the scientist. Maxie, as stubborn as he was, braced for impact and took little to no damage.

 

 Then the portrait thought that it wasn’t enough and also attacked MM. The kinder adventurer didn’t block its blow in time and was blown back.

 

 MVF helped her get back up as Moroko went for another attack.

 

 “You okay?” she asked the pop star.

 

 MM looked at her with teary eyes, “Why are you and Moroko fighting?”

 

 “I-“ MVF didn’t know how to respond. “Because he’s right and that I’m too afraid of admitting that.”

 

 Maxie moved in on the portrait but accidently got distracted by one of its details. The monster took its chance to attack him.

 

 MM hugged MVF, “We shouldn’t fight. My dad’s not here, I only have three people to depend on.”

 

 A warm pink glow surrounded MVF and Moroko and they felt their resentment fade away. MM’s Love and Peace spell did wonders.

 

 MVF unhooked herself from the youngest and the two went back into the fight.

 

 “On your marks!” she charged the portrait and delivered a huge slash across its cheeks.

 

 “Get set!” MM set out a powerful wail that was highly off-key.

 

 “Readyyy!” Moroko snuck up behind the monster and gave it a swift stab in its framework.

 

 “BLAST OFF!” Maxie finished it off by delivering a glitch attack.

 

 The face of the dancer flew off as the monster disintegrated into ash, cheering with joy. There was a jewel half-buried in the sand that the monster had been guarding.

 

 “That was easy,” Moroko wiped the sweat off his brow as MM stole the cookie that was left behind by the portrait.

 

 MVF laughed nervously, still feeling tingly from the pop star’s spell, “Yeah.”

 

 Maxie uncovered the jewel and picked it up, “I guess that leaves only one last jewel to find and one last monster to fight.”

 

 They earned themselves a nice long rest that night before seeing a familiar face the next day. It was none other than the explorer from Neksdor that was squinting at a certain hieroglyph etched onto the stone floor.

 

 He looked up to face them, a bit surprised to see other human beings, “Ooh, are you exploring too?”

 

 A thought struck his mind as he exclaimed, before the four could answer his question, “I’ve got a hint for you! It’s top secret, so keep it to yourself.”

 

 They nodded.

 

 He motioned with his hands, “Don’t pull the lever, pull the lever, pull the lever. Got it? It might come in handy!”

 

 Before they could ask what he meant, the explorer had already dashed away to look into the other dark corners of the pyramid.

 

 “That guy’s weird,” Moroko commented. “But then again, all science types are weird.”

 

 Maxie looked at Moroko. Feeling his stare, the thief sweated, “I-I mean, the outdoor kind of science.”

 

 “I’m a geologist,” Maxie squinted.

 

 As the two quarreled, MVF mumbled to herself what the explorer had said about pulling certain levers. His sentence making her question if there was a deeper meaning.

 

 She was met with her answer later that day when the four came upon a row of levers that were built into the floor on the opposite side of the pyramid.

 

 “Woah!” MM exclaimed.

 

 “Well, I’ll be,” Maxie agreed. “There’re really are levers in here.”

 

 MVF remembered the explorer’s words and set to work at inspecting the three levers. She started from the right, from where she and her team had appeared.

 

 “Don’t pull the lever,” she ignored it and moved on to the one in the middle.

 

 “Pull the lever,” she moved the lever to its opposite side and went to the last one.

 

 “Pull the lever,” MVF had to use a bit f elbow grease to shift the last lever.

 

 THUNK

 

 A large tremor shook throughout the pyramid, making the four adventurers jump in surprise.

 

 “LOOK!” MM pointed to the other side of the pyramid.

 

 The three rushed to her side to see where she was pointing. A set of stairs started to materialize near one of the ledges they had previously explored, leading up to the topmost part of the pyramid.

 

 In their excitement of rushing to the newest addition to the cracked building, Moroko fell down another hole.

 

 “WHY ME?!” he yelled in frustration as he fell into the dark hole.

 

 They were forced to wait at the nearest inn before trekking forward.

 

 With a high-spirited party in her midst, MVF lead the way up the magical staircase. There were fewer openings to the desert as they went higher and higher, which meant that the building began to get darker and darker.

 

 MM accidently got separated from the rest of the group and the magical flames that were nearest to her went out.

 

 “Eh?” she exclaimed. “I can’t see!”

 

 The youngest member fumbled around in the void she was left in, “Where did everybody go?”

 

 She wandered around for a few more seconds until the magical lights came back on.

 

 “SURPRISE!” he teammates surprised her with a cake.

 

 “Oh!” MM cried out in joy. “Is this for me?”

 

 “Of course!” MVF was the one holding the cake, handing it to her. “We even made sure it was made with ice cream.”

 

 “Ah! MY favorite!”

 

 There was a short yet pleasurable break for much-needed ice cream cake bore the four continued on.

 

 When they reached another platform, there were the faces of the shady family crying out in fear.

 

 The daughter spoke up, “Oh nooooo!”

 

 Then her father, “What’s going on?”

 

 An animated sword and shield then appeared from the darkness and their faces were sucked onto them. MVF had to cover her ears as they screamed in fright.

 

 The sword monster was the first to attack as it swung the sharp end of its body at Moroko. He expertly dodged by doing a flip in the air.

 

 Huffing, Moroko glared at the two monsters, “I thought that we only needed to face one monster per jewel!”

 

 “They’re a pair!” MVF cried as the shield tried to flatten her. She pushed booth of her thick gloves over herself and deflected the blow. “Sword and shield, father and daughter, they’re probably protecting the jewel together!”

 

 The sword swung at MM as she dodged at the last minute, the monster cutting at her cute outfit. She cried out in a panic, thinking that she was hurt.

 

 Moroko helped her back onto her feet, “Here we go, be careful out there!”

 

 MVF launched herself onto the shield and gave it a series of devastating blows that did little to no damage before it bucked and she went flying into the air. Thanks to her new job, MVF was able to land nimbly on her feet.

 

 She smiled, “I could get used to this.”

 

 Maxie and Moroko teamed up. The stubborn scientist powered up the cautious thief’s knife with his custom formula before Moroko would run out and deliver a swift blow to the sharp monster with his equally sharp weapon.

 

 “Come on!” Maxie challenged. “Show it that you’re just as strong!”

 

 Moroko took the encouragement to heart as he speedily backed away before delivering another whittle.

 

 MM made sure to stick near MVF as the two took turns with the shield monster. MVF would pounce onto the hovering monster and swipe at it before jumping back and allowing MM to whip her microphone at its wide face.

 

 “We’re going to need to ramp up our attacks if we want this to end soon,” MVF suggested.

 

 MM winked, “I’ve got just the thing!”

 

 She waited until MVF gave her an opening before stepping between her leader and the monster. Adjusting her mic close to her mouth, she let out a terrifying wail that imploded on her teammate’s ears and both of the monster’s sanity.

 

 The sword and shield wailed in distress as the three party members who were also hit regained their footing.

 

 Moroko was the first to get back up and charge at the sword monster before it came back to its senses. He nicked it at its handle and made an immediate U-turn on it, slicing at its base.

 

 The face of the shady merchant daughter peeled itself away as the monster rusted, a clean plate of sashimi materializing under where it once floated.

 

 Moroko scooped it up before the shield could body slam him. He was able to jump high enough so his shins wouldn’t get bruised.

 

 Maxie powered up MVF’s weapon before she delivered a few swipes to the shield and it also rusted away, but this monster left a plate full of warm gratin instead. The father’s face followed his daughter back to the village.

 

 MM stretched her arms out as she ran towards the jewel that was now in clear view, laughing, “There it is!”

 

 The scientist put away the food they had earned as MVF took her gloves off to inspect the map.

 

 “Let’s see…all we need is a door…” she skimmed through all the marked paths they had explored, examining any empty space they hadn’t trekked through yet. “We still have another level or two before we get to the top…”

 

 Moroko shimmied on ahead with MM before stopping to see a solid wall of stone and sand ahead.

 

 He jumped back in surprise, “Another dead end?”

 

 The pop star next to him, final jewel in her arms, looked around worriedly, “Do you think we’re lost?”

 

 Maxie, who was looking over MVF’s shoulder, jolted upright and hummed, “…Ohmmm…”

 

 It was MVF’s turn to jump back as Maxie began to do an intrepid dance, “Here me adventurer MVF…”

 

 Moroko and MM ran to her side and each exclaimed in utter confusion, “What?”

 

 They continued to watch their serious teammate do his somewhat silly dance, “Hasten yourselves to the door inside the Great Pyramid!”

 

 MVF squinted at him, “What?”

 

 Moroko cried out in fear, “What’s gotten into you?”

 

 Maxie flinched and stood in an awkward position as he looked at the three, “Huh?!”

 

 He clenched his fists, “I was just standing here and-“

 

 “Don’t ever do that again!” Moroko interrupted him, furious expression on the thief’s face.

 

 Their red haired scientist continued, “It’s like someone’s just telling me what to do!”

 

 “Whaaaat?” MVF was a million miles away in her mind, dissociating.

 

 She shook her head and unclenched the almost-torn map, “Well, I suppose it makes sense…”

 

 Unimpressed, Maxie gave her a hard stare, “It does?”

 

 A memory flooded into her head as she thought aloud, “Yeah. Pyramids are great for attuning yourself to the energy of the cosmos.”

 

 There was a pause as the information she provided sank in.

 

 MM finally spoke up, “Oh, I see.”

 

 She closed her eyes and hummed, concentrating, “…Ohmmm…”

 

 Instead it was Maxie who danced, again, and spoke in a mysterious voice that was not his own, “Remember, a door! Find the door, and you’ll find your way!”

 

 Moroko doubled over in laughter, “This is GREAT!”

 

 Maxie stopped and, in a fit of fury, marched towards him, “I didn’t ask to me a mystical messanger!”

 

 “So let me get this straight,” the shorter man held his arms up in front of him and sniffled, goofy grin still in place on his face. “If we try to channel the energy of the cosmos then some deity will speak through Maxie and make him dance?”

 

 “If you try that then I WILL kill you!” Maxie shook his flask threateningly.

 

 Moroko ignored him as he tried to hum.

 

 Maxie went rigid again and closed his eyes, stock still.

 

 The thief looked at him, expectantly, “Well? Any news from the gods?”

 

 “Yeah,” Maxie opened his eyes. “The gods are telling you to shut the fuck up.”

 

 MVF gasped and covered MM’s ears, “Language! We have a child on the team!”

 

 The two looked at her before Moroko glared at Maxie, “Yeah, Maxie.”

 

 There was more arguing as the team headed back to the inn to rest up and find a door the next day. Thankfully, sleep was able to heal any disagreements or foul jokes that were brought up and the four headed up a staircase they had yet to explore the next day with fresh heads.

 

 Walking up with a calm pace, the four adventurers came upon a similar door they had found in the Underground Maze. Instead of one empty quadrilateral shape there were four smaller ones in the shape of a diamond embedded onto it.

 

 “Another dead end,” MVF spoke up, a bit chipper than she had been in a while.

 

 “There are four slots in the wall…” MM held her prized gems aloft in her arms.

 

 “Well,” Moroko clapped his hands. “We know what goes here!”

 

 “Yes…” Maxie slowly turned to look at their youngest party member. “We do…”

 

 MVF asked MM politely if she would like to do the honors and plug the four gems into their rightful spots. The pop star obliged and aligned them perfectly.

 

 CLUNK

 

 Rusted gears turned from within the confines of the door as it split open to reveal the final level of the pyramid.

 

 “All right!” MVF happily clapped MM on the back.

 

 Moroko chuckled and pulled up his sleeves as Maxie adjusted his glasses. MM went to the door and tried to pull out one of the gems as MVF marched ahead.

 

 “Okay then… Full steam ahead!”

 

 The three ran on ahead as MM ran behind them, her precious jewels clutched back in her arms.

 

 “We’ve got all the villager’s faces!” MVF said happily. Finally, finally, they were closer to getting to the Dark Lord and getting Optimus, Valentina, and Yaiba back.

 

 “All we have left is that genie Crase’s face left!” Moroko exclaimed.

 

 “We’re already a really long way inside…” Maxie thought aloud. “We must be close.”

 

 MM hummed, “…Ohmmm…”

 

 The scientist flinched as a slithery voice came out of his mouth, “You are near that which you seek…”

 

 Moroko chuckled as the events from yesterday were repeated.

 

 “Again?!” MVF nearly tripped as they approached the landing.

 

 “Yes, it’s like someone’s whispering in my ear,” Maxie groaned in his regular voice, slowing down to move his arms.

 

 MM cried, “I wish I could reach out to the cosmos too!”

 

 “The Dark Lord is also near…”

 

 Those words sent chills down their spines as they stopped at the topmost floor.

 

 Maxie began to do a slow dance as MVF rubbed her right arm, “Maybe not.”

 

 When the forces of the cosmos finished with Maxie, the four continued to the farthest end of the final landing.

 

 It was darker at the top but the team barely noticed since their eyes had adjusted during the days they had spent climbing to the top. Rays of golden light from below them would pierce through the cracks in the floor and give off just enough to light the way. Murals on the walls were covered in shadows and dust as there was barely any sand to be found on the floor.

 

 The four, lead by MVF, came to the other side and stopped in horror. The Dark Lord Bender was waiting for them with his evil grin and wide, piercing eyes.

 

 Claws ready to strike, Bender gave out a large chuckle that shook the cavern, “So we meet again!”

 

 He stared in disdain at a shaking MVF, “I thought I’d sealed away your powers…”

 

 She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes in response, “Give back the faces you stole and return my friends to me!”

 

 Instead of answering, he chuckled again, “You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

 

 MVF shook her fist in his direction and screamed, “You’re dead! You’re so dead!”

 

 Bender smirked, “Pathetic.”

 

 He then swirled his hands in opposite directions, gathering dark magic, “Arise, mask of the ancient king!”

 

 The Dark Lord lifted his hands up before pushing all of the purple and black mist he had summoned together to form a golden pharaoh’s mask.

 

 Crase’s face floated down from the ceiling, making a confused sound that resembled a clown that had just been beaten by a group of angry kids. His eyes scanned the room warily, scared.

 

 Bender pointed at the mask, “This here fiend is one of my most powerful minions.”

 

 He then looked at the mask before back at the team of four, “Go! Smack them into next Tuesday!”

 

 With a final dark laugh, he spread his arms and swirled out of the pyramid.

 

 “Get back here!” MVF yelled after him, waving her claws around in rage.

 

 “MVF, he’s gone!” Maxie pulled her back. “He went east.”

 

 She turned to face him, eyes wide, “Again?!”

 

 Before Maxie could answer, Crase’s face was drawn towards the giant monster that the Dark Lord had left behind.

 

 The four readied themselves as the monster attacked.

 

 It charged towards Moroko but the thief was ready and did a backflip before the floating head would whip him with its long beard.

 

 MM took her chance to swing her microphone at the boss monster. It hit its eye and it growled in annoyance.

 

 She chuckled nervously, “It did nothing…”

 

 It aimed a blow at MM and she was lucky enough to doge despite how close she was to it. The monster’s beard hit the ancient flooring and the cavern shook again.

 

 A stone brick fell under MVF and her heart jumped into her throat as she quickly took a step back, “Uh…guys? I think we should damage to a minimum.”

 

 Moroko nodded, “On it!”

 

 He blended into the shadows and snuck away, aiming for any weak spots the monster might have.

 

 Maxie, meanwhile, was busy mixing chemicals and fluids as he tried to find the right mixture to throw at the monster.

 

 To buy him time, MVF shrugged off her fear and moved towards the monster, sharpening her claws.

 

 “Hey!” she caught the mask’s attention. “Come at me!”

 

 It took her challenge and charged towards her with its whip-like beard. She dodged to the right but it took another turn and came back around to whip her right thigh.

 

 MVF cried out in pain and felt a stinging sensation before she fell to one knee. She held her injured leg as MM got in front of her and did a quick jive and tune that got the monster distracted.

 

 The cat got back up and ran at the monster with her sharpened weaponry, yelling a battle cry in the process.

 

 It was too late for the pharaoh’s mask as he saw the claws inches away from his face before MVF slashed its gigantic head.

 

 The monster cried out in pain and MVF got off to hold her weak leg, grunting.

 

 Moroko chose this time to strike as he jumped onto the back of the monster and delivered multiple blows.

 

 MM readied her microphone to swing it again but Maxie stopped her.

 

 “Wait,” he held his flask in front of her. “Try this on for size.”

 

 He then poured his newest mixture onto her microphone as it sparked up and grew hotter in her gloved hands.

 

 She narrowed in on the monster and threw the mic at the offending monster. The microphone made contact with its front and exploded in a fiery blaze of glory.

 

 Everyone regrouped as the mask roared out in pain. Moroko helped MVF up on her feet as MM and Maxie took the right and left as they prepared for the monster to come back at them.

 

 The monster shook off the pain that was inflicted upon it and looked Moroko in the eyes. Its eyes flashed and green magic chains materialized around it.

 

 Golden eyes blinked in front of Moroko before a poof of green mist surrounded his head and left a mesmerized Moroko with a gold and blue shawl draped on his head.

 

 The thief dropped MVF and crossed his arms, “I. Am. Pharaoh.”

 

 Maxie smacked the back of his head, “Pull yourself together.”

 

 Moroko was unfazed as he stood in place, holding a plastic smile and straight back.

 

 MVF got back up, “Hold him back, he’s probably under a curse.”

 

 She charged the monster before it could attack them and delivered two large strikes upon its nose.

 

 The oldest in their party wasn’t holding onto Moroko as the smaller surged forward and bowed towards their enemy.

 

 He offered the monster a banana, “Allow me, Your Magnificence!”

 

 “Moroko!” MVF yelled in disbelief as the monster ate the offered snack in one gulp.

 

 Maxie dragged their brainwashed teammate back behind them, away from the enemy that they now worshipped.

 

 MM stepped forward and delivered a loud shriek. Her companions had learned to block out most of the noise by covering their ears.

 

 Maxie, with weak ears, delivered a swift blow with the blunt end of his flask.

 

 “How dare you!” he grunted before infecting the monster with a glitch attack, glasses askew.

 

 The monster backed up as the scientist retreated and MVF launched herself back at the monster with re-sharpened claws. MM then came tumbling in as she swung her mic around and around the large monster. Soon Moroko was able to overcome his curse and join the action by swiftly dodging and giving out feint blows for the other members of the team to sneak in and give the monster unsuspecting attacks.

 

 Five minutes of endless action passed with the team and monster alike suffering from wounds and drainage of magic. It all ended when MM was able to give off one last weak shrill from her cracked throat.

 

 The pharaoh’s mask spun around in a circle, defeated, before dropping to the stone floor and disintegrating into golden dust.

 

 Crase’s face triumphantly peeled itself off of the fallen boss monster and gave a winning cheer as it flew back to the village.

 

 MM, huffing and puffing, let out a hoarse noise, “Did we win?”

 

 MVF fell to the floor again, clutching both of her legs, “Yeah…”

 

 There was a bowl of green soup set in a royal bowl where the monster had been beaten but no one was interested in it at the moment.

 

 Maxie wiped the grime that had collected in his glasses and grimaced when he noticed that blood from the cut on his forehead had gotten onto them and his sleeves.

 

 Moroko cracked his knuckles and sheathed his knife before finally bagging the soup, “I hate that Dark Lord Bender. I thought he was going to be a barrel of laughs; you know?”

 

 “That seems to be what you think everything’s going to be,” Maxie responded as he took off his goggles to also clean them.

 

 The smaller man was about to say something but he let it go.

 

 “I’m ready to conk out,” MVF laid on the floor, face hidden by her long hair. “I’m ready to fall asleep and never wake up.”

 

 Moroko crawled over to her and also laid down, “Same.”

 

 Maxie was the only one who was currently able to stand up and still walk around unfazed, “Come on, it’s time we got back to the inn before something else rears their ugly head around the corner.”

 

 MVF groaned, both from annoyance and pain, before getting back up, “You’re right…”

 

 Moroko also stood up, “Yeah, best to head back to the nearest inn to rest up.”

 

 Maxie helped the two up and his flask accidently fell from his arms and dropped loudly onto the ancient floor.

 

 CLUNK

 

 Everyone froze as a few pieces of stone fell from the platform they were currently on.

 

 MM gulped and moved closer to MVF in fear as the cat stood in a cautious position. Moroko put a hand over his heart in fright as Maxie slowly picked his flask back up.

 

 Just when they thought everything was okay, they breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 MVF smiled, “Wow…”

 

 Then the whole cavern shook as stones and sand from the ceiling fell. Parts of the floor collapsed and the stairwell that led up to the elevated platform began to rumble.

 

 MM screamed in fright as they ran as fast as they could out of the run-down pyramid before they were buried alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easier to write but the Neksdor part for this whole story is going to be short since the whole slice of the kingdom wasn't really that long like Greenhorne or Realm of the Fae. We probably have another chapter or two until we get to the next three adventures who join us.
> 
> Tensions do grow high in this chapter but they will dissipate later and everyone will become friends eventually. MVF is just really uneasy right now because she's worried for her previous teammates.
> 
> Next chapter features- what's this? New plot! I'm adding in some new plot to make the story interesting and not just a novelization of the game. Also character development.


	9. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote at least half of this chapter yesterday but I was nearly late finishing today because of the fact I slept in and procrastinated a lot today aaaaaaaaaaa.
> 
> Enjoy some original content TM and character development, as promised.

 Faces were returned to the kingdom of Neksdor on the day the traveling party of four came back.

 

 Cheers erupted from the people as their beloved citizens were given their faces back. The dancer was able to sing and do her seductive dance as her oldest fan cried tears of joy. Both shady family members hugged one another and offered a new, super-low, limited edition discount on their merchandise by lowering the price by one gold coin. The bitter husband was returned to his equally if not yet more bitter wife where he tried to resolve their previous problem but the two went back to arguing. None other than the celebrity at the edge of town was happier that she can stare at her wonderful treasures again with her gorgeous eyes.

 

 Crase was the last to receive his face as he let out a happy shout towards the sky, his arms spread wide.

 

 “Wharharhar!” he guffawed. “The G is back in action!”

 

 The saved genie looked miserably at the four, especially MVF, “You’re a facesaver!”

 

 MVF, feeling bad for her previous actions of not showing him mercy while in the Underground Maze, rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the sandy streets, “Aw, it was nothing…”

 

 Crase crossed his arms and huffed, “Seriously though, who steals a face? You just can’t trust Dark Lords these days…”

 

 In agreement, the other members frowned at the Dark Lord’s actions.

 

 “But in all honesty,” he looked back at the party, sadly. “I’ve been thinking about the things I did to everyone. A lot. Now I know what it feels like to lose something important to you.”

 

 He smiled and MVF gave him a small grin in return, “It’s fine. I should apologize for trying to force you back into the lamp.”

 

 Crase laughed loud enough for the nearby villagers to hear, “Don’t apologize! I needed that- it was like a swift kick to the face. A real eye opener.”

 

 MVF chuckled as he continued, determined, “So, I’ve decided. I will steal no more!”

 

 He looked in pain as he said the last of his thoughts, “I’m going to be on the straight and narrow from now on!”

 

 “Good luck with that!” MM waved up at him.

 

 “Yes mam!” he answered her before turning to the rest of the team. “A thousand thank-yous to you all!”

 

 The clouds parted from above Neksdor as he finished saying that and the light from the blaring sun came back down upon the kingdom. No longer was there fear or loathing as the Dark Lord’s faceless curse had been lifted.

 

 There was then a huge celebration that night in the village as everyone celebrated the four adventurer’s heroic efforts in retrieving everyone’s face and righting the wrongs of the genie Crase. Dances were held, music was played, food displayed, and so on as the sun began to set.

 

 MM was busy singing with the other dancers, Maxie was discussing with the other adults precautions and other dangerous tricks that they had experienced and what the village should do if faced with another attack from the Dark Lord, and Moroko was joking around with the children. MVF joked with Moroko and kept an eye on MM as she busily ate plates of stacked food made from local ingredients (or monsters) that the villagers took pride in.

 

 During her fifth plate of ham and toast, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find the elderly man that was a great big fan of Neksdor’s most famous dancer.

 

 He nodded to her, kind smile on his face, “Thank you, once again for saving us from that Dark Lord.”

 

 She swallowed her food and smiled, putting on her most polite attitude, “It was nothing. Our mission is to stop him after all.”

 

 The elderly man hummed, “I see. It has been many years since monsters have been around, as you may know, so when they first started appearing in Neksdor I…got a little suspicious.”

 

 MVF leaned in closer as his voice became hushed, “Why suspicious?”

 

 He looked around them, making sure no one was watching, “How do you feel about going out for a stroll? We could make it to the Great Pyramid but nightfall.”

 

 She wanted to say no but her teammates weren’t going anywhere and MVF did need all the information she could get. The cat nodded, “Lead the way.”

 

 “Great,” the two exited the mess hall without attracting attention and made haste to the northwest before the sun could set.

 

 MVF followed close behind the slow moving man as they journeyed through the cooling sands, “Do many people in Neksdor travel away from the village?”

 

 He shook his head, “It’s dangerous to go alone so parties are sometimes established for travel through the desert. Those who’ve trekked through the lands on multiple occasions, however, do learn the routes and are free to travel wherever they please.”

 

 MVF thought about the prince, Gold. She wondered if he was in the same spot, withering away from heat and dehydration, or was choosing to stay there out of grief for his lost love. Prince Gold could probably take care of himself if he had been able to venture towards Greenhorne without the help of his guards on occasion there weren’t any monsters.

 

 The pair made it to the pyramid as the elderly man lit the top of his cane on fire like a lantern. He gestured to the inner chamber, “Go ahead.”

 

 She warily entered, remembering how the top of the pyramid had almost collapsed on her and her three current teammates yesterday.

 

 He followed, “Folks don’t enter this holy ground anymore now that it’s completely run by monsters. Darn shame.”

 

 MVF followed him to the first set of stairs and the two made their way up.

 

 The old man continued to ramble, “Monsters weren’t this bad when I used to be a lad. It was common to come across one or two when traveling or trading through with the other kingdoms, some could go throughout life and not even come across one! The Dark Lord Bender comes around and all of a sudden we have hoards that will jump all over you if you take five steps outside of your house. Bah!”

 

 “I see,” she nodded along as they walked across the next platform and took another set of stairs.

 

 “They tire you out and slow your journey, make you want to stay at those abandoned inns,” he rambled on. “Those inns were made by the people of each kingdom you’ll find them in, for those who travel often enough that is. Sure no one uses them anymore since life was peaceful, but now that we have a Dark Lord I’m sure more travelers like yourself are going to be running around. Have you seen or been into one of the inns yet?”

 

 MVF blinked, “Yeah. I stayed at the ones in Greenhorne with my previous party and have been using the ones here with my current one.”

 

 “Ah,” he rasped. “So there are more of you out there, hm?”

 

 She nodded as the two of them climbed higher and higher up the pyramid, taking the direct route to the top.

 

 “Where are we going?” MVF finally asked.

 

 “To see some lost art,” the old man replied. “Not many remember the tales of old, but my father, his mother, her mother, and her father, and so on have remembered and have passed on the many tales of the past. Though faded by time, like myself, I try to hang on to what the true history of what our land was.”

 

 “Then…” MVF thought of a question. “What is the name of the land?”

 

 They passed the open doorway that led to the topmost floor and he answered, “Miitopia. A mixture of ‘Me’ from the old language and ‘Utopia’- where anyone could be what they wanted.”

 

 He let himself up onto the last platform and sighed, “Here we are.”

 

 MVF, shivering from the cold, looked around, “It’s too dark.”

 

 “Ah,” he raised his lit lantern. “How about now?”

 

 The flames glowed bright enough to show the top most inner part of the chamber and vanish the darkness from its corners. MVF looked up to see that the four walls that connected one another were covered in large murals.

 

 “Woah!” MVF exclaimed with wide eyes.

 

 Though she had been in the same location yesterday, it had been much too dark and dire for the four of them to actually look around and admire the scenery. She now stared up at the ceiling and walls in wonder for the ancient art.

 

 The elderly man tsked, “Such a shame, these were made thousands of years ago and thus have been weathered down by the elements. At least they still remain.”

 

 She took a closer look and saw that the colors were faded and much of the imagery had either been faded or torn away or was too cracked to make out.

 

 He motioned for her to follow him as they approached the first mural. MVF followed him as they stood next to the medium-sized mural that depicted a bunch of happy kingdom folk going about their daily lives.

 

 “This was when the first settlers had moved in,” he began. “When life was peaceful and they hadn’t a care in the world. Many would dedicate themselves to friendship, gardening, and fine arts mostly as the days went ‘round and ‘round.”

 

 They moved on to the next mural that was to the right of the first. It was too cracked to make out what exactly had been painted on but what was legible was a small body in adventure wear and a symbol of an evil eye under it. The cracks originated from the body’s neckline and went upwards, not showing the face or head that belonged to said body.

 

 “This, apparently is about how one of the settlers moved to make a name for themselves,” he continued. “They weren’t well known and those who lived near them simply did not feel the need to make them their friend. As time went on they ran away, doing a horrible act to themselves in the process. Darkness is said to inhabit their heart but the legend of how they lived on has faded.”

 

 He led her to the next wall, where the whole mural was entirely faded and only a few colors and images could be made out. It took up the entire wall.

 

 “Few know of what happened next, but it is said that a great curse fell over the land that fell over the people and caused monsters to be made,” the old man yawned and continued. “Four heroes stood up against the curse and were able to corner it before it slipped through their fingers, lost to history.”

 

 They moved on to the third wall where two small portraits were painted, torn and chipped from time. One was of a person with white robes and a silvery staff as the other was of someone in dark blue clothing holding a ripe yellow banana. There was a yellow and blue pendent symbol between the two.

 

 “The one on the left is the magician,” the elderly man spoke. “The one who will bring victory and guide those who have been lost in order to stop the curse. The other one is the trickster. The one who mixes words and may give the wrong advice. Both are said to come in a time of need as a deity will call them forward.”

 

 Both of them moved to the final wall with the last mural. It was large and depicted a confrontation between a white holy figure holding a staff and a dark monster with evil eyes. Nine separate members were behind the holy figure.

 

 “This is a tale that no one knows,” he spoke quietly. “It is said that when the curse appears again that an angel with holy flames will appear and stop the curse, ultimately saving Miitopia.”

 

 “Who are the nine people behind them?” MVF asked.

 

 “Ah, those would be the apostles,” he answered. “They aid in the journey of the angel and give their power to them for the final confrontation.”

 

 He turned towards her, “It seems that the ancient story may be coming true, for you see, doesn’t the Dark Lord look a lot like the curse in this painting?”

 

 MVF looked back at it and saw the similar hairstyle, claws, and coloring, “Yeah…”

 

 “And the white robed figure, with the golden hair,” he pointed at the angel. “Wouldn’t you agree that it’s the sage that entrapped Crase, the genie?”

 

 Mike did wear a mystical white robe and carry a shiny staff, plus he was a blonde to boot.

 

 MVF nodded, slowly understanding where the man was going with this conversation.

 

 “Wouldn’t you agree, lad, that perhaps you and your friends are a part of a bigger plot?” he finally asked, giving her a side eye.

 

 She gulped.

 

 He tapped his cane against the mural, the sound reverberating throughout the entire cavern, “You and your other teammates could possibly be the apostles pictured, being led by the sage in order to finally end the biggest threat to Miitopia. Don’t you understand? You are the land’s only hope.”

 

 His words still rang in her head as she rested atop of the bed in the inn that was stationed in the village. MM snoozed peacefully in the bed next to her as she laid wide awake.

 

 There was more to the dark Lord at work, it seemed. For he was only a part of the bigger picture.

 

 Mike was destined to save Miitopia as she was destined to gather as many friends as she could in order to help him. She was doing a pretty terrible job of keeping said friends as the Dark Lord currently had half of them in his clutches. Perhaps he knew of the ancient story and was trying to delay the prophecy.

 

 More thoughts swirled in her mind, poking at her anxieties, as she finally drifted off to sleep.

 

 MVF had a very strange dream that night. She dreamt that she was in the center of a bright white hallway and that there was a shadowy figure behind her, chasing her as she ran towards the door. The adventurer was back in the clothes she had been wearing in her previous dream and breathing hard than she normally would.

 

 Faster and faster she ran but the figure behind her would match her pace. She didn’t dare look back as it might slow her down and the primordial sense of fear had overtaken her.

 

 A corner came up and she instantly flew to the right, the beast behind her. More corners arose and she continued to take the given path as the beast followed. Some of the halls were tight and crowded as others were wide and open.

 

 Finally, she came to a dead end in one of the open hallways and cried out in a panic.

 

 There was a low growl behind her and she slowly turned around to see the black figure standing at the entrance to the hall, blocking her escape.

 

 Black vapor drifted off of it lazily as its bulging white eyes focused raptly on her. White, symmetrical teeth were etched upwards in an eerie smile that would give even the toughest living being chills.

 

 It slowly approached her, taking one step at a time, unlike when it was charged at her beforehand.

 

 MVF backed up against the wall, seeing no way out. She knew what it was going to do to her. It would scream, slash at her, chase her all over again, rip out chunks of her flesh with its oddly inhuman human teeth, and much more.

 

 She held herself up against the wall as it approached.

 

 Six yards. Five yards. Four yards.

 

 It began to tower over her.

 

 MVF clenched her eyes shut, wishing for it to either be over or for her to escape.

 

 Eight feet. Five feet. Two feet.

 

 It kept going until it pressed its face against her forward. She could feel wrinkly skin and heat that would trump a boiling kettle.

 

 MVF sat bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding.

 

 “Uh, hey?”

 

 She turned to see Moroko holding up his hand half-heartedly with a worried expression on his face.

 

 MVF blinked, “What’s up?”

 

 Moroko took a minute to straighten himself, “Well, you came back late last night so we thought you could sleep in a little bit before heading out to chase after the Dark Lord. I decided to wake you up since it’s almost noon and noticed that you weren’t doing too hot in her sleep so I tried putting the back of my hand against for forehead- but you woke up.”

 

 She turned away, sheepish, “Sorry man, I…”

 

 He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, “Nightmare?”

 

 MVF nodded.

 

 Moroko sighed again and crossed his arms, “Dude, I wish. All the nightmares I keep getting are memories back…they’re not pretty memories, I’ll say.”

 

 She flopped back down onto her pillows, “Tell me about. I don’t know what I’m supposed to remember if I keep seeing the faces of people we’ve met along the way in my thoughts.”

 

 The thief crossed his legs and leaned back, “Remember how I said I was from space? Turns out, space is terrifying when you’re alone. All it is is a big black voice and you wander around aimlessly, hoping you have enough fuel and can reach the nearest star in time.”

 

 “You know that prince we met a while back?” she rubbed at her eyes. “Apparently he is a she where I’m from, very tall, and my mentor figure. She gives me harsh lessons about how to battle and reality.”

 

 “I’m a clone from a slave mine and I managed to escape, not eh government is after me because they think I’m going to spill secrets.”

 

 “I’m a young immortal that has trouble learning control of the most powerful element and yet I still balance it with life as a teenager.”

 

 Both were silent for a while.

 

 Moroko stood up and turned to look at her, “Want to get dressed and cram your face full of magic toast?”

 

 She sat up, “Hell yeah.”

 

 Soon enough, the four were back on track to moving towards the east. They were each sporting new outfits and gear as they made their way down a path with a large rock in the way.

 

 There was a set of collective groans from the group.

 

 “Leave that to me!”

 

 Jumping to attention, the four looked up to see Crase floating on his mystical cloud.

 

 He rubbed his hands together, “I’ll sort this in a jiffy.”

 

 Crase leaned back, sucking in an absurd amount of air, before spewing back up with the help of his magic. The rock was instantly demolished and the small particles that used to make it up were blown away.

 

 Once the pathway was cleared, Crase folded his arms again and the four clapped politely for his good deed.

 

 He smiled, “Now you can get by, no problem!”

 

 They each said their goodbyes, a few waving, before parting their separate ways. There was hope between them that they would see each other again soon.

 

 After an hour of walking and fighting monsters, MM slowed to a stop, “Whew! I’m so sweaty after battle.”

 

 Moroko crossed his arms behind his head, “Yeah, me too…”

 

 “Don’t you just LOVE IT?” she did a cute pose and signature wink.

 

 The thief shook his head with disdain, arms falling to his sides, “…Oddly enough, no. No, I don’t.”

 

 There wasn’t much conversation afterwards. They came to a crossroads and decided to walk northward, in the direction of an oasis that the four respectively saw in the distance.

 

 Upon arriving at the oasis, the four were met with the King of Greenhorne, Centarous. He busily snacked up one of his favorite thigh dishes before spotting them.

 

 The king stopped and wiped his mouth, “Oh, it’s you!”

 

 He continued to smile at them as MVF warily glanced at the deliciously cooked leg of meat.

 

 Centarous noticed this and gestured to his snack, “You look positively ravenous, my friend.”

 

 MVF rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. Truly she forgot to refill her canteen and restock any snacks for the journey so her stomach was getting stretched to the limit with all the physical activity she and her party had been doing.

 

 He chuckled, “Lucky for you, we just happen to have some grub to spare.”

 

 One of his loyal guards reached into their picnic basket and gave the team a royal roast, just for them. Maxie, Moroko, and MM collectively began to drool at the sight of the untouched slab of meat.

 

 “Don’t eat too much now!” he warned before both parties said their goodbyes and thanks.

 

 One the way back to their initial route, after refilling their canteens, Maxie spoke up, “I suppose that was the king from the previous kingdom.”

 

 MVF nodded, gnawing on a candy filled with healing magic, “Yeah. I bet he’s here to break off the engagement that he previously had with Princess Carta and Prince Gold.”

 

 “Man!” Moroko exclaimed. “You said he was a huge guy but I thought you meant he was like six foot tall and seriously buff!”

 

 MM sidled up next to them, “My mom is eight feet tall.”

 

 The three collectively turned to look at their youngest member as she continued to look innocent and kind despite the weird statement that had come out of her mouth.

 

 “She’s scares everyone,” the pop star finished and the four continued eastward.

 

 Seeing no inn in sight as the sun began to set, the four came to a stop.

 

 “It’s getting dark…” MVF announced.

 

 Maxie sighed, “I’ll take care of the fire. Just make sure the tent doesn’t blow away.”

 

 Once the sun had fully set, there was a warm fire going and a tent that had been hammered deep into the sandy ground. Though the cold winds started to blow towards them, the team kept rather close to the fire.

 

 MVF clapped her friends, feeling happy, “This calls for a barbeque!”

 

 Moroko cheered along, “Great idea!”

 

 Soon they had set up a makeshift grill with plenty of meat, fruit, and vegetables they had found in their travel bags. Finding some strong twigs, the four begun to set their ingredients on them and roast them slowly over the open flames. Moroko managed to fish out some salt and pepper he had found during their travels and sprinkled their custom dishes with them.

 

 MM had left to go find anything sweet for hers but came back with a large smile on her face and holding a dark purple fungus, “Whee, I found a mushroom!”

 

 They looked at her and her find in thought.

 

 Maxie adjusted his glasses, “It doesn’t have any weird patches or a bulb at its base. I don’t think its poisonous.”

 

 Moroko put in his two cents, “Doesn’t have a veil or a ringed pattern either.”

 

 MVF shrugged, “I don’t eat mushrooms. I know nothing about them.”

 

 Maxie gestured for MM to put the mushroom on the grill, “Go ahead and try it. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t hurt to take a bite.”

 

 After a few more minutes of grilling and seasoning their food, it was time to taste what they had created.

 

 The tall cat took a bite of her shish kebab and drooled a bit, “Mmm! Tasty!”

 

 Her teammate next to her, Maxie, took a bite out of his, “Hmm, not bad.”

 

 Moroko gnawed on the side of his and slurped at the piece of meat he was trying to swallow, “Pretty neat!”

 

 MM picked up the mushroom she found and chewed at the tip of it with her ravenous canines, “WOW! Mmmm!”

 

 They continued to eat and make small banter as they made more kebabs and tried different flavors. MVF had a liking for the ham dipped in butterfly honey with griffin meat and cactus, Maxie stayed more prominent to the venus trap, cactus, and snurp radish combo, Moroko went wild with his scorpion and cobra with butterfly honey dripped over it, and MM mixed her mushroom with cotton candy and scorpion bits.

 

 After depleting most of their food stores, the team decided that it was high time to retire for the night and chose to sleep in the tent so that way they wouldn’t get too cold. MVF decided to take first watch as she sat up, awake, in the tent, listening to the sounds of the night.

 

 She closed her eyes and tried to let her mind drift out over the sandy bluffs, listening to anything that dared stir near their sanctuary. A few scorpions were chittering nearby, but they were most likely too scared to make their move on a group of heroes. There was a lightly squawking griffin soaring overhead, tired and wanting to get back to its nest.

 

 Nothing wanted to come closer to them, so all was well.

 

 After thirty more minutes of keeping guard, Moroko shifted over in his sleeping bag to blearily look up at MVF. He whispered in her direction, “Anything coming around, captain?”

 

 She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him, “All quiet here. Only monsters that are minding their own business.”

 

 Moroko hugged his pillow and laid on his stomach, “Had any new nightmares as of late?”

 

 MVF looked away, trying to look interested in the tent wall, “Not really. It’s just been mixed memories of what I do in my spare time.”

 

 “Shoot. I need a distraction to help me sleep,” Moroko settled himself down on the flooring.

 

 She thought about something that was boring enough to send the cautious thief into dreamland. MVF searched her memories for something.

 

 “I like strolling by myself,” she reflected. “Sometimes I stroll through my favorite mall back in my hometown during the holiday evenings, or go to the outdoor shopping center where I work during my noon breaks. Walking helps clear my head.”

 

 He closed his eyes, “That’s boring, but not the kind of boring that puts people to sleep.”

 

 “Alright,” MVF hummed as she thought again. “I collect bones.”

 

 “No one wants to hear that at this time of night.”

 

 She laid back and looked up at the top of the tent, thinking. MVF couldn’t think of much.

 

 The cat sat back up and looked at her sleepy teammate, “Moroko, I don’t think I’m an interesting person.”

 

 Moroko frowned, “Don’t say that. You’re here with us, we’re your friends.”

 

 “Yeah, but you each have your own different background. Maxie is a geologist from a world where you battle each other with mutated creatures, you’re a space pirate on the run from your government, MM is young and works at a pizzeria with her large family, Optimus travels with his entourage of friends who help people in need, Valentina is a cop in training trying to unravel the secrets of the place where her father works, and Yaiba is a three-eyed alien cat! I’m just normal me living at normal home with terrifying nightmares that scream at me.”

 

 The desert seemed to drop twenty degrees as all went silent to that testament.

 

 Moroko shuffled, “You can make this your background.”

 

 She blinked, “Huh?”

 

 “Make this adventure define your character. Break out of the norm,” he began to drift off to sleep. “Don’t let your past define you. Build yourself up, become who you want to be.”

 

 MVF stared at him, “Moroko, how can I do that if I still don’t know who I am?”

 

 “Who cares…” his voice faded. “Who makes the rules…you do…what are frogs anyway…”

 

 Finally, with Moroko snoring peacefully, the desert went back to its peaceful night life.

 

 MVF was left to sit around and stew in her thoughts for a while, keeping an extra eye out in case something did try to attack them.

 

 “…become who you want to be.” She said to herself.

 

  _‘YOU CAN’T,’_ that rambunctious voice in her head shouted. _‘YOU’RE DESTINED FOR FAILURE. DESTRUTION. DEATH OF ALL RATIONALITY.’_

 

 “Shut up,” she turned over in her sleeping bag. “Who asked you to come along for this crazy ride anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now there's a plot device hmmmmmmm.
> 
> I don't bring up what the characters chosen remember as they make their journey through most of the story because it mostly gets brought up mostly later and talking about themselves is something that makes the story not seem so interesting anymore.
> 
> Next up, the Dark Lord Bender and his evil plan to kill all humans and void hookerbot warranties.


	10. Who Are You, Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to finish some homework ahead of time so I could leave school for Thanksgiving break ahead of time to catch my flight back home and so I could finish up on animation homework for our class midterm. I've also started an ask blog for my Miitopia cast and it's been busy.
> 
> Have some looks into the character's psyche as I go drink a few more glasses of chocolate milk.

 They made it to an inn earlier the next day and were able to relax before heading into the neighboring kingdom to the east.

 

 Everyone was busy just trying to be themselves in casual clothes. Maxie read a book that was on rent in one of the comfortable chairs in the rec room with MM on the carpeted floor playing with a pair of wooden dolls she had found at a marketplace earlier in their journey. Moroko and MVF were busy playing cards at the table near the far end.

 

 The thief looked at his cards and back at MVF, “Have any threes?”

 

 MVF checked her hand before shaking her head, “Go fish.”

 

 “Darn it!” he drew a card from the pile on the table. “How am I losing? I’m great at poker!”

 

 “Poker is about skill,” MVF inspected the cards that were in incomplete pairs. “Go Fish is about chance and trying to dissuade your opponent.”

 

 She shuffled her hand, “I’ll be taking your threes.”

 

 He grumbled and gave her the desired cards, “Why can’t we play Poker?”

 

 “I can only play Bridge, Go Fish, and Black Jack,” she reminded him. “Also you’re a thief and I have a funny feeling that you’re going to win every round.”

 

 Moroko chuckled, “Touché. I guess we’re sticking to Go Fish.”

 

 Meanwhile, MM was busy smashing the two dolls together and making squelching noises as the two dolls began to form cracks. Maxie put his book down and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

 

 As MM began to tug at the head of one of the dolls, Maxie abruptly stood up and took her fists, “Hey hey! What are you doing?”

 

 She looked at him, “This is the part where the mom replaces the head with another one.”

 

 “That doesn’t mean that you have to destroy your toys,” he unhanded her. “Can’t you just pretend that the head is getting switched?”

 

 “Uhh…” she looked at her toys. “What’s pretend?”

 

 He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down next to her, “Look, who were your parents?”

 

 MM adjusted herself, “I have a mom, but she’s gone now, but I have a dad and she’s great.”

 

 “She?”

 

 “My dad said that I don’t need another mom right now so she prefers to let me call her my dad,” MM explained. “She’s amazing! She lets me eat all the ice cream I want, play with my friends, sleep whenever I want-!”

 

 “Okay, okay,” Maxie settled her down before she went and got herself starry-eyed. “I get the picture. Did they ever teach you about how to pretend?”

 

 “Mom says pretending is dangerous,” she recited, rubbing at one of her arms. “Pretending can make you run away from reality and forget what you really are.”

 

 This was sure one weird kid, Maxie thought. He was going to try and reason with her like he would reason with another kid her age but he remembered something about how he also used to be an odd kid who would collect random rocks.

 

 Breathing in and out, calmly, Maxie began again, “Have you ever wanted to do something that seemed impossible?”

 

 MM thought for a moment, “Yeah…”

 

 “Have you ever imagined or thought of doing it but not actually doing it?”

 

 She nodded her head, “Sometimes, yeah.”

 

 “That’s what pretending is,” Maxie explained. “Thinking that you are or are doing something when, in reality, you are still the same person as you are now.”

 

 The pop star looked at him, warily, “Am I allowed to pretend?”

 

 “Of course. As long as you don’t hurt anyone or anything.”

 

 She smiled, “Okay then!”

 

 There was an air of calm at the inn as the rest of the day went by. Sure there was delightful chatter, maybe a quick spat or two, but everything was rather calm as the four retired for bed that night.

 

 MVF was in good spirits as she settled herself down on her side, “I’m so excited for tomorrow.”

 

 MM looked up at her as she finished untying her bow, “We’re going someplace new, right?”

 

 MVF giggled and pulled up the covers, “Yeah, but we’re also going to see my friends really soon! I can’t wait to see them again.”

 

 She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself so she could get some sleep, “I really miss them…”

 

 “Can they be my friends too?” MM asked, finally slipping into bed.

 

 “Sure,” MVF smiled in her direction. “I’m sure the three of you will love having you around.”

 

 “What about Maxie and Moroko? Would they get along with them?”

 

 “Hmm,” MVF hummed, feeling sleep calling for her. “I have a feeling Yaiba and Moroko will get along quite well, and Maxie and Valentina would like to hang out.”

 

 “Will Optimus and I be good friends?”

 

 “All of them will love you.”

 

 MM did a small gasp and smiled widely before she laid on her back, “Really?”

 

 “Really,” MVF was able to whisper before darkness flooded her vision.

 

 Many hours filled with lazy sleep went by into the night until Moroko had to get up and exit his room.

 

 Maxie turned over in his sleep, disturbed by the noise, “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

 “Outside,” Moroko said nonchalantly. “I have to take a leak.”

 

 “In the dark?”

 

 Moroko didn’t stay to chat as he left, taking the stairs to the bottom floor. Even though there was a strong wind rattling the windows and doors, Moroko shrugged it off and made his way towards the washroom facilities that were less than five hundred feet away from the inn. Unlike the inns in Greenhorne, Neksdor’s inns provided their washrooms outdoors near water wells.

 

 He pushed his bangs back and strode forward, taking precaution to not let any stray sand fly into his eyes. Moroko approached the terra cotta building ahead and pushed open the wooden French doors before entering.

 

 Small and homey, but warm enough for Moroko to do his business, he came near the washbasin and stared into the fresh water. He put both of his blistered hands on either side of the sink and took a large breath before plunging his sweaty head into the water.

 

 The small thief came back up for breath and wiped away the water from his face, staring into the mirror that was hanging in front of him. Dark circles were etched under his weary eyes as were his cheek were more pronounced from lack of sleep.

 

 He had been having nightmares every night. Some were of his family- other clones like himself that looked exactly like him but were not him at all. He would be the last one out of a rebellion to escape and would be the only one to actually make it out alive. Moroko would always have the underlying sense of guilt that he didn’t deserve to live as he was just another face in the batch of clones.

 

 Other times he would accidently be launched out of an air vacuum or storage chamber without an oxygen tank or any protection gear. He would be forced to watch the orange or silver ship he had been launched out of as it disappeared into the vast darkness and he was to just drift through the endless expanses without light as he held his breath.

 

 There were pleasant dreams too. These calmed him on some nights and he would allow himself to sleep in before Maxie would wake him up for breakfast. He was piloting a ship through the rings of a northern planet, eating a ramen-like dish at a celestial supermarket, or playing a tabletop game with three unique passengers or crewmates with him. Moroko suspected that those three were his friends since they never appeared in his nightmares or in the dark corner of his thoughts.

 

 He knew that Maxie and MM didn’t get nightmares as easily as him, or at least didn’t show any signs of struggling. MVF acted as if her nightmares weren’t wearing her down but the half-lidded eyes she bore gave it away all too easily. Was he the only one breaking down over all the pressure of the mission and what he really was?

 

 Was Moroko really that weak?

 

 He rubbed at his eyes and groaned, too tired to actually want to fall asleep. What he wanted to do instead was sit back and watch romantic comedies but the inn only had two VHS tapes that had ‘Dr. Doolittle 2’ and ‘Operation Dalmatian’ for rent. Both didn’t look appealing to him, even if he got himself shit-faced.

 

 Looks like it would be another sleepless night, he thought as he dried his hair and shoulders. Maybe he would ask MVF how she had become such a heavy sleeper, after all she was usually the one to wake up the latest. MM and Maxie were earlybirds and didn’t seem to be fazed by the godawful hours of the early morning.

 

 MM, as if spoken of, yawned and sat up in bed, “I’m hungry…”

 

 She looked over towards MVF and signed at her still figure, “Are you awake too?”  


 No response.

 

 MM yawned again as she shuffled out of bed and towards the door, “Ice cream…I want ice cream...”

 

 Thoughts filled with the special parfaits that the mole enemies left behind were all that MM thought about as she entered the hallway. A cold burst of wind blew out the candles and brushed through her long hair. She didn’t notice the sky blackening outside until there was no sign of light in the hallway.

 

 “Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise. “I can’t see with these eyes!”

 

 The pop star fumbled around, arms in front of her, “Hello? Is someone there?”

 

 Maxie opened the door to his room with his flask emitting a neon pink light, “MM, what is the meaning of this?”

 

 “The lights are gone and I can’t see!” she whined.

 

 He squinted towards the window in the hallway, “That’s strange…cloud coverage is uncommon in the desert.”

 

 The scientist stood next to her, flask between them as a source of light, “Stay close, let’s find some matches and get some light going until the clouds part. We might be experiencing a rainstorm soon.”

 

 She looked up at him, “Where’s Moroko?”

 

 He shook his head and made his way to the stairwell, “Moroko said that he needed to use the restroom. He should still be outside, let’s get him before he wanders off into the remote desert.”

 

 As the two approached the descending staircase, a dark laugh filled the air. The duo stopped in fright as they recognized the voice. They looked at one another before a large screeching sound was heard at the bottom of the stairs.

 

 Lava bubbled from the first floor and hissed up the flight of stairs, glowing threateningly. The two travelers began to sweat from the terrible heat as the building shook around them.

 

  _‘FIRE IS THE BEGINNING AND THE END’_

 

 Maxie stared wide-eyed as his grip on the flask loosened and dropped to the floor. Sweat gathered on his face and his glasses slipped from his nasal ridge.

 

  _‘FIRE WILL BRING YOUR NIGHTMARES TO YOUR KNEES’_

 

 MM shrieked in fright as the lava inched closer and closer to them. Her face heated up as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Despite the fierce temperature she felt herself shiver.

 

  _‘FIRE WILL CLEANSE YOUR DARKENED PIT OF A SOUL’_

 

 A dark figure appeared from the lava and walked slowly up the stairs. Its skin was dark and churned from the fire and its eyes a milky white. The figure was taller than the two of them and was aflame.

 

  _‘FIRE WILL CONSUME ALL’_

 

 Maxie and MM ran away in terror as the thing reached the top of the stairs.

 

 Moroko, hearing the panicked noises, ran back towards the inn and lunged for the door handle. Instead of a welcoming entrance there was only a void.

 

 Before he could turn back around or question what was happening, his entire surroundings were only blackness. He tried to suck in a breath but there was no air.

 

 There was a yellow and orange striped space ship flying away from him, flying deeper into the outer void. He reached out with one of his hands and made a sound in his throat.

 

 ‘Don’t leave me!’ he thought as he struggled for breath.

 

 Light from the engines of the ship faded into the abyss as Moroko’s own vision faded.

 

 MVF, awoken from the sounds of pain from her current teammates, sat up in bed groggily and rubbed at her eyes, “What’s going on?”

 

 She quickly got out of bed and wobbled over to MM’s bedside, “MM?”

 

 Vision returning to her, she saw that the bed with black sheets was empty. She looked around once more before hearing a noise at the window.

 

 MVF turned back around and headed towards the window, following the sound in the terrible darkness. She stood next to the window frame and listened to what it could be. It sounded like someone clutching their throat, almost choking.

 

 About to open the window to call out, a blunt force hit the back of her head.

 

 “Ah-!” she cried out in pain as her conscious faded and she slumped up against the side of the wall.

 

 MM and Maxie made it to the other side of the inn, still in distress, before coming to a dead end that held a window to the outside. The two turned back around to see the tall figure chasing them disintegrate into ash and dying embers.

 

 Each gasping for a lungful of air, both of them took a moment to collect their thoughts. About to retrace their steps to try and find Moroko and MVF they stopped when they heard the same chuckle from before.

 

 The window behind them shattered and they were grabbed in one fell swoop. Both turned to face their captor as he gave a triumphant hoot of laughter.

 

 Dark Lord Bender calmed himself down to speak, “Hoo-wee! Now that was priceless! You two should have seen your faces!”

 

 Maxie growled, “You!”

 

 “That’s right,” he held them closer to his face, dark grin spreading. “I caught you right where you weren’t suspecting it!”

 

 “You…” MM’s eyes widened in realization. “You put the stairs on fire.”

 

 “Pffft, took you long enough,” he soon looked unamused. “I had to corner you two somehow. Thank goodness that the two of you share an affinity with fire, huh?”

 

 With his other hand, he showed them an unconscious thief in purple gear that they knew all too well.

 

 “Moroko!” the two cried out in unison.

 

 Maxie looked back up at the Dark Lord, eyes aflame with anger, “What have you done to him?”

 

 Bender seemed to find this situation hilarious again, “Oh, nothing, just made him think that he couldn’t breathe is all! HAHAHAHA!”

 

 Moroko’s head lolled to the side and tears began to drip down MM’s porcelain face, “Did you kill him?”

 

 Tsking, the Dark Lord looked at her with mock pity, “Aww, noooo. This little meatbag is only unconscious, besides, I still have use for the three of you so there’s no need to kill any of you.”

 

 “Any of us-?” something snapped in Maxie’s mind as his eyebrows fell into a curt look. “You’re going to kidnap us like MVF’s previous party.”

 

 “Ding! Ding! DING!” Bender wagged one of his free fingers. “Looks like the scientist isn’t as dumb as he sounds!”

 

 MM was now fully crying, trying to suppress sobs, “W-why?”

 

 She had more to say before her speech became unintelligible.

 

 The Dark Lord only sneered, “Pitiful.”

 

 Maxie quickly looked between Moroko and MM, it was up to him to figure a way out of this mess. Before he could start a heated argument, however, the Dark Lord levitated higher until they were situated over the inn.

 

 “What that-!” glasses askew, Maxie felt his heart beating in her throat.

 

 Dark Lord Bender snapped two of his free fingers and a dark aura surrounded the inn, crackling with purple electricity.

 

 Maxie struggled, MVF was still inside! If this was happening to her again then she needed to get up and fight the Dark Lord. Where was she?!

 

 Seeing his eyes wander, Bender grinned widely, “Looking for someone?”

 

 MM was able to stop crying for a second, “What did you do to her?”

 

 There was a squeaky sound from behind the Dark Lord as a small imp flew around him and perched itself on his shoulder.

 

 He gestured at it with his head, “Don’t worry, that cat won’t be waking up for a long while.”

 

 Moroko groaned and opened one of his eyes, “Wha…”

 

 The Dark Lord, sensing that he didn’t have a lot of time left before the three called for attention, started floating out east. He smirked, “Say goodbye to your beloved teammate! She’s going to be alone for the remainder of her journey and you’re going to be locked away where the sun don’t shine!”

 

 A large chuckled escaped him as they sped away.

 

 Moroko, with his one good eye, saw a blurry inn disappearing in the distance and two of his teammates in distress.

 

 “H…help…” he ground out before going unconscious again.

 

 Maxie yelled as they flew above the clouds, “MVF will stop you. If she was able to keep going and recruit us to stop you then she will continue to follow us and gain more teammates.”

 

 Bender snorted, “I doubt it. She’s been breaking down ever since I took the previous three, hasn’t she?”

 

 MVF had been in quite distress when he had first arrived, Maxie thought. She would have an edge on some days and had been downright giddy on moving eastward to rescue her friends. This new kidnapping would downright devastate her.

 

 “She’ll be crushed,” the Dark Lord sang. “She’ll have no more hope, no more confidence, and no more determination.”

 

 They disappeared into the darkness of the night as the dark curse over the inn faded away and an unconscious MVF was busy drooling on the floor.

 

 Dreaming once again, MVF was back in the shattered mirror room. She took a moment to assume her surroundings before peeling herself off of the floor and standing upright.

 

 Back in her dream outfit, she looked around and found a mahogany door with a brass key inserted into the lock. It was oddly placed where she had last looked at her reflection in the last dream.

 

 MVF approached the door and knocked a few times. After waiting a while and hearing no response, she tried the doorknob. It wiggled slightly in place but did not budge.

 

 She then tried to twist the key but it snapped in half. Holding the decorated part of the key, MVF frowned.

 

 The dreamer decided to knock on the door again, “Hello? Your key broke…”

 

 Still no response.

 

 She knocked again, “Hello?”

 

 There was a repeat of what had transpired in the last ten seconds before MVF angrily rapped her knuckles against the doorframe.

 

 “Hey! I need to get in!”

 

 Nothing.

 

 Knock again.

 

 “I need to get out of here!”

 

 Nothing.

 

 Knock again.

 

 “Please!”

 

 Nothing.

 

 Knock again.

 

 “PLEASE!”

 

 There was a cracking sound from her hand and a hiss of pain escaped through her gritted teeth. She looked at her knuckles and saw that they were bleeding and a bit of bone fragments had punctured her skin.

 

 Tears trailed down her face and she sniffled, “Owie…”

 

 She fell to her knees and cupped her good hand around her injured knuckles, making sure not to jostle herself too much. MVF curled in around herself.

 

 “I want to go home…”

 

 ‘Not every key will fit into every lock it was made for,’ a mysterious golden light spoke from upon above her, illuminating the room and bathing everything in it in a golden shower. ‘You must sometimes create your own solution to a unique problem and move on!’

 

 There was a clunking sound on the other side of the room and MVF turned around as the light faded. There was another door, this time where the previous door had disappeared. Instead of a lock there was a numeric keypad in its place.

 

 MVF carefully got back up and shielded her dominant hand as if her fingers were about to fall off any second. She stretched her left hand forward and slowly typed in her designation on the pad.

 

 The numbers one, three, seven, and nine were punched in at an awkward pace as MVF kept her right hand close to her abdomen. Once all the numbers were set, the lock clicked open.

 

 She curled her left hand around her right again and pushed her way into the bright white room.

 

 Then there was darkness again. There was a deep ringing in her ears and pain throughout her entire body. She blinked her eyes a few times until blurry images surfaced.

 

 She was looking up at a bright blue sky with puffy white clouds before a large yellow citrine figure with black and tan smudges appeared in her field of vision. MVF blinked a few more times before her vision adjusted for her to see that the messy smudge was actually the head of the large yellow woman she had seen in her previous dream.

 

 Instead of only just being yellow she was actually life-like and fleshed out. Her hair was like golden silk as it draped across her shoulders and puffed up in a bun-like arrangement on either side of her head. Her skin was creamy colored and had golden and tan makeup on her cheeks to highlight her cheekbones, golden lipstick, and black winged tips around her thick eyelashes. Two giant black eyebrows were neatly crafted over her eyes and arched backwards in worry. Her eyes were wide and had golden irises, mouth open and speaking rapidly.

 

 MVF groaned and heard herself fade away as if she were in an abyss.

 

 This only made the woman above her even more worried. She started to shout at her as her makeup began to run down her cheeks where her tears were gushing out of her sad eyes. More figures appeared around the two but they were too dark and fuzzy to actually make out.

 

 The golden woman clung to her and cried her eyes out, wailing. MVF tried to speak but felt something wet drip from an aching sore somewhere on her throat. Were this woman’s tears acid?

 

 Nothing but the sound of hissing air escaped her before she fell back into the darkness. She floated deeper and deeper down into the black abyss as the light from the dream faded above her.

 

 ‘You have people waiting for you,’ the golden light appeared again. ‘You are loved and they are willing to wait for the end of times for you to return. Just because all you can remember are the bad memories doesn’t mean you don’t have any good thoughts in you.’

 

 MVF woke up on the floor of the inn with the heirloom grasped in her right hand. Her eyes were red from crying in her sleep and there was a pounding pain on the back of her cranium.

 

 Wobbling, she stood up from her spot on the floor and eyed the deity’s charm in her hand, “You…”

 

 She shrugged off the weird feeling she was getting from it and turned to MM’s side of the room, “Hey, MM, what time-?”

 

 MM wasn’t there.

 

 MVF’s heart stopped as she ran to the other side of the room and called again, “MM?”

 

 Still no pop star in sight, only the sight of her black bedsheets being ruffled was a sign that someone was indeed in fact there but not anymore.

 

 “Wait...” MVF then ran into the hall and into Maxie and Moroko’s room. There were signs of life none sighted.

 

 “Where are the others?” she cried out. Horrible thoughts came back to her mind as the events from weeks before repeated themselves. “Did the Dark Lord take them away?”

 

 The heirloom glowed in her hand, “Ho ho! You are most perceptive, my child. Dark Lord Bender attacked in the night. Perhaps you were a little too relaxed after saving Neksdor. Now more of your friends are in the Dark Lord’s clutches!”

 

 It sounded like the deity was berating her instead of bringing her up to speed. Dark memories flooded her head as she bit the inside of her cheek to root herself to the present.

 

 A few tears escaped, but she put on a brave face, “I’d better get going then!”

 

 She went back to her room to pack up but noticed herself in the full length mirror and saw that she was missing her cat ears and tail and was back in her traditional garb.

 

 MVF groaned, “Ugh, again?!”

 

 “Oh, and your power has been sealed away,” the deity came back to inform her.

 

 She set the charm on the bed as she examined herself in the mirror to see her once-again human form, “Seriously? Come on!”

 

 In all honesty, she had been getting tired of being a cat. It was fun but she missed badass suites of armor and cool swords.

 

 “I’m afraid I’ll just have to bestow another job upon you. Come, child. Select a job that you would like!” she was taken back to the familiar interdimensional bubble. “I have some new ones for you to choose from as well.”

 

 The list appeared again and at the end were three new jobs designated as Tank, Princess, and Flower. Odder jobs than the last three for sure.

 

 She skimmed their descriptions and thought that a flower job would be cute, but then seeing that it was a healing job and had barely any potential to punch a scheming Dark Lord in the face made her look at the others.

 

 The princess and tank descriptions just didn’t fit her, there was no way she’d want to wear heavy dresses all the time or being slowed down by her immense armory. She eyed the mage and scientist jobs again but decided that she still didn’t want to take any teammate’s positions away.

 

 Everything else was already taken or she could not select again, much to her disappointment, but…

 

 The imp job was still open.

 

 MVF eyed it before reading the description. There was powerful and violent magic aligning itself to the imp job class.

 

 She frowned, still thinking that if she were to choose this then she could possibly be aligning herself with the Dark Lord. Yet it was the last job that did appeal to her…

 

 Slowly but sure of herself, she selected the imp job.

 

 That terrible voice returned, ‘Little devils are just like fallen angels, you know.’

 

 Then so be it. It was time to fight fire with fire.

 

 White light surrounded her, almost as if trying to burn her. There was a familiar pain from her tailbone as a new tail grew, two protruding bone-like entities grew from the top of her skull, and two fleshy wings sprang forth from the area of her back between both of her shoulder blades. It was a lot and MVF nearly screamed in pain as the growth pains began to subside.

 

 Soon the light was gone and she was standing back in her room at the inn with a powerful new body, bright purple devil’s costume, and a red pitchfork clasped between her hands.

 

 Taking a few seconds to make sure everything was in order, MVF stood back up and looked in the mirror. A glittering tail swished around the back of her legs confusedly as her matching wings with lavender flesh tones were hanging awkwardly off her back and two arched horns covered with protective purple cloth were placed on either side of the top of her head.

 

 She twitched, seeing the cloth, and shakily took both of the uncomfortable covers off to show off her brown horns. MVF looked back at herself in the mirror and grinned, eyeing the sharper canines.

 

 “Now go forth, MVF the Imp!” the deity instructed her in a hurry. “Ho ho!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's angsty, yeah. MVF is trying really hard and Moroko is having some doubts about himself.
> 
> We finally have the imp version of MVF though! I've also been trying hard on writing the licensed characters since it's been a while I've played their game, watched their show, read their comic, etc. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the last of the teammates in the next chapter!


	11. Anger Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this chapter's a bit long and took a while to write. I had to cut it down to a nice stopping point so you guys don't get to meet the last teammate or other Fab Fairies until later.
> 
> I'll get to work on the next chapter. Hopefully I can churn out a few before the Thanksgiving break.

 Meanwhile…in the darkened dungeon where Optimus, Valentina, and Yaiba were busy trying to pass the time, the three were busy plaything their five thousand, six hundred, and forty ninth game of ‘I Spy’ with bored looks on their faces.

 

 “I spy…” Valentina gazed around the room. “Something green.”

 

 “Moss,” Optimus voiced.

 

 “Correct,” the chef sighed.

 

 “My turn,” Yaiba groaned. “I spy…something made from the inner core of the earth.”

 

 “Stone,” Valentina guessed.

 

 “Exactly,” Yaiba slowly clapped. “Perfect. Correct. Amazing.”

 

 Valentina fanned herself with her hat while Optimus took a moment to look around the room, “It’s boiling in here…”

 

 “Yeah…” Yaiba agreed.

 

 There was a creaking sound from across the room as the sounds of three people being shoved were soon followed. A large door slammed shut before the three in the darkness murmured to themselves in fright.

 

 “Huh?” Valentina whispered to her teammates.

 

 Optimus stood up in front of them as Valentina and Yaiba also stood as support. They squinted in the direction of the three newcomers as one of them, a red haired scientist, peered in their direction. The three relaxed seeing that it was just another adventuring party.

 

 Getting his party together, the scientist prodded along his two smaller teammates, “Hi.”

 

 “Where’d you come from,” he inspected the younger thief and pop star who looked stricken with negativity.

 

 Moroko shivered, “It’s that evil Dark Lord Bender…”

 

 “He kidnapped us and brought us here,” MM explained, a little chipper now that she was meeting new people.

 

 Valentina nodded, trusting them, “I see...”

Yaiba sunk her shoulders in dismay, “Then you’re in the same boat as us…”

 

 Eyeing the three, the gears in Maxie’s head turned, “Wait. You guys… You’re not friends with MVF, are you?” 

 

 Optimus, Valentina, and Yaiba each exchanged looks with wide eyes before back at them. The cleric spoke, “How’d you know?”

 

 “Oh wow!” Moroko exclaimed.

 

 MM jumped up in glee, “We’re friends with her too!”

 

 The three original members from Greenhorne took a step back in amazement.

 

 “I don’t believe it!” Valentina said with astonishment.

 

 Yaiba brightened up and smiled at the three from Neksdor, “I guess that makes all six of us friends then!”

 

 Mood, now brightened in the darkened dungeon, made the two teams chitchat with one another on what had happened during the first team’s imprisonment and their adventure before Neksdor.

 

 “MVF talked about you guys all the time,” Moroko grinned at Valentina, arms behind his head. “She was always thinking about you guys.”

 

 “And then the king’s face turned out to be attached to a hug golem!” Yaiba exclaimed to MM. “It was probably the longest fight we had to endure!”

 

 Maxie and Optimus both shook hands as the taller spoke, “Thank you for watching over MVF while we were…occupied.”

 

 The scientist nodded, “No problem, she was surprisingly easy to handle, being a cat and all.”

 

 “A cat?” the blue cleric raised an eyebrow. “She was a warrior in our group.”

 

 “Oh, she must have changed jobs before meeting us.”

 

 “Changing jobs? MVF must be working so hard…”

 

 As the chatter began to die out, Valentina spoke up, “We can’t just stand around like this.”

 

 Yaiba added in, “We have to try and find a way out of here!”

 

 “Right,” Maxie nodded.

 

 “We’ll all need to work together, though,” with a sly grin, Moroko eyed his taller companion.

 

 “Fine by me!” MM cheered. “Let’s do this!”

 

 So the six, in better and more determined spirits, decided to hatch into action an escape plan to try and defeat or overwhelm the Dark Lord and get back to a worried MVF.

 

 Meanwhile, a forlorn MVF scratched her head in thought as she checked her map for the umpteenth time. Despite going down a narrow path that lead in one direction, she still had the sinking feeling that she may be going in the wrong direction. This usually didn’t happen when she was traveling with others.

 

 “I’ll admit,” the new imp sighed as she continued to walk. “This is sort of lonely...”

 

 Her new pitchfork was heavy and a challenge to carry with her noodle arms, it didn’t help that her wings and horns were giving her back and neck pain as well. She may be starting to regret her choice of job class as of now. If only she would have allowed back as a warrior.

 

 MVF looked up at the gigantic stems of grass with their large dewdrops held perilously over her head, threatening to drop on top of her like a thousand bricks but wet. She gulped, hurrying along in case one of the drops decided it was high time to waterboard someone.

 

 There was a rustling noise up ahead as she stopped to see a giant turkey crossing the path up ahead. It released deep gobbling and swiveled its thin neck around in curiosity.

 

 MVF drew her weapon with weak arms, cautious.

 

 Its eyes landed on her and it released a loud squawk before charging at her.

 

 She waited until it was a few yards away until dodging to the side. The giant monster skidded to a halt and feel on its stomach, dirt flew in all directions from the impact.

 

 MVF quickly got into an offensive position and charged with her trident. Alright, if this monster wanted to start a pickle with her then she was going to give its due.

 

 She stabbed it near one of its kidneys and it yelped in pain as she jumped back to swipe at it again.

 

 More blows were delivered before the monster stood back up again. It aimed its sharp beak at her before piercing the air at breakneck speed. MVF was able to doge just in time but part of her left arm was nicked by the gross monster.

 

 Grunting, MVF held her injured arm as blood gathered around the cut. She held her bloody arm close to her chest and used the other arm with her weapon to aim a hit towards the bird’s face.

 

 The turkey took a facefull of pitchfork and cried out in pain, shaking its head and bouncing backwards in confusion. It bounced at a one-eighty and gave MVF a clear view of its behind.

 

 What MVF saw would make anyone recoil in disgust and pain at the mere thought of what the monster represented. For what made the monster bounce and appear rounder than an average turkey was for the fact that it had an enormous (and awfully jiggly) buttocks that would scar even the most hardened of booty warriors.

 

 In that moment, MVF felt like crying.

 

 Yet there was no time for tears, for the bulbous monster was back on its feet and had begun to charge at her again. She quickly accepted the situation and also charged.

 

 MVF dove between the avian monster’s legs as it passed over her, confused as to where she had gone. The imp quickly got back up and swiveled back around to deliver a devastating blow to the grotesque being she had been forced to fight.

 

 It let out one final squawk of indignation before it blew up in a flurry of smoke. What was left, when the smoke cleared, was a platter of curry sauce with turkey meat on the side.

 

 She would carefully package the curry dish away, find a few pieces of candy on the road, and make it to the inn that night without another sound. Her thoughts were static was she drifted off to bed.

 

 The next day, where she was busy trying to fit her uncooperative wings into the slips on her costume, there was a knock on the door.

 

 “Just a second!” she responded and shoved her wings in awkwardly before running to answer the door to her room.

 

 “Ho ho!” the deity came to her with its golden voice. “Sorry to have kept you waiting again. I know that traveling alone can be quite discouraging. And so… I’ve arranged for a new traveler to join your party.”

 

 It finished as MVF opened the door to reveal her said new teammate. They were an inch or two taller than MVF, had dark brown skin with a faint hint of freckles, long red hair, and kind brown eyes. She was a tank with red armor and clothing, looked around MVF’s age, and had a small but friendly smile to match.

 

 “Hello there!” the tank greeted, waving one of her hands. “I’m Aries.”

 

 She then went into an excited pose, “I’m ready for adventure! I’ll fight really hard!”

 

 MVF was pleased with her excitement and laughed with sweet mirth. Her first teammate on the new squad was much more uplifting and excited than Optimus or Maxie ever was. Perhaps the first night or two with them wouldn’t be so awkward.

 

 Aries blushed at MVF’s amusement, for she had been thinking that the leader of the traveling party was a serious no-fun-allowed stuck-up.

 

 “Get to know Aries well,” the guardian spoke up again.

 

 “No problem!” MVF nodded along.

 

 Aries wiped their head around in several directions, “Who was that?”

 

 “Just the ancient deity that watches over me and the party I travel with,” MVF didn’t sugarcoat it. “Don’t sweat it, you’ll rarely hear from them most of the time.”

 

 “Two more adventurers will be along shortly,” the deity continued. “You’ll need to combine all your powers to move forward.”

 

 That reminder stopped the two dead in their tracks. True, they were but two travelers who were on the course to move east in order to stop the Dark Lord, but they had a job to do and had to train along the way in order to get stronger!

 

 “It’s going to be fun! Ho ho!” it gave one last statement before fading away.

 

 “Wow!” Aries exclaimed. “An actual guardian!”

 

 “Yeah,” MVF rubbed her shoulder, feeling her wings getting sore already. “How much do you know about this world?”

 

 “Not much, just that I’ve been sent here to help you out,” she replied. “I know my name and that I was made to protect those in need.”

 

 “Protect?”

 

 “Like a keeper of the peace, sort of.”

 

 The two went downstairs for breakfast and eyed the other’s outfits.

 

 “Are those really wings and horns?” Aries asked.

 

 “And tail,” MVF flipped her hooked tail up for emphasis. “They’re real and I’ve only had them for at least a day. They hurt a lot. Is that a real cannon and wheels?”

 

 Aries blushed again and looked at her plate, “They’re real, just not attached to me like your…accessories. It’s like I’m connected to these parts and can figure out a few moves with them. Like, I can cross my legs and let the wheels take me around just by suggesting where I want to go.”

 

 One of MVF’s wings sagged against her shoulder as she tried to eat her curry, “Oh, like a cyborg?”

 

 “I have no idea what one of those are but sure,” the tank noticed her teammate wince in discomfort as they adjusted their wings for the fifteenth time. “Are you okay?”

 

 “Yeah, just,” her other wing slumped. “I’m not used to having these wings. I don’t think sleeping on top of them really help.”

 

 Aries was reminded of having a friend with wings like MVF’s but blue in color, “Hey, maybe you can get a holster for them.”

 

 “I don’t think they sell those here, but I’ll take a look.”

 

 They went shopping for newer equipment and clothing before heading out. Sadly, there were no holsters for wings but the costume that MVF bought was easier to wear and held her wings comfortably. Aries also bought a wooden-based armor for her equipment.

 

 MVF inspected Aries’s newest outfit, “You look super cute!”

 

 “Teehee,” Aries giggled and blushed again. “Thank you!”

 

 And off they went down the long road. The two would encounter a trio of monsters and do their best at defeating them before heading further down the road. Evening soon fell upon them and the sun began to set. Dewdrops glistened in the evening sun and the shadows of the large blades of grass would stretch threateningly.

 

 They continued until they came upon a familiar man in white robes. MVF ran ahead to meet up with them, Aries struggling behind with her heavier outfit.

 

 Mike, hearing the sound of incoming feet, turned around in surprise, “Oh!”

 

 He saw that it was MVF and that she had a new companion. Mike smiled, “Hello, friend!”

 

 “Hey, Mike,” MVF breathed, her wings starting to ache again.

 

 “I hear you’ve been keeping yourself busy. You showed Crase the error of his ways!” Mike responded with amazement. “No bad at all!”

 

 More like threatened the genie, but no one wanted to hear that. Also, she did have a hand with actually showing kindness to Crase but it would be awkward to have to tell the whole story.

 

 Instead, MVF rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed, “Heh heh.”

 

 The Great Sage then appeared thoughtful, “By the way… How goes your pursuit of the Dark Lord?”

 

 Terrible! All six of my previous teammates have been taken from me and I was either too lazy or too weak to defend them!

 

 MVF gulped, “Well…”

 

 She gave him the lighter version of the story, skipping out on her anxiety and depression and just focusing on the cold, hard facts on what had transpired a few nights ago.

 

 He gave her a sympathetic look, “Well, that certainly puts a monkey in your wrench. I might know which way the Dark Lord has gone.”

 

 The imp brightened up as Mike pointed to his left, eastward, “Yonder, toward the Elven Retreat!”

 

 “Elven?” MVF and Aries both whispered, looking in the direction in which Mike was pointing.

 

 “The elves are spirits of the forest,” Mike explained, dropping his arm. “They are most gifted in the use of magic.”

 

 To make himself look more dramatic, he spread his arms, “They’ll be no pushovers if the Dark Lord attacks.”

 

 MVF nodded in understanding, looking grateful at him.

 

 Mike also nodded, “Until we meet again!”

 

 As he walked off, both MVF and Aries waved goodbye.

 

 Farther along in their journey, the two came across a small injured being with long ears. MVF and Aries quickly ran to their side.

 

 They groaned and looked weakly at MVF, “Ugh… It’s terrible!”

 

 He squinted his face and began to shiver in fright, “The D-Dark Lord… He’s headed for the Retreat…”

 

 The two travelers made noses of shock. MVF frowned in disgust at the thought of facing the terrible Dark Lord Bender again.

 

 The person, who was definably an elf, continued, “But at least…we have our champions to protect us…”

 

 He was fading fast, MVF shook his shoulder, “Hang in there!”

 

 The elven man groaned, “Please…Lady Creation…”

 

 That name struck a chord with MVF. It was as if her entire soul had been bathed in darkness and the oncoming void was screaming at her to escape now or face certain peril. The angsty, dark voice had had been following her around had even decided to scream at a high-pitch that would put upset radios to shame.

 

  _‘AAAAAAAAAAA,’_ the dark voice screamed and yet she could only sit there, next to the injured elf, as if everything was okay in the world.

 

 Memories were trying to bubble within her, but they were too far out of reach. She drew a breath as the elf gasped in pain and fainted.

 

 Aries began to panic, “IS HE DEAD?!”

 

 She then checked his pulse and sighed, “No, he’s just sleeping…”

 

 MVF was snapped out of her anxiety-induced thoughts, “He’ll be fine, let’s keep moving.”

 

 Thankfully, the Retreat was right next door to them and they were able to enter it within five minutes.

 

 The sight was rather peaceful. Houses were made from dead logs and mushrooms, sunlight filtered through the leaves overhead, and there was an assortment of diverse elves that were either bickering or sheltered away.

 

 MVF and Aries received odd looks, both for being travelers and for not having long ears. They passed a paranoid elf hiding in the body of a fallen fruit, three rather large elves in differently colored attire that were fawning over with Fab Fairy was better, a growling lady elf who was stomping her foot, a lazy elf who was busy laying down next to the road, and a shifty-eyed elf that giggled to themselves.

 

 The two crossed to the other side of the Retreat before making contact with a rather squeaky voice.

 

 “Cheese and crackers!” a worried elf with dark skin ran back into town. “Somebody, anybody! This is awful!”

 

 She was short, probably shorter than Prince Gold. Her eyes were hazel and she had pink lips and crimson red cheeks. She had blonde hair that was tied into a bun with the help of a flower, green archer wear, and leaf green wings and earrings.

 

 The short elf cried and spoke at a fast pace, “The D-D-D-Dark Lord! My sisters! Attacked! Taken!”

 

 She rambled on and on and MVF was able to get the jist of it, with a little help from her tank partner. Apparently, the Dark Lord had swooped in on the Elven Retreat and the three powerful Fab Fairy Sisters had stood up against him. A fierce battle had followed and the Dark Lord had retreated towards the east, however the sister’s guard had been lowered and the Dark Lord was able to steal away the two eldest of the sisters.

 

 MVF and Aries nodded to each other in understanding before turning back towards the youngest Fab fairy. The elf had quickly run out of breath and was gasping for air.

 

 She gathered her breathe and turned towards the two, “Whew! Feeling a bit calmer now.”

 

 The green elf glanced at MVF, “Hey, you. Help me get my sister M.Valiant back.”

 

 Another name that struck a chord with her, but not in any way harsh. It was as if M.Valiant was more familiar, non-threatening.

 

 Having no choice, since she was on the mission to defeat the dark Lord anyway, MVF nodded, “Of course!”

 

 “The right answer!” the youngest Fab Fairy gave her a thumbs up. “Let’s get going!”

 

 She put her hands on her hips, “The name’s Nebulark and shooting’s my game. If we don’t hurry, then the Dark Lord might harm my sisters and might have to show him what I’m REALLY made of!”

 

 Her name struck a harder chord in MVF, but as hard as the first one. This time, Aries edged herself behind MVF like a shy child.

 

 “Okay, M.Valiant’s being held in Citrus Cave,” Nebulark explained. “Let’s do this!”

 

 The green elf then lead the way out east where the Dark Lord had gone. She paved the road by using her bow and arrow antics on monsters before the makeshift team made it to the inn that night.

 

 Right before the team was about to head out the next day, there was a doorbell sound from outside.

 

 “Oh,” MVF voiced as she clambered downstairs to answer the door. She looked through the peephole first, making sure it wasn’t a monster, and saw that it was just another human being.

 

 MVF opened the door and was met with a tall and lanky guy in princess garments. He had a silver crown perched on his fiery orange hair, green electric eyes, and light freckles on his creamy skin. His dress was a mix of yellow, white, and orange with orange slippers sneaking out from the hem underneath.

 

 He smiled down at her, “Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m Blades.”

 

 Blades was scrawny but he had enough determination to look confident enough to MVF. He pulled out his fan and waved it around, “I’m a good fighter, and I like to train up my skills. You should take me with you!”

 

 “Alright,” MVF agreed. “We were just about to leave. My name is MVF, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

 Blades clapped his hands after folding his fan, “Oh goodie! I was so worried that you might not want me!”

 

 “It’s fine,” MVF sighed and smiled at him. “Here, we’ll explain on the way towards our destination.”

 

 The taller moved out of the way for MVF to exit with Aries and Nebulark not falling too far behind.

 

 “Finally!” the green elf ran ahead in a fit. “Let’s get a move on!”

 

 Aries and Blades exchanged greetings quickly before they followed Nebulark and MVF down south to loop back around the village and make it towards the cave. MVF and Aries did their best to get Blades up to speed as Nebulark faced no problems with exhaustion running down the unruly road.

 

 Along the way, MVF and Blades stopped to look up at a large dewdrop that was very close to dropping towards the forest floor. They stood there, mesmerized.

 

 “It looks like it’s going to fall at any minute,” MVF commented.

 

 Aries ran towards them, wanting to know what was up. She accidently tripped on a small rock and fell face-first under the large dewdrop, “Wah!”

 

 “Oof!” Blades looked up with MVF to see the water above violently wobble around before falling on top of the tank.

 

 SPLASH

 

 “Eek!” MVF cried out in surprise as some of the water dampened her costume.

 

 Aries laid on the muddy ground for a moment, her eyes dark with embarrassment.

 

 It was then that Blades started laughing and MVF joined in as well. Aries eventually joined in as she stood back up. The three were doubled over in laughter before Nebulark checked behind her to yell at them to catch up.

 

 After an hour, inch the mud was able to flake off from Aries, the tank began to hum to herself.

 

 “Tomato, tomato, tomaaaato!” she sang aloud. “Oh, I love to sing! And I ain’t toma-tone-deaf! I’m a red-blooded…red-hot tomato! I always sing it when I walk this way. And that’s my juicy tomato song!”

 

 MVF and Blades clapped for her before MVF mentioned, “Anyone feel like ketchup?”

 

 There wasn’t a lot of conversation until later when Blades stated, “You’re so kind, Aries.”

 

 “Am I?” she asked as MVF and Nebulark continued on ahead.

 

 “You let monsters get away…”

 

 “Just the weak ones. The ones that come looking for a fight…” she cracked her knuckles. “I don’t let them off so lightly.”

 

 The princess gulped as Aries continued, “After all…I can’t let them hurt my friends!”

 

 Blades was touched by this as he put a hand to his chest, “Aww…”

 

 They were able to enter Citrus Cave the next day. MVF and Nebulark ducked inside first and the imp widened her eyes at the familiarity it had to the first cave she went into with Optimus, Valentina, and Yaiba. Everything was the same except for the fact that the liquid lighting up the cave wasn’t blue but orange, a happier contrast to Riverdeep Cavern.

 

 “M.Valiant, my sister, is in this cave,” Nebulark spoke.

 

 MVF looked at her, “How can you tell?”

 

 Nebulark yawned and stretched her arms, “Meh, just a feeling…”

 

 If that was true, then MVF wasn’t so sure about trusting Nebulark in a serious situation anymore.

 

 The Fab Fairy jumped up and pointed towards the farthest regions of the cave, “Come on then. Let’s go!”

 

 MVF thought for a moment that Nebulark’s fingernails were large and curved for a second before she blinked and they appeared to be regular. She rubbed her eyes, “O-OK.”

 

 The four marched further and further into the brightly lit cave. There were many slime-based monsters that tasted like apple jello and large spider monsters that gave MVF and Blades the heebie jeebies.

 

 Further ahead, MVF stopped for a moment, in thought, “There’s juice all over the place.”

 

 Blades stopped next to her, “If you lived here, it’d be all-you-can-drink, all day.”

 

 MVF giggled, “But you’d probably get tired of it.”

 

 The orange princess shrugged, “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

 “It’s hard to appreciate the things you’ve got on tap.”  
  
 “You’re right again.”

 

 Evening was soon upon then as they came across a familiar explorer from Neksdor. He hummed in thought as MVF and Nebulark stood near him.

 

 “This liquid smells rather lovely…” he thought aloud. “Should I drink some? Should I just go for it?”

 

 Before he could though, he turned around and saw MVF and the elf next to her. His eyes were trained on the imp, “Oh, hey! It’s you! Do you remember me?”

 

 He introduced himself again and MVF nodded, “Of course, we met in the last kingdom.”

 

 “I’m doing a tour of the world’s most mysterious locations,” he explained.

 

 He tilted his head to the side before searching for something in one of his many pockets, “You know, it’s been a while, so have this little souvenir of my travels!”

 

 The explorer found what he was looking for and gave it to MVF. It was a medium-sized tablet in the shape of a circle with puzzling markings on it.

 

 She thanked him for the gift as he waved her off, “Well, see you around, no doubt! Somewhere…”

 

 The next day, while traveling towards the left of the large cave, MVF asked Nebulark, “So what happened to the Dark Lord?”

 

 Nebulark folded her arms behind her head and pouted, “He fled, of course. Because we used such powerful magic against him. Pretty great, huh?”

 

 MVF was still a bit doubtful that the Fab Fairies use magic to halt Dark Lord Bender in his tracks. She and her previous teams had beaten the monsters he had thrown at them within an inch of their life and had prevailed, all she had seen Nebulark do was fire arrows at any monsters that dared to look at her a certain way.

 

 Truthfully, MVF hadn’t seen such powerful magic besides the Dark Lord’s or the Great Sage’s. She had been powerless the first time the Dark Lord had engaged in combat with her since she had no magic whatsoever. Perhaps, if the mural back in the Great Pyramid was true, then magic would prevail against magic.

 

 Nebulark continued, her face downcast, “Me and my sisters… We aren’t very strong individually.”

 

 MVF’s eyes widened a smidge at the information. Perhaps the Dark Lord was more cunning if he knew that the Fab Fairies could only perform such feats of magic as a group.

 

 The green elf then smiled, “But we can join our powers to use awesome magic!”

 

 MVF also smiled. Yep, she had been right on the money.

 

 Counting this information in, seeing someone perform serious magic by themselves was probably something only the most powerful of the magi could pull off. Singular, the Fab Fairies were only individuals who could perform small magic, but together they could combine their abilities and deal serious business. The Dark Lord Bender obviously could pull off dark magic and other show-stopping performances as well as Mike could use lighter magic and counteract with protective charms.

 

 MVF, meanwhile, was left to question the holes of who the nine apostles were to be. She had been theorized to be one of them but she could display little to no magic without the help of her tools or weapons. Perhaps whatever Mike sensed in her was the key to something or another. Which only left eight more apostles to find. Mike hadn’t been seen a lot, which was fine to her, but perhaps he had been having run-inns with other parties along the way. Maybe there were eight whole other teams in the making and MVF didn’t know where they were.

 

 She was shaken from her thoughts as Nebulark stomped her foot in anger, “It makes my blood boil!”

 

 “What does?” MVF asked.

 

 “The Dark Lord getting free again. And the monsters snatching my sisters…” the smaller shook her head and anger. “Grrrr… It really makes me mad!”

 

 MVF fearing an explosion, put her hands up in surrender, “Hey, calm down…”

 

 Though the conversation was over, Nebulark continued to fume as they continued into the cave. Before they came upon an inn that night, Nebulark’s mood did lighten.

 

 “Ah!” she exclaimed.

 

 “What is it?” asked MVF.

 

 “I can hear the voice of M.Valiant’s heart,” she closed her eyes to concentrate. “It’s calling out… ‘Help me!’”

 

 Nebulark opened her eyes, “We’ve gotta hurry!”

 

 The imp nodded, “Right!”

 

 They had a restless night at the inn with a Nebulark who would not stop doing crunches in one of the suites. No one dared to enter her room and try to quite her down before the big day where they would rescue the elder Fab Fairy.

 

 MVF and Aries came upon a puddle of the citrus-smelling liquid in the cave the next day.

 

 The imp stared down at it in deep thought. ‘It looks a lot like jello. Maybe I can just…have a taste…’

 

 “It looks really pretty,” Aries commented, looking at MVF’s face.

 

 “I’m going to devour it,” MVF stated as she bent over the puddle. “It’s obvious that it’s jello, thus edible.”

 

 Aries went into a panic, waving her arms around, “No, it really isn’t obvious at all!”

 

 Before she could stop her teammate, MVF had plunged her ungloved hand into the puddle and scooped up a small serving for herself to taste. She lapped it up, tasting the fruity citrus and water.

 

 Then, unexpectedly, she disappeared.

 

 Aries screamed in horror, “MVF!”

 

 “Woah!” her voice came from beside her, making the tank’s blood turn cold. “I can see right through myself!”

 

 “MVF?” she looked at the spot where she had last been seen. “Are you…invisible?”

 

 “Heck yeah!” there was the sound of footsteps hustling in place and a grunt before MVF appeared, visible again. She was in a pose where one of her legs was up in the air and her arms were wound up like a runner’s.

 

 Aries looked thankful, sighing and placing a hand over her beating heart, “You scared me!”

 

 “What? I’ve always wanted to try invisibility.”

 

 They continued on ahead until Nebulark made the group halt. She ran ahead and yelled in surprise, “M.Valiant!”

 

 There was a shivering form with elf ears that was clothed in long orange and pink robes. They turned around to reveal that there was no face on them as well.

 

 Nebulark ran to their side but stopped in fright as the sound of a large insect drew nearer.

 

 Everyone looked up to see a giant green spider descend upon them with a woman’s face plastered on its thorax. It gnashed its pinchers, saliva and poison dripping down onto the cave floor, before lunging at the travelers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MVF's pretty angry, but she covers it up with a happy face.
> 
> Alright, onto the new people who've showed up-
> 
> Aries is from the same universe as MVF and serves as her foil. They're from different teams but are still pretty good friends. She's very kind but has an ounce of nervousness to her, she even views MVF as a role model and hero.
> 
> Blades IS from Transformers Rescue Bots. I forgot that I made a mii for the humanformers version that I designed for him. I thought that he might like being a princess.
> 
> Nebulark is from the same series as MVF and Aries. She's Aries's leader and parental guardian. She's a government official that that despises MVF and her team.
> 
> I'll get more into the other team members and Fab Fairies when they appear.


	12. The Alpha Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus ;;;;;;;;;; School got really busy with finals and I had a schedule during Thanksgiving Break. Also, during my work on finals, I lost some interest due to having to think about future projects.
> 
> But now I'm back! I would like some enthusiasm to help me get back on an uploading schedule since this is the project I want to work on the most.

 MVF, Aries and Blades were able to scatter before the giant arachnid dropped to the cave floor. It hissed at the three adventurers before spitting silky string out of its thorax.

 

 Unfortunately, Blades dress got caught in its web and was unable to move from his spot. He tried to pry his dress away from the webs, “Aw! Come on!”

 

 The giant spider advanced towards him and he yelled out in fear as its pinchers opened wider and wider.

 

 MVF, quick on her feet, dashed forward and cut away at the webbing with the tip of her spear before escorting the princess away from danger. The spider snapped at air where Blades had been trapped hungrily before hissing in anger.

 

 Nebulark shook off her fright in time and aimed her bow at the enemy, “Give me back my sister, you fiend!”

 

 One of her arrows soared through the air and hit the monster in one of its many eyes. It screamed in pain as green fluid guzzled out of its wound.

 

 Aries, now with a charged attack, took aim at the famished monster, “Time to meet your maker!”

 

 She fired a shot at it and it took out one of its stick-like legs, making more green fluid spill out of it. It screamed before laying eyes on the tank.

 

 Aries gulped and stood her ground, sitting cross-legged so that her wheels could touch the ground and give her the needed support. She began to charge up another attack.

 

 Nebulark fired again and took out another eye before Blades ran to the side and aimed at one of its legs.

 

 “This is for ruining my dress!” he shouted before using the sharp side of his fan to slice at the monster with M. Valiant’s face.

 

 With two of its eyes and limbs missing, the spider fell to the cave floor, off-balance. It gurgled some more before MVF was able to jump on top of its head and crush its skull.

 

 The monster exploded into green goop and MVF was covered in the innards as most of the goop that had splattered itself onto the cave floor evaporated, leaving behind a green plate of sushi.

 

 MVF shivered in disgust and tried not to spit, “Eeewwww, GROSS!”

 

 Blades worriedly fetched a handkerchief that he had on hand from one of the hidden pockets in his dress, “Oh no! Are you okay?”

 

 She slowly turned to face him as he wiped away at her face, “I feel like this is what death feels like to spiders now. Other than that, I just want a shower.”

 

 He hummed in agreement and made quick work with wiping at her hair and shoulders next. Aries stood up and also helped out, using her own hands to wipe away most of the sludge on MVF’s arms and weapon.

 

 “Heavens!” a quiet voice sounded from up above and the three halted their work on their imp teammate. They looked up to see the floating face of the middle sister of the Fab Fairy trio make its way towards its abandoned body by Nebulark’s side.

 

 Her face slipped itself back on and M. Valiant breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to her gooped-up rescuers and the three had a chance to gaze upon the restored elf. M. Valiant had wise, narrow blue eyes with smoky mascara and thick eyelashes, a hooked nose that wasn’t hideous but actually handsome to look at, high cheek bones, a small smile on her that was barely noticeable, and deep red eyebrows that were arched in a condescending way. Her hands were held together and she gazed at them as if she held deep knowledge about the three.

 

 The middle Fab Fairy’s hair was a golden orange hue, like the citrus water in the cave, and tied back in a magnificent braid. Her dress was long-sleeved and frilly with long golden wings as her boots were a rich fiery color. The flower perched on top of her head was open and tilted just enough to make her feel perfectly beautiful.

 

 “Oh, that was getting intolerable!” she said to them, grateful.

 

 Nebulark cheered and did a happy jig right next to her sister.

 

 M. Valiant bowed towards a halfway decent MVF, “Fair adventurer… I must save my sister Creation.”

 

 The terrible name came back again and MVF had to will herself not to flinch so hard that the rest of the goop on her would fly off in all directions.

 

 Worriedly, the taller elf looked up at her, “Would you please help?”

 

 Despite all the red warnings going off at full volume in her head, MVF knew that it was the right thing to do. She nodded, “Of course, we’ll get your sister back.”

 

 M. Valiant nodded before turning to her younger sister, “Nebulark, you go and protect the Retreat.”

 

 The blonde elf nodded and jumped to attention, “Yes, ma’am!”

 

 She then turned to say goodbye to MVF, “You look after my sisters now!”

 

 Nebulark then scampered off, out of the cave and back towards the Elven Retreat like there was no tomorrow.

 

 Once her sister was gone, M. Valiant turned back to look at MVF, thoughtful, “Creation should be in Bigg Forest…maybe.”

 

  _‘NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO’_ the loud screeching voice in her head yelled louder and louder, intensifying like a Silent Hill foghorn. _‘YOU WILL NOT GO TO HER SHE DOES NOT DESERVE YOUR HELP’_

MVF couldn’t come up with a statement to offer the elf in front of her, only nodding with a small smile and moving out of the way so M. Valiant could lead.

 

 The middle sister nodded towards the exit, “Off we go!”

 

 Thus began a great hike halfway across the kingdom where the four had to stop at an inn overnight. MVF took great joy that night scrubbing her skin raw until there was no trace of green to be found on her. She bought a new set of equipment the next day that held her wings and neck better.

 

 The party was able to enter Bigg Forest that day. Five minutes into the deep woods, MVF was starting to not like how the giant trees seemed to block out the sun. She would quickly turn her head in a certain direction if she as so much heard a leaf flutter onto the forest floor.

 

 “So dark…” she commented. “Not sure I like it in here.”

 

 “We elves steer clear of this forest too,” M. Valiant comforted her with this knowledge. She herself shivered, “It’s…so scary.”

 

 “But your sister is here?” the imp changed the subject.

 

 Still shivering in fear, M. Valiant continued on ahead, “Yes. I’m frightened, but we have to go in.”

 

 The two continued on with Aries and Blades behind them. Whispering under her breath, the orange-dressed elf whispered, “I hope you’re OK, Creation.”

 

 MVF was able to block away most of the screams that resounded within her head this time and carried on as if nothing was the matter. Everyone was in high spirits and charged ahead, accidently running into a hobgoblin.

 

 The monster snarled at them and gnashed its yellow teeth at them, swinging its wicked claws at Aries. Aries blocked its swing with her headgear and fired a shot at the monster before it could attack again.

 

 MVF swung her large weapon at it and managed to give it two slashes across its face before Blades delivered a killing blow. The monster let out a shriek of fear as it dissipated into royal blue vapor and left behind a dainty donut.

 

 Picked up the donut with both hands, MVF sighed, “I deserve this.” She ate the pastry in three bites before the party continued onward.

 

 There were more hobgoblins that infested the forest’s path as the sun set and the giant flowers began to blossom and light up around them. Eerie darkness was replaced by beautiful nightlight atmosphere.

 

 “Woah,” Blades breathed. “I can’t remember seeing something this beautiful before…”

 

 Aries cupped her hands together as a small glowing flower floated into her hands, “They’re like plasma flares!”

 

 M. Valiant took a flower from the air and inspected it, “Yes, these lotus flowers grow only here, in the Realm of the Fae. Bigg Forest is next to Lotus Lake, where the flowers reside. One cause for the flowers to light up is that a type of insect likes to lay their eggs in them.”

 

 Blades then chose that moment to flinch and gag, “Ew!”

 

 The elf continued, ignoring Blades’ statement, “When the eggs hatch, the babies fly out and light up their bodies with their natural bioluminescence, causing the flowers to float and light up as you see now. There are old stories that our lotus flowers lead the hopeless home, others believe that these flowers will lead you to your loved one.”

 

 It was then that a strong wind blew through the woods and made the flowers float eastward. The flower in Aries’ hands was swept out of her hands and whacked MVF’s back, right between her wings.

 

 “Ack!” MVF jumped up in surprise, rubbing her back. “What just touched me?”

 

 The flower then flew away and MVF relaxed, Aries, however, was staring at MVF as if she had just seen the ghost of her great ancestor. MVF turned around to face the red haired tank, “Everything alright?”

 

 Aries blushed and turned away, “Y-yeah, I’m good. You?”

 

 MVF smiled, “Just fine, I’d like to wash my hands after this though.”

 

 The tank’s breath hitched, knowing that MVF’s statement was a smart one. She followed after her as Blades furiously wiped his hands over his dress.

 

 Just before the three were about to set out for the next day, MVF had the suspicious feeling that she was being watched. She felt figurative ice-like needles attack her back as she stood in the center of her and Aries’ room with her hands folding a shirt.

 

 The imp put the shirt down and swiftly turned around to discover that there was no one there. She scanned her surroundings once more, looked upon the ceiling and under the beds, checked the windows and curtains, and turned around again just to make sure before she quietly stepped towards the door.

 

 MVF counted to three before flinging the door open but found only an empty hallway.

 

 “Oh,” she said to herself.

 

 This was more of a scary situation than a letdown for her. Out of context, as how MVF viewed most situations, she thought she was being stalked. Now, thinking about the eight similar times this had happened, MVF thought that there would be a new teammate out of this.

 

 Sadly, it looked like the imp was only going to be checking her back every five seconds for the day.

 

 She finished her task and headed downstairs to her two teammates before they joined up with M. Valiant to continue on their way. It was a beautiful morning where dew still clung to the plant life and sunlight was able to filter through the trees.

 

 M .Valiant came to a stop, halting the party, “Listen.”

 

 MVF, Aries, and Blades took a moment to take in their surroundings but were unable to see anything different. Everything was calm.

 

 Aries then looked at the quiet elf, “What’s wrong?”

 

 “Can’t you hear it?” her ears twitched as she turned to look at them. “There are hobgoblins nearby.”

 

 Just as she finished, a group of three gnarly monsters jumped out of the brush. They took the four in all directions and growled in their general direction.

 

 Back in a similar situation such as earlier in her journey, MVF hardened herself gave the command, “Everyone! Back-to-back formation!”

 

 Aries and Blades seemed to recognize the battle plan but the tank had to pull their elven guide in with them. The four kept their eyes on the three large monsters, drawing their weapons to appear threatening.

 

 “There’s no way they can take us!” Aries challenged. “There’s three of them and four of us.”

 

 “I wouldn’t boast that,” Blades warned, his stance faltering. “We’ve only battled these guys when they’re alone.”

 

 M. Valiant drew an arrow and aimed at the nearest hobgoblin’s head, “As long as we stay calm and collected, we can get out of here safely.”

 

 Even though it wasn’t said, MVF could feel like the fate of the team depended on her next command. She gulped, clutching her pitchfork tighter.

 

 “We strike hard and fast,” the imp called out, leading a charge towards the nearest monster.

 

 Her teammates weren’t far behind. M. Valiant shot her arrow and it pierced the hobgoblin’s gut. Aries fired a shot from her barrel and it hit a different hobgoblin’s chest. Blades and MVF both lunged at the last monster’s head and shoulders, precisely cutting at where they had been aiming.

 

 The hobgoblin M. Valiant had hit growled and plucked the arrow out of itself before advancing towards its offender. Aries saw this and drove to her side before firing a shot at it. This time, the hobgoblin stayed down as it cried out in pain. The elf was able to give the finishing blow with another shot from their long-ranged weapon.

 

 Meanwhile, the monster that Aries had first aimed at had gotten back up and was advancing upon the two, dark magic swirling around its claws. Blades and MVF, who had just finished off their targeted monster, drew the last monster into their sights and charged it.

 

 They hit its back and it howled in pain. It turned to face the two with a dark glare as it swiped one of its terrible paws at them.

 

 The dark magic hit MVF, since she was closer. She let out an ‘oof’ of pain before she was blown backwards.

 

 Blades let out an ‘eep’ of fright as the monster stood over him and also swung a fistful of talons at him. He was propelled almost as far as MVF and groaned when he hit the ground.

 

 MVF tried to get back up as Aries fired a shot at the hobgoblin but she felt as if her entire ribcage had been broken into sharp fragments. M. Valiant fired another arrow at it but it was as if the monster’s skin was made of steel. Blades wasn’t getting up.

 

 A dark, whispery voice then sounded next to MVF’s ear, “Furchtbar. Einfach schrecklich.”

 

 She gasped as a dark blur flew past her and charged at the monster. It struck the hobgoblin and ran back into the foliage on the other side of the path.

 

 The monster let out an ear-splitting cry of pain as crimson red blood had been drawn from its bony arm. It didn’t have a lot of time to react before the blur reappeared over its head and slashed at the top of its head.

 

 Before it fell to the forest floor, the blur reappeared next to them and stabbed with all its might into its upper chest area. The hobgoblin then poofed into dark blue mist and left a donut where it once stood.

 

 MVF blinked and refocused her vision to see that the dark blur was actually a rather tall person with dark black hair that could have been easily mistaken for a wild wolf’s fur and a leather thief’s outfit. Their savior swiped their knife in the air, clearing the blade of any fluids, before turning to MVF and walking towards her.

 

 It was then that she recognized that the thief was a woman who was at least a few inches taller than her and had scars all across her body but most of them around her eyes, nose, and mouth. Her steel grey eyes were cold and sharp like the knife she used to kill the hobgoblin and her nose was crooked and bent as if she had been in a few fist fights in her life.

 

 “Sie. Erklären Sie sich,” she pointed at MVF and stopped in her tracks to glare.

 

 MVF, however, was still having trouble trying to get up, “Uhh…thanks?”

 

 The woman growled before looking away to frown and pinch her nose, “Richtig richtig.”

 

 She looked back up at MVF with a clearer expression on her scarred face, “English?”

 

 The imp nodded and perked up, “Yeah!”

 

 “Alright, then,” the woman’s voice had a western European accent that was vaguely German in appearance. “It seems that you are the reason I was called here for.”

 

 She crouched over MVF, bearing down on her, “Why am I here?”

 

 “Listen I-“

 

 “No-“ the scarred woman put a hand on MVF’s chest, pressing her down. “I’m asking the questions here. You will answer and maybe I will let you walk out of here.”

 

 “Hey!” Aries called from the other side, shielding M. Valiant. “Pick on someone who is abled-“

 

 One side glare from her went the two shut up and quiver in fear.

 

 MVF grunted, her chest not taking the pressure well, “T-to defeat the Dark Lord that’s stealing the faces in order to build an army of monsters.”

 

 “Monsters?” she arched an eyebrow, showing only a teeny tiny bit of emotion. “Why would you need faces to create monsters when the monsters are all around you?”

 

 “I don’t know!” MVF wheezed, kicking her legs. “He’s just going around and doing it and I seem to be the only one able enough to stop him!”

 

 Her eyes narrowed, “Only you? So that’s why I am here? To be a part of your army?”

 

  “To be on my team, yes!”

 

 The newcomer lifted her hand away from the imp and let her have a breather. MVF gasped for breath and the woman stood up, watching the smaller’s chest rise and fall rapidly.

 

 “You’re a kid,” she said. “Why would someone like me be called in to serve behind you?”

 

 “I don’t know! I just-” MVF coughed for a moment. “I need help making it through this world since I was also brought here, okay. I don’t know much about myself or this world and I just want to get my friends back. You don’t have to work for me, but I would rather you work with me, please.”

 

 She coughed again, “I need help.”

 

 There was a tense moment of silence before the woman squatted down next to her, “And your name, what was it?”

 

 MVF was able to breathe comfortably now, “I call myself MVF.”

 

 There was no look of surprise on her face as she held a hand out, “My name is confidential, for now, so call me St. M.”

 

 With a shaky hand, MVF was able to grasp onto St. M, “Nice to meet ‘ya.”

 

 St. M’s shoulders dropped as she helped MVF sit up, “Let me take a look at you.”

 

 She felt around her back, chest, and sides before coming to a conclusion, “I believe a few of your ribs might have been fractured, I might have to set them into place.”

 

 “We have healing sprinkles!” Aries called out again. “Also, can we approach?”

 

 St. M turned to face them, softer expression on her face, “Yes, you may.”

 

 Aries and M. Valiant scampered on over to where MVF and Blades laid. The princess was still out of it but was showing signs of waking up as the elven guide tended to him.

 

 Taking out the healing sprinkles kit, Aries motioned for St. M, “Here they are, just sprinkle them a bit on the place you want healed and that should do it.”

 

 Like a trained surgeon, the new thief gently sprinkled the areas where MVF’s ribs had been harmed. She held MVF up by her shoulders in one arm and peppered the sprinkles with her other. The imp got the feeling that St. M was militaristic since this looked to be not the first time the new thief had to do this.

 

 Once finished, St. M let go of MVF and patted her left shoulder, “There we go. Get back up.”

 

 MVF obeyed and stood back up, wobbling a bit as her wings dragged on the ground. She rubbed her shoulder as St. M observed her extra limbs.

 

 The thief nodded, “I have no memories of before this place, so I will follow you. For now.”

 

 “That’s fine,” MVF agreed as Aries brought her fallen pitchfork to her. “I have other friends who have been captured and one of them, his name is Maxie- he feels the same way about this.”

 

 St. M didn’t respond, prompting MVF to continue, “I have friends who aren’t here right now. They were taken by the Dark Lord while I was…uh…passed out…”

 

 The scarred woman’s stare bore down on her.

 

 Luckily, Blades was able to stir awake with the help of M. Valiant’s healing magic, “Dani?”

 

 Everyone drew their attention to the fallen princess as he looked up at the four, “I had a strange dream that I was human and wearing such a gorgeous dress…oh.”

 

 He then jumped at the sight of St. M, “Uh- hey, I didn’t see you there…”

 

 St. M held out one of her gloved hands, “Need a hand?”

 

 Blades nervously took it, “…thank you, uh-“

 

 “I go by St. M,” she repeated. “I will be accompanying your party until I get my memories back.”

 

 “Nice to meet you,” Blades curtsied for her once he was able to stand up. “My name is Blades and I hope we can be friends!”

 

 Aries and M. Valiant also exchanged greetings before the lean thief turned back to face MVF, “If it is true that there is a Dark Lord, then you must tell me of your travels. I must be informed enough to help you on our journey, since much is not like where I’m from.”

 

 M. Valiant begun to lead the way, seeing as she did not raise enough interest with the new teammate. Aries and Blades followed behind as MVF and St. M brought up the rear.

 

 MVF did her best to be punctual, “There is a Dark Lord Bender who is traveling over the kingdoms, stealing faces for his monster army. My first two teams and I chased him eastward, to here, in the Realm of the Fae, all while the Dark Lord would attack us before entering a kingdom.”

 

 “You lost two squads?”

 

 She rubbed at her arm holding the pitchfork again, slightly squeezing it, “The first time was a surprise attack and the second time I was targeted. It’s all my fault.”

 

 The thief looked MVF up and down before back at the three ahead of them, “You could say that, but you would never expect your enemy to hit your safe area. Haven’t you been traveling for weeks?”

 

 MVF blinked, “Yeah- how did you know that?”

 

 A dark look crossed St. M’s face, “I traveled through a portal and was given few pieces of what was coming on. All I know is that I am supposed to help you and to fight against any wrongs.”

 

 So the same story with all her other teammates. Who was this deity anyway?

 

 “I’m glad you’re here,” MVF spoke up before their conversation could die away. “You look and sound pretty tough and seem to know your drills when a dire situation arises. I’m glad you’re here.”

 

 St. M didn’t really speak after that throughout the rest of the trek until Aries and Blades made her reintroduce herself to them. After new facts were brought about and M. Valiant had left to her designated room, she looked around the greenroom they were seated in.

 

 “Am I the last?” she asked.

 

 That was a good question.

 

 MVF put her fist to her chin in thought before replying, “I hope. I really don’t want to lose anymore teammates.”

 

 The thief fingered the tip of her knife, “I doubt your Dark Lord would dare try to strike again. If you try to take too many then you start to slip up. I might be a bit late to the party…but I’ll make up for it.”

 

 She then pointed her knife at the young imp, “And I’ll try not to be late again.”

 

 MVF gave her a small smile in response.

 

 Blades then clapped his hands, “Alright! Now, where will St. M be rooming?”

 

 “With you Blades,” MVF replied.

 

 Blades looked downcast for a moment before smiling again, “Hooray! Slumber party!”

 

 As Blades proceeded to go on and on about the bright and cheerful activities he and the thief would do that night, St. M slowly turned back towards MVF, “I would have preferred to sleep alone.”

 

 “We sleep together to keep an eye on one another,” Aries spoke up for MVF. “Also it saves room for any other adventurers who come wandering in.”

 

 St. M took a long moment to stand stock still and listen to the ambient sounds of the quiet inn. She stayed that way for a whole minute until looking back down at the two who were seated next to each other, “There’s no one else here.”

 

 MVF, awkwardly, “You never know of someone else is going to turn up.”

 

 Their new scary teammate slept in the empty bed that was in the room Blades was using that night. The princess was a bit upset that they didn’t converse or bond that much that night but dropped it from all conversation.

 

 M. Valiant stopped the group the next day as they were hiking down the wooden path, “Um… Are you chasing the Dark Lord, Bender?”

 

 “That’s right,” MVF nodded, sending a pleasant smile in the middle Fab Fairy’s direction to reassure her.

 

 “You’re so brave,” she smiled back.

 

 MVF chuckled and scratched the back of her head, bashful, “Ahaha. Yeah.”

 

 Deep down, she knew it wasn’t true. She was scared out of her wits and her stomach always felt like it was time to purge. The imp really just wanted her friends and memories bac so that they could go back to their homes.

 

 “I’ll have to learn how to be brave too,” M. Valiant continued on.

 

 That made MVF’s smile drop. She hated lying but if this is what got the elf’s spirits up then she could probably help them out after all. This was probably the first time she thought about how her actions had affected others (besides her lateness for saving her previous six teammates at the inn).

 

 If she had not lead her team to follow after Princess Carta’s face then the Noble Son, X, would not have proven his worth to the king. If she had not lead her team to rescue the genie’s face, then he would have not been as chill as he was now and the process of him tormenting Neksdor would have repeated. As well as if she had not followed after the Dark Lord to save the child’s face then she would be starving, cold, and alone in the alleyways of Greenhorne.

 

 Choices had been made with good outcomes, she just hoped she could keep it up.

 

 They kept on trekking through the woods until the sun had set fully behind the trees and even the lights from the lotus flowers were not warm enough to keep the group going.

 

 “It’s getting dark…” MVF spoke up, her hands rubbing her shoulders, shivering.

 

 St. M sighed, “Let’s camp out here for tonight.”

 

 She then moved towards the nearest tree and started swiping away at the twigs and leaves that decorated the forest floor, “We’ll need a fire, some water, and plenty of shelter. I’ll get to work on the shelter part with M. Valiant, Blades and MVF I need you two to collect some water, and Aries you’ll be in charge of fire starting.”

 

 The team was taken off guard as St. M took charge. M. Valiant got quick to work as she helped the tall thief clear away any debris from the forest floor. Blades took a moment before MVF nudged towards him and they set off in the direction of the lake. MVF gave a nod to Aries and the tank followed St. M’s instructions.

 

 Later, now in better and more certain spirits, the five were around the fire warming their bodies. St. M sat silent watching the flames as the other four rubbed their hands together and chattered quietly.

 

 MVF decided to lift everyone’s spirits once again, “All we need now is a bit of banter!”

 

 They directed their attention to MVF as she began her favorite horror story again. Starting off with more theatrics than usual and trying to build suspense.

 

 Near the end, Blades was clutching Aries’ arm and M. Valiant had fled to the top of the tree to evade listening to the rest of the story. St. M was busily poking at the fire with a neutral expression.

 

 “And then…” MVF stopped to grate the nerves of the team.

 

 Aries shivered, “And then…?!”

 

 “She heard a voice. It whispered to her from the darkness,” MVF answered, rubbing her hands together with glee.

 

 St. M looked towards her, interested, “Who was it?”

 

 “Hold me…” Blades buried his face in Aries’ armor.

 

 “The voice, creaking like a coffin lid, said…” she readies her scratchy voice to deliver the final line.

 

 Before she can finish, however, a deep hooting noise resounds throughout the woods and causes everyone to freeze in horror.

 

 “Don’t DO THAT!” Blades screamed in fright.

 

 MVF, skin white and cold in shock, silently responds, “I…I didn’t plan that…”

 

 The hooting noise resounds around in the woods again, a large draft of wind wafting the flames out, and everyone scampers back inside the tent, M. Valiant included. They crowded together, backs to one another and weapons drawn. The five were silent, listening for any movement in the dark.

 

 This continued for a while and yet there were no more hoots to be heard. The five settled down and collapsed in exhaustion and yet no one had the courage to sleep that night- for every snap of a twig could have easily been a heavy monster outside looking for warm flesh to feast upon.

 

 Though sleepy, the party continues onwards the next day. M. Valiant yawns and MVF addresses her, “I wonder where Dark Lord Bender is…”

 

 “I say he’s in his castle…” the elf rubs at her nose. “It’s up on top of the volcano far in the east.”

 

 “V-volcano?!” MVF stammered, remembering that she didn’t like high temperatures or volcanic activity scars.

 

 So that was why the Dark lord kept on traveling east. He wasn’t running away he was returning home to recuperate.

 

 “It’s a very scary place…” M. Valiant shivered in fright. “But you’re going there anyway, right?”

 

 Of course she was! Her friends were probably scared out of their minds hiding in a volcanic atmosphere!

 

 She nodded and the middle Fab Fairy smiled, “You’re so brave… I want to be like you.”

 

  _‘She wouldn’t be saying that if she knew who you were,’_ the voice in her head snickered evilly. _‘She’d probably run for the hills.’_

 

 MVF just blushed and thanked her for the comment before they continued on, long ignoring the terrible voice in her head. There was no point in listening to a negative voice in one’s own head if all that it spoke were ungrateful rhymes and curses.

 

 The next day, MVF gleefully bought a new costume with a ram’s skull and brown down feathers that showed off her shoulders. Blades bought a neat polka dot dress, Aries in wooly red warmers, and St. M in red pirate gear that showed off the scars on her arms and legs.

 

 MVF felt the forest floor and was surprised to find beautiful moss growing instead of tiny sprouts. She felt the moss with the pads of her feet, “This moss is so soft!”

 

 M. Valiant strode up next to her, “It’s because not a lot of people trek here and the lake water keeps the forest moist. The moss that grows here has enough healing properties to store certain amounts of water and is even used for bedding back at the Elven Retreat. Some of us even use the moss for our bread in times of hunger, but only a few really gain a taste for it.”

 

 Later, MVF asked the Fab Fairy a question that had been on her mind, “The gates in the east are locked?”

 

 “Yes,” she nodded. “They’re sealed by powerful magic.”

 

 A sudden thought then came to her and her eyes widened, “Ah! But…I’ll remove the magic if you’re going after the Dark Lord.”

 

 She jumped up in glee, “Oh! Yes, please!”

 

 If she was able to rescue the last fab Fairy, then she was one step closer to crossing over into the next kingdom and rescuing all her friends! Just one more person to rescue and possibly one last boss monster to battle and then she was on the fast track to traversing into the Dark Lord’s domain.

 

 “But first we’ll have to help my sisters,” M. Valiant continued speaking. “We’ll need all three of us to remove the magic.”

 

 “Oh, I see,” MVF nodded in understanding.

 

 Perhaps strong magic only worked in a group. The Fab Fairies could really work large feats of enchantment only when together, possibly through the work of a tight-knit bond.

 

 She jumped up in enthusiasm, “OK then! Let’s do it!”

 

 “OK!” M. Valiant answered with almost equal excitement.

 

 Thirty minutes later, into the thickest part of the forest, the party came upon a clearing up ahead. They slowed down when they saw a tall dark figure standing on the other side.

 

 M. Valiant, recognizing the figure, jumped to attention and yelled, “Creation!”

 

 A deep current ran through MVF after she said that name but MVF only twitched her left eye in reaction and bit her bottom lip.

 

 Everyone gazed at the other side of the clearing as the tall figure turned to face them…only to not have a face on their flattened flesh where it was supposed to be. They were an elf draped in purple garbs and long violet hair with a matching rose clipped to it.

 

 M. Valiant ran towards her sibling to comfort her but didn’t get far as a large figure blocked out the sun that was shining through the treetops. Large feathers fell down towards them and wings could be heard flapping.

 

 “Hooo, hooo, hwaaaark!” the large bird flapped downwards and surged towards the traveling party with a pretty yet sharp face plastered on where its eyes should have been.

 

 The face sent chills down MVF’s spine as all of her memories of who Creation was surged into her. Her knees wobbled and Aries held out an arm for her to reassert herself.

 

 MVF felt her heart speed up five times its normal rate as the monster with the face of Creation, the one who had tortured her and berated her violently, surged forward with another harrowing screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MVF went through the ringer, huh?
> 
> St. M is a character from one of my original series. She's half Austrian and half French and an assassin from the post-apocalyptic future where she was given a rough upbringing. The scars she has were given to her from her ex-commander from years and years of mistreatment and nasty stuff.
> 
> M. Valiant is from the series as MVF and is actually a security system/robot. She is very quiet but will not hesitate to cut a bitch when needed to.
> 
> I didn't have enough room in this chapter for Fab Fairy Creation so I'm going to have to introduce her int eh next chapter. Other than that, I hope to get another chapter by the end of the week!


	13. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly blah content but we need it in order to get to the better stuff ahead. There's also lots of angst.

 The large brown owl with its sharp black beak screeched as it aimed its talons on Blades. St. M, who was nearest to him, instantly escorted him away from danger.

 

 “Thanks!” he squeezed her shoulder and spread his fan before the two leapt at the tail feathers of the monster.

 

 Blades missed but St. M had enough momentum to slice off the tips of its feathers.

 

 Aries and MVF nodded to each other in a silent agreement before they each took a side. The owl flew back around in a U-turn and aimed again at the group but the tank and imp were ready.

 

 MVF jumped in the air and sent a pitchfork of dark magic as Aries fired a shot at the large monster. Both attacks hit either side of the owl and it screeched in pain before falling to the earth with a deafening thump.

 

 Blades, hoping to redeem himself, sliced his fan in the air again and hit the side of the monster’s face.

 

 The owl monster got back up and growled before looking down at the four travelers. It widened its eyes and twisted its head in sickening proportions. The world spun around them as a feeling of great vertigo overcame the four.

 

 St. M was able to snap out of it and charged the giant bird with the Fab Fairy’s face. She swiftly stabbed and slashed at it, blending into the shadows of the forest.

 

 MVF came out soon after and also attacked. She summoned more dark magic into a portal before plunging her pitchfork into it to create a stabbing motion. Her dark magic materialized under the giant owl and a darker and larger form of her pitchfork surged upwards to stab at the monster.

 

 It screeched and hooted in pain and surprise as MVF’s magic attack skewered it. The dark magic dissipated and the owl looked down at the imp with fury in its beady eyes.

 

 Before MVF had a chance to move out of the way, Aries rushed towards her and pushed her out of the way. The imp fell onto the forest floor with an ‘oomph’ of pain and surprise as the monster’s large beak hit the metal part of Aries’ headgear.

 

 CRACK

 

 The owl flew away with a squawk, from shock of the impact it made on the metal that Aries wore and from the fact its beak was cracked. Aries was able to rub the place where the monster struck with a dull groan, her armor dented.

 

 MVF sat back up with a grunt, her eyes grateful for her trusted teammate, “Thank you, Aries.”

 

 The tank’s heart swelled and she blushed, “Oh! It was nothing…”

 

 M. Valiant took that moment to draw her elegant bow and fill it with two arrows, “Give back my sister!”

 

 She fired and hit the monster in the back of its large head. It whipped its head around in pain before rotating it a hundred and eighty degrees so it could stare at its attacker.

 

 Blades swung another strike at the monster and it hit it square in the chest, “Hey! Your fight is with us, buster!”

 

 That seemed to get the monster’s attention as it swiveled its head back around. Unfortunately for it, St. M took it by surprise to slash the side of its head.

 

 The giant owl took a step backwards, trying to regain its bearings.

 

 Aries then thought of an idea that could possibly deal heavy damage. She sidled up next to her princess teammate and grabbed his shoulder, “Sorry Blades, but it’s go time.”

 

 “Wha-?” before he could finish, the more muscular of the two lifted them up and inserted them into the barrel of their headgear.

 

 Aries then dropped into her tank position and braced herself before firing Blades at the enemy. Blades’ body rocketed out of her barrel and made a huge impact on the monster’s chest.

 

 The giant owl squawked and choked in pain as it fell over in a bundle of feathers. It let out one final squawk of dismay before it poofed out of existence, face of the eldest Fab Fairy floating away just in time.

 

 “Hit confirmed!” Aries cheered.

 

 “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Blades yelled from the other side, crouched over in pain.

 

 St. M ran to his side to help him up as Aries held out an arm to help MVF up but found that she was already back on her two feet and dusting off any dirt or leaves that had clung to her costume. Aries awkwardly brushed her hair back and looked in the other direction.

 

 Once Blades had stood up again and had stretched his back, all attention was on the Fab Fairies as M. Valiant’s sister’s face glued itself back onto the purple dressed elf.

 

 She blinked her abnormally blue eyes and patted her pale cheeks before turning to look at the four adventurers, “Thanks, darlings!”

 

 Her ethereal voice vibrated through MVF as terrible memories flooded through her. Fab Fairy Creation was unusually tall, tall enough to tower over all five of them. Her hair draped down to the middle of her back and her wings were a majestic pair that fit her form nicely. Long boots that went above the knee and a band around her right thigh, she also wore elegant evening gloves that wrapped up her arms. Her shoulders were exposed as she wore a short cocktail dress and choker.

 

 Creation’s face was pointed and very…earie. Her white smile looked like it had been surgically modified to always be stretched and fake, but beautifully aesthetic all the same. Nose was large but shaped evenly enough to not look hideous but straight and akin to a Greek god’s. The purple elf’s eyes gazed deep into everyone’s souls and there was a beauty mark under her left eye. Her black eyebrows were thick but neatly trimmed to help express herself beautifully. There was a hint of black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow to help highlight her eyes.

 

 She laughed mirthfully at them, “I wondered what was to become of me, haha!”

 

 Her hands, that were very feminine and possibly could not at all strangle the life out of someone, daintily held her face.

 

 M. Valiant timidly approached her, “Sister…”

 

 Creation turned to her, confidently, and listened in on what the younger Fab Fairy had to say.

 

 “Oh,” she blinked, her smile stretching. “That’s right.”

 

 The purple-dressed elf turned to look back at the traveling four, dazzling eyes trained on MVF, “You want to head east after the Dark Lord?”

 

 A similar figure with Creation’s god-like face floated in and out of her vision. There was a holy figure with four glowing lavender wings and in an oriental-styled dress, her hair and eyebrows neatly divided with red, purple, and blue hues as her eyes were calculating radioactive signs with the same colors. Porcelain skin glowing and pure, hands clawed in an attack position.

 

 Despite being a figure of hope and divinity, MVF could feel the overwhelming sense of wrongness and primal threat.

 

 She timidly nodded her head, trying not to look too scared.

 

 Both sisters smiled at her before Creation spoke again, “Ha ha, very well! Then I’ll wait for you at the Retreat’s east gate.”

 

 She then grabbed M. Valiant’s hand and led her back in the direction of the Elven Retreat, “This way, M. Valiant.”

 

 The smaller elf nearly tripped as she was led away, “Hold on!”

 

 She then turned to face the four before being dragged away, “Erm… Thank you for helping us!”

 

 Blades and Aries waved goodbye to them as St. M nodded. MVF was left standing in the exact same spot, her breathing shallow and rigid.

 

 The thief in the current party noticed and eyed her, “You alright?”

 

 MVF unclenched her shoulders just a bit and curled her wings and tail in, “I’ll be fine…just need a moment.”

 

 She regained her bearings by taking a few deep breaths and stretching her legs a bit, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

 The four slowly retraced their steps back towards the Elven Retreat, picking up the large basket of nuts that the boss monster had dropped after being defeated. They made it back near the edge of the woods before St. M spotted a gateway that was closed.

 

 MVF’s team approached the sealed door. She inspected it, “I see a hole in the wall, but…”

 

 “Oh,” Blades dug around in Aries’ large knapsack. “Right.”

 

 Aries lit up, “That tablet we got!”

 

 The princess fished the round tablet out of the bag and placed it carefully into the hole. With a rumble, the doorway opened and granted passage to the team.

 

 Blades, Aries, and MVF cheered and made their way through he door as St. M followed quietly. Beyond was a dead-end trail filled with monsters and great food where they stopped at an inn for the night before heading back towards the Retreat the next morning.

 

 There, MVF lead the way to where the mystical gateway was. The three Fab Fairies stood side by side, with Creation in the center.

 

 “At last, darling!” Creation greeted.

 

 MVF distanced herself from the brutal imagery in her mind as she focused on the three.

 

 Creation nodded to her sisters, “Ready, girls?”

 

 M. Valiant stretched her back, “OK!”

 

 Nebulark squeaked and stretched her arms, “You got it!”

 

 The three then got into a formation as white light surrounded them. They turned their backs and let an aura of violet light and music escape as they began to move.

 

 Nebulark turned around and winked, M. Valiant slid into view and looked up, and Creation looked over her shoulder seductively. They then did a turn and mimicked each other’s positions by bobbing their hips and pointing at the four, eyes trained on them. The three switched arms to the beat before doing a pirouette forwards and backwards.

 

 Creation winked at MVF and the imp felt like she had been shot in the chest with a really loud gun.

 

 The three Fab Fairies then bent their backs down low and pointed back at the team before bending back up and waving their arms in the air. They posed once more before sliding to the left, hands over their chest and fingers forming the shape of a heart.

 

 As the middle sister spun in a circle, Blades clapped along to the beat, “Oooh! This is catchy!”

 

 St. M’s face was one that resembled someone witnessing their dog getting run over, “I don’t know if my eyes or ears are going to start bleeding.”

 

 The trio slid to the right this time and waved their heads around smoothly. This time, Nebulark spun forward.

 

 Aries nodded along, “No, I think these guys are on to something.”

 

 MVF didn’t know if she wanted the murder machine Creation or the flirty elf Creation to tear her apart, “Uhhhhhh…nice.”

 

 The Fab Fairies posed again, posed and looked up, and increased their rhythm before spinning around and around again. They then stopped, finishing with one last pose. The lights and music died down as the air was filled with mystical and ancient magic.

 

 Slowly, the doors behind them opened to reveal a great flash of white light that was blinding, almost resembling the gates of heaven. There was a glowing figure behind the doorway that made everyone gasp in surprise.

 

 When the light cleared, the towering figure of Dark Lord Bender was shown. Elves screamed, even Blades himself, in fright.

 

 Bender chuckled evilly and spread his arms out wide with great triumph.

 

 MVF busily drew her weapon and the team followed her lead. The Fab Fairies before them were facing the Dark lord, trembling.

 

 He pointed at the trio of elves in one clawed hand, “Thanks for opening the door, ladies! You’ve been such a great help. FOOLS!!”

 

 Dark Lord Bender curled his fingers and gave another hearty laugh before squinting down and peering upon the trio.

 

 Nebulark let out a ‘meep’ of fright as the Dark Lord stroked his fingers and gave off a light chuckle.

 

 There was then a flash of white light and Nebulark screamed. When the light dispersed, the youngest Fab Fairy was revealed to be without her face. She stood quivering and blind, unaware of her surroundings.

 

 Dark Lord Bender floated back up, thick and wicked smile stretched across his malevolent face, “Let’s see you try that wimpy fairy magic now!”

 

 He then drew his attention to the rest of the Retreat, behind the three brightly dressed elves. His stare hardened as he pointed at the small village, “And now it’s time…”

 

 Bender’s arms stretched wide as he drew forth his black magic, “to pay a visit to all your little elf friends!”

 

 With another Dark laugh, a heavy dark aura fell over the Elven Retreat and elves let out high-pitched squeals of dismay before he swirled away in a dark haze. The two older Fab Fairies ran to their sister as MVF and her team also approached.

 

 M. Valiant looked downright sad as she hugged Nebulark, “Poor sweet Nebulark!”

 

 Creation was in deep thought as she closed her eyes in mild anger, “You’re not exactly catching us at our very best…”

 

 She turned to address MVF, “We’ll have to take her home.”

 

 “Sorry…” M. Valiant apologized and got Nebulakr to stand up.

 

 The three then marched on towards their home nearby as the team was left feeling a little emptier inside. MVF clenched her fist.

 

 “It’s all our fault,” Blades quietly said as he looked down at his dress in shame.

 

 “No it’s not,” St. M patted his back with surprising gentleness. “We were set up. Your Dark Lord stole away with their faces so that he can lure us to try and undo the magic that bound the Retreat to safety.”

 

 Aries’ shoulders slumped, “Oh no…we were tricked. We should have done something.”

 

 “There was nothing we could do, “MVF spoke up, unclenching her fist to look at it. “We would have needed to unlock the doors anyway.”

 

 “The Dark Lord is so cruel!” Aries cried out and hugged MVF. “He’s ten steps ahead of us!”

 

 The imp she had latched on had clenched up in fear of being hurt but let herself find comfort in the hug and began to hug back, “I know, but we have to try and stop him.”

 

 They soon moved back towards the Retreat to view the damage done. Every elf in the village, minus, the shifty-eyed elf, lazy elf, Creation, and M. Valiant, had their face stolen as they either stood quivering or unmoving on the leafy ground.

 

 St. M did her best not to focus on the people and keep moving as Blades and Aries were too focused on the dark and negative aura surrounding the town. MVF made sure her eyes never looked at the ground.

 

 They soon came upon the Fab Fairies again as they huddled around Nebulark. M. Valiant sadly looked at the wilted flowers she had collected in her hands, “All these poor souls were like this when we got here. The Dark Lord must have flown off after he had his fun.”

 

 Creation’s eyes were trained on the floor, near MVF’s costumed feet. She was deep in thought, “It’s my duty as the eldest to clean up this mess.”

 

 She smiled up at the imp, “Are you with me, sweetie?”

 

 No. No way in hell.

 

 But MVF wasn’t in her home realm and this was a different Creation than the one that had eaten her insides in her dreams. This wasn’t the Creation that had torn her bad leg off and had strangled her multiple times.

 

 MVF nodded, trying to look appreciative for her offer to help.

 

 Creation let out a smile that was as dashing as ever but still held that underlying threat to it, “I knew you wouldn’t let us down!”

 

 If only this Creation would say something as positive than the one she was accustomed to.

 

 She turned to look at the orange-dressed elf by her side, “M. Valiant, you look after the others.”

 

 The middle sister bowed her head, “Understood!”

 

 Creation then put on a determined face and looked back at the traveling four, “Right then. Let’s be off.”

 

 Everyone gathered their weapons before traveling eastward, out of the Elven Retreat. Before they were able to enter the realm again, M. Valiant stopped them.

 

 “But what do we do if the Dark Lord returns?”

 

 They stopped to look at her sad and fearful expression. Creation was the first to speak up, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

 MVF and her team also said their own encouragements before they ran off, determined to save the day once again.

 

 Creation grabbed her shoulder and pointed westward, “This way! We need to sweep the cavern first.”

 

 Her touch on MVF’s bare shoulder sent thousands of bolts of electricity through her, making her loose her composure and jump. She looked up at her, “O-OK then…”

 

 Creation only gave her a smirk before falling in step with her, “Of course, darling.”

 

 MVF tried her best to ignore the smirk and statement as she ran at a fast pace towards the west, Blades had to hike up his dress in order to keep up.

 

 Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of Creation’s conversation. She caught up to the imp, thoughtful, “So the Dark Lord was waiting for us.”

 

 She tried to dismiss her, “Who could have guessed?”

 

 “We really can’t let our guard down.”

 

 MVF wanted to retort, _‘What do you think I have been doing?’_

“Do you think I’ll be kicked out of the Fab Fairies?” a worried Creation said allowed, sad eyes wide and possibly full of tears.

 

 This Creation? No.

 

 MVF shook her head.

 

 The purple-dressed elf flashed her a thankful smile, “Oh how nice of you!”

 

 They continued on until the five managed to make it halfway towards the cavern full of citrus water and light. A bright flash of light made them stop in their tracks.

 

 It was the faces of the three Fab Fairy fans from the Retreat. They yelled out in horror as a monster that resembled a stack of giant tomatoes appeared sucked their faces on each of the fruits.

 

 “Formation!” St. M yelled before the monster could attack.

 

 Blades and Aries clung together as St. M crouched down into a defensive position, leaving Creation and MVF to stick close together. The elf drew her longbow as MVF took her pitchfork in both hands.

 

 “Looks like we’re going to be fighting side-by-side this round,” she winked at the imp.

 

 MVF felt perturbed by her flirtatious nature but shrugged it off and trained her eyes back on the edible monster.

 

 It rolled towards them and Aries fired a shot back before it could make contact.

 

 “BOOM goes the dynamite!” Aries raised her arms above her head and laughed in victory.

 

 “Don’t celebrate yet!” St. M surged forward to deliver a slash to the tall monster.

 

 Blades followed her lead and swung his fan at the monster to deliver a crisp blow.

 

 The monster was dealt heavy damage and growled eerily before charging at MVF.

 

 She drew the sharp end of her pitchfork in front of her and growled, she readied herself to also charge.

 

 Before she could take one step forward, Creation blocked the way and aimed an arrow at the monster. She fired and it hit the bottom fruit, puncturing it and letting thick juice flow from the wound.

 

 “Nice shot, huh?” Creation grinned down at the smaller. MVF returned her gaze and looked annoyed.

 

 MVF brushed past her and sprinted towards the monster to deliver a swift blow, hitting the middle fruit before backing away.

 

 Before the monster could attack again, Aries shot off another round and it fell into a pile of mush. This time she cheered louder.

 

 “Alright! I did it again!” she whooped and hollered.

 

 The faces of the three fanboys floated away, back towards the Retreat, and cheered for Creation’s success. There was a plate of rich spaghetti left where the monster once was.

 

 St. M hurriedly picked up the bowl as Blades eyed a yellow jewel that laid half-buried in the earth. He awed at it and tapped at the gem, “Hey what do you think this is?”

 

 The thief looked over his shoulder to peer at the pyramid-shaped jewel, “Probably an ancient relic, you can take it if you want it.”

 

 Blades removed his gloves and pulled the jewel out of the dirt, “Ugh! It’s so heavy!”

 

 She helped him by grabbing one of his arms and pulling too. It one loud pop, the jewel escaped the confines of the earth, “There we go.”

 

 Aries rolled up next to them, “Wha ‘cha looking at?”

 

 Blades showed her his find, “It’s a gem!”

 

 She inspected it, “Nice! It’s too big to use as jewelry though…”

 

 “Yeah, but I bet it would make a great crest for a crown.”

 

 Aries cocked her head to the side, “True, but that would hurt your neck…”

 

 St. M put a hand on the jewel, “Perhaps…”

 

 They let her think as the two turned to look at Creation and MVF, who looked to be busy in the middle of a heated staring contest. The elf seemed amused at the imp’s antics as MVF stood straight as a board and waved her pitchfork around threateningly.

 

 “What are they going for?” Aries asked.

 

 “MVF’s been acting strange since we’ve rescued Creation from the owl monster,” Blades worriedly looked at their leader. “She’s either distant or thinking too much now.”

 

 Aries clenched her fists, “Creation is pretty beautiful.”

 

 “I don’t think that’s admiration,” St. M listened in on their conversation. “I doubt MVF thinks of herself as pretty or handsome.”

 

 “Love can easily be mistaken for hate,” Blades remembered a saying from his squad leader.

 

 “Wow…” the tank breathed. “You think-?”

 

 “That MVF wants to tear someone apart?” St. M answered. “I can feel that kind of negative energy, even after what she has described what has transpired from each encounter with your Dark Lord.”

 

 “Oh…” Aries dropped her shoulders. “That’s a relief.”

 

 Blades looked at his tank and thief teammates, worriedly, “What do you mean that’s great? Plotting murder isn’t a valid reason!”

 

 “Who’s plotting murder?”

 

 Aries and Blades jumped in the air as MVF stood next to her partners. St. M held her neutral expression.

 

 “N-nothing-!” Aries stammered.

 

 “We were-!” Blades also tried to deny the argument.

 

 “We were wondering why you’ve been acting so odd,” St. M betrayed them.

 

 The imp looked at each of them individually before she looked down at the ground, rubbing her arm, “I- it’s very personal.”

 

 “Personal as in personal feelings or in personal business?”

 

 MVF took a moment to respond, “A bit of both. I’ll tell you guys when we have some privacy at the inn tonight.”

 

 True to their word, once the team had made it to the inn for the night and that there was no sign of Creation, MVF gathered them in the room she and Aries had chosen to share.

 

 “Well, remember when I told you guys about Greenhorne and Neksdor?” she began. “There were some familiar characters there that I mentioned, right?”

 

 “Yeah, I remember,” Blades confirmed.

 

 “Well, the Nobleboy, Princess, and Prince are actually my mentors from where I’m from, but they’re all women and in a poly marriage-” MVF clenched her fists, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares on her. “It’s true! I don’t think-!”

 

 “I believe you!” Aries stood up. “You know Fab Fairy Nebulark? She’s- she’s actually my mom.”

 

 This caused surprise for Blades and, surprisingly, St. M.

 

 MVF stared at her in a milder manner, “Your mom? She’s a government official from where I’m from.”

 

 “I know,” Aries sighed. “We’re both from the same place, aren’t we?”

 

 Blades had the same expression as a suburban white mother with dark red wine in their hand, “WHAT?!”

 

 MVF nodded, “Yeah, I recognized you when we first met. I didn’t want to say anything because it would have been…awkward…also you probably wouldn’t have believed me or called me crazy.”

 

 “Are you kidding?” Aries spread her arms in disbelief. “I would have been glad to know we were from the same world. I was already happy knowing that you had such a friendly face.”

 

 MVF smiled at her, “Thanks.”

 

 “Then why act strange around Creation?” St. M brought the conversation back on track.

 

 A chilly silence followed her as MVF clenched her hands together, “She- she’s my nemesis, from where I’m from. I don’t want to fight her but…she makes it her mission to try and destroy me.”

 

 “An arch nemesis?” the thief squinted.

 

 “Worse,” MVF shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out all the bad memories. “You see, in my world, I have granted immortality and can come back to life after a certain amount of time-”

 

 “Are you serious?” Blades said in disbelief.

 

 “I wish I wasn’t,” MVF retorted, harsher than she wanted to. “Creation ripped me apart, multiple times, just because I existed. I was lucky to get out of that situation.”

 

 St. M was quiet, thinking of the situation. Of course she wasn’t going to believe any claims of immortality, for any claim or proof was the ruler of her world- a cloned dictator that kept on coming back from the dead with a new clone.

 

 Blades knew that immortality to humans was that one could not die, or possibly age. His species could count as immortal to humans since they lived impossibly long lifetimes, for he was at least a few thousand earth years old. Their parts could be replaced but humans could wither away and die without proper care.

 

 MVF continued, “She hates me, for no reason at all. She just wants to make sure I don’t ever come back. But I killed her.”

 

 The room seemed to drop ten degrees at her last statement.

 

 “I killed her,” MVF clenched her fists. “She’s supposed to be gone, not supposed to revive for billions of years. I had to use someone else’s…powers in order to stop her.”

 

 “So she’s supposed to be, not-alive?” Aries asked. “If so, then how did she come here?”

 

 “I don’t know,” MVF responded. “The King, he’s not supposed to be alive either, but he’s still here.”

 

 A heavy silence fell upon the room.

 

 Blades drew a circle in the floor with his bare finger, “I haven’t seen anyone I might know here, so I don’t know what to think about all of this.”

 

 “I hate to agree with Blades, but he does bring a valid point,” St. M stood up and crossed her arms. “I haven’t seen anyone else I might recognize here, so there’s little proof for me to go on.”

 

 “That’s fine,” MVF sighed, not moving from her spot on the bed with purple sheets. “I just want you guys to know why I’m acting this way, okay? It’s none of your faults, alright?”

 

 “We get it,” Aries patted her shoulder. “At least I understand for now.”

 

 St. M marched back to her and Blade’s shared room, “I need to sleep on it. We hit the Citrus Cavern tomorrow.”

 

 Blades bid the two goodnight before also retiring.

 

 Aries settled next to MVF, moving her hand slowly to touch hers, “Do you need anything?”

 

 The imp looked at her with sad and tired eyes, “I just…I want to say I need isolation, but what I really want is to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I introduce the last Fab Fairy: Creation.
> 
> She's my worst character. She's from the same series as MVF and is the God/Element of Creation but doesn't like MVF just because she exists.Everything that MVF describes what Creation did to her is true.
> 
> Also I keep alluding to MVF's backstory but I promise not to spoil anything until we get tot he last few chapters.
> 
> Hopefully I can post one more chapter before I fly back home for the break.


	14. One Way Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this earlier but I came upon several blocks during and before the break but now I'm finally able to post this chapter before Christmas ends!!!
> 
> Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! Have a wicked cool chapter!

 The team of four plus one made it to the Citrus Caverns the next day. Tensions had died down and the team had made sure to keep MVF as far away from Creation as possible by putting them on opposite sides and allowing St. M to do most of the leading when the Fab Fairy wished to speak with the imp.

 

 So far, the team had been working wonderfully.

 

 MVF groaned as she rubbed at one of her wings for the umpteenth time, “Ugh… Collecting faces again…”

 

 Creation’s long ears twitched, “Again?”

 

 “MVF’s been chasing the Dark Lord for ages now,” Blades piped up and blocked her view.

 

 “You’ve must be quite experienced then!” Creation giggled, “I’m sure we can count on you.”

 

 MVF gave a curt nod and the team continued further and further towards the more unexplored regions of the cave.

 

 Further in, St. M and Aries began walking side-by-side.

 

 “So,” Aries began. “This is Citrus Cave. It smells so sweet!”

 

 The thief kept walking, “Haven’t you been here before?”

 

 The tank nodded and went in depth of what had happened the last time they had explored the cave, explaining that Fab Fairy M. Valiant’s face had been taken and that they had partnered up with her younger sister. She stopped when they walked closer to the orange gelatin.

 

 She remembered MVF’s antics from last time and leaned closer to it, “Looks delicious.”

 

 St. M stopped to stare at her, bewildered, “You better not be thinking what I think you are thinking.”

 

 Aries crouched down next to the ravine and scooped up some of the natural gelatin, “It sure does look like orange juice…”

 

 “Well it’s obviously not, so let’s get going-”

 

 The tank slurped up the edible goodness in her hands.

 

 St. M let out a deep ‘Nein!’ of protest before Aries was enveloped in a flash of white light and transformed into one of snail monsters that roamed the Realm of the Fae. The thief was speechless until monster-Aries let out a distressed cry and transformed back into her normal form.

 

 Aries had her arms outstretched, her face forming a strong frown, “What? I thought…”

 

 The black-haired thief pulled the tank to her feet with one strong hand, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

 

 Aries looked at the cave floor, “…but MVF, she turned invisible when she had some…”

 

 “You still shouldn’t do something if only one person does it,” St. M growled. “Come on, we’ll talk about this later.”

 

 Shamefully following her, Aries trudged behind.

 

 Near the end of the day, the team was able to find one of the elves faces on a giant jade butterfly. It cried out pleas of denial before it was attached to the monster.

 

 MVF saw the monster and was reminded of the first few kinds of monsters she and her first team had faced. She brightened up a little and clutched her pitchfork, “Let’s do this.”

 

 Everyone snapped to attention and was able to defeat the easy-going monster in a few rounds and not a lot of help from Fab Fairy Creation. The elf’s face was still panicking when it was freed.

 

 “Woah!” Blades exclaimed, holding a large jar of golden honey. “This honey is so pretty!”

 

 Aries was busy trying to yank out a weirdly shaped jewel from a rock formation, “I bet it does!”

 

 Quick praise was given and they took an early rest at the nearest inn that night before heading towards the forest in the east again to search for the other faces. No Dark Lord or hurtful memories could stop their winning streak!

 

 MVF took a moment to look out at the marvelous wildlife, pleasant memories and thoughts returning to her as she remembered a place where she loved to hike back in her home world. She loved forests and well-watered wilds.

 

 “A humid forest…” she breathed. “Such clean air…”

 

 St. M stopped next to her, silently taking in the scenery as well. The thief also remembered the wonderful snowcapped mountains and pines that she lived around. She also remembered the tulips and clear skies of Holland and how she respected the beauty of nature.

 

 The tall thief crossed her arms, “Let’s take some deep breaths.”

 

 They both breathed in a long breath before St. M snorted and started to choke. MVF stopped and hit her back multiple times, trying to dislodge what was causing St. M her pain.

 

 Soon St. M loosened up and stopped coughing, she stood back up, small tears in her eyes.

 

 MVF looked up at her, worriedly, “Are you okay?”

 

 St. M took a moment, not looking at her, “I got a bug up my nose…”

 

 “Gross!” MVF now felt like she wanted to choke.

 

 “Let’s not think about it and continue onward…” she began to walk slowly back on the route their party was taking.

 

 Around noon, MVF began to talk to herself, “So…Dark Lord Bender is in his castle, they say?”

 

 Creation overheard, “That’s right. The one up on the volcano.”

 

 Aries sidled up next to the Eldest Fab Fairy, “And it’s off to the east?”

 

 “M. Valiant must have told you, right? But we can’t go now, I’m afraid,” Creation said and bit her bottom lip, her confidence and beauty faltering for a bit.

 

 “Oh? Why?” Blades questioned.

 

 “The road there is hidden my magic,” the elf said matter-of-factly. “And we wouldn’t want to get lost, would we?”

 

 That was the end of Creation talking for a while as the four travelers continued on in silence. By sundown, however, the team then came across a crying elf’s face hovering near a large slime monster that was colored a beautiful lavender with a silver sheen. Their face cried out in panic before it became attached to the slime monster.

 

 They instantly sprang into action as the monster went into a rampage. This monster was easily defeated in a matter of almost ten minutes where Aries and MVF did most of the heavy lifting and Blades helped the team restore their vitality as St. M and Creation gave extra attacks to make sure that the monster was kept in its starting position and wouldn’t dare try to pounce on them during a moment of weakness. The cursed elf’s face thanked them profusely once they were free.

 

 There was a platter of beautiful blue gelatin left in the monster’s place that MVF picked up and saved for later as St. M retrieved a half-buried jewel that was hiding near the foliage.

 

 “That should be all the villagers, right?” Aries asked.

 

 MVF counted her fingers, trying to remember who resided in the Elven Retreat, “Three guys…witchy…scaredy…yeah, that should be it.”

 

 “Which also makes a trio of jewels,” St. M held their current collection. “But I don’t understand…we could sell them but, you refuse.”

 

 “They open a doorway,” MVF took one of them to hold for emphasis. “I don’t know which door but there have been doors where you need to open them with jewels. In a certain pattern.”

 

 “I’ll trust you on this,” the tall thief gathered the jewels and put them away again.

 

 They rested at the inn and set off the next day after another stop for new wardrobes and weaponry. MVF received a letter and huge package from the King of Greenhorne filled with his royal roast. The imp at this time, with her team’s bundle of foodstuff, was starting to feel like a loveable grandchild with grandparents who bore on too much food onto their youngest.

 

 “One more stop to go,” Creation announced as they headed off towards the large river filled with lily pads. “We still have to find Nebulark’s face.”

 

 “But we’ve looked everywhere!” Blades spoke up.

 

 “I don’t know where else we can go,” Aries agreed.

 

 Creation paved the way to a giant flower rooted in the crystalline river up ahead, “There is one more place to look.”

 

 They made their way towards the giant bulb that softly glowed in the morning sunlight. The four were able to get a better look at it and noticed that it was a giant lotus flower with a carved entrance near a pathway made of sturdy vines that were attached to both the earth and from the lake’s soil.

 

 Fab Fairy Creation led them over the thick vines and made them hike closer and closer towards the center of the lake, near the giant flower.

 

 She stopped at the entrance, “This is it, this is the last place we can find anyone or anything. Before we enter- Can I ask you something?”

 

 “What is it?” Aries asked.

 

 “Once you’ve saved the village, what will you do?”

 

 “We’re going after the Dark Lord, Bender!” Blades answered with a firm stance of resolution.

 

 Creation turned to face them, her face downcast, “Ah…so you’re going to leave then.”

 

 MVF scratched the back of her head, mindful of her horns, “Well…um…”

 

 The Fab Fairy smiled at her, “It’s OK. You’ll be heading for the volcano then. I’ll help you get there. That’s a promise darling!”

 

 They then entered and made their way through the brightly lit flower, admiring how such an event in nature could happen. Large lily pads grew from within the flower itself and towered above their heads. Lotus flowers as large as themselves floated in the water that had been filtered a pleasant shade of violet from the giant lotus’s own petals. They walked on top f the larger lily pads that were sturdy enough for travelers and monsters alike to cross.

 

 “It’s fun to walk on the lotuses!” Blades said as he skipped across.

 

 “They’re so bouncy!” Aries agreed and let herself bounce with her heavy armor, grateful that the nature around them was strong enough to even support a tank class.

 

 “Hmm…” St. M thought, stepping over the plant life as if she were walking normally on a dirt path. “It’s fun, but it’s pretty tough going.”

 

 “Yeah,” MVF walked next to her. “But that just means that it’s fun and it’s good exercise!”

 

 Blades sighed and cried out in protest, “You’re taking all the fun out of it.”

 

 The team made it through half of the flower, battling the strangest of monsters yet that had made their homes in the giant flower. Night fell and the flower lit up with the insects and bioluminescence that the wildlife provided, creating enough light for the five to sleep peacefully in one of the ancient inns that had been built long ago.

 

 They made it to the other end of the flower by sundown the next day.

 

 Nebulark’s face was crying out for help nearby, “Make it stoooop!” Her expression sad and eyes closed as she tried to suppress tears.

 

 Creation began to run towards her sister but didn’t get far as a lumbering purple frog monster came out from the water and crawled onto the lily pad the current party was standing on.

 

 The monster let out a nasty belch and Blades shrieked, “Eeewwwwwww! GROSS!”

 

 It then stood up and sat back down, Nebulark’s face crying out in disbelief as she was sucked onto its massive belly. The monster then smacked its tail on the pad and two tadpole monster soared out of the water.

 

 MVF organized her team before the frog could call upon more allies, “Let’s do this!”

 

 She went first and drew upon a dark pitchfork to strike the monster with Nebulark’s face. It hit but two other pitchforks also escaped the dark void and hit the tadpoles next to it.

 

 “Way to go MVF!” Aries cheered and fired a shot at the large monster as well.

 

 Blades raised his fan and and delivered a swift slash as Creation drew an arrow and notched it onto her elegant bow, “Bring back my baby sister this instant!”

 

 Both attacks hit as St. M disappeared into the shadows, making sure no monster would see her. The frog monster sucked in a large breath before jumping up rather clumsily and sending shockwaves through the lily pad.

 

 The four were blown back a few feet in surprise and took some light damage. MVF was able to strike back and hit with her previous attack again as St. M came out of the shadows and delivered a surprise blow to the back of the giant monster’s small head.

 

 Before the small tadpoles could body slam the thief in retaliation, Aries was able to swivel her headgear in all directions, firing wild shots all throughout the field.

 

 The shots mostly hit the two smaller monster and St. M narrowly dodged a potshot that almost made contact with her right thigh and abdomen. She made it back to the team without any new scars.

 

 Blades then did a beautiful dance and twirled his long skirt in order to distract the three amphibians as MVF dove in and slashed them with her long weapon.

 

 The giant frog only sucked in another breath and slammed its butt harder onto the lily pad, sending even more powerful shockwaves towards them.

 

 Thinking fast, MVF plunged her weapon into the leaf under her and held on. St. M saw this and grabbed onto their teammate for support, taking Blades’ hand in their own. Aries also grabbed onto Blades’ wrist as Creation held on to her. They rode out the largest shockwave yet as the giant monster’s belly grew rosy red with stress.

 

 “Once more!” Creation fired three dancing arrows from her bow and caused the monsters to become distracted as the team of four travelers began their final assault.

 

 “Eat this, meanie!” Blades sliced at the monster with Nebulark’s face.

 

 “Give it up!” St. M vanished and reappeared multiple times around the same monster, delivering sharp blows like a whirlwind.

 

 “Time to pay the bills!” Aries spun her headgear around again and fired off another series of wild shots.

 

 “Take a hike, bub!” MVF was able to plunge her pitchfork down again and summon her punishing dark magic, hitting all enemies.

 

 The tadpole monsters dissolved like snails that had been given salt as Creation stepped up and aimed three of her arrows at the monster’s head, “It’s over!”

 

 She fired and the monster exploded into a cloud of foul brown gas.

 

 There were squeaks of fright from the five as they tried to cover their noses and mouths as the gas’s horrid smell wafted towards them.

 

 Fab Fairy Creation, with tears in her eyes, looked for her younger sister’s face as it floated away, successfully avoiding the stench. She coughed, “Oh dear.”

 

 She and the rest of the team made it their best effort to quickly gather the food that was dropped and run straight out of the giant lotus. They dived into the clear lake as soon as they were free.

 

 Blades was the first to come out of the water, taking in a huge gulp of air and tiara askew, “GOSH DARN IT! WHY?!”

 

 Creation dragged herself out of the river, her makeup runny and form shivering, “WHY did my own sister have her face attached to one of THOSE MONSTERS?!”

 

 St. M came out next, walking out like someone normally would out of a ditch as her hair was an even more wild mess than it usually was, “Nothing in nature makes sense. I’ve tried to understand it all, but frogs, what are they really…”

 

 Aries tripped and grumbled out of the water, her armor clanking, “Damn it! My clothes are going to rust at this rate!”

 

 MVF sat in the lake still, feeling wet and miserable as her long and thick hair covered most of her face, “Everything is dark. Help me.”

 

 The thief in the group nearly ripped her own hair out of her face and trudged back into the shallows to pull their imp out. MVF almost went tumbling onto the grassy shore as she took off her leather gloves, rolled up her sleeves, and combed her hair back with her fingers, allowing her face to be revealed.

 

 Aries raised a fist in the air, “We did it! Aye!”

 

 Blades tried to squeeze the water out of his long skirt, “Yeah…oof…”

 

 Rubbing her ruined makeup off of her cheeks, Creation huffed, “We’ll get back to the Elven Retreat tomorrow. Tonight, we rest and get cleaned up.”

 

 She then eyed MVF’s large bat-like wings as they almost dragged on the grass, “Or, better yet- MVF, darling, can you flap those wings of yours to dry us off real quick?”

 

 The imp in question snapped to attention and unconsciously lifted her wings up a bit, “Oh…I haven’t really used these since I got them…”

 

 “But you’re an imp,” the Fab Fairy said flatly. “Your whole attack and support system relies on the fact that you can fly.”

 

 Huh. MVF had thought that she had wings because it was the fact she was supposed to resemble a tiny devil.

 

 Creation stepped forward and picked up one of her hefty wings, “Weird, they look healthy but it looks like they haven’t been getting a lot of exercise late-”

 

 Aries nearly swatted the elf’s hand away from MVF as she quickly plucked Creation’s hand off of her friend, “ACTUALLY- why don’t we just rest up at the inn tonight? We can just rest up and take a nice bath, you know?”

 

 The Fab Fairy looked at the tank in surprise, blinking a few times, “Sure. I would rather take a nice bubble bath right about now.”

 

 There were no complaints as they traveled to the nearest inn to get cleaned up and redressed before they went back to the Elven Retreat the next day. Thankfully, no one’s gear had gotten too ruined but a few of the party members had to buy new weapons since theirs had either rusted or had gotten clogged from the lake water.

 

 The darkness over the Elven Retreat had vanished as the vibrant faces of the elves floated back in and reunited themselves with their stolen bodies. Many cheers were held as Creation led the four non-elvish members of the team back through the Retreat and back to her house at the far west end.

 

 They watched as Nebulark’s face was returned to her small body and she jumped for joy, almost crying, “About time!”

 

 She stomped her foot, “Ugh, that was an experience I won’t be repeating!”

 

 Creation hugged her and the smaller elf patted her back, “Thanks, Sis.”

 

 When the eldest of the trio finished hugging her, Nebulark turned towards MVF and her group, “You did a good job too, sunshine.”

 

 She then dug around in one of her pockets, “Take this. Use it wisely.”

 

 What she gave MVF was a small slice of cake that was topped with sugary strawberries. She looked at it with wide eyes. Sure, she expected money or some ancient elven artifact but a slice of cake had just about the same amount of quality to her.

 

 With that, the trio then led the four back to the sealed gateway that held the magical trail to the eastern kingdom ahead.

 

 Creation turned back to face the four, smile on her face, “And that’s everybody who needs rescuing.”

 

 M. Valiant clapped her hands in delight, “Oh bravo!”

 

 Nebulark followed along, also clapping, “Not bad, you!”

 

 They then stopped and the eldest spoke up, “Well, that’s the end of my little trip.”

 

 She then gave a light chuckle, “It’s been fun, ha ha!”

 

 Her laughter died before she looked MVF in the eye, “Well, then. Your journey is far from over. And we made you a promise.”

 

 Creation turned to her sisters, smile wide and inviting, “Let’s show them the way, girls!”

 

 Both of them nodded in agreement before getting into familiar positions on either sides of Creation, backs turned.

 

 “Oh no,” MVF quietly whispered.

 

 St. M’s eyes grew wide and she steeled herself for the oncoming performance.

 

 The same magic flowed from them as they began their familiar dance. Nebulark turned to wink, M. Valiant gazed towards them, and Creation turned to give them a side glance. The three then spun around to point at them again, bobbing their hips before doing spins on the balls of their feet backwards and forwards.

 

 They bent their backs and pointed at them in the same position they had held in their last performance before scooping themselves back up to stretch their arms up towards the sky, their legs running in place. There was a clap and they then posed together.

 

 More dancing and posing later before the three Fab Fairies pulled the watching four into their aura of magic and made them dance along too. St. M let out a cry of protest and MVF felt too awkward to offer any noise of resistance before the music took them.

 

 The seven lined themselves up in a line and bobbed their hips to the music, pointing in the distance before swiveling their heads in the opposite direction. They then spun around backwards and forwards, brushing their hair aside.

 

 Then there was the bent pose, the jazz hands, the running in place, and the three sisters posing with one another as the four did a leap in the air behind them. MVF and Blades twirled with M. Valiant as Aries and St. M did the same with Nebulark.

 

 The music began to come to a close as the seven continued to do rapid posing in different formations before twirling in place and doing a final leap in the air as the Fab Fairies posed together.

 

 There was a clunking noise in the distance and the jingle of faint bells as the magic faded away, the four adventurers panting as the Fab Fairy stood tall as if nothing had happened.

 

 Creation smiled down at the four as they regained their bearings, “You take care now, darling!”

 

 “We’ll hope for your safety!” the middle sibling said.

 

 Nebulark shook her fist, “Give that Dark Lord a whupping!”

 

 They and the other elves of the Retreat then wished the four many wishes of good luck before the four continued on, down back to the basic team of four.

 

 Once they were hallway down the new route, everyone released a huge breath and stopped for a moment.

 

 “Oh my gosh,” Blades eyes sparkled. “That was amazing!”

 

 “The dancing?” Aries asked, grinning. “Yeah, that was pretty neat.”

 

 St. M brushed passed them, “NEVER. AGAIN.”

 

 MVF quietly watched the spectacle play out before she pointed upwards, trying to draw attention away from the previous events, “So, uh, hey. Hm…those drops of water.”

 

 She gulped as their attention was now on her, “I never get tired of watching them.”

 

 Blades looked up and nodded, “I know what you mean.”

 

 Everybody then decided that it was time to stare silently at the water droplets above and do nothing for the next thirty minutes as a sort of break.

 

 “OK,” Aries stretched her neck. “I’m good.”

 

 “Yeah, I’ve had enough too,” MVF stretched her shoulders and wings as the group then continued on.

 

 It wasn’t until the princess in their party had to take another break, “I’ve had it! I’m so sick of seeing the same things all day!”

 

 St. M hummed in thought, “Maybe you could try looking up at the sky?”

 

 Aries looked up to test her theory, “Yeah, that might work…”

 

 Blades shook his head, “I hate to say this but I miss flying. At least I could see something new every time I soared over the clouds.”

 

 “You could fly?” MVF felt her wings twitch.

 

 “Ehh,” Blades looked in all directions. “I couldn’t always, until I took on a new form. I’m afraid of heights too, so, flying is still a little hard for me.”

 

 “What kind of wings did you have?” Aries asked, interested.

 

 “Not wings,” Blades continued walking. “I could transform into a helicopter, blades and rotors and all that fun stuff.”

 

 St. M stopped in her tracks, “What do you mean that you could transform into a helicopter.”

 

 The princess party member turned red, “I’m not human, okay. I’m an alien of living metal that can take on the form of a vehicle.”

 

 “That’s so cool!” MVF ran up next to him. “If I could pick any form of transportation then I’d want a locomotive.”

 

 “I’m kind of already a tank…” Aries looked at the ground as she rolled along the path.

 

 “You’re an alien?” St. M was still caught on Blades’ first statement. “Made of living metal?”

 

 Blades nodded, putting a gloved fist to his cheek in embarrassment.

 

 She couldn’t let it go but didn’t talk about it on the way down the path.

 

 Soon the sun set and there was once again no inn in sight. The lights of the forest weren’t as dense since they were nearing the end of the kingdom and into the sparser parts of the forest. Darkness was quickly covering the route as the team edged further and further away from the glowing flowers.

 

 “It’s gotten dark,” MVF observed and came to a stop.

 

 “Perhaps we should camp out for the night,” Aries suggested before they followed through with the idea.

 

 In no less than half an hour later, there was a warm fire and a firm tent structure made. Light chatter drifted through the air before the four grew weary and in need of rest.

 

 The thief in the party still had her eyes on Blades, “You know what, I’ll take first watch.”

 

 MVF nodded, rubbing at one of her eyes, “I hear ya. Wake me up when you start getting tired.”

 

 “Right. I’ve got you’re back,” the taller stood up to sit somewhere where she could hear the forest and the campsite.

 

 The rest followed MVF into the large tent and promptly went straight to bed.

 

 St. M, however, was having trouble trying to stay awake. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks before staring at the fire, intently listening for the sounds of any monsters.

 

 She had been having trouble keeping watch most nights, even when the inn was dead silent at night. St. M had regained most of her memories and had recounted that she had grown up in an abandoned church where a dark government now resided- where everyone was encouraged to kill another in order to climb the ranks. The thief at the time had been quick to create strategies and had had many sleepless nights in order to watch her own back.

 

 Now she was in this weird world where no one wanted to take her out on sight but rather team up and rescue others. There was almost no reason to stay up all night just in case one of her comrades decided to slit her throat in the middle of the night unless she pushed someone off a cliff or did an unspeakable act.

 

 She remembered the many people she had accidently killed growing up, the people who tried to kill her out of fear she had plans to get rid of them in order to rise in rank, she remember the people who had fought back when she had been ordered from her higher-ups to kill for the sake of her government, she remembered every name, face, and meaning behind every scar.

 

 MVF and Aries were a few years older from when she had been given the scars around her eyes, nose, and mouth and yet they trusted her, despite her gnarly appearance and chilly nature. Blades was questionable but seemed to also trust her when they battled side-by-side when encountering a monster. They looked to have no intentions on fighting her and she was both thankful and skeptical all the same.

 

 They acted like children. Children were sweet but unpredictable.

 

 St. M looked at her gloved hands and clutched them tightly. Was she going soft?

 

 Drowsiness overcame her as she continued to argue with herself and she sat as solid as a rock on the forest floor while she slept soundly for the first time in ages.

 

 After a long night…dawn dawned.

 

 Aries was the first to wake up and exit the tent as she found St. M curled up into a ball next to the dead fire pit.

 

 The tank sighed and moved to shake their older teammate awake, “Hey, St. M, it’s time to- AHH!”

 

 St. M, as quick as a flash, quickly whirled awake into a defensive position, her dagger out and eyes ablaze with emotion.

 

 Aries had fallen backwards in fright but her cry had made Blades and MVF quickly get up and exit the tent to run to her side.

 

 Seeing where she was and who was in front of her, St. M relaxed and dropped her weapon, “It’s just you.”

 

 Aries frowned, “What the heck?!”

 

 Blades and MVF helped her to her feet before she marched over to the thief in anger, “You don’t just attack someone as soon as you wake up! What were you doing?”

 

 St. M held her ground, not wanting to start a fight, “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up to take the next watch. I’m also sorry for trying to attack you.”

 

 Aries continued to breathe heavily, staring the scarred thief in the eye before adjusting her position, “Fine. I guess I won’t try to wake you up. Ever.”

 

 She then turned on her heel and began to march down the path, “Come on MVF!”

 

 The imp was caught between her friend and the two older teammates at the campsite. She rubbed at her hands awkwardly, her tail looping around one of her legs, “Uh…uh…”

 

 MVF’s brain was on the fritz whether to follow the angry command out of fear or to stay and help take down the site before continuing on. She rubbed her hands on more time before calling out to Aries, “Just a second!”

 

 Fumbling and tripping a bit out of anxiety, MVF was able to remove the ropes and stakes, dropping them in a messy pile, before following Aries. She gave both Blades and St. M an apologetic look over her shoulder before catching up.

 

 Blades sighed before turning to the taller, “Are you okay?”

 

 St. M cracked her neck, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

 The two quickly put together the tent and made sure the fire stayed dead before catching up to the other half of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got a little heavy at the end with St. M's tricky backstory but the next chapter might get a bit heavier when the Dark Lord comes over again...oops.
> 
> So glad to hear everyone from Amino, Tumblr, and Youtube that you're liking my story! I don't respond much to your compliments because I have terrible anxiety problems and don't want to act like a goof- but here's to me saying: Thank you!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


	15. End of the Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got a new chapter out in a good amount of time! We're now on the chapters that I want to write and that means I can have fun doing this again!
> 
> Happy Holidays again!

 To say that there was a tense day in store at the inn nearest to the volcanic kingdom ahead was an understatement.

 

 St. M was still a little bit suspicious of Blades, Aries was still kind of mad at St. M for nearly stabbing her, and Blades just wanted Aries to let it go. Poor MVF was caught in the middle of the feuding triangle as she tried to be the medium between the three and to continue being friends with all of them.

 

 Blades was busy checking for wifi on one of the computers that the inn had installed in the study room. She clicked his tongue angrily as MVF entered the room.

 

 “Hey,” she greeted. “Wha’cha doing?”

 

 He looked at her in despair, “I just remembered that I have a blog back home! If I don’t update it then everyone will think I’m dead and will start unfollowing me!”

 

 She went to his side to look at the computer, “Have you tried entering a website for the inn system to see if there’s a system where you can log in?”

 

 He went to the web browser and found no signal before trying to type in key words into the search engine. The two brainstormed what could the possible url for the inn system could be for ten whole minutes before coming up empty.

 

 Blades stretched his back over the chair, “This is hopeless! I can’t believe my life on the internet was so short!”

 

 “Hey now,” MVF tried to type in a few more into the search. “Maybe we can try a few more times?”

 

 The princess clutched his face, hair ribbon askew, “What’s the point? Aries probably won’t stop fighting with St. M and St. M won’t ever look at me the same way again!”

 

 “That’s not true!” the imp felt her hands shake as she pulled away from the computer. “Anger over petty things doesn’t last long and- and St. M will learn to accept you over time.”

 

 “Over time?” Blades sighed. “I’d rather that be now.”

 

 MVF patted his back and gave him a few more encouraging words before leaving to find Aries. She found her roommate in their room, shining the barrel of their headgear.

 

 “Shining?” MVF closed the door behind her.

 

 “Yep,” Aries responded, looking intently at her reflection as MVF crossed the room to get to her bed. “Don’t want it to look too terrible when we face the Dark Lord tomorrow.”

 

 She was really just trying to look dashing in front of MVF.

 

 “Cool,” the imp sat on her bed and jumped a few times on the fluffy cushions. “Do you really think that the Dark Lord is really on the top of a volcano?”

 

 Aries chuckled, feeling red gather at her cheeks, “Him? With his spectacles and magic? I wouldn’t doubt it. He would want to be somewhere like that for dramatic effect.”

 

 “Yeah,” the imp laid back on the bed, careful of her wings. “I just hope most of the magma stays beneath the rock. I can’t survive high temperatures.”

 

 “Oh, I kind of like mild weather,” Aries finished shining and put her helmet down. “I always kind of like going out with someone or a few others when the weather is kind of nice.”

 

 “Like a picnic!” MVF abruptly sat up in excitement, wide smile on her face.

 

 The angelic picture was too cute for Aries to comprehend as she turned away, her face as bright red as a giant tomato, “Y-yeah! I’d like to go out one day with you!”

 

 There was a moment of silence before MVF looked at her, “I would love to go out with you one day.”

 

 Aries’ heart thudded hard against her chest as she wanted to scream in delight, “Aa-a-aa- We could have a picnic when we g-get back to our world-d.”

 

 “We can also invite the others out.”

 

 The red tank blinked, “Others?”

 

 “Yeah, we should have a huge picnic outside one day,” MVF continued, counting her fingers. “Blades and St. M are surely going to come and I’m pretty sure I can get Optimus, Valentina, Yaiba, Maxie, Moroko, and MM to join too. Maybe I can ask Mike to come when we see him again, or Crase, or Princess Carta and X.”

 

 Aries deflated a bit, relaxing onto her head and clutching at her headgear, “Yeah…we could get together here and have a picnic…yeah…”

 

 “Great!” MVF then stood up and headed for the door. “I’m going to go look for St. M now.”

 

 The door shut behind her and Aries heard her walk downstairs.

 

 She pounded the bedsheets in despair, “I’m gay! I’m so gay! It hurts!”

 

 “We know!” Blades yelled from his room next door. He had left the study room a few minutes after MVF and had decided to take a nap but had been rudely interrupted by the tank.

 

 MVF found St. M up on the roof, sitting cross-legged and taking deep breathes as she watched the sun set. The imp used the ladder outside in order to climb up.

 

 “There you are,” she chirped in greeting and pulled herself onto the tiled roof. “I was getting a little worried that I couldn’t find you anywhere inside.”

 

 St. M turned to look at her smaller comrade as they pulled themselves closer towards her, nervously chuckling.

 

 The thief gazed back out towards the horizon, “I wanted some peace and quiet.”

 

 “I can see why,” MVF tried to copy her teammate’s position.

 

 St. M sighed and relaxed her shoulders, “Did you come here to meditate too or to ask me something?”

 

 MVF looked at her, surprised, “Maybe. I’m not really good at meditating. I also did want to make sure that you were up here.”

 

 “Then you came to ask me a question.”

 

 The imp took a moment to think, “Why can’t you guys just kiss and make up with one another?”

 

 St. M’s gaze lowered, “I want to but it’s hard for me to apologize.”

 

 “Apologizing isn’t so hard.”

 

 “I know, but it’s the fact that others might not believe you if you tell them that you’re sorry.”

 

 This brought back a lot of painful memories to MVF of times where she had accidently messed up and had been punished for it. She shook them off quickly and responded, “Yeah. Sometimes you have to act sorry or do something besides just saying it.”

 

 St. M looked back at the sun as it began to dip down below the horizon. She blinked slowly, letting all negativity wash away. All she could do was take and destroy, not create something out of the goodness of her trodden-on heart.

 

 She blinked again, “I’ll make it up to Aries soon.”

 

 “And Blades.”

 

 It was time for the thief to be taken aback. She turned to MVF, surprised, “Huh?”

 

 “He’s feeling pretty down that you don’t trust him so much,” MVF said plainly, her tail dragging across the tail slowly. “He also wants Aries to let it go and just make up with you as well.”

 

 St. M stood up, “I will. Thank you for telling me.”

 

 MVF also stood up and made her way back towards the ladder to get down on solid ground. Before she could turn around and take a step down, she accidently nudged the base of the ladder with her foot and the ladder fell backwards into the grass.

 

 The imp let out a shriek of fright and scampered away from the edge before curling up into a ball near the chimney, breathing heavily.

 

 St. M looked at her and then back at the ledge, surprised, “It’s fine, we can-”

 

 “I can’t!”

 

 The thief then noticed her younger teammate shivering and crouched down next to her, “Are you okay?”

 

 “I can’t! I can’t!” MVF repeated, her hands clutching at the front of her head as she rocked herself back and forth.

 

 Seeing that this was a serious situation, St. M decided to sit next to her and wait for the episode to pass.

 

 It was until the sun was halfway behind the treetops that MVF calmed down and was able to uncurl from herself slowly and look away from her teammate.

 

 She hugged herself, “I’m so sorry. We can’t get down now.”

 

 “It’s fine,” St. M breathed. “I can get us down without an extra hand.”

 

 MVF hummed in response before peering at the edge of the roof, “I don’t think I can get down.”

 

 “Yes you can. I’ll help you out.”

 

 “I’ll fall.”

 

 Something clicked in St. M’s head.

 

 Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at the huddled figure of her imp teammate, “You’re afraid of heights too?”

 

 MVF shook her head, “Not heights- falling.”

 

 “Ah,” St. M relaxed. “That is a weird fear to have.”

 

 “I’m afraid of a lot of weird things.”

 

 St. M held out her arm, “Come on, let’s not keep Blades and Aries waiting.”

 

 It took MVF a minute to trust her and grab on before the thief slung her around her back and shoulders like a koala bear. She then trudged to the side of the sturdy wooden inn and turned around to climb down one of the load-bearing walls with her cleats and rough gloves.

 

 MVF would have been lying if she hadn’t been star struck by how efficient and strong St. M was.

 

 There was a tense silence while Aries and Blades ate dinner. MVF tried to make small chatter here and there but nothing really stuck through the shared time. St. M had opted out of eating for the night as well.

 

 When the imp came back to her shared room with Aries for the night, the tank asked a question, “Hey, how do you feel about romance?”

 

 MVF looked up at her as she gathered her towels and bath supplies for the private restrooms in the basement of the inn that also had a working sauna. She picked up a pair of pajamas, remembering some of her past crushes, “I don’t know…I’m not really open about the idea for dating at the moment, but I’d like to date someone one day.”

 

 “You’ve never dated anyone before?”

 

 “Never,” the imp picked up the rest of her articles and headed for the door. “I’m not really into the whole romance thing.”

 

 She exited the room and walked downstairs.

 

 Aries punched at the bedsheets in anguish, “I’m so ugly! I’m such an ugly, gay mess!”

 

 “We know!” St. M shouted from her and Blades’ shared room.

 

 MVF nearly didn’t go to bed that night, too excited to face the next kingdom tomorrow and to see her friends again. She did have to change her sleeping position many times so that she didn’t crush her wings, but she ended up growing tired from the adrenaline rush and constant tossing and turning. Almost near midnight, she fell asleep.

 

 The imp was back in the shattered room and wearing her dream outfit again. Everything was the same as the beginning of her last dream, except for the fact that the mahogany door with the broken key still inserted into the lock had heavy chains wrapped around it, barring everyone and anything from entry.

 

 She walked over to the now-chained door and inspected it. There were a few runes attached to the semi-dusty chains that were made with red clay ink and papyrus paper.

 

 MVF turned back around, seeing as there was no way that she could open the door, and checked the last door that she had entered. The numeric lock was still in place and the door was locked again.

 

 She walked closer to it and saw that the numbers one, three, seven, and nine were faded from constant use.

 

  _‘You’ve been here many times before.’_

 

 She swiftly turned around to search for the whispery voice and found a shadowy figure in the corner of the room, next to the chained door.

 

 MVF gasped and backed up against the door as the figure approached her slowly from its corner. Two thin white eyes appeared where its presumably human face could be and it stared into her soul as she begun to breathe heavily.

 

 Once it was a foot away from her, the shadowy figure stopped and leaned in closer. Its face peered over MVF’s, silently judging.

 

 Then the shadows faded away from its face and there was a human skull in its place, silently groaning at her.

 

 MVF gulped.

 

 It then leaned back and pointed a thin, wispy arm towards the chained door, _‘You’ve been going around in circles long enough, it’s time you knew more about yourself.’_

 

 The chains faded away and the door clicked before the dark figure disappeared into nothingness. MVF was left alone in the shattered room once more.

 

 She slowly made her way towards the mahogany door again and knocked.

 

 This time, the door slowly opened to greet her. There was nothing but darkness along the expanse inside of it, a dark and chilly wind blowing her way.

 

 MVF took a few deep breathes before entering, the door closing behind her and leaving her in nothing but inky darkness.

 

 Elsewhere, outside of the dream world, Blades couldn’t sleep. He was busy looking at his current fan and picking at the edges with his fingers. The princess rolled his eyes before saying, “I know you’re not asleep either.”

 

 St. M sat up, “How did you know?”

 

 “Not the first time I’ve bunked with people who couldn’t sleep or recharge,” he huffed. “You do a pretty good job at faking.”

 

 The thief rolled to her side to face Blades, “And why would you be up at this hour?”

 

 He copied her movements to also face her, “Thinking about things, about people and friends I’m worried about, about movies and shows that I’m missing on TV right about now, and much more. You?”

 

 She didn’t respond for a moment, “I don’t like sleeping.”

 

 “Everyone needs rest.”

 

 “You don’t know what will come into your room and attack you.”

 

 Blades pushed himself halfway off the bed and peered at her, “Why would you say that? None of us would want to hurt you. Monsters don’t even seem to like coming near here either.”

 

 St. M closed her eyes, “You don’t know if we may have enemies from outside of this kingdom.”

 

 He grumbled and crossed his arms, fan now folded, “Why do you always have to be so negative? Can’t you just accept that there are people out there that don’t want to hurt you?”

 

 “No,” she opened her eyes to give him a sharp stare. “If I-”

 

 There was a set of scampering footsteps from outside that made the two stop to listen. The pair of feet ran past their room and took a sharp turn towards a section of hallway that led to a dead end.

 

 Both St. M and Blades got out of bed to softly follow after the noise. They exited their shared room and followed the same path before turning the corner and seeing nothing standing before the window.

 

 “Odd,” Blades said quietly.

 

 “Yeah.”

 

 The two whipped around to see Aries standing right behind them in a sweater and pajama pants.

 

 She looked at the two of them, face at an angle, “What’s going on?”

 

 “We heard something running in the hallway,” St. M answered before eyeing the empty space behind her. “Where’s MVF?”

 

 Aries put her hands on her hips, “In bed. She sleeps like the dead.”

 

 A chilly breeze made the lanterns flicker out for a second and made Blades let out a noise of fright before the lights softly returned to the dark halls.

 

 St. M narrowed her eyes at Aries, the tank glared back at her, “What? Do you have something to say to me?”

 

 “Not you,” she said and brushed past her. “Behind you.”

 

 Blades and Aries followed the thief’s line of sight and found that the space behind them was nothing but a pitch black void and no hallway in view anymore.

 

 “What the-” Aries questioned, standing next to St. M.

 

 That was when giant eyes blossomed like flowers and stared at the three.

 

 Aries screamed in surprise and punched the eye in front of her before running in the opposite direction. Blades let out a shriek of horror before jumping into St. M’s arms. St. M let out a small noise of confusion and fear before bolting away with Blades in her arms, running after Aries.

 

 They didn’t get far before they halted in front of the window at the end of the hall as a dark shadow swallowed up the view from outside. There was then the appearance of two large white eyes with evil yellow irises from the darkness before a crooked smile flashed in front of them.

 

 Then a familiar dark laugh before a large hand smashed the window and grabbed the three in one fell swoop.

 

 This time all three of them screamed as they were lifted out of the inn and into the faint moonlight to view the tall figure of the Dark Lord.

 

 “You!” St. M glared at him, struggling against his grip as Aries and Blades continued to scream for the love of their mortal lives.

 

 Dark Lord Bender laughed in delight, “That’s right baby! I’m back!”

 

 He continued to laugh in glee as St. M tried to loosen the spare knife she kept around the back of her belt. Dark Lord Bender grinned at them, “You guys fell for the same trick as the last guys! I didn’t even have to knock out your imp, eh?”

 

 The team stopped their struggles as cold awareness flooded them. They were getting kidnapped, just like the other two teams.

 

 Aries shouted at him, “You won’t get away with this! We’re right next door to you now!”

 

 Blades was able to loosen one of his arms and point his still-folded fan at Bender, “We can take you on right now!”

 

 The Dark Lord put a nail to his face, smirking, “Without your precious team leader? Do you really think you can-”

 

 St. M finally grabbed the spare knife and slipped out of the Dark Lord’s grip. Landing on her feet she did a roll and lunged towards his long robes in order to climb up him.

 

 Dark Lord Bender shrieked as if St. M was a cockroach and tried to wipe her off with his free hand, “Get off! Get off!”

 

 She successfully dodged and did a backflip to jump onto his outstretched arm before jumping towards his face, knife outstretched.

 

 The thief was able to slash at his left cheek and make a deep gouge before he yelled out in pain, shaking the trees nearby. He then growled, clutched at his wound, and turned to look at where she went.

 

 St. M clutched the branch she was hanging onto in the tree she had landed in and clutched her knife harder when she saw his eyes. They were dark and soulless with angry red irises, looking straight at her.

 

 His voice was deeper as he lunged at her, “Got you!”

 

 She dropped from her branch before his hand made contact with the top of the tree, splintering the wood into tiny pieces. St. M felt a flare of pain strike one of her ankles before she kept moving, running and weaving in-between the few trees that were on the outskirts of the Realm of the Fae.

 

 The Dark Lord began to slam hi hand down, trying to anticipate where the tall thief was going to run to. He roared each time she managed to escape.

 

 Both Aries and Blades were being clutched too hard in Bender’s rough grip and felt their ribs cracking in anguish. The two shortly passed out from the pain.

 

 St. M ducked under a fallen tree and continued to run, trying to get as close as she could to the inn in order to wake up MVF. She was almost back to their safe spot when the Dark Lord roared in frustration and batted the tops of the trees nearest to the escapee.

 

 The thief gasped as the wood and leaves came crashing down on top of her, trapping her.

 

 Dark Lord Bender let out a triumphant laugh as he slowed to a stop and picked through the debris, “Finally! I thought I was going to have to chase you forever you little runt!”

 

 He plucked half of a tall pine off of St. M and she groaned in pain. Leaves and twigs were stuck in her hair and clothes, her knife had been shattered in two different places, and almost half of the bones in her body felt like they had been broken for the sixteenth time in her life. Blood flowed freely from a head wound and a giant gouge on her right calve.

 

 The dark being picked her up by the scruff of her top and hauled her away from the wreckage before eyeing the three passed-out teammates.

 

 “Hmm,” he hummed for a moment, thinking. “I guess I’m going to have a quiet ride back home. Oh!”

 

 Bender draped St. M over his opposite arm before snapping his fingers in the direction of the inn, causing dark magic to surround the wooden retreat and crackle menacingly over the head of the only patron still inside.

 

 He grinned as he picked St. M back up and flew in the direction of his home, “Woo yeah! What a night! This cause for a celebration!”

 

 The Dark Lord swung freely in the air as he sang a tune to himself on the fly back home in the neighboring kingdom.

 

 MVF wasn’t having such a great time in comparison. She walked quietly through the darkness, hunched over and scared as she heard faint whispers from all around her.

 

 There was then a figure coming out of the darkness ahead of her, arms wide open in greeting. She gasped upon seeing who it was and almost fell backwards as her heart began to beat faster and faster inside of her chest.

 

 The Creation from her home world stepped closer and closer to her, sloppy smile on her marble face, “Ah, young apostle. You’ve come home.”

 

 “Stay back!” MVF yelled and got into a defensive position. “I’m not afraid to hurt you again!”

 

 Creation only continued to step forward at such an abnormally slow speed that it frightened MVF, making her step backwards in turn.

 

 “Don’t you want a hug?” Creation arched her wings higher, looking more like the holy figure she was supposed to be. “You are more than worthy enough to enter my expanse.”

 

 The rectangular feathers that made up her wings then split off from one another and sharpened into threatening spikes. She curled her perfect hands into claws as her eyes became swallowed up by darkness.

 

 “Or perhaps the embrace of death is a more fitting hug for you,” she ran towards the younger.

 

 MVF turned tail and ran as fast as she could. She didn’t need to turn around to figure out that Creation was crawling towards her in an animal-like position, her wings acting as four extra limbs in order to crawl faster.

 

 Soon the sounds faded away and MVF saw another figure approach from the darkness. This one was a little less than a foot taller and had purple skin, fiery neon hair, a leather cloak with orange feather ruffles, and lavender feathers over parts of her skin. There was an alien crown perched upon its head in different colors that gave it a garish appearance. Its face was narrow and had high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and walrus-like teeth that had been cut.

 

 The new person raised a clawed fist at her, “Human! Get back over here so I can attest that you are guilty of existing!”

 

 MVF turned away and kept running as the being kept on throwing hateful sentences and alien slurs at her in several different languages and phrases.

 

 She kept up her pace even after the hateful voice faded away. There was no turning back.

 

 MVF then heard a low metallic groan behind her before the sharp sound of metal footsteps ran towards her, faster than her.

 

 There was a red light flashing behind her as the sounds of a robot screaming grew closer and closer. She screamed as she felt a heavy figure come close to her.

 

 Then the metal and screaming was gone and she was standing in front of three figures that had their backs to a blazing fire. The middle figure was the tallest and had short hair, the figure to the left was two inches shorter and had long, straight hair, and the figure all the way on the right was the shortest and had curly hair. They stared at MVF with small beady white eyes that were unblinking.

 

 She tried to take a step back but was yanked forwards by a silver collar that had materialized around her neck. The collar was connected to three silver chains that each of the figures ahead held with a strong grip.

 

 MVF was then dragged by the three as they yanked her closer and closer towards them, the chains clanking in rhythm.

 

 Then the figures spoke together, their voices melding into one imperfect voice that had no gender or emotion-

 

**_‘YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM YOUR ROOTS.’_**

 

 She tugged at the chains, trying to pry them off of the collar around her neck.

 

**_‘WE WILL ALWAYS BE CONNECTED BY BLOOD.’_**

 

 MVF dragged her feet and felt the collar tighten.

 

**_‘YOU BELONG TO US.’_**

 

 The three then opened their mouths in unison and lunged forward, bright white teeth ready to tear her apart. MVF screamed.

 

 Yet there was no pain, no tearing, no blood. There was a flash of white light and MVF was floating in a white expanse, a golden figure hovering in front of her.

 

 She looked at the figure up and down and noticed that it was offering her its hand. MVF blinked a few times before carefully taking it.

 

 ‘Thank you for trusting me,’ the single eye on its golden face closed. ‘Thank you, for everything you have done so far.’

 

 It then embraced her, rubbing the back of her head, ‘You have done so much for me even though I’ve only helped so little in your journey. Please forgive me, for you have been through so much.’

 

 She felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes and she hugged the golden figure back. MVF felt as if she was somewhere that she had forgotten existed and had just returned to feel nothing but divine peace, much the same as childlike innocence.

 

 The being then carefully separated them and held MVF by her shoulders, ‘There is nothing more powerful than the spirit of a strong, persevering, kind child such as yourself. Please, save the world of Miitopia and journey on to save yourself.’

 

 Before MVF could answer, the golden figure then touched its forehead to MVF’s and there was then a flood of memories.

 

 She remembered everything. There were the bad memories of her childhood where she was bullied by peers, teachers, and her own family alike, the bad memories of her terrible health problems from the past, and the bad memories of how she viewed herself and how she thoughts of herself as a waste of space or an idiot who couldn’t do anything properly. Then there were the good memories where she was at her current school with her friends where she was safe and could be herself, the good memories of being with her new family in another universe where she didn’t have to be beaten at for no reason, and the good memories where she experienced life and love all around her with each passing day.

 

 MVF knew who she was.

 

 She knew of what she was supposed to become in the future, what she wanted to accomplish in life, and what it meant to be alive. She remembered her favorite foods, her favorite animals, and her favorite time of day. She remembered the faces and names of the many people she had chosen to be her new family and what they had taught her about being herself as the person she was trying to become.

 

 MVF remembered her birth name.

 

 She chuckled at remembering it before throwing it towards the back of her mind. There was no need for it since she liked being called MVF way more than she used to.

 

 The figure in front of her then burst into golden starlight that begun to float upwards, ‘Awaken and return to your friends. They need you now more than ever.’

 

 MVF laughed, feeling her tears leave her as everything faded to white, “Yeah, I really need them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was emotional.
> 
> Even though MVF has regained her memories they're mostly a tidal pool and she needs time to sort through them still. 
> 
> Also the figures in the dream were, in order, the original Creation, Nebulark, M. Valiant, and three surprise figures that won't be revealed yet. ;'^3c
> 
> Next two chapters are really going to be fun to write before we get into the Great Sage arc oh ho ho!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	16. I Wanna Get Better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I'm on a roll!
> 
> This is the filler chapter before the Karkaton arc. Next up is rescuing the nine friends and the Great Sage!
> 
> Until then, enjoy the shenanigans of a desperate yet determined MVF and what's going on with the combined teams.

 MVF woke up half past ten in the morning and blinked a few times before feeling the antique charm around her neck pulse lightly.

 

 She gripped the keepsake lightly, still half asleep. MVF slowly sat up and felt as if she had just been woken up from the most fulfilling sleep she had ever had.

 

 Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to Aries’s bed, “Good morning?”

 

 Aries’s bed was empty and her bedsheets weren’t made.

 

 A great grip of fear seized her and made a chill run down her spine. She jumped out of bed, running into the hallway to see that the door across from her room was open and she saw that no one was in there either.

 

 “Blades? St. M?” she peeked inside just to make sure.

 

 She then made her way to run downstairs and saw not a sight or sound of life. The teen walked through the empty rooms, “Erm. Guys…?”

 

 Then everything fit itself in place as the events at each inn before the next kingdom dawned on her.

 

 MVF stomped her foot and curled her hands into fists, angrily, “IT KEEPS HAPPENING.”

 

 She wanted to punch something, to trash a room, to make someone pay. Her friends were gone, again!

 

 Instead, she took a few deep breathes before a familiar holy voice spoke to her, “Ho ho! What’s this, the third time now?”

 

 MVF looked around, glad that at least one entity hadn’t left her yet.

 

 They continued, “I will say this for Bender, he’s nothing if not consistent. Your new friends are gone, too.”

 

 MVF sadly looked above, feeling plenty helpless. She had failed three times to wake up and face the Dark Lord in order to stop his assault on taking her friends. This must have looked pretty pathetic to the guardian deity.

 

 “His castle is ahead,” the golden voice continued, giving the small adventurer a spark of hope. “Head there, and I’m sure you’ll find them.”

 

 She nodded and stood up straight before stretching her fingers in a determined fashion, “Oh you know I will!”

 

 That was when she noticed the full-length mirror in the greenroom, displaying her reflection, “But wait…I’m still…”

 

 Her wings, tail, and horns were still in place, meaning that she still had her current job and its powers.

 

 “Ho ho! That’s most observant of you!” the deity spoke with an air of playfulness. “This time the Dark Lord couldn’t steal away your power!”

 

 She jumped for joy, her wings lifting a little and tail wagging, “Sweet!”

 

 “Perhaps your divine powers have grown during your journey. I am most proud of you, my child!”

 

 MVF remembered the warm voice of the golden figure in her dream and felt a striking familiarity. She smiled bashfully, proud to make the guardian happy.

 

 “Now,” the holy voice then brought her back into a serious state. “O MVF! Make haste for the Dark Lord’s castle!”

 

 With one last gleeful sound, the deity’s presence faded away.

 

 She instantly dug through her food supplies and ate what she could for the journey ahead. Then putting on her leather wear and grabbing her current pitchfork, collecting any belongings that belonged to her or her just-kidnapped friends, she set off.

 

 All of her hopes of a nice walk into the next kingdom dashed away when she exited the inn and saw the destruction that had taken place during her sleep last night. She took a sharp intake of inhalation at the sight.

 

 The peaceful trees were bent and fallen over, green grass trodden on and torn to bits, fluffy bushes ripped in half and barren. Bent and torn tips of the nature life were burnt black by dark magic and gave her a sense of dread.

 

 MVF took a step back in fear of the darkened forest and volcanic kingdom ahead, the land looking more like a forest that had just been ravaged by a forest fire.

 

 She clutched her fist, trying to root herself to the present. There had been a terrible fight here, against the Dark Lord.

 

 Dark Lord Bender had terrible dark magic and immense power that she couldn’t face at the moment. She was too scared and too weak still in order to face him.

 

 So she readjusted her supplies and checked her map, “OK then…”

 

 She rolled the edited scroll backwards and saw some unexplored paths in the previous kingdoms. There were places she and her friends had yet to explore.

 

 MVF plotted a course and folded the map into her pocket before making a U-turn to head back into the Realm of the Fae. If there was one thing she had learned from experience, it was that practice and patience were to be your best friends before heading into a plotted test.

 

 She made it out of the dark clearing back into the Bigg Forest, making her way west, “I’m doing fine on my own!”

 

 MVF broke into a run, trying to shake off her nerves, “I’m feeling a twinge in my back…”

 

 It took two nights to get back into Greenhorne. She made her way towards the Nightmare Tower, candy lance almost being dragged as she entered the Dark Lord’s abandoned dungeon.

 

 The imp noticed the wide ceiling space and how vast the tower really was. She eyed her left wing and fully stretched it, seeing that it went past her fingertips.

 

 MVF gulped and also stretched her her opposite wing. She angled them downwards and dropped her weapon steadily onto the stone floor.

 

 Breathing in and out at an irregular pace, MVF flapped her wings and yelped in shock as her feet left the ground. She dropped to her knees in shock, her lungs ticklish with adrenaline.

 

 “You can do this…” she kept on telling herself. “This is why you’re practicing…”

 

 MVF stood up again and flapped her wings, this time without tensing up her shoulders. She moved her weight towards her front and adjusted her tail to help her balance. This didn’t help as she came crashing to the floor again, knees and elbows scrapping and ripping her costume.

 

 She punched the floor out of frustration, “Come on!”

 

 MVF collected her thoughts again and tried to think of what she was doing wrong. For one thing, she was nervous and that couldn’t be helped, as for another, she was thinking of how birds tried to take off.

 

 Birds had feathered wings and thus moved only two parts of their wings. They didn’t have flesh to help them lift off the ground or two slim triangles protruding from their back.

 

 She then thought of bats. Bats had fleshy wings and claws attached to them. Devils were bat-like; her imp wings were meant to be devil-like.

 

 MVF closed her eyes and envisioned bats flying. They moved their wings forwards, reaching in unison in order to go forward.

 

 She assessed the space ahead of her and got into a running position. MVF counted to five but started running on three, stretching her wings out again.

 

 “I can’t fail!” she yelled. “I have people depending on me!”

 

 The imp moved her wings forward and flapped, gaining lift. She kicked her feet out and continued to flap before she was ten feet up in the air. Her wings flapped a few more times until she was five stores up and soaring towards the nearest stone wall.

 

 “YIKES!” MVF dove to the left and her wings dipped in that direction, allowing her to make a sharp turn and fly back to where she had taken her running start.

 

 She stopped flapping and glided downwards, adjusting her body so that she was as flat as a board in the air. MVF picked up her lance as she dove down and flew back up, as quick as a falcon.

 

 The imp gripped her weapon with both hands and spotted a group of bespectacled goblins making their way towards her dropped supplies. Frowning, she angled her wings and nosedived towards them, flapping her wings once to gain speed.

 

 She angled her lance and charged the monsters, “Hey! Back off!”

 

 That got their attention but it was too late. As they turned their head she pierced the three all in one go and their disappeared in a series of sparks that left fresh deli ham in their places.

 

 MVF narrowly avoided another wall and soared upwards, making it to the next level as she spied more monsters. She charged them as well.

 

 The single imp was able to clear the entire tower in half an hour before she was forced to come down from the air from the force of her exhaustion.

 

 She cycled her legs and collected air in her wings to slow her down, breaking into a trot as she touched the ground. MVF dropped her weapon and laughed at the exhilaration, shivering a little at how cold it was with her semi ripped clothing.

 

 The next day, after a long rest at the nearest inn, she flew through the Arid Heights. MVF dove and weaved through the canyon and made sure to stay close to the ground.

 

 A group of boulder monsters appeared as she flapped her wings to gain speed. They spotted her and quickly went on the offense.

 

 MVF, clad in a new purple outfit, flew upwards to escape their ground-based attacks before diving back down to hit them other their solid heads with the flat end of her weapon. It took a few cycles in order to beat them all.

 

 She entered Neksdor the next day and made her way back to the Great Pyramid. There was little space and light to fly around so she decided to brush up on hand-to-hand combat.

 

 Currently, without any gloves on, MVF inspected her long nails that had been hardened and sharpened due to her job. She remembered a few words of advice from a friend and comrade from her home realm.

 

 ‘Talons aren’t nails; you can’t just expect to claw your way out of a situation. Tear the opponent apart with your wrist instead, reach with your hand and then flick your nails at them when they get close enough.’

 

 There was a group of blue cobras and mummies ahead. She baited them to get closer by banging the end of her weapon on the old floor, drawing them near.

 

 They heard the noise and made pleased noises in seeing only one lost adventurer. The cobra monsters hissed, tasting the air, as the mummies gleefully danced back and forth, waiting for her grip on her weapon to slacken.

 

 One of the mummies jumped forwards and MVF took this as her time to strike, slashing at them with her whole arm.

 

 The monster let out a terrible scream of pain as it unraveled before another mummy took its place. MVF repeated her attack with the same arm but this time twisted backwards she that she could slash at the monster.

 

 She had to fly out of the way of the snake monsters and claw at their heads to finish them off. They hissed in pain a couple of times as their scales bled and they too fell apart.

 

 MVF reentered Lotus Lake the next day before the sun set and as the natural lighting began to kick in. She found an opening in the lily pads above her head and was able to fly upwards into the higher level. The imp made sure not to touch the petals above and to stay close to the taller lily pads below her in case she needed to make a quick landing.

 

 There was a lone wind monster up ahead, spinning in place. She angled herself to charge forward and twisted her new pitchfork in her grip, sharp points positioned so that they made contact with the monster’s upper area.

 

 It let out a tough gust of air at her before she was able to spin some dark magic and vanquish it. More wind monsters appeared and MVF had to circle back in order to face them.

 

 She thought back to another friend with their long weapon as she flew closer and closer. Her friend had said something about how to not just use a tall spear as a way to bat away anything that stood in their path.

 

 ‘Remember American Baseball, yeah? Use your axe or spear as a bat and swing it to plow through a horde you don’t want to face. Works pretty well with damaging them too, also for babysitting.’

 

 MVF held her pitchfork and slung it backwards as she dived towards the oncoming monster. Five feet in front of them, she hastily swung the flat end of her tool towards her targets.

 

 She fit five out of the six and knocked them aside. The one on the far left was the only one unfazed before she swiftly turned and landed backwards on her feet. MVF then charged forward and swatted again with her pitchfork.

 

 This time she hit less monsters but was still able to smack the one spring breeze that she had missed for more. After a few hard whacks to the group, MVF became busy collecting the many tall glasses of lemonade and limeade that had been left behind.

 

 As she was about to lift off from the edge of one of the lily pads under her feet, the large leaf gave way and she tripped over the edge. MVF fell into the lake below, creating a huge splash.

 

 She coughed and sputtered when she came to the shallow edge, wobbling and clutching her drenched weapon, “Son of a bitch!”

 

 MVF wrapped herself up in a towel at the inn that night and laid on the floor, feeling just a little bit miserable before buying a cute lacey outfit for the next day.

 

 Hiking back towards the volcanic kingdom, Karkaton, she took off and glided in the air. The heat increased as she sailed forth.

 

 “I’m on my way,” she said to herself. “I’m on my way.”

 

 Elsewhere, there was a very serious round of Twister happening in the Dark Lord’s dungeon.

 

 Valentina flicked the twig that made up the makeshift spinner on the floor and watched it spin as Optimus sat by her side. It finally landed in one of the corners, on a symbol that was filled in.

 

 She looked at the other teammates on the playing field, “Right hand on red.”

 

 There were groans of discomfort. Yaiba had to reach over MM in order to get to an open ‘red’ spot that had been colored in on the stone floor with chalk as MM leaned back to reach a spot for herself.

 

 Maxie had to stretch his arm on the other side of the floor and complained through gritted teeth about how he was too old for this. Moroko only slimly reached around one of the scientist’s legs and palmed at the area his right hand was meant to be.

 

 Yaiba then gave out from stretching for too long and fell on top of the young pop star under her. MM’s knees buckled and she also fell.

 

 Valentina sighed as Yaiba laughed, “Ha! I guess it is time for a break.”

 

 MM writhed out from under her, hair askew and bow unfurled rather messily, “I’m hungry…”

 

 The cleric passed her a few rations that Valentina had whipped up that morning, “Here, we don’t have much but this should be enough for now.”

 

 She took the chunks of fried cobra offered to her and devoured them in a few gulps as she and Yaiba sat down outside of the game area. Valentina flicked the twig again as Maxie grunted in pain.

 

 “Left foot on yellow.”

 

 Moroko easily slipped his leg under Maxie, “What’s wrong bro? Need a little kissy-kiss to make yourself feel better?”

 

 Maxie slid his left foot towards its designation, ever so slowly. He grunted as sweat began to build up on his face, “S-shut it.”

 

 “Can’t take the pressure bro? Need a breather? Need a little CPR, bro?”

 

 “Get out of my- ACK!” Maxie slipped and yell during his outrage, Moroko moving out of the way just in time.

 

 The scientist groaned in pain as Optimus rushed over to him with what little magic he had to relieve his pain. Moroko stood up to congratulate himself as those who weren’t helping the older man clapped for him out of tradition.

 

 “Congrats,” Yaiba stopped clapping to yawn. “That marks our fifty-eighth game so far.”

 

 “And your tenth win!” MM cheered.

 

 “Thirtieth,” Valentina corrected. “You may not know how to count very well but we’ll get you there.”

 

 “Yay!” the pop star cheered and put her arms in the air with glee.

 

 Yaiba stretched her neck, “How much food do we have left anyway?”

 

 Optimus shook his head, “We were down on half of our stocks when Maxie, Moroko, and MM came but now we’re down to only a quarter of our combined sources.”

 

 “Lots of mouths to feed,” the chef busily cleaned up the twigs and rocks they had used for the game. “I’m trying to find a way where I can cook all of the healthy stuff for us to eat well enough so that we have enough energy to go on.”

 

 “At least there’s that water fountain in the corner,” Moroko gestured to said water source that was under a barred window. “Food is one thing but without water we’d be toast.”

 

 Maxie was able to sit up and clean his glasses, “At least the Dark Lord has left us alone for now.”

 

 Optimus was glad for that since the six of them had finally healed from their injuries and only had to deal with not losing their sanity and trying not to starve. If he had to use any more of his sparse magic, he would get sick and then the team would be down a healer.

 

 Everyone’s thoughts were halted as there was a familiar creaking noise as three more people were shoved into the dungeon. The six froze and shared looks of horror and inquiry of what was happening. They slowly rose and huddled together to meet the three at the other side of the dungeon.

 

 There was a group that looked to be in a lot of pain, one of them looking as if they were on the verge of death. One was a slim male in princess garments and a broken tiara, then a dark skinned female in cracked tank armor, and the beaten thief with wild black hair and scars all over.

 

 Valentina and Optimus rushed to their side, hurriedly trying to pull the two smaller newcomers off of the bloody thief so that they could heal them first. Yaiba and Maxie became busy with the princess and tank, lightly tapping at their faces to bring them out of unconsciousness.

 

 The princess woke up first and groggily peered around the room, “W-where am I? Back in stasis?”

 

 Maxie shook his head, “No, you’re in the Dark Lord’s dungeon.”

 

 He laughed and rolled onto his side, as if trying to go back to bed, “Whatever, Heatwave…five more minutes.”

 

 The scientist hurriedly woke him up again, “Come on. I need you to stay awake!”

 

 Yaiba got the tank to wake up, “Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living!”

 

 She blinked slowly, groaning and clutching at a bruise on her left arm, “W-what happened?”

 

 “We’re in the Dark Lord’s dungeon,” the mage confirmed. “You’re pretty injured, what happened?”

 

 The tank swallowed and sat up, “What? Where’s Blades? St. M? They were with me-”

 

 “Take it easy,” Yaiba held them back. “Blades and St. M? Are they a princess and a thief?”

 

 “Yeah.”

 

 “They’re right next to you, they’re being taken care of by my friends right now.”

 

 Aries swung her head around to see Blades trying to take a nap as Maxie was getting more and more impatient with him and St. M getting taken care of by a cleric and a chef who were using the best of their sparse abilities to close her wounds. The thief was surrounded by a feint glow of golden light as Valentina used the healthiest and ill-tasting foods to produce a warm soup.

 

 She tried to get closer to them but stopped, “Wait! Where’s MVF?”

 

 Everyone turned to look at her and Yaiba turned her head to face her again, “MVF? Tall, childish, red hair, and really loves to eat cheese?”

 

 Aries blinked, “That’s her.”

 

 MM clapped her hands, “She’s safe!”

 

 Moroko looked like he was about to start crying, “I thought the Dark Lord did something terrible, oh my gosh, I’m so glad that she’s doing okay.”

 

 The tank looked around, confused, “Wait a minute, are you guys her…teams from Greenhorne and Neksdor?”

 

 “That’s us!” Yaiba flicked her mage cap and winked for emphasis. “I’m Yaiba, by the way.”

 

 Aries laughed, “Of course! You’re as catty as she described you.”

 

 There was more talk as Maxie finally got Blades to wake up and get his ribs checked like Aries and St. M was finally able to heal enough for her to open her eyes.

 

 MM was the first thing the thief saw. The pop star grinned down at her, “You’re awake!”

 

 “Huh?” St. M weakly questioned. She grunted, feeling heavy all over.

 

 The younger laid on her stomach, next to her, knuckles to her chin and legs kicking in the air. She gleefully said, “I’m glad you’re not dead!”

 

 St. M took a few deep breathes before trying to sit up, “What’s-”

 

 She was then pushed down by Optimus and Valentina and she began to panic, “LET GO OF ME!”

 

 The chef flinched back as Optimus loosened his grip. St. M calmed down, seeing that they were only trying to help, “What’s going on?”

 

 “You were badly hurt,” Valentina responded. “We’re currently in the Dark Lord’s dungeon and you’re two friends here, Blades and Aries, have just finished telling us of your adventures with MVF.”

 

 “MVF?” St. M blinked and tried to sit up again. “Where is that kid?”

 

 “Calm down,” Optimus set her down again. “We’re her friends. You’re with us now.”

 

 “She’s alone?” she finally found the strength to sit cross-legged on the stone floor, hunched over. “We were about to travel into the next kingdom, Karkaton. She can’t do it alone!”

 

 “It’s fine,” Yaiba spoke to her. “This isn’t her first solo mission. She can handle herself pretty well.”

 

 “So I’ve heard,” Moroko butted in. “At least she’s on her way to us, right? That way she can gather us up and then we can beat that sorry Dark lord right in the-”

 

 Maxie coughed loudly, frowning at the smaller thief.

 

 MM looked at Moroko, expectantly.

 

 “Right…” Valentina continued. “She’s on her way and we’ll be right here, waiting for her.”

 

 CLUNK SLAM

 

 The sudden noises made the group of nine jump a foot in the air as there were low, earie noises being emitted in the darkness of the dungeon. They felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up as the noises surrounded them, out of view.

 

 Optimus looked up, “Nobody move.”

 

 There was a whooshing noise and he was yanked away into the darkness as metallic noises faded away.

 

 That gave the eight enough adrenaline to stand up and gather in a clump under the one lantern there was in the room.

 

 Moroko drew his knife, “Nobody panic! We’re all in this togeth-”

 

 A large square shape came out of the darkness and yanked Aries away, fluttering madly.

 

 The small thief screamed and held his knife with both hands, “ASS RIGHT THERE FREEZEHOLE!”

 

 “Group together!” Yaiba said and the remaining seven did their best to clump themselves back-to-back.

 

 Maxie wasn’t quick enough and a muscular purple hand from the darkness scooped him up and yelled darkly.

 

 The six that were left felt fear rise from them as their teammates yelled in the distance, either from fear or hurt. Their eyes danced across the darkness, trying to spy the enemies that laid within.

 

 “It’s too dark!” Valentina complained, holding her bent frying pan outstretched in front of her.

 

 Blades held his snapped fan, “I hate this! I hate this so much!”

 

 Gulping, Moroko got into an offensive position, “At least, we’re together, right?”

 

 There was then a deep growl in front of the three, who just so happened to be next to each other, and the flare of three rows of sharp teeth appeared before snapping them up and retreating into the darkness.

 

 All who were left were Yaiba, MM, and St. M. They had their backs to one another, breathing heavily in fear of who would be carried off next.

 

 “When you see an opening, run.” St. M advised, “Don’t look back, just run.”

 

 There was the sound of shifting rocks, the crackle and drizzle of a storm cloud, and the fluid movements of a slime nearby, easing closer and closer to the three.

 

 Then a small door of light opened up ahead of them.

 

 “Now!” St. M yelled and the three bolted towards the door.

 

 She grabbed MM’s arm as Yaiba ran next to them. They dashed out of the room and into a dark stoned hallway with torches to light the way.

 

 There was no time to think as they made a sharp left and ran down the hallway, the sounds of monsters behind them.

 

 “Keep running!” one of her wounds reopened and she bit her tongue to stop herself from trying to grip her side.

 

 Yaiba gripped at her long robes, allowing herself to run faster and to not tripped. MM was almost dragged by St. M but was able to keep up.

 

 Then the sound of tumbling and thumping rocks drew closer and closer, groaning at them. Heat built up along their backs as they ran.

 

 Then Yaiba was yanked away by a strong, stone arm. She cried as the two continued to run.

 

 “Yaiba!” MM cried out, trying to look back.

 

 “KEEP RUNNING!” the thief gripping her commanded, eyes wide.

 

 MM turned back around and did as she was told, doing herself to keep up her pace with the taller.

 

 Then a huge gust of wind nearly blew them down the stairs but they were able to land on their feet and continued their path towards the nearest exit.

 

 “Where are the others?” MM yelled, tears gathering in her eyes.

 

 “Keep running!” St. M pulled her forward. “Don’t look back! Keep going!”

 

 The pop star didn’t understand what she was saying until a group of purple clouds gathered and scooped St. M up.

 

 MM squealed in fright and ran faster. She was able to hear St. M’s cries before she made a hard right.

 

 “Come on asshole! I’m right here! Take me right now fuckers-!”

 

 MM ran down another flight of stairs and sobbed as she nearly fell onto the red carpeted floor that made up the entrance in the grand hall. She cried as she kept running towards the open double doors.

 

 The pop star yelled as she made the final charge, but she didn’t see the slime monster on top of the mantle over the door.

 

 Once she made it closer, the monster fell and encompassed MM. Her screams fell silent instantly as the monster slithered away, back inside the Dark Lord’s castle.

 

 Dark lord Bender looked over the chaos over his kingdom and laughed evily, “Now how do you like that? What will that little meatbag imp think of fighting her own teammates once she gets here?”

 

 He let out a long, menacing laugh, stretching his arms out wide as the sun began to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I can't wait to write about Great Sage Mike since his character's been kind of flat throughout this story. I'm so glad you guys like this good boy even though he hasn't done a lot in the story yet.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	17. Reign Some Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy trying to get back into the swing of school starting again.
> 
> This chapter's a little different since we introduce Mike as a part of the team and start the rescue of the last teammates from each group.

 Karkaton was a haunting scene. If one were to ask what a post-disaster volcanic eruption looked like they would simply answer with ‘lots of lava and rocks’ instead of the scientific and true answer of ‘black hardened lava and oddly shaped formations as the land slowly cools.’ The land that MVF entered was that and more.

 

 Rich black rock formations eerily leered over her as she walked slowly but confidently through the unpaved path, her boot heals clicking ominously and echoing throughout the plain. The melted obsidian looked like frozen waves that had been dipped in ink and left to rot. Fires and lava pits still burned, smoke ruefully escaping them and floating warily towards the darkened sky. MVF thought that the kingdom looked more like a dilapidated town that had been torched by a dragon or a dark space god instead of a volcanic landscape.

 

 It was the perfect place for the Dark Lord to live in.

 

 She had stopped flying a few minutes ago, not feeling up to gliding through an unfamiliar area with strangely-shaped rocks. The tall imp held her weapon in both hands, fidgeting a bit.

 

 “Can’t believe I’m on my own again,” MVF ducked her head in dismay. “Will I have to fight the Dark Lord by myself?”

 

 She could fight by herself now that she had the practice and confidence boost, but fighting a large, magical being on her own was a tall order. MVF herself only had offensive magic that was stronger than her fists and blunt weapon and she had a feeling that dark magic against dark magic was a weak power move.

 

 Her body shook in fright, thinking of an upcoming battle where the Dark lord would lean over her with his creepy yellow eyes, “No, no! I can’t! I really can’t!”

 

 MVF held her pitchfork tighter, her knuckles turning white, “I’ll have to get my friends back first!”

 

 She continued walking, the rock formations increasing and monster growls surrounding her from all directions (thankfully still far away). MVF felt as if the sky was growing darker.

 

 The imp held her weapon to her side and looked around her, feeling stiff, “I’ll admit, this is sort of lonely…”

 

 She whistled a tune before a dark goblin with glasses appeared and threatened her. MVF held her ground and hit it with her weapon a multiple amount of times before the monster was gone in a puff of dark purple smoke.

 

 Cheering, she picked up the ham left behind and stretched her arms, “I can do this!”

 

 There was a very uncomfortable night at the inn where MVF barely got any rest, fearing if any monsters or if the Dark Lord was prowling around.

 

 She was able to make it to an abandoned cave the next day. Despite there being no minecarts or tools around, there was a string of heavy duty lights put up near the entrance that lead deeper into the cave.

 

 MVF knocked the top of her pitchfork against the cave wall, “Hello?”

 

 Her voice echoed and she waited a bit, no answer back.

 

 She tried again, louder, “Hello!”

 

 Still no answer.

 

 MVF stood a bit straighter, adjusted her weapon, and gulped before entering the lit cavern. Making sure her steps wouldn’t echo, MVF looked around and found that the heavy lights actually broke off the deeper she went.

 

 She was stuck in darkness for a few moments until the lights of naturally forming crystals appeared and lit the way. MVF felt more at ease as she traveled farther in.

 

 The tunnel broke off into a large gap that was almost ballroom-sized and filled with the bright crystals and wooden equipment. MVF entered and froze in fear at what she found.

 

 There were the faceless bodies of St. M, MM, and Yaiba, huddling together in fear, near a stack of wooden crates and lanterns.

 

 MVF nearly fell to the floor, “I’m too late.”

 

 She went to St. M’s side, tears in her eyes. St. M held both of her gloved hands together, shaking. Her head was facing down to the rocky floor and she was oddly more silent than usual.

 

 MVF then went to check on MM, trying not to look too hurt. MM was bouncing and twitching in place, her hands flying around and sometimes clutching at the place where her face was supposed to be. Her makeup was smeared.

 

 The imp painfully walked closer to Yaiba. Yaiba was motionless, her head tilted to detect MVF’s movements. Her figure was slouched and made her look downright miserable.

 

 “This is all my fault,” MVF whispered in dismay. Truthfully it wasn’t her fault but she felt guilty for what had happened to her friends while she had not be present.

 

 “Who’s there?” there was a crashing noise on the other side of the cave as someone shuffled out from behind a stack of metal wares and wooden crates.

 

 MVF jumped to attention at seeing it was a befuddled Great Sage Mike with ruffled hair and looking lost.

 

 Mike stopped, one leg lifted with lighting wires tangled around it and his silver staff held above his head as if he had been ready to beat someone in defense.

 

 He blinked and slowly lowered his staff, “Hmm… It’s you.”

 

 Tears streamed down her cheeks, glad to finally see someone with a voice and a working face after many days of being alone. She looked like the broken child she thought she was.

 

 “Ah,” she gasped. “Mike!”

 

 Seeing her is distress, Mike hurriedly shook off the wire around his leg and ran to her. He tried to cheer her up, patting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad we managed to meet here!”

 

 Mike looked over her shoulder as she seemed to be calming down, “These three here are your friends, right?”

 

 MVF sniffled and nodded, “Yes…”

 

 “They were wandering around like…well,” Mike tried to find the right words, shrugging awkwardly. “Faceless chickens.”

 

 He stopped patting her for a moment to shift his staff into his other hand and gestured, “So I brought them back here to safety.”

 

 MVF hugged him fiercely, “Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!”

 

 Mike let out an ‘oof’ of surprise from the impact and rubbed circles in the small of her back between her wings.

 

 He patted her once more before escaping to breathe again, “Their faces can’t have gone that far…”

 

 The Great Sage then eyed her weapon and horns, thoughtful, “What do you say? Are you up for a rescue mission?”

 

 There was no hesitation as MVF wiped her tears away and stood up straight, putting on a brave look, “Of course!”

 

 “Excellent!” Mike perked up. “Well then, do allow me to join you.”

 

 “Sure!”

 

 He then lead the way back to the trio of faceless teammates, “I’ve been keeping them safe here for now, this is probably the safest place available in Karkaton at the moment.”

 

 She eyed her distressed teammates and gulped, “I can see why.”

 

 Mike nodded as they left the cave and traveled through the tunnel, “How are you doing? I haven’t really had time to ask since I’ve been trying to track down dark energy, so sorry for that.”

 

 “I-” she stopped for a moment, thinking of an appropriate response. “I’ve been doing alright.”

 

 “Really?” Mike’s eyes nearly sparkled. “You must be doing better than me then! I mean, not to disappoint you or anything, but I’ve been hitting snag after snag since I kind of just found myself at a church with no memories. I’ve been scared for my life!”

 

 MVF blinked and jumped up, “Me too- I mean the no memories and feeling scared all the time part. I can’t do anything by myself, apparently.”

 

  “Ha! You made it this far, haven’t you?” they made it to the mouth and exited the old mining cave. “At least you have the adrenaline to make it into Karkaton by yourself, eh?”

 

 The imp shook her head, “That’s not true. I’ve had the help of my friends this whole time, they’ve been helping me go in the right direction and keeping my head on my shoulders.”

 

 “Then good for you!” Mike patted her shoulder before looking around for any threats, “Back to the subject at hand, who do you want to rescue first?”

 

 MVF thought back to the faceless three in the cave and remembered how MM had been in agony. She faced him, “MM. We look for MM’s face first.”

 

 He directed her southward, following a gritty and charred trail, “You mean the tall pop star in red picnic wear? She’s going to be eastward, the other two will be nearby.”

 

 “Good!” MVF followed him, walking by his side. She was a step behind, warry in case he had to direct her in a different direction.

 

 Something then occurred to the Great Sage, “Ah, yes.”

 

 He turned his head to look at her, “I’ll be fighting with you from now on.”

 

 “Oh! That’s great news!” MVF was thrilled to have someone help her out again.

 

 Mike adjusted his hold on his silver staff and faced the trail again, “But of course I won’t use my full power.”

 

 “What?!” the imp had to flap her wings to catch up to him. “Why not?!”

 

 “To make sure that you keep learning!” he hurriedly said, pulling his cloak up to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. “You’re going to have to get even stronger. But I’ll keep an eye on you while you do.”

 

 MVF chuckled nervously, she slowed down behind him to give Mike some space. She was happy that she had a new companion, and a powerful one at that, but she was now constantly second-guessing Great Sage Mike’s ability to actually socialize now that the two were having real conversations instead of checking up on one another hurriedly every once in a while. Perhaps Mike was just antisocial?

 

 They continued until a goblin and small owl monster appeared before them, blocking their path.

 

 Mike moved his staff in front of him defensively as the blue gem on said staff glowed brilliantly. MVF squared up and twirled her current weapon threateningly.

 

 The imp charged first, flying straight for the owl before it could also go flying towards her. She twisted her body a few feet away from it and smacked the monster with her pitchfork.

 

 As the owl fell to its side, the dark goblin next to it lunged towards her and bit at one of her outstretched arms.

 

 MVF let out a yelp of fear and pain as the goblin dug its fangs in deeper, its teeth nearly tearing into her bones.

 

 “Hang on!” Mike waved his arms as a mystical aura surrounded him. He then dashed towards the younger and shoved the goblin off of her as the light surrounding him was transferred over to MVF.

 

 The imp, now coated in healing light, saw how her wound closed up and the blood disappeared. She smiled at Mike, “THANK you!!”

 

 Mike also smiled before he threw a ball of fire magic at the dazed monster.

 

 MVF made sure to finish up the owl monster as well before they continued onward. They exchanged few words as they walked.

 

 “Um, Mike…” MVF began.

 

 He looked in her direction, a bit curious to know what she had to say, “Yes, what is it?”

 

 “Why are you known as the Great Sage?”

 

 Mike looked away, staring at the molten ground, “That’s a good question…”

 

 He looked up, “I’m really just a magician who’s traveled the world. I’ve taught lots of people during my travels. After a while, people began calling me by other names.”

 

 MVF thought he looked a little sad as he went on-

 

 “Wise One, Great Sage… That kind of thing. It’s a bit embarrassing, to be totally honest.”

 

 Finishing by rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he moved on to gain some distance from his imp companion.

 

 MVF hummed before following. She thought back to the prophecy the old man from Neksdor had prattled on to her and thought of different ways Mike was connected to the mural she had gazed upon. Yes, the figure and Mike were dressed in white and had a staff, and their hair was blonde.

 

 If he really was to save Miitopia from the clutches of the Dark Lord then he was to gather a group of nine travelers to help him. His confidence seemed small like hers but he did have the power and attitude to get it done. Yet they were in the heart of the Dark Lord’s territory and he only had her to rely on for now. How could he defeat such a menace short-handedly? Was he prepared to face the Dark Lord Bender in a showdown with destructive consequences?

 

 If he was going to do so, then MVF had to made sure that he was kept in good spirits.

 

 “You’re so cool, Great Sage Mike!” she called out to him.

 

 Mike stopped to chuckle and threw his arm in her direction, jokingly, “Oh, knock it off.”

 

 The two were in happier spirits as they traveled further and further south to try and find MM’s face. They had to stop a couple of time to fight off skeletal and cloud monsters, blasting them with dark and lightning magic.

 

 MVF had a hard time getting sleep that night as she kept on twisting her sheets with worry and dread. The dark atmosphere the burnt inn had wasn’t helping in the slightest either.

 

 “MVF!” Mike called from downstairs. “Get down here, immediately!”

 

 She urgently thrust the bedsheets aside and dashed out of bed. MVF dove down the stairs and rushed into the greenroom on the first floor.

 

 Hair askew and still dazed from tiredness, MVF blinked over to where Mike sat on one of the torn apart couches, “W-what’s happening?”

 

 Mike shakily looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, “You’re not going to believe this…”

 

 This was making MVF scared as she shuffled her feet and adjusted her wings and tail at the ready.

 

 He then held up a silver and blue coated smartphone and pointed at it, “There’s this really cute video of a baby panda bear sneezing…”

 

 MVF almost made Mike repeat his sentence, but instead she stepped closer and blinked in confusion.

 

 Mike stretched his phone closer to her and MVF leaned down to view the video playing. It was of a tiny panda cub in subpar video formatting that could have been recorded via camcorder. The panda was lying in its mother’s arms, sleepily, as its nose was tickled by a leaf of bamboo its mother was currently crunching on.

 

 It then shrieked through its nose and mouth and caused its mother to jump in fright. The sneeze echoed through the enclose for a short while before the mother went back to chewing on its snack.

 

 MVF continued to stare at the video, un fazed, as Mike cried again.

 

 “It’s too precious to live in this world!” he sniffled. “It doesn’t know anything outside of its enclosure and only the love of its mom!”

 

 “Mike,” MVF slowly looked up at him. “Go to bed.”

 

 He wiped away his tears, “W-wait, one more video…”

 

 MVF grumbled more out of being tired than annoyed, “Please…just go to bed.”

 

 She then turned turned on her heel and carefully walked back up the decimated steps to reenter the rooms she had claimed for the night. MVF fell back into her bed and adjusted the covers, waiting for sleep to come and find her again.

 

 The imp was still awake when Mike came upstairs an hour later. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to the room MVF was currently sleeping in.

 

 MVF’s door opened slowly and Mike peeked his head in, “Hey, MVF?”

 

 She turned over to look at him through squinted eyes, “What?”

 

 “Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

 

 MVF was still for a moment before she settled back into a comfortable position, trying to look tired, “Sure…”

 

 The Great Sage shuffled into the room and made his way to the spare bed with the burnt sheets on the opposite side of his new roommate. He took of his cloak and shoes before sliding into bed.

 

 Mike wasn’t that tired however, no matter how many dark circles that had been etched around his eyes would try to make anyone believe. He laid on his stomach, hands balled into fists.

 

 “Is MVF your real name?”

 

 MVF took in a sharp intake of breath. Mike really was a talkative person.

 

 “No,” she started. “It’s a name I gave myself a few years ago.”

 

 “Oh,” he settled into his own bed, the silence of the inn echoing around him. “My full name is Michael.”

 

 “A lot of my family members from my mom’s side are named Michael.”

 

 “Good for them.”

 

 There was silence once again.

 

 It was then Mike’s turn to breathe deeply, “I lied. I haven’t been doing so well by myself.”

 

 MVF turned to face him, offering him sympathy, “I’m sorry. I haven’t been feeling too well by myself since entering Karkaton.”

 

 Mike closed his eyes and thought back to when he first had awoken to the land of Miitopia. He had been in the same outfit as now and sleeping upon a large grave stone.

 

 “I was near the coastal cliffs,” the Great Sage started. “I had no memories of who I am and I had no way to protect myself. Thankfully, you know the staff that I carry around- I took that from the grave and began traveling west.

 

 “If it wasn’t for the fact that I stayed near small towns on my travels and could solve the people’s problems with my magic abilities I could have starved. This power, it’s not my own, but I’m thankful that I’m putting it to good use. I soon made a name for myself, as you should know.”

 

 The imp continued to feel more and more sorry for the Great Sage. She had put Mike on a pedestal and had thought he was some sort of god-like being capable of delivering miracles. In truth, he was just some average guy who was confused as to why he was here and trying to survive like her, except that he had been alone.

 

 “You should have joined us,” MVF said. “We would have loved to have you.”

 

 Mike chuckled, “Yeah, I guess that would have been a good option. Guess I was just used to being a loner before I saved you and your team at the time from getting obliterated.”

 

 “We were pretty inexperienced back then,” MVF smiled sadly. “I guess I’ still pretty weak now too, huh.”

 

 “Not really,” Mike adjusted himself so that his head was held by his fist. “I feel as if that power inside of you has grown a lot. Every time we meet again I feel as if that power has expanded, has been well groomed like a plant or flower.”

 

 “Oh?”

 

 “You might not be able to feel it since it’s been growing slowly but you’ve made real improvements,” he continued. “By yourself you might not have been able to do much, but by sharpening yourself with your friends you were able to grow and improve yourself and others.”

 

 MVF hummed, feeling tired. Talking with Mike had helped her become weary with sleep.

 

 “All I remember was walking through the west of Greenhorne before meeting a butterfly monster,” she nearly mumbled. “I couldn’t remember much until I entered this kingdom.”

 

 The imp then drifted off to sleep and Mike was left alone with his thoughts once again.

 

 They continued their trek the next day. Joking a bit about certain television series the two of them liked dearly as they made their way further south.

 

 It was then that a blob monster made entirely out of magma appeared and threateningly hissed at them.

 

 Mike held MVF back as she gasped, “That monster has MM’s face!”

 

 “Then let’s party!” Mike summoned forth his lightning magic and aimed a shot at the monster.

 

 The slime monster dodged expertly, jiggling left and right at a speed that wasn’t normal for its species. It twisted MM’s face into an evil smirk.

 

 MVF twirled her pitchfork and aimed her dark magic at it, causing three punishing pitchforks to spring out of the blackened stone and at it.

 

 It let out a shriek of surprise as if it had not expected it before bouncing back. The monster giggled eerily in a voice similar to MM’s.

 

 MVF shivered before getting into a defensive position. Mike used that moment to aim another bolt and a few more for good measure.

 

 The slime monster dodged the first blast but then fell victim to the lightning storm that followed, shrieking in agony.

 

 MVF had to cover her ears, not feeling well as she was forced to hear her youngest teammate in unearthly pain.

 

 Seeing weakness, the slime sprung at MVF and landed a blow on the imp, making MVF trip over her own feet.

 

 She fell onto one of her wings and felt a terrible crack, “AHH!”

 

 “Hang on!” Mike hurriedly smacked his staff at the large monster and sent a blast of healing energy towards his teammate.

 

 MVF groaned, “Thanks!”

 

 She then got back up and swung her weapon at the monster also, “Give back MM’s face!”

 

 The battle continued some more before MVF was able to give the magma slime one last smack and it imploded. MM’s face drifted away towards the safe cavern back north.

 

 MVF huffed in exhaustion, leaning against her weapon. She looked towards the sky, “MM’s face flew off!”

 

 “Yeah,” Mike also looked tired. “Back to Haven Hollow.”

 

 The imp felt a twinge of doubt curl inside of her, “Wonder if we helped MM?”

 

 Mike nodded, “Probably…”

 

 He then pointed back up the path they had taken with his staff, “Let’s head back to Haven Hollow and find out!”

 

 MVF jumped to attention and agreed.

 

 They then marched their way back up and towards the cavern full of its bright lights and wooden structures. The two made it back just in time to see MM’s face twirling around her shuddering body.

 

 Once it had attached itself back onto her, MM let out a terrible shriek capable of ears to bleed on command.

 

 “AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH!” she screamed with her young lungs.

 

 MVF and Mike were blown back by the raw power of the pop star as their ears rang with discomfort. They shakily got back to their feet as MM then shook with awful sobs.

 

 Mike healed himself and MVF before they approached MM. The imp put a hand to the younger, “Hey, are you alright?”

 

 MM wailed and flung her arms around her teammate from Neksdor, “MVF! It really is you!”

 

 She patted her back, “Yep! It really is me, and I’m glad you’re safe now.”

 

 MM then felt MVF’s wings and pulled back, tears and makeup smeared over her cheeks, “Wait a minute! You have wings!”

 

 She then peered behind her, “And a new tail!”

 

 Then at the top her head, “And horns!”

 

 MVF chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, “Yeah, Dark Lord Bender took away my cat job and I chose the imp one after I found you guys gone.”

 

 MM stood up and rubbed at her face, “Ah! My face! It’s back!”

 

 She rubbed at her cheeks some more in glee, “You saved me, just like I knew you would!”

 

 MVF held her hands, just to make sure the younger didn’t hurt herself, “Of course I did! I just couldn’t leave you guys behind at the hands of the Dark Lord.”

 

 MM then took notice of Mike and perked up, “Oh! Hi Mike! It’s nice to see you again!”

 

 Mike chuckled, “You as well! It’s nice to see you with your face back!”

 

 The pop star giggled before stretching her limbs, “I’m feeling fighting fit now! Let’s get back out there, MVF!”

 

 “Alright, alright,” MVF sighed and dug around in one of her traveling packs. “We’ll need to rest for tonight though, so until then-”

 

 She handed MM back her whisk-shaped microphone and the pop star snatched it up in glee.

 

 “That’s the first face back!” Mike cheered. “And not a moment too soon!”

 

 They then exited the cave the next day, MM with a running start.

 

 “Let’s go!” she cheered and jumped in the air.

 

 “Hang on!” MVF had to flap her wings to catch up and Mike ran up to them.

 

 He took in deep breathes from all the running, “So, which face is next?”

 

 MVF took a moment to think as she held MM’s hand to keep the pop star near her. Yaiba and St. M were nearest to one another but the more east they went the more horrifying and powerful the monsters became as they were to approach the Dark Lord’s castle.

 

 She loved and trusted Yaiba dearly but they wear going to need St. M right about now if they needed a higher chance of survival against any fiendish monsters looking for a fight.

 

 “We go for St. M,” she nodded to Mike.

 

 “Alright then,” he took the lead. “She’ll be close by. All we have to do is head straight east and we’ll be able to run into her.”

 

 The trio continued onward, dodging impassable structures and defeating monster that dared to gang up on them. There was almost no trouble for them now that they could combine their strengths.

 

 Mike would either blast the monsters with fire or lightning and heal the two as MM got used to wielding her mic again. The pop star began to get comfortable with her weapon as she used her whip-like movements to slam the monster down and let MVF finish them off.

 

 Despite taking the long way around, the group was able to find their way to where St. M’s face was supposedly taking refuge.

 

 “Wonder if I’ll find St. M’s face soon,” MVF thought aloud as MM and Mike continued on ahead.

 

 “Wonder what monster it will be attached to?” MVF closed her eyes to think for a moment. She somehow thought that St. M would be attached to the head of a large wolf or dark figure with sharp angles.

 

 She smirked to herself and ran to catch up, “I’m looking forward to finding out!”

 

 MVF then came to a halt, checking herself, “Wait, wait…”

 

 She jumped and then flew past the group, “I’ve got to help as quick as I can!”

 

 Mike and MM watched as she flew ahead, oblivious to the dark mist gathering up ahead.

 

 “MVF!” Mike stretched his hand out in fear. “WAIT!”

 

 The imp didn’t hear him as she zoomed ahead, she only began to grow uneasy as a figure in the mist rumbled.

 

 Then there was a wicked crackling sound and a bolt of strong black lightning zapped her, making her flesh burn and peel.

 

 There was a deep roar of thunder before the black mist cleared and the twisted and gnarled face of St. M appeared attached to a purple cloud of dark energy. It shrieked and howled in agony as MVF’s triple-burnt body fell to the volcanic surface and broke apart into different pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MVF's fried.
> 
> Tune in for another chapter soon!


	18. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! School got so hectic that I had to quit writing for some time.
> 
> Also, sorry for that terrible cliffhanger. I had to introduce the life sprinkles one way or another.

_It’s dark._

_Am I here?_

_Everything’s so dark._

_I can only see my hands._

_Nothing under or above me._

_I run._

_There is nothing but the darkness._

_Where do I go?_

_What I am doing?_

_Who am I again?_

_Darkness._

_Darkness._

_Darkness._

_It’s happening all over again._

_I’m running._

_Running._

_Something is probably chasing me again._

_There is nothing around me but darkness._

_I’m very afraid._

_This is how it was._

_This is how it is._

_This is how it will be._

_Darkness._

_There is nothing but darkness._

_Nothing after death but darkness._

_Why?_

_Why must it be this way?_

_Why must I still be awake after dea-_

 

 MVF woke up and her eyes were blasted with white light. The sound that erupted from her mouth was a mix between a heavy intake of air and a screech of unholy fury.

 

 The light died down and she could see that she was back in Karkaton with a worried MM looking over her.

 

 “MM!” the imp gasped in pain as she felt her joints lock up. She nearly fell over, “W-what’s going on?!”

 

 The pop star instantly clung to her, crying, “Mike said you died! You fell down and became pieces of stone!”

 

 “I…died?” MVF’s words came out fumbled, her thoughts still racing.

 

 As MVF took in her surroundings again, she realized a few things. One, she and MM were far away from a serious fight. Two, the fight was against a dark purple cloud with black bolts of lightning as a glowing figure stood before them. Three, the purple monster cloud had St. M contorted face and the glowing figure was none other than Mike holding his silver staff and aiming powerful magic at his enemy.

 

 She stared in awe at the magic that Mike had produced was an intense silver and gold field, shielding him, MM, and MVF from harm. Lightning attacks from the monstrous cloud thudded against the shield and split off into harsh sparks of aluminum light.

 

 Mike grunted against the onslaught as MVF shakily got to her legs, “Mike!”

 

 He gestured behind him, not taking his eyes off of the monster, “You’re finally awake! That’s good, we’re going to be needing to fight now!”

 

 “Wait!” MVF was confused. “How did I-?”

 

 How did she come back from the dead?

 

 There was no time as the monster began to recharge and Mike instantly dropped his shield. He ran towards the two and signaled for them to follow.

 

 MM took off after him, holding MVF’s hand in a tight grip. The imp hurried after, stumbling a bit, and tried her best to follow after Mike and MM.

 

 CRACK

 

 A black bolt of lightning hit a large boulder next to Mike and splintered the rock. MVF felt her pulse quicken as the rocks began to descend upon the Great Sage.

 

 She pulled MM to her side and the pop star instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around her like a koala bear.

 

 MVF jumped into the sky and zoomed towards Mike. MM clung on tighter as they dive-bombed the blonde man.

 

 She hooked her arms under him and dip under the rocks before angling her wings so they could fly back up.

 

 It worked and the rocks crashed upon the obsidian where Mike had been standing seconds before.

 

 Said Great Sage wriggled in her grip, “What- what the-?”

 

 MVF struggled trying to keep her and her two party members in the air, “Just-! Hang on!”

 

 She angled herself lower to the ground and the three tumbled albite painfully towards the earth. Mike rolled to his side as MM detangled herself from MVF and rolled into a ball before sitting upright. MVF tumbled and skidded, her arms sore and not able to protect her front.

 

 Another bolt of lightning cracked and nearly hit MM this time. The pop star screamed in fright before running back to her teammates.

 

 St. M’s face contorted again and let out a gut-wrenching howl that could have been mistaken for a demon beast or a hell hound about to attack. The monster shook in torment for a good moment before charging towards the three.

 

 Mike and MM were able to stand up and whip out their gear in order to combat it as MVF tried to get back up with an aching body.

 

 MM brought out her mic and whipped it at the monster, “Give me back her face!”

 

 The mic made contact with the purple cloud and caused purple sparks to fly out from where it hit.

 

 Mike, on the other hand, summoned his fire magic and unleashed it around him, “Heavens! Hear my call!”

 

 A huge tower of flames burst from the ground and aimed itself upwards, towards the monster. It cried out in pain and more sparks flew from its injuries.

 

 St. M’s eyes went black as the monster surrounded itself with dark electricity. Purple and black bolts of lightning surrounded it before the monster released them with a flourish.

 

 The bolts of lightning went flying in all directions like strobe lights, showering the three with dark electricity.

 

 MM’s bow was torched and she stood stock-still, breathing heavily in fright. She was spared from the rest of the onslaught.

 

 Mike braced himself and curled into a ball to make himself as small as possible. Thankfully, the silver staff deflected most of the dark magic and his mystic coat was made of dragon scales and was able to not be pierced so easily.

 

 MVF was a hulking target, on the other hand. A bolt of lightning clipped the top of her right horn and snapped the top half of it off. Keratin splintered all over her and the impact sent shockwaves through her skull.

 

 Then another bolt shot straight through the thin flesh of her wings and burnt a hole through it. She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees again, scrapping them through her current costume. The imp hissed in pain and pulled her wings in tail in

 

 As the lightning storm faded, Mike and MM got back into their battle positions and piled on the attacks.

 

 Mike summoned more fire magic to bounce the lightning back as MM yelled into her mic. The monster backed off before coming back and trying to tackle them with its fists.

 

 Both adventurers continued their attacks, Mike standing in front of MM as a form of protection. MVF, meanwhile, was in terrible pain and was scrapping her palms as she tried to get back up.

 

 The pain from her injuries slowed her down as she got back up, leaning on her pitchfork. Her injured wing was outstretched and dragged on the ground. She twisted her weapon and gathered some dark magic, glaring at the large monster with the thief’s face.

 

 “Go to Hell, jerk,” she plunged the pitchfork into the ground.

 

 Large maroon spears sprouted under the cloud made of pain and took it by surprise. The monster wailed as the three pitchforks dug nine spiked blades into it.

 

 MM was able to bounce one more attack towards the offending monster before it exploded into a bright burst of lightning and hot rain.

 

 Mike shielded himself and MM as St. M’s face peeled itself off and floated hastily back towards the safe cave back west.

 

 MVF collapsed to the floor, her vision darkening.

 

 MM yelped in fear before running to her side, “MVF!”

 

 Mike turned to see the scene, eyes widening in horror, “Oh no.”

 

 He also ran to her side and saw how injured she was, “No no no no no no no!”

 

 Without thinking, he brought out his staff and gathered enough healing magic to charge a whole army. Mike channeled his magic onto the imp and she was surrounded by glowing white and gold light.

 

 MVF’s injuries healed, the flesh in her wing connecting again as her broken horn regrew what had been struck. She gasped and wheezed in relief, feeling pressure from her chest lessen before the magic faded.

 

 MM tugged at her arm, “MVF, c’mon! Get up!”

 

 The imp groaned and shakily got onto her two feet, showing her semi-tattered costume, “S-sorry about that guys…”

 

 Without another word from her, the pop star hugged her teammate, “I’m so glad you’re here! I thought you had been decommissioned!”

 

 MVF let the tall girl hug her, her eyes trained on Mike, “S-sorry about that…”

 

 He shook his head, “You shouldn’t have to say that!”

 

 “No, I mean it,” MM helped her up, the imp’s eyes falling to the scorched ground. “I’m sorry I’m such a burden. I always get hurt in every fight and slow everyone down, making them worry. Everyone’s probably been worried more about me than themselves since they’ve been captured by the Dark Lord.”

 

 MM hugged her, “We were! We worried every day! We knew you would come and get us and we waited patiently for you to come, and you did. You’re very strong.”

 

 MVF patted the younger’s back as Mike moved closer with a sad look on his face, “Let’s get moving. Your friend’s face should be making its way back towards the cavern.”

 

 The pop star unlatched herself and brightened up, “Yeah! Let’s move!”

 

 She then skipped ahead as MVF and Mike were left at the scorched clearing that smelled of ozone and rain.

 

 MVF yawned a bit, “Huh…”

 

 “That was the second.” Mike looked at her.

 

 “Yup,” she began to move ahead. “I really want to see St. M soon.”

 

 He walked next to her, “I’m sure we will before long.”

 

 Mike then gestured with his staff in the direction they were going in, “Let’s get back to Haven Hollow.”

 

 There was silence for a while.

 

 The great sage then cleared his throated and gave her a side-glance, “So, feeling a bit better?”

 

 “Hm?” she looked at him.

 

 He removed an empty sprinkle vial from his robes, “That guardian spirit you’ve mentioned before appeared after you- well, shattered. It gave us a life sprinkle to bring you back.”

 

 The vial was handed to her and she clutched it gently in her hands, “Wow. Only one?”

 

 Mike shrugged, “I’m not sure how your guardian angel does its thing but I would guess that the matters of life and death are a more sensitive matter.”

 

 “True,” she nodded and Mike allowed her pocket the vial.

 

 Her team’s sprinkles always refilled themselves after a long day, so it was possible that there would be a new life sprinkle in its place the next time she woke up.

 

 More silence for a while.

 

 “So…” the Great Sage tried to start up another conversation. “I want to repeat: You don’t have to apologize for needing help.”

 

 MVF sighed, looking sad, “I’m sorry.”

 

 “Don’t-” Mike made a noise in his throat and clutched his face with one hand. “You’re not a burden to anyone. You’re powerful enough to, what, trek all the way from Greenhorne to the belly of the Dark Lord’s land? You have more than enough potential to take him down with pure wits alone. Why do you doubt yourself?”

 

 She doesn’t know what to say for a while, grasping at straws. Finally, MVF speaks, “Because no one has ever really encouraged me to do my best, I suppose.”

 

 He pats her shoulder and she does her best not to flinch, “Who would say that to a kid? You- They-”

 

 “Everyone would,” she finishes.

 

 More silence as Mike continues to grip her shoulder.

 

 “You’re better than them,” Great Sage Mike finally says. “Anyone with the audacity to talk down to a good kid such as yourself shouldn’t be allowed to get you down. They’re absolute trash.”

 

 He gave her shoulder a squeeze before returning his hand to take his bulky cloak off and to go behind her, “You probably need this more now.”

 

 “It’s not going to fit with my wings.”

 

 Sure enough, Mike realized that her wings were too bulky and his cloak wouldn’t fit correctly on her without cutting some openings for her extra limbs.

 

 “Huh,” he awkwardly put his cloak back on. “So I’ll be.”

 

 They made it to the Hallow Cavern and made their way into the darkness.

 

 “Hey MVF?” Mike asked once more.

 

 “Yes?” MVF answered him once again.

 

 “Do you have any siblings?”

 

 She blinked, “I have a younger brother. I hate him.”

 

 “Oh,” Mike was silent for a second. MVF couldn’t tell if he was blinking as well or not.

 

 “Would it be okay if I could be your older brother?”

 

 MVF paused and spotted him in the dim lighting, “S-sure? What for?”

 

 “It seems like you need a positive supporter in your life,” he continued as they entered the lit cavern. “I hope you wouldn’t though.”

 

 “No, it’s fine.”

 

 It was then that St. M’s scarred and unsatisfied face came floating in after them and found her shaking form in the corner next to Yaiba’s body. The blue from them was still cloud-like and darker than a normal unattached face.

 

 Their face was sealed seamlessly back onto its owner as MM, MVF, and Mike gathered around her.

 

 The tall woman blinked many times, stilled, and glanced around the room with wild eyes.

 

 Soon her eyes landed on Mike. She growled and leapt at him, one of her knives unsheathed.

 

 Mike would deny later that his scream was very manly but we all know that it actually resembled a tiny toddler’s wail when their parent would deny them the rights to ice cream or a special toy at the supermarket.

 

 He fell to the cave floor with St. M on top of him, her knife’s blade less than an inch away from his throat.

 

 “WHO are you? What do you want? What are your intentions with them?” she yelled into his face, exposing her sharpened fangs.

 

 MVF ran up next to her, also yelling, “DON’T HURT HIM! He’s my friend!”

 

 St. M looked up at her, “Your friend?”

 

 Mike whimpered from under her.

 

 MVF gulped and nodded, “Yes! This is the Great Sage, Mike. He’s been my mentor and guide since Greenhorne, you could say.”

 

 “Huh,” she sheathed her weapon and stood up. “Sorry about that then.”

 

 The Great Sage deflated and let out a noise that sounded like a whoopee cushion getting its air pressed out. He crawled backwards and collected himself, “I’ll be on the other side of the cavern, if you need me.”

 

 As he left, St. M looked back at her two acquaintances, “Long time no see! Literally. I had no eyes.”

 

 A dark look passed over her and a bit of sweat escaped her brow, “I can’t believe the Dark Lord got to me, too…”

 

 She put a hand to MVF’s shoulder and flashed a rare yet minuscular smile, “But I knew you’d save me. Thanks again MVF.”

 

 Her head turned to see MM, “And you as well…?”

 

 MM jumped for joy, “My name’s Madeleine Marionette, but everyone calls me MM!”

 

 St. M nodded towards her and returned her hand to herself, “I see. Nice to finally meet you. You may call me St. M.”

 

 “All in a day’s work!” Mike called from the other side of the cavern.

 

 He then looked at Yaiba’s still body, “That just leaves just one face to recover now.”

 

 St. M cracks her knuckles, “Then let’s get to it.”

 

 Her hype then died down at seeing how tired MVF and MM were. She sighed, “Perhaps we better rest up for the night, instead?”

 

 Both kids nodded and soon the four had taken positions comfortable in the cavern to get a good night’s sleep.

 

 St. M was leaning against a stack of boxes as MM slept like a stray cat nearby, softly sighing in her sleep. MVF had taken a dark corner that was viewable to the room as Mike had been able to approach and sit next to her.

 

 The imp was barely awake at this point and blearily looked up at him, “I’m awake?”

 

 Mike stretches for a bit before answering, “It looked like you could use some company.”

 

 She just made a soft noise and curled deeper into herself, her wings awkwardly splayed.

 

 Mike took his cloak off and placed it on her, “There, it fots better now as a blanket.”

 

 MVF didn’t respond as she was fast asleep.

 

 The four made their way out of the cavern the next day with St. M and MM in the lead and MVF and Mike bringing up the rear.

 

 “One last face to go,” Mike started. “Your mage friend, Yaiba?”

 

 “Yep!” MVF nodded.

 

 He began to direct them to where Yaiba’s face was going to be, leading them down the same path from the past two days and deeper into the molten fields of Karkaton.

 

 During a break on their way to the white-haired mage’s face, MVF asked Mike, “Why is the Dark Lord stealing faces?”

 

 Mike said rather slowly, as he looked at the sapphire gem embedded into his staff, “That’s a very good question…”

 

 He then glanced at her, “Put simply, it’s to control the monsters.”

 

 MM cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

 

 “The Dark Lord creates lots of monsters,” Mike turned to fully face the three adventures as to not seem rude. “But those monsters are just weak creatures. They’re… incomplete.”

 

 Incomplete creatures. Creatures that were made without certain parts.

 

 “To make up for that, the Dark Lord gives them…”

 

 “People’s faces?” St. M finished.

 

 The Great Sage snapped his fingers and pointed at St. M, “Precisely!”

 

 “Faces are so strange.” MM thought aloud and MVF couldn’t help but silently agree.

 

 “Very strange,” Mike nodded in confirmation.

 

 They then continued down the long and twisted black path as MVF was left alone with her thoughts on what they had talked about.

 

 She had been sure that monsters used to be native species in the area, but had only become aggressive due to the Dark Lord’s rise to power. Now it seemed as if the Dark Lord had mass produced monsters with his magic and had stolen the faces of the people from Miitopia in order to supercharge them.

 

 Soon her thoughts moved back to Yaiba, her best friend from her home realm.

 

 They came upon a large clearing where it was apparent that brick and stone buildings had been set up as a sort of village or town. Their steps echoed as the cooled lava under them shifted to smooth and rough stone.

 

 “Wonder if Yaiba’s face is around here…” MVF thought aloud, sadly.

 

 She had gotten back her memories of how she and the alien cat liked to play video games, eat junk food, go shopping in malls, and hang out with friends. MVF missed being able to just hang out and be friends, not worrying about tackling down a dark menace while the two of them had sparse memories.

 

 The imp then appeared thoughtful, “Yaiba… That takes me back.”

 

 She dug her heel into the black stone under her heel, “Agh!”

 

 “I’ve forgotten what Yaiba’s human form looks like!”

 

 Surprisingly, no one seemed to be bothered with MVF talking to herself.

 

 She then calmed down, “Oh well, I’m sure I’ll remember once we reunite.”

 

 Walking farther into the dilapidated and burnt buildings, there was a soft rumbling noise nearby.

 

 St. M held up her fist and the makeshift team halted, “Shh!”

 

 Everyone was still as the noises of shifting stone and crumbling brick drew louder and louder. They got into a back-to-back formation and kept their eyes on the field, trying to look out for any movement even though every piece of stone looked the same to them.

 

 There was then a deep and painful groaning noise before a pile of stones and brick lit up and stomped towards them.

 

 It was a giant golem that was heavily cracked and on fire, with Yaiba’s pained face stretched across the smooth stone slab that was the monster’s center.

 

 “Here’s Yaiba!” MM shouted, almost with glee.

 

 The golem yelled and threw a heavy stone at them.

 

 This caused the group to scatter in separate directions before firing their own shots at the burning monster.

 

 “Sorry about this,” MVF plunged her staff into the ground and caused a set of three pitchforks to appear under the possessed monster.

 

 It roared in pain before a microphone hit the side of its cheek and the monster’s attention was drawn towards MM.

 

 The pop star smiled and winked, “Hi!”

 

 Then a blast of lightning magic hit its side and the monster turned to the Great Sage in pain and anger.

 

 “Guess again grumpypuss!” he adjusted his staff.

 

 St. M threw her knife and one of her backups at the monster, “Not so fast!”

 

 Swirling to try and face them all, it flung its arms out and tried to smash them all.

 

 The tall thief quickly retrieved her knives and dashed back, holding onto MM like a lost puppy.

 

 MVF flung her wings out and picked up Mike before flying backwards. Mike aimed another bolt of magic at the golem as she kept them airborne.

 

 Being jostled a bit, MVF took a few steps back as soon as her feet touched the ground.

 

 Soon the four were back in action trying to blast the monster into a billion kajillion pieces in order to get Yaiba’s face back.

 

 One of the golem’s arms was sliced off and shattered once it hit the ground, angering the monster more.

 

 “Keep at it!” MVF yelled as she spun in the air and slammed the flat end of her current weapon against the monster.

 

 It groaned against the impact and fell backwards on its butt.

 

 This only goaded the team of four to tackle the monster head-on, seeing it on the verge of collapse.

 

 MM shrieked into her mic once more and its other arm shattered.

 

 Then Mike summoned a tower of flames to blast it and the monster let out its final screams of broiling pain before it melted and Yaiba’s face was free.

 

 Her face floated away and there were sighs of relief an cheers throughout the group.

 

 “Now we’ve helped all three people!” Mike exclaimed as MM had him in a tight grip that resembled a bear hug despite her thin appearance.

 

 “Yeah, but…” a sinking feeling gathered in MVF’s stomach. “Lots of our friends are still trapped.”

 

 St. M thought for a moment, her thoughts rewinding to when she woke up injured in the Dark Lord’s dungeon, “Hm, I see.”

 

 “Anyway…” Mike jumped to attention once MM went to go tackle St. M.

 

 “Let’s just get back to Haven Hollow for now.”

 

 There were murmurs of agreement all around.

 

 “Let’s find out what Yaiba says,” MVF helped lead the team back to the cavern.

 

 On the way back, a sealed envelope hit MVF in the face and she let out a few panicked punches before finding that it was just the mail.

 

 She took the envelope off of her face and found that it was from Crase, the genie from Neksdor. Opening it, she read-

 

  _‘Dear MVF,_

_WAAHOOOOO!_

_I’m working down at the Golden Green as a barista. I’m a whole new genie now!_

_From Crase’_

 

 Tucking the letter into one of her hidden pockets, the group continued on.

 

 They made it further and further into Karkaton before getting back to Haven Hollow and treading inside to find Yaiba’s face sealing itself back on and she jumping for joy.

 

 Her returned eyes landed on MVF, “What’s up!”

 

 The mage ran over to her and threw her arms around the imp’s neck, “I was so worried about you!”

 

 MVF hugged her back, laughing softly, “I’m fine Yaiba.”

 

 “MVF! I should have known you’d save me! I’m always the one saving you,” Yaiba pulled away to view her friend and finally saw that MVF wasn’t in her armor or had cat ears. “Look at you! You look like a devilish imp.”

 

 MVF smirked at her friend, “I am a devilish imp.”

 

 Yaiba softly slapped her shoulder, “No you’re not. You’re a huge softy that cries during the Homeward Bound movie.”

 

 The red head was offended, “Yaiba!”

 

 “And Meet the Robinsons!”

 

 “I relate to the protagonist!”

 

 “Aren’t we forgetting your playthrough of Bioshock Infinite?”

 

 “Booker and Elizabeth deserve to be happy!”

 

 “What about the final episode of Blue’s Clues?”

 

 Mike was trying hard not to laugh at these antics between the two best friends.

 

 MVF was able to shake off her embarrassment and allow Yaiba in on what had been happening in the past few days.

 

 “Huh,” the silvery mage took a few moments to process everything. “There were nine of us when we fled from the Dark Lord’s castle…”

 

 If she were still a three-eyed cat her ears would have fallen flat with grief at what she said next, “But somewhere along the way I got caught… I hope everyone else is all right.”

 

 “Well,” Mike started. “In that case we’d better make our way to the castle. With any luck, the other six will be there awaiting a daring rescue.”

 

 Yaiba nodded as MVF handed her the silver wand she left behind, “One daring rescue coming right up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far!
> 
> Up next, we meet more prominent monsters of Karkaton and maybe save three more teammates.


	19. The Gates of the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW I'm back baby!!
> 
> Bunches of plans went off the rails and I wasn't able to find inspiration to work on this but it's here!!
> 
> Also I leave for a trip in two days so there will be a mini hiatus before I get back to work. I hope I finish this before the summer ends. Hopefully the Dark Lord battle will be before the twenty-fifth chapter.
> 
> ANYWAY- have this chapter that explores some dark stuff about Underworld mythos and one tough hike.

 Though the rescue had to wait until the next day with a fully rested party of five, they were in incredibly high spirits as they made their way towards the east and farther into the Dark Lord’s territory.

 

 An hour would pass and we would find the five sitting on some flat rocks, eating steak cuisines while sporting a few cuts and bruises.

 

 Yaiba finished chewing and swallowing before turning to their thief teammate, “Thanks for gutting the blue minotaurs again St. M!”

 

 St. M, covered in cow blood and chomping down on their meal with gusto, nodded their head in understanding and went back to eating her meal. The large and muscular monsters were feet away from her, blood-soaked and carved out of their insides.

 

 Mike tended the fire as more steak sat, grilling, “You people are animals.”

 

 MVF shrugged, “Steak is steak, and free steak is good steak when cooked correctly.”

 

 The Great Sage remained silent as he also chewed on his serving before they cleaned up and continued out east, the land growing hotter beneath their feet.

 

 The dark clouds in the air grew thicker and thicker as they made their way towards a large mass on the horizon; a mountain ridge blocking their way. There was a glowing substance on the top of the highest peak that seemed to bubble and froth.

 

 Yaiba leaned into MVF, “Is that a volcano?”

 

 Feeling her skin start to stick to her costume, the imp nodded, “Yeah, it looks like so. I’ve never seen an active one up close before.”

 

 St. M joined in, “Just keep your head up and be on guard, listen to any shaking in case of an oncoming eruption.”

 

 They continued onward. Mike had to take off his large cloak and roll his sleeves up as Yaiba rolled up her robes and took off her hat. MVF tried to help make cool breezes every so often with her large wings.

 

 The five neared a rocky slope and were able to feel the pulsing of magma from underneath the blackened earth.

 

 MVF gulped, “There really is no other way to get to the Dark Lord’s castle?”

 

 Mike gave a woeful shake of his head, “This mountain ridge divides Karkaton in half. If you want a fast way to get to the castle you either need to walk straight or fly over.”

 

 The imp’s wings clenched tightly and MVF flinched. She wasn’t strong enough to carry her four teammates over the ridge without accidently dropping them to their deaths.

 

 A rock tumbled down the slope to their left and the party halted. They bunched up into a defensive position and aimed their weapons in warning.

 

 There was a dull hum in the air that seemed to make everyone’s vision darken. MVF winced as she felt a terrible migraine coming on.

 

 Two monsters entered their field of vision, slowly creeping up on the five. Their singular eyes were black and empty, only having red circle outlines for pupils that drilled coldly into the team. They wore tarnished black, brown, and red robes and hovered above the ground, holding a rusted and chipped scythe- the whole look made the entities appear like miniature grim reapers.

 

 St. M bristled, her instincts going haywire from the sight and sound of them. She growled.

 

 The two monsters hissed and hummed in response, causing the five to jump. The fabric of time and space around them seemed to bend and fold in malic, creating a two-dimensional fog that bled red and black. Twisting and bending, twisting and bending.

 

 MVF felt a heavy weight above her head, right between her two keratin horns. One of her eyes twitched in unpleasantness and she took a reluctant step back.

 

 The monster on the left lifted its head and stared at the imp without emotion. It tilted its head very slightly and dropped their hold on their weapon only a bit. MVF felt as if a cold snake travelled down her back very fast and she shivered.

 

 Mike led the group away in a quiet voice, “Okay guys, just back away-”

 

 A knife went sailing through the air and lodged itself in the right monster’s forehead. There was a bone-chilling shriek as the monster stumbled backwards and its partner soared forward with its scythe raised high and ready to spill blood.

 

 The party surged in different directions. St. M charged at the injured monster with two knives she had been hiding in her sleeves, yelling a battle cry. Yaiba and Mike aimed a strong bolt of lightning at the charging monster to slow it down as MM panicked and yelled into her mic.

 

 MVF stood frozen for a moment before swinging her pitchfork and banging the flat end against the monster near them. The monster seemed unfazed, only sporting a few light bruises as it glared down at them and raised its scythe at them.

 

 Mike and MM dodged but the weapon made a black tear in the special fabric before coming down on top of Yaiba.

 

 The mage was silent as the stained steel went through her chest without making a tear in the robe’s fabric or her body. It was yanked away and the silver haired mage fell to the rocky floor, lifeless.

 

 MVF felt her heart tug and if life had a soundtrack it would play the Kill Bill sirens.

 

 She arched her eyebrows in rage and yelled at the offending monster, “How DARE you!”

 

 The imp flung her wings out and surged forward to pierce the enemy with the sharp end of her weapon this time. Blood-curdling screams escaped it as the three points were shoved into its chest.

 

 Mike was able to aim another bolt of lightning at the monster and the pitchfork acted as a lightning rod, shocking the hellish monster over and over again and making its grey flesh curl and blacken.

 

 MVF clenched down hard on her teeth as a few of the shocks made her shake and her hair frizz up. Her hands held onto the pitchfork tighter until the pole-like weapon cracked into many pieces.

 

 The creature wheezed in pain before it shriveled up into vantage black ash.

 

 MM and Mike were already caring to Yaiba and giving her their singular life sprinkle. St. M came trotting back covered in ash, “That should do it.”

 

 MVF studied her charred black gloves and flexed her abused knuckles as Yaiba took a shuddering breathe and sat up, “YEEHAW!”

 

 She jumped back up and shook off any dirt that was able to stick to her robes or hair, “That’s a kicker! Wow!”

 

 Clapping her hands, the popstar cheered, “Yay! You’re back!”

 

 There was a swift cleanup as the party of five licked their wounds and continued on, the darkness in their field of vision fading away. MVF’s migraine also passed.

 

 A hearty climb was taken and the team began to pant and sweat heavily as the heat suddenly started to become uncomfortable. MVF felt her wings becoming tired the more she tried to cool everyone off.

 

 St. M was the only one who seemed unbothered by it as she had torn up her jacket and parts of her button-up shirt to tie her unruly hair up and the extra to be used as future bandages. It was rather odd to see the thief looking like an emo version of Lara Croft as the four of her party members dragged behind.

 

 “It’s too HOT!!” Yaiba whined as she nearly stumbled on a loose rock.

 

 MM, who hiked without her socks or shoes on, decided to change the subject, “It’s pretty lively now with lots of team members. We can do things we couldn’t do alone.”

 

 There were murmurs and smiles aimed at her to help cheer the youngest member on.

 

 “We can help each other!” she gave a hop and climbed a flat rock to get higher. “And get in really big fights with each other!”

 

 If Mike had a drink he would have spat it out.

 

 “And hide behind each other when things get scary!” she hopped over another rock.

 

 St. M was able to hold her back before she went on ahead, “Now child, there is no need for fighting. You may hide behind me when the fight is touch but there will be no fights among us.”

 

 The two then continued to climb at their one pace as Yaiba trailed behind. Mike and MVF stayed at the back since the two were carrying some weight- Mike with his cloak and MVF her wings.

 

 Silence was heavy between the team leader and Great Sage until there was a chirp from the right.

 

 They looked in the direction of the sound and found a curious griffin looking at them. It chirped again and slinked towards them.

 

 MVF gulped, “Argh, a griffin! We have to defeat it!”

 

 It sat on its quarters and inspected the two, it’s beady black eyes curious and judging.

 

 “Wait a second,” mike held his free hand outward and slightly pushed the imp back.

 

 “Why?!”

 

 “It hasn’t got a face stuck to it right now,” he crouched down in front of the lone monster. “It’s harmless like this.”

 

 There was then an intense stand off as MVF crept to her knees and clenched her shoulders in apprehension.

 

 Mike then took a bone biscuit out of his pocket and threw it down the mountain, “Fly away, little griffin!”

 

 The avian-mammal monster mix let out a hungry ‘CAW!’ and chased after the biscuit, bounding down the mountain. Once it was gone, Mike gently took MVF’s hand and led her up.

 

 She relaxed but looked back, “Oh, okay.”

 

 A few more steps up and she looked back over at Mike, “You’re a really nice person, Mike.”

 

 She could see his ears go bright pink, “Oh, you’re too kind.”

 

 He seemed to be in the greatest of moods, as if he were walking on clouds made with oil paint yet smelled of cotton candy.

 

 MVF and the team kept at it until they came upon a jagged opening into the mountain where hot air escaped freely and blasted their faces. They sweated looking into the cave opening, eyes squinted as they felt the moisture in their eyes shrivel up.

 

 Taking deep breathes, Yaiba approached, “What is this? A secondary vent?”

 

 St. M stood next to her, “Perhaps. Take a look at the ground.”

 

 Four pairs of eyes took the thief’s advice as they peered down at the rocky yet smooth opening. To everyone’s complete astonishment there were steps that went down and into the mountain. Wooden slats with decaying rope led the way deeper into the heart of the moving and pulsating earth.

 

 “It’s another mine,” Mike breathed.

 

 A sharp echo resounded throughout the cave and traveled towards the five, everyone heard their own version of what was said. More dark whispers followed and caused the air to turn cold.

 

 Yaiba turned on her heel, “Let’s turn back around.”

 

 St. M grabbed her shoulder, “No. We need to fortfahren.”

 

 The catty mage looked at her oddly, “Fortfahren?”

 

 St. M looked uncomfortable, “English for ‘go on?’”

 

 “Continue.”

 

 The thief nodded, “Thank you. We need to continue.”

 

 “Not into that biohazard!”

 

 “You want to cut your heels around the mountain? MVF can barely fly us over it. We need a shortcut.”

 

 The imp snapped to attention and stood up straight, “S-she’s right. I’m still not used to my wings to carry all of y’all.”

 

 MM looked from St. M to MVF and back, “Is there lava in the cave?”

 

 Mike inspected the cave, “Most likely, but it moves rather slow when it reaches the surface so we shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

 

 “And if the cave is flooded with it?” MVF looked at her mentor.

 

 Mike shrugged, “I’m not Jesus- we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

 

 Yaiba took in a sharp breath, “Fine. I don’t know how long Mike and I’s magic will be able to evade any lava but if it gets us through the mountain quickly then we should shoot for it.”

 

 There were many murmurs of agreement as the five took careful steps into the mountain’s opening. MVF felt the wood beneath her boots creak and splinter.

 

 They traveled further and further into the mountain and the cave grew hotter. Due to the lack of light, everyone was forced to hold hands in order to take careful steps and to not get lost.

 

 Yaiba, at the back of the line, put her empty hand to the hot rock wall next to her and flinched from how hot it felt.

 

 Almost ten minutes in and the cave had a light at the end that opened up to a filler cavern that was two ballrooms large.

 

 “HOLY SHIIIiiiiii-” the imp was about to curse but remembered the tween that was standing nearby and trailed off.

 

 “A lava lake!” the thief looked at the scene with wide eyes. “I’ve- I’ve never seen anything like this…”

 

 “I’ll go first!” MM walked towards the rickety old wooden bridge and one of the bandages that St. M had previously given her flew out of her dress pocket and into the lava lake below. It turned into ash instantly.

 

 “Oh no!” the popstar seemed frightened. “I dropped my hanky in! And… POOF! It burned to a crisp.”

 

 “Oh dear,” Yaiba softly said with worry.

 

 “Better make sure we’re not next!” St. M took the lead again and pushed MM to the other side of the bridge with her.

 

 The rest crossed and the team made their way through the hot and rocky cavern as they carefully treaded over old wooden bridges that were half-charred and crumbling natural pathways. Lava poured from the ceiling and sank farther below into the lake.

 

 Eventually they got used to. But, Life being Life, something had to go wrong.

 

 The party was traversing a large bridge when there was a rumble and shake from above before a large chunk gave way and came crashing down onto the group.

 

 St. M grabbed Mike and MM, “MOVE!”

 

 The three leapt backwards as Yaiba shoved MVF to the other side of the bridge.

 

 CRASH

 

 The large rock from the cave’s ceiling smashed down onto the bridge and broke it in half. Thankfully, everyone took to safety on the rocky outcrops.

 

 The party of three stared at Yaiba and MVF on the other side in shock.

 

 “Are you okay?” Mike shouted at them in worry.

 

 “Yeah!” MVF responded and inspected the broken bridge. “I… I think there’s no way to cross this.”

 

 She wouldn’t have minded flying Yaiba over but the gap was too large and there was a large chance that she would give out half-way over the flight and drop her best friend and herself into the lava lake.

 

 MVF gulped and stepped away from the dilapidated bridge, “We’ll meet up around the bend! There was a fork in the road we passed- it should lead forward!”

 

 Mike gave a thumbs-up, “ON IT! See you guys later!”

 

 They gestured their goodbyes and parted ways back down the path to go to the road less taken. MVF and Yaiba decided to venture on.

 

 Despite the lava bubbling beneath them there was an odd and earie silence.

 

 The auburn-haired imp wondered aloud, “Where did everybody go?”

 

 Her best friend put a hand to her shoulder, “Well, nothing for it but to keep going.”

 

 MVF continued in silence, she felt a dull hum in her head, “Where did they go? We’re alone.”

 

 Yaiba gave her a hug, “Hey hey, don’t worry about it. It’s just another hiccup- we’ll all be reunited soon.”

 

 The imp warrior leaned into the hug.

 

 “You’ve been alone for so long, I get it,” Yaiba sighed and rubbed at the space between her wings. “Everything will be alright. You’ve worked so hard to get here.”

 

 “We’ve been cut off from the others,” she felt tears escape from the corners of her eyes. “And we can’t reach them over the rubble.”

 

 Yaiba nodded, “They must be sad about it.”

 

 The mage then chuckled, “Being split up from me, I mean.”

 

 MVF gave a wobbly chuckle in response, “Oh stop it! We’ll just have to press on.”

 

 “They must be in real trouble…” Yaiba pulled away and appeared mischievous. “With me not around!”

 

 “Pfft-!” she mockingly punched Yaiba’s shoulder and the two continued on in better spirits. “I love ya Yaiba.”

 

 “Love you too BFF.”

 

 There was then a walk through a thin passage and then an upward climb before the two began conversation again.

 

 Yaiba was the frightened one this time, “Hey MVF?”

 

 Her best friend hummed in response, “Yeah?”

 

 “Doesn’t Karkaton feel familiar to you?”

 

 MVF had to think for a bit first, “Not really- I kind of thought of it as a post-explosion Pompeii due to all the volcanic bits but there’s nothing that strikes my fancy.”

 

 “Well,” she paused for a moment. “I think of it like the lair of the Lord of the Dead; it’s kind of like the Underworld.”

 

 MVF looked over her shoulder, “How so? Which Underworld are you referring to?”  
  
 “The Earthian one from Greek myths. You know- we’ve had to face minotaurs, demons with scythes, and rivers of lava. The cave entrance was like the entrance.”

 

 “That… is very concerning.”

 

 “Not only that, but your adventure is like that to.”

 

 This time the two stopped to face one another.

 

 MVF looked at her friend with curiosity, “What do you mean?”

 

 Yaiba seemed to look worried, “Your journey is a lot like that mortal- Orpheus. He lost his wife and went crying down to the Underworld with his music to beg for her bag. You’ve been on this long journey to find the ones who’ve been taken from you by the tyrant of Karkaton.”

 

 She remembered the myth. Orpheus was so upset and his music swayed all those in his path, even to the Queen Persephone. He was given his wife back, but under a cruel condition- he was not permitted to look behind him as they exited the Underworld. The musician did indeed look back and Hermes had to whisk the woman back to Hades, causing the sorrowful downfall of Orpheus overtime.

 

 MVF really wished there was no way this adventure would be the same. If she were to get her friends back, then there would be a great trial and sacrifice that would destroy her.

 

 Even if she had gotten used to being destroyed and put back together again, she couldn’t stand the isolation or the guilt of losing the such wonderful people she had been gifted with.

 

 She patted the silver-haired mage’s shoulder, “Hey now, it’s not going to be doomed to follow a myth. We learn from others mistakes, right? There’s no way this is the Underworld and the Dark Lord is some form of death god.”

 

 Yaiba gave a slight smile, “Thanks for putting it that way. I just wish there was a way to make me feel that the Dark Lord was mortal.”

 

 “He could be- we might just need to find his Achilles heel.”

 

 The two had a good laugh about it before continuing.

 

 Half an hour passed before they made it to a fork in the road.

 

 “HEY!!”

 

 The two turned towards the voice down one of the paths and found an excited Mike and MM with St. M behind them. Mike was waving his free arm and looking relieved.

 

 “Hey yourself!” MVF and Yaiba waved back as the three charged at them.

 

 MM giggled and launched herself into MVF’s arms, “I missed you!”

 

 MVF chuckled and wheezed through the smaller’s bear hug, “I missed you too.”

 

 Eventually MM let go and went to hug Yaiba as St. M nodded at MVF and Mike gave her a one-armed hug.

 

 “I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

 “No problem bro,” she returned the hug. “I’m glad you found your way back to us in one piece.”

 

 Mike seemed to be happy hearing this and hugged tighter.

 

 MM also joined in on the hug and after a good while the five continued down the path, deeper into the caverns.

 

 MVF decided to catch up with Mike in a future conversation, “Are you stronger than the Dark Lord, Mike?”

 

 The question seemed to catch him off guard. He took a deep breath, “Yes. Very much so.”

 

 “Oh wow!” she appeared to beam in admiration. “So you’d be able to defeat him?”

 

 “Of course not!”

 

 Now that answer made MVF flinch, “Wha- Why not?”

 

 “I am non-confrontational, remember?” he toned his voice down and made his face appear apologetic. “Defeating the Dark Lord is your mission not mine. He has caused you grief, not me.”

 

 “Oh-” she frowned slightly at his response. “That’s oddly selfish but okay. This isn’t your fight.”

 

 MVF looked at the stalactites above in thought, “I don’t think I have the power to defeat the Dark Lord.”

 

 “Of course you do- I can feel that power within you growing more and more,” Mike reassured her. “Power or no power though, you have the guts deep down to stand up for what’s right.”

 

 She gave him a look.

 

 He smiled back, “You can! I’m sure of it!”

 

 That didn’t seem to raise her spirits but she gave him a confident look to keep him happy. Mike was kind of a big baby, or a corgi. He was a nice and sweet guy who only wanted the best for people and MVF knew this.

 

 Knowing that Mike wouldn’t help them fight Dark Lord Bender did put a wrench into the idea the elderly man from Neksdor implanted. If Mike was the chosen warrior or sage, then he was destined to fight. After all, a warrior with golden hair was meant to topple the corrupt dark mage and bring peace back to Miitopia.

 

 But those were the words of an old man based on the story of an ancient civilization.

 

 Perhaps not everything whispered is true.

 

 There was more silence as they continued until it was time to take a break and find a comfortable place to sleep. They weren’t sure if it was night or day at this point but St. M reassured them that she had been counting the hours and it was evening.

 

 They passed around some rations as they walked and tried to scout ahead for a place until they came across an old miner clearing. There were crates and chests where they could sit and find items to scavenge. Thankfully there were new outfits and weapons for the traveling four to wear and a sewing kit for Mike to fix any tears in his outfit.

 

 Blankets found that weren’t ravaged with age were passed about before they found a comfortable spot to fall asleep.

 

 The five made it out of the miner clearing and were ready to continue when they woke up. After a quick breakfast they set out on their way down the cavern and further into the mountain where they entered another lava lake clearing.

 

 St. M’s nose twitched and she hummed, “I smell dog.”

 

 “I smell brimstone,” Yaiba also noted the odd scent.

 

 “I want ice cream!” MM put in her two cents.

 

 The team kept their guard up as they traveled through the thick rocky formations and evaded the lava when it bubbled and popped. There was a rumbling noise echoing farther ahead but they brushed it off as part of the volcano groaning.

 

 Then a large shape appeared ahead and field their field of vision as the rumbling turned into growling.

 

 “Huh?” MVF’s instincts went haywire as deep fear settled in her. “What’s that?”

 

 Mike hummed and raised his staff, “Hmm… sounds like growling.”

 

 “M-must be a dog,” she trembled as the team continued on at a slow pace. “Or l-l-lots of dogs.”

 

 MVF hated dogs. After all, the scar under her eye was from one.

 

 If any dog were to appear for her she was to shut down and pray to whatever celestial entity there was watching over her. Sharp teeth and agile legs that was was unable to run away from. A face that could switch to a malice frown with yellow teeth in a snap.

 

 Mike seemed to be unaware of MVF’s peril as the team continued to approach the darkened figure that hulked around in the distance.

 

 “Let’s be careful,” he whispered. “That growling reminds me of…”

 

 The dark figure then lunged towards them in one fell swoop and appeared before them, greeting them with a demonic growl that would put the most rabid Rottweiler to shame. It’s wolf-like mangy appearance was one thing but it was the fact that it had three heads that made its growl rumble and echo throughout the cave system that magnified the monster’s appearance.

 

 “GRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr…”

 

 The monster took slow and intimidating steps towards the five, squaring them up.

 

 They trembled at the sight, each showing signs of apprehension towards them.

 

 “YIPE!!!”

 

 It gave them a scare as they jumped backwards in terror. MM even felt the need to cry.

 

 Knowing that there was no way out of this, the team squared up and brought their weapons out, readying their best war faces.

 

 “Cerberus,” Mike cried out and readied his magic. “The guardian of the underworld!”

 

 Knowing that this was Cerberus, a giant dog, was bad enough. MVF trembled still.

 

 Yet it was the stretched and agonized faces of Blades, Valentina, and Moroko that were withering on the beast’s wide foreheads that gave everyone a chill and reason to fight for. They groaned in pain and made an unholy sound as the hound howled and barked before lunging at the five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one tough and horrifying reunion huh.
> 
> I need to stop making cliffhangers filled with monster battles.
> 
> See ya after July 21st!


	20. One Long and Lonely Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I was able to do another chapter before my trip tomorrow wooooooo.
> 
> This one just features the Cerberus battle and some walking to the Dark Lord's castle. There is gore and body horror in this chapter though so please be aware reading.

 MVF flew up and clung to a stalactite as her four party members delivered fierce blows to the three-headed dog.

 

 It yipped and barked as MM and St. M threw their weapons over and over again, hitting it on its noses. Yaiba and Mike were able to combine their magics to keep the best at bay with wider spells.

 

 She clung to her new pitchfork and aimed at its back but one of her stolen teammate’s faces was able to spy her up above and this caused the Cerberus to jump and bite at her.

 

 MVF screamed and slipped but didn’t let go of the stalactite.

 

 “HEY ASS-BUTT!” Yaiba swung her wand and launched a bolt of lightning as if she were a pitcher throwing a ball.

 

 The bolt hit the dog in its chest as it reared up on its haunches and howled in pain. It retreated back a few steps and growled in warning as it prepared to pounce again.

 

 MVF was able to hop down and soften the landing with her wings. She didn’t look too imposing based on how wobbly her legs were.

 

 The imp gulped and readied her pitchfork in defense as St. M and MM took her sides with their weapons.

 

 Mike hummed in thought for a moment, “Hmm… I have an idea.”

 

 He banged his staff to get the three’s attention, “Hey- I need you guys to distract it. While Yaiba and I charge a powerful enough blast to fry it.”

 

 St. M skillfully side-eyed him, “How are you sure your plan can work?”

 

 “I’m a history major- I specialize in studying ancient war tactics!” he swung his staff and made a wave of sparkling fireworks to blind the monsters momentarily. “This guy’s got six pairs of eyes- looking up and looking forward. We need someone in the air and two on the ground to distract it.”

 

 MVF’s tail twitched, “Uh…”

 

 MM jumped, “I can do that!”

 

 Without another second, St. M grabbed MVF and threw her into the air as she screamed in fright, “Let’s move!”

 

 MVF managed to furl her wings out and escape a thick set of jaws from snapping her tail and legs away. She swooped and swayed a bit in the air before St. M managed to rip a part of the monster’s leg away and it focused its attention on her.

 

 “Follow me!” St. M dashed into the dark shadows of the cave and came bounding back with a knife in each hand before slashing at its chest.

 

 Before it could attack the thief, MM tripped its back legs with the cable form her microphone and giggled, “You gotta catch me first!”

 

 The monster growled and decided to give chase to her but MVF shot out from above and struck Valentina’s stolen face with the flat end of her weapon.

 

 “Sorry Val!”

 

 It yipped and was blinded in pain, dropping its eye count down to five pairs.

 

 Before it could dare to snap MVF up like a butterfly, St. M slashed at one of its heels and ran near the lake of lava, “Come get it!”

 

 The monster howled in rage and chased the thief but kept a clean edge since it could see the glowing lava behind her. It pawed at the ground and shook itself.

 

 Before it could extend its neck and snap at the scarred thief MVF came twirling out of the air and slashed its side, “Had enough?”

 

 Another growl and yip from it as it tried to snap at her again.

 

 The cycle continued for a few more minutes as the monster would charge one but then another would come out and swipe at them to direct its attention. Rinse, lather, and repeat.

 

 It was then that the monster was left panting and limping at them and even the three who kept on drawing its attention.

 

 “CLEAR THE WAY!”

 

 The three turned in the direction of Mike and Yaiba to see they had a large blast of magical energy ready to thrust upon the monster and they scattered in separate directions.

 

 Both magic users threw the blast at it, yelling with determination. It was a shocking flash of blue, white, and yellow that flew at a fast pace towards the monster and the Cerberus could only whine with apprehension.

 

 The blast hit it and it went bowling backwards with howls of pain and confusion.

 

 Smoke billowed over the scene and the scent of ash and burnt fur was everywhere as the five regrouped. Yaiba had to shoulder St. m as Mike to MVF, the two magic users panting with exhaustion.

 

 “We did it!” MM jumped for joy with glee.

 

 “Yeah!” MVF also cheered. “Oh man, three people on one monster? That’s a good deal.”

 

 “Heh,” Yaiba gave a hearty chuckle. “Alright now we need to find their bodies so that-”

 

 “WARTEN!”

 

 St. M’s thick German voice echoed and caused the four to stand at attention. She had her eyes trained on the thick smoke and neck slightly extended with apprehension.

 

 They followed her gaze as silence overtook the cavern.

 

 The smoke cleared and a half-brunt Cerberus appeared from the wreckage, growling demonically and slowly limping towards them. It’s head on the far left was entirely burnt, exposing muscle and blackened skin. The rest of its body was torn and most of its hairs were missing to uncover redden skin.

 

 All of its eyes were a smoky red and the ones on the burnt head were oozing sickly yellow puss.

 

 Yaiba gulped, “Oh no.”

 

 Mike was agape, “That didn’t kill it?!”

 

 MVF felt fear injecting itself back into her bloodstream and she felt the heat of the cavern fade away and instantly freeze sixty below. She felt paralyzed at the sight. What was in front of her was something straight out of her night terrors.

 

 A pale and burnt fiend that guarded the depths of hell had come to take their souls for trespassing on the Dark Lord’s terrain.

 

 There was no stopping it.

 

 St. M raised her knives, “We have to change tactics.”

 

 “We need to retreat!” Mike gasped.

 

 Before the beast could charge or any one of them could attack- there was a shining light coming from MVF’s chest.

 

 “Oh!” MVF reached down the front of her costume and brought out the antique charm as it shone with golden light.

 

 Something formed in front of it and MVF put her free hand under the new item before it dropped into her hand. The charm stopped glowing and MVF was left with a jar with five sprinkles inside.

 

 She eyed the freshly inked text written on the top of the jar, “Hyper sprinkles?”

 

 “Oh! Those are adrenaline-boosters!” Mike sounded as he was forced to sit down on a smooth rock.

 

 Yaiba eyed the jar, “What are they?”

 

 “Take one and you’ll be able to move faster,” he panted and clutched at his staff. “They should also make you stronger and make you pack hard hits.”

 

 “That… sounds like drugs,” MVF rattled the jar once and then looked at the monster who was approaching them at a slow and painful pace.

 

 “What are drugs?” asked the child on the team.

 

 “Candy that no one should take unless needed by a doctor,” St. M got MM to stand behind her to act as a guard.

 

 “Uh…” MVF looked between her weapon and the jar. “We’re running out of ideas guys. If this does give us a boost, then we should take it.”

 

 Yaiba took a few deep breaths, “I’m in.”

 

 St. M gave a swift nod and MM raised her hand in agreement.

 

 The imp opened the jar swiftly and brought the sprinkles out, “There’s only five.”

 

 “Take them without me,” Mike said. “I’m out of luck right now; it’s up to you guys.”

 

 MVF held her hand out and her three teammates each took one. She also took one before putting the extra back in the jar and putting it in her pocket for later.

 

 “Let’s do this,” Yaiba downed hers and the rest followed.

 

 Results were almost instant as the four sped away in four separate ways. The world was a blur as they moved and felt lighter as air.

 

 MM ran onto the cave walls and launched herself onto the monster, slamming hard onto its back.

 

 CRACK

 

 The giant dog roared in pain as it’s back was broken into two and was forced to lay on the rocky flooring.

 

 St. M slid under the monster before it hit the ground and bounced back at its useless head.

 

 RIP

 

 She took the entire crisp head off of it with one tug and ripped it to bits with her gloved hands, growing with intense primal rage as she did so.

 

 The monster howled and barked woefully as blood gushed from the wound. It backed away from the adventuring party and whined in pain.

 

 When St. M finished ripping apart the burnt head, Blade’s face was freed and floated away.

 

 Yaiba dashed to the side, wand at the ready, and bonked the head on the right that held Moroko’s face.

 

 CRUNCH

 

 The cerberus’s entire muzzle shattered and its lower jaw became dislocated. It howled in a low voice and whined for mercy.

 

 Yaiba gave it another punch and the head twisted.

 

 SNAP

 

 The head fell limp and bloody as Moroko’s face was peeled off and floated after Blades’s face.

 

 MVF soared above and slashed at the hamstrings of the best. It didn’t seem as phased by it but the wound bled heavily as MVF swung back around and banged the flat end of her pitchfork on the last neck.

 

 BANG

 

 The monster took one last aching breath before Valentina’s face floated away and the dog monster faded with gravel and smoke.

 

 “WOO-HOO!” Yaiba cheered and high-fived MVF.

 

 The effects of the hyper sprinkles wore off and the team felt exhausted, falling to the floor.

 

 “Oof,” MM had a frown. “Ouchies.”

 

 St. M groaned from the cave floor, “Ohh… oh…”

 

 MVF wobbly got back up and held her head, “That… hurt…”

 

 Mike was able to cast some healing and there were yellow sprinkles passed around to help relieve pain. They eventually were able to shrug off any blood or pain and went to follow their fallen comrades’ faces.

 

 A bit of an exploration into the wide cavern resulted in them finding the tied-up and bound bodies of Valentina, Moroko, and Blades. Each was shivering as their faces materialized near them and began the healing process of fitting themselves back on.

 

 The three blinked in surprise and got used to being a living person once more.

 

 Moroko’s looked like he was on the verge of tears, “OH MY GOODNESS! I’m so happy I feel like I should hug you right now!”

 

 “Oh MVF!” Valentina saw the wings and horns the younger had. “No armor?”

 

 “You saved us!” Blades cheered as St. M cut the ropes.

 

 “Oh man- I owe you so much,” Moroko rubbed at his wrists once he was free. “Last time I felt so helpless wasn’t so fun.”

 

 MVF joked and patted the small man’s shoulder, “You bet you do… This rescue wasn’t what you call easy…”

 

 Moroko chuckled as Valentina was the last to get free and stand up, “About time. I can’t believe I was made into a furry.”

 

 The taller thief in the party raised an eyebrow, “Furry?”

 

 “Oh…” Val’s eyes widened at St. M. “Trust me, it’s better you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

 

 “WAIT!” Moroko nudged MVF and pointed at St. M. “She doesn’t know what a furry is?”

 

 MVF shook her head, “Apparently not. Her more-known language appears to be German.”

 

 He grinned, “I’m going to tell her.”

 

 “You better not.”

 

 “I’m going to tell her.”

 

 MVF sighed and looked at the scarred thief, “Enjoy these last few moments before he tells you what a furry is.”

 

 As the two thieves started to exchange words, Valentina got caught up on their adventures with Yaiba as MM and Blades hugged one another out of pure niceties.

 

 “You guys had to climb up this volcano?” Val asked in astonishment.

 

 MVF nodded, “Yeah, it was pretty rough.”

 

 “You are pretty good at hiking though, I’ll give you that.”

 

 The imp blushed and nodded bashfully. She loved praise.

 

 Val then looked at the Great Sage who was leaning against his staff. She surged towards him, face bent in a frown, “YOU!”

 

 Mike screamed like a young boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “VAL!”

 

 The chef grabbed the front of his clothes and brought his forward, “MICHAEL SCHMIDT!”

 

 Yaiba suppressed a laugh and whispered to MVF, “His last name is Schmidt?”

 

 MVF also suppressed a chuckle at this and nodded, lips pressed together.

 

 “Haha hey!!” Mike wasn’t only just sweating from the heat now. “I missed you.”

 

 She shook him, “I remember now! No call? No text? I was worried sick!”

 

 Yaiba put a hand to her shoulder, “Okay put him down. We’re going to need him.”

 

 Blades looked on as if he was watching his favorite soap opera as MM was confused.

 

 She then put the Great Sage down but that didn’t stop her from ripping into him in Spanish, “No puedo creerte! Me dejaste colgando en la pizzería y fui a la escuela decepcionado y sin ningún mensaje o mensaje tuyo? ¿Qué clase de hombre es usted?”

 

 Moroko shared Blades’ look and the two chuckled.

 

 Val heard this and whipped head around to face them, “I HEARD THAT!”

 

 The two men shut up and continued walking forward.

 

 Pretty soon Valentina calmed down and Mike was silent after his stern talking-to.

 

 She took a deep breath and turned to MVF, “The other three are in the Dark Lord’s castle!”

 

 “I’m not looking forward to it,” Moroko stretched. “But let’s get cracking!”

 

 “We can do it together!” Blades happily cheered as he got his fan back.

 

 Moroko and Valentina were also handed their weapons back before the chef led the way, “Right, let’s go.”

 

 The three traveled on ahead to show where the cavern led to as St. M and Mike slinked behind, each wearing a different uncomfortable look.

 

 MVF looked at them with apprehension, “Y’all all right?”

 

 Mike nodded sheepishly, “Yeah! Yeah. I’m going to make it.”

 

 St. M stared silently for a moment before answering, “People want to be animals?”

 

 That pretty much summed up both conversations had.

 

 Silence had fallen onto the traveling party once more. MVF and Mike walked side by side.

 

 “So,” the Great Sage started uneasily. “That makes six people rescued.”

 

 He gave the imp a small smile, “I think you’ve got enough firepower now.”

 

 MVF nodded absent-mindedly, “Yep!”

 

 “Then my work here is done! I’ll leave the rest to you!”

 

 MVF blinked in surprise.

 

 Originally, she thought that Mike would escort them to the castle and then leave back to his activities. Now it seemed that Mike didn’t want to leave MVF alone without supervision. Seeing as how three teammates have been reunited with the traveling party and the use of the hyper sprinkles, it was clear to Mike that MVF was alright to travel.

 

 She nodded slowly, “Alright. I’ll miss you. Thanks for all your help!”

 

 Mike chuckled and patted MVF, “I know you can handle whatever life decides to throw at you. You’re a trooper.”

 

 MVF smiled and nodded and waved goodbye as the traveling party made it out of the cave and into the eastern sector of Karkaton. Mike bid them farewell and went in a different direction.

 

 Val was the only one you didn’t say a goodbye, but rather a ‘don’t leave me again’ before he parted.

 

 Everything seemed to be a bit sorrowful after Mike left, but the team fell into happy chatter as they descended the mountain and into a cooler area of the burnt kingdom.

 

 Heading down the volcano, MVF spotted something in the distance, “That must be the Dark Lord’s castle!”

 

 The six looked up to follow the imp’s line of sight. Sure enough, there was a large structure made of stone in the distance. It was too far away to make out the many winding gothic arches and towers with their needle-like points. MVF could guarantee anyone with a Gothic or Victorian would absolutely love to live in such housing.

 

 “Let’s go save our friends!” MM charged ahead and the rest of the team followed in worry over their youngest party member.

 

 “And then show that Dark Lord what we think of him!” Moroko jeered with his knife unsheathed.

 

 Once they were downhill they were able to find a dilapidated inn and spend the night in comfort (albeit on burnt and dusty furniture) at last.

 

 The next day they set off towards the east once more, each finding some abandoned clothes and new weapons they could travel in style with.

 

 “So the Great Sage left,” MVF stated sadly to Yaiba. “I feel so sad. I really miss him.”

 

 “But we can manage without the Great Sage,” the mage responded. “Because I’m here!”

 

 The two shared a laugh before MVF stated, “Yeah but I still miss him.”

 

 Cheerfully, the team continued on as the rocky ground disappeared and began to be replaced with a brick and stone pathway that led up to the castle. Over once in a while they would pass a lit torch, prompting someone to ask who would spend time dressing the place up. Of course no one needed to answer since they knew how eccentric the Dark Lord acted.

 

 The sun would slowly sink over the horizon as they slashed, yelled, blasted, and stabbed any of the Dark Lord’s mercenaries in their path as others in the party would provide support. Soon the torches became their known source of light on the dimly lit path.

 

 “It’s getting dark…” Valentina noted.

 

 “Time to set up camp!” Moroko briskly walked off the path to find a few loose rocks to help encircle a campfire.

 

 “I’ll set up the tents,” St. M retrieved the camping equipment the seven of them carried and set to work.

 

 Everyone worked together starting a fire and setting up the rest of the camp as MVF and Valentina prepared their food.

 

 “This calls for a barbeque!” Yaiba found some iron rods that they’ve been carrying around.

 

 They were able to set up a grill and sort meats, plants, and sweets up on seven rods. Each person was able to customize their own dinner.

 

 MM did come trotting up to the grill with a purple mushroom in hand, “Whee, I found a mushroom!”

 

 “Wow!” Blades looked at it. “On volcanic ground?”

 

 “It should be full of nutrients!” MVF praised.

 

 St. M inspected the mushroom, “Looks healthy, and big. We should be able to eat this.”

 

 MM giggled and Valentina took the mushroom to prepare it.

 

 All in all, it was a happy night for the seven as they ate delicious food and talked with one another. There were plans made on how to charge the dark castle and making fun of Dark Lord Bender.

 

 After a long night, dawn… dawned.

 

 They continued down the solid path and battled any monster that dared to oppose them. Soon they were able to walk up to the thick blood red wooden doors of the castle and saw how darkly painted it was.

 

 Spires and towers wound upwards, some twisting, some jutting out of others, and some straight. Blue and purple stones that were the size of XXL coffins were stacked high and formed the foundation of the mansion. It didn’t look to be a family-friendly place as barbed wire wire and spikes were cemented onto the edges of windows and ledges.

 

 Orange and red flickering light escaped the open windows, giving the idea that the castle was probably lit by torches. The thought of the Dark Lord having chandeliers hanging from every ceiling didn’t seem so farfetched.

 

 Each party member drew their weapons as MVF approached the doors, “Okay. This is the concluding battle everyone.”

 

 Moroko nodded, “He better be holding onto his butt because we’re coming to kick it!”

 

 St. M tucked one of her spare knives down her sleeve, “We will need more power first. There are still three members missing.”

 

 It was true that Optimus, Maxie, and Aries were still missing in action. They were powerful members and it took no second guessing on why they were in the large castle. This caused MVF to think that there were even more powerful monsters with their faces screwed onto them.

 

 She opened the doors wide.

 

 CREEEAAAAAAAK

 

 MVF winced at the sound and other members in the party did so too.

 

 “This is it guys, we’re on the warpath now,” she gripped her pitchfork and walked ahead.

 

 “For Miitopia!” Yaiba yelled and the rest followed after the two.

 

 They charged in, yelling war cries and insults to the Dark Lord. None of the seven noticed the double doors slowly, silently this time, close behind them.

 

 The seven walked into the castle and found that the interior was actually green. Malachite textures were carved and placed onto every stone, iron bar, and predicted chandelier. Speaking of the chandeliers, they were curled and curved like wedding patterns but appeared to be made of emerald or jade with spikes on the underside of them in case they were rigged to fall on top of any wannabe trespassers.

 

 Thick and heart-felt flames enchanted and flickered against the surfaces in its sight. It was surprisingly pleasant to walk in the castle.

 

 The seven marched quietly, adrenaline low after their short run. All fourteen eyes were inspecting every inch in case of a lumbering monster rearing its ugly head around to show off one of their friend’s faces attached to it in some disturbing way.

 

 Meanwhile, the Dark Lord was alone in a dark room. He sat the furthest away from the traveling group, staring at a blue orb he had willed into existence to view the party.

 

 Both of his large hands were folded and his pointed chin sat upon them in though. His eyes scanned the tall and lanky imp.

 

 “So, you’ve come.”

 

 He raised one of his purple nails to the blue orb and traced the adventurer’s red-leather clad frame, “You’re one tough cookie.”

 

 Three monsters were also in the room with him, each a different shape and form. The one farthest away was a humanoid monster made entirely out of muscle and evil. Its muscles rippled as it gripped its spiked weight and growled.

 

 Dark Lord Bender flicked his free hand towards the entrance of the room, “Go. See to them that they never reach the end. Smash them into nothing.”

 

 The monster gave an evil snigger and exited the room, flexing with glee.

 

 He went back to looking at the orb as the other two monsters shook with restlessness. An incomplete suit of armor and a pristine portrait of the Dark Lord made earie noises that only a monster tamer would understand.

 

 Dark Lord Bender raised his hand again, “Patience. I need to test this kid what she’s truly made of.”

 

 The two monsters settled down and made chirring noises that softly went away.

 

 He saw the fork in the road up ahead and chuckled, “Let’s heat things up.”

 

 Bringing both hands up, he flicked his wrists and caused the passage that the seven travelers were passing through to shake.

 

 The tall thief grabbed the mage and pop star and flung themselves to the left as the imp was grabbed by the chef and pulled to the right with the smaller thief and princess. Rocks from the chamber flew seconds later onto the fork in the road and separated the group.

 

 Both parties appeared confused, sad, and angry but apparently there was only one way to go and each group moved onwards to the north of the castle.

 

 He pulled his hands back and folded them, chuckling softly. His chuckle grew into a hearty laugh and that laugh became insane screams of delight. The monsters joined in, howling.

 

 Imps, fiends, and boss-like monsters came and joined in, creating a hideous melody of madness.

 

 The games were just beginning. They were in the Dark Lord’s domain and he played by his own rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an actual cliffhanger that sounds cool and not an intro into a boss battle yeehaw!!
> 
> I'm trying to tone down the angst in these chapters and make them more dialogue heavy so the characters can have more interactions. Also the battle style in the fic is not going to be the same as in the game- I'm going to give a chance for characters to team up and cause more damage. 
> 
> Anyway- I'm going to away until July 21st to a trip to Sweden so no updates until I get back.
> 
> See y'all later!


	21. Charge the Dark Lord's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!!! This is probably going to be the longest chapter since this is twenty pages wow!!
> 
> Also the next chapter is going to hit the 300 page marker so there's that wowie.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because it was essentially fight scene after fight scene and a lot of bad stuff happened after my trip in Sweden that I had to take a lot of breaks.
> 
> But enough sad stuff- I know you guys came here to read about my characters screaming so let's get right to it-

The imp in red leather banged on the rock, “YAIBA! MM! ST. M!”

 

 Blades put a hand to her shoulder and tried to pull her away, “MVF, they’re on the other side! They can’t hear you.”

 

 Valentina looked ahead, down the hall ahead, “Something’s fishy…”

  
  
 Moroko drew his knife, “Doesn’t smell of fish, more like a trap.”

 

 MVF took a few deep breaths but continued to gaze at the rocks as she allowed Blades to pull her away from the rocks that had divided her team once more, “Not again.”

 

 There were a few tense moments before a monster’s growl echoed down the large hallway and towards them.

 

 The chef in the party raised her frying pan, “We need to keep moving.”

 

  _‘They’re gone. They’re gone. They’re gone.’_

 

 MVF turned around and Blades led her away. She clutched at her weapon and tried to ignore the resurgence of the dark voice in her head.

 

  _‘They’re gone. You didn’t notice the trap in time. It’s all your fault.’_

 

 She didn’t have time for this. The imp marched ahead and took the lead, shaking off the dark thoughts.

 

 Blades followed close behind her, hitching up his long nurse gown as Valentina and Moroko continued to bring up the rear with their weapons held defensively.

 

 “It’s so gloomy and grim in here…” MVF stated.

 

 “This castle’s scary,” Blades agreed with a quiet voice as he held his fan close to his face.

 

 “Don’t worry,” the small thief in their party held Blades’ free hand. “I’m here with you. I’ll step in at the first sight of danger.”

 

 The princess was touched by the gestured and smiled gratefully at his new friend, “Thanks Moroko.”

 

 There was a tense silence surrounding the group three minutes after the exchange, as any other noise was either the ambience of the castle or a monster in the distance howling. Their footsteps echoed, chandeliers creaked, fires crackled and popped, wind howled, and, if you listened carefully enough, the haunting laughter of the Dark Lord.

 

 Not being able to stand the silence, Moroko decided to break into lighthearted conversation, “The Dark Lord’s castle is huge!”

 

 Valentina sniffed in a certain direction, “Can you imagine having to clean this place?”

 

 The princess gasped, “Maybe that’s why he stole everyone’s faces! To make the monsters do all the cleaning!”

 

 Moroko nearly staggered backwards, “That’s the only logical explanation!”

 

 Valentina hit both of them on the top of the head with her frying ham, “No, you dimwits. That’s not the reason and you know it.”

 

 “I don’t know,” MVF relaxed a bit and crossed her arms behind her head. “If I had minions I’d make them record each new Steven Universe episode so that way I’d get to see them in case I miss-”

 

 The pumpkin-haired chef yanked on MVF’s tail and that was the end of that conversation.

 

 As the four traveled further ahead, the group began to hear demonic grunting and chains rattling. They tensed up and bunched themselves closer together before speeding up their pace forward.

 

 “You know,” MVF began. “If this is the Dark Lord’s base of operations then shouldn’t there be swarms of monsters?”

 

 Valentina nodded in understanding, “Perhaps. Then, yet again, wouldn’t he be surrounding himself with his army for a huge battle?”

 

 “I sure hope not!” Blades shivered. “I don’t want to drown under heavy fire!”

 

 Moroko shrugged, “I’ll just do what I always do- Run and cry, maybe beg for my life.”

 

 “You will not,” the chef in pastel blue glanced at him. “You’re going to fight and you’re going to rock.”

 

 “Ehh,” he shrugged half-heartedly. “I don’t think so. St. M looks more experienced as a thief then I ever will be. She even has the tough looks and the knife skills to boot.”

 

 “True, I won’t argue with that,” Blades rubbed the back of his neck. “But you shouldn’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you have some neat skills!”

 

 MVF looked down at her teammate that she had met in Neksdor, “Yeah man, I’ve actually been by your side while fighting and, let me tell you, you’ve got some fine dodging skills.”

 

 Moroko gave a nervous laugh, “Thanks guys…”

 

 They continued to walk and the deep laughter grew louder as they entered a massive ballroom. MVF opened the huge black and gold double doors and they creaked ominously, almost too much like a cheesy B-rated horror movie.

 

 There’s a shivering figure in red at the end of the room. The team recognize them as Maxie.

 

 “Maxie!” Moroko shouts.

 

 “Angry red science guy!” Blades identifies.

 

 “Asshole,” Valentine sighs and lowers her frying pan.

 

 The team approaches him and MVF shakes his shoulder, “Hey man, can you tell us where your face is?”  
  
 As usual, the stubborn Maxie made a drooping motion with his head at the dumb question. He then lifted his arm upwards, towards the ceiling.

 

 Four pairs of eyes, one green, two blue, and one brown, follow where his hand points and a demonic laugh echoes from above a dark purple chandelier.

 

 A hulking demonic figure floats around the ceiling with piercing yellow eyes as it holds a spiked weapon in one hand before it crashes down into the middle of the room. It cackled as a swarm of green imps flooded through the windows.

 

 The four screamed in fright and crowded in front of Maxie as the imps jeered and pointed their crooked pitchforks at them. Crackling laughter escaped the buff purple demon as it twirled the spiked dumbbell with one hand.

 

 When the monsters got into a battle formation, eyeing the five travelers with menacing glares, the small thief was able to see that Maxie’s face was pasted onto the demon and was in a neutral glare.

 

 He took a moment to look tot eh side and burst out laughing, “YOU GOT BUFF!”

 

 Blades snorted as well and MVF had to force down a chuckle at the commotion. The joke didn’t seem to land well with Valentina as she clutched her frying pan and fought the urge to strike the jokesters that were supposed to be her teammates.

 

 It seemed that the boss monster didn’t like the laughs either as it growled and barked, pointing at the five with one muscular arm. Two of the smaller monsters charged forward.

 

 MVF held her heart-shaped pitchfork with both hands and batted one of them to the side as Blades followed behind her to bash his fan over the head of the other imp.

 

 SNAP

 

 Blades held his broken fan with horror as the monster he had just smacked also stared at the broken weapon before narrowing its eyes and hissing at the princess.

 

 The lanky man quietly whispered, “Oh frag…”

 

 He ran in the opposite direction as the imp chased him. Blades screamed like a female toddler running from their brother who was chasing them with a booger on his outstretched finger.

 

 Valentina rushed out and swatted the imp away like a batter at home plate. The monster went flying across the room in one hit, making a pained noise as it faded into ash.

 

 Another green imp was sent forward and the chef bashed that one straight in its stolen face before punching its middle. It dropped its weapon before she swung her fullmoon frying pan once more over the head and it poofed into ashes.

 

 Demon Maxie then decided that it was fine time to send out two more imps towards the group, huffing and snorting its command.

 

 Blades was able to toss his broken fan and pull up his long skirt a bit to withdraw a shiny new fan that he had hidden earlier. He smirked and unfurled the blade fan at the enemy, “Let’s kick this up a notch!”

 

 MVF stabbed and batted at one and Valentina slammed another as the rest of the monster came charging at them. Moroko was called to arms and Blades took his side so the two could slash at the monsters.

 

 The four were able to mow down the army with ease after that, only leaving two of the green monsters at bay.

 

 Valentina was able to light up her frying pan and swing it like a hatchet, leaving one monster with severe burns.

 

 The imp that managed to dodge was able to trip Moroko up. He fell onto his but with an ‘oof’ and was about to get speared before MVF stepped in.

 

 She wielded her pink pitchfork and swung it like a baton, smacking the monster across the room.

 

 MVF then turned to Moroko and helped him up, “Are you okay?”

 

 “Ah, yeah,” he was able to stand up straight and stretch. “Hey, can you do me a favor and throw me?”

 

 She was taken aback by this, shaking her head, “What?”

 

 “Just throw me, okay? I got an idea.”

 

 The tall imp hooked her arms over his and swung him around a few times before flinging Moroko at the dazed monster. There was a scream of pain as both of Moroko’s orange boots came crashing down on top of it and then it poofed into sparkling ash.

 

 Blades helped Valentina clean up the last imp and then the monster with Maxie’s face approached. It growled and it’s chilling white teeth were stretched into a grin.

 

 The demon’s eyes glowed creepily as it swirled one of its fingers at the group and cackled. Dark energy swirled around the boss monster.

 

 Blades blinked a few times and jeered, “Ha! Good luck buddy! I got nerves of steel!”

 

 “I don’t know…” MVF’s eyes were full of tears, wings and tail drooped, and she had decided that it was high time to lay down on the cold floor. “I think this is it for me…”

 

 The imp then passed out with an unfit look on her face, whimpering.

 

 Valentina got in front of her, “Oh no…”

 

 Moroko gulped and clutched at his curved knife, “W-what? How do you we kill something that can put us to sleep?”

 

 “We stab it!” Blades ran forward and slashed at it.

 

 The purple demon groaned in pain and tried to swat at the princess with one of its meaty hands and the dumbbell. Blades was able to dodge expertly but a part of his dress got torn away by the spikes on the weight.

 

 “Ack!” Blades inspected his skirt. “That was a comfortable fabric, meanie!”

 

 He slashed at the demon’s arm once more before retreating.

 

 Moroko snuck around the boss monster and slashed at its side before climbing its muscular back and wrapping his legs around the neck, “Wow Maxie, for such a large body you have such a thin neck! It would be such a shame if-”

 

 He tightened his hold on Demon Maxie’s neck and an unsettling CRACK could be heard.

 

 “Something bad were to happen.”

 

 Moroko then had to dodge an angry boss monster’s hand as it tried to grab at him. He swooped under its swings before sliding off and rolling away.

 

 Valentina was able to use its confusion to its advantage and she leaped up before smacking it square in the face. There was a CRUNCH and a whip-like SNAP before Valentina wobbly landed on her own two feet.

 

 The demon on the other hand, was groaning and whining in pain as it had a broken and bloody nose and a snapped jaw that was swelling. It growled and howled at the offending chef.

 

 She was forced to dodge a mighty swing from the huge dumbbell and cartwheel away. Val also had to hop over a massive blow to the green tiled floor. The chef ended up huffing and sweating by the time she had regrouped with her teammates.

 

 MVF was able to yawn and open her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her dark eyes, “Oh man… I had a terrible dream with mannequins… I was on the death plane again…”

 

 “Nice to know,” Valentina pulled her up and pushed her into the fray.

 

  The imp yelled as she went stumbling towards the boss monster. It yelled and swung its massive weapon down on top of her but she hit the floor and rolled away, emitting ‘ow’ and ‘ouch’ of pain as she did so.

 

 She was able to swing back up and stretch her pitchfork like a golf club. MVF then ran and yelled at the purple demon before smashing the lights out of the monster’s eyes.

 

 It groaned and fell over in pain, clutching at its face. There were a few frustrated yells as it flexed its back and clutched at its head in anguish.

 

 “What’s it going to take?” Moroko huffed as he grabbed at his thighs.

 

 “Maybe we can invite it to a tea party and hope it leaves us alone?” Blades held his weapon defensively and onto his ripped skirt. Thankfully the tear only went up to his knee and he was wearing a pair of athletic shorts underneath.

 

 “We could rip its arms off?” MVF offered and rubbed at her still tired eyes.

 

 “All of your ideas are bad,” Valentina adjusted the hold on her frying pan and noticed a dent. “Tch. I’m not going to be able to beat the shit out of this guy for much longer. We’re going to have to try something else.”

 

 MVF remembered the hyper sprinkles in one of her pockets, “Well… we can try something the Divine Spirit gave me earlier.”

 

 The chef looked at the imp and shook her head, “No- I don’t even want to know. We need to take it down without help for now. Those sprinkles the Spirit gives us have a limited amount and we’re waist-deep in Dark Lord territory.”

 

 “We’re in the middle of a battle!” Moroko stated.

 

 “This is an emergency!” Blades agreed.

 

 MVF unzipped the pocket and produced the hyper sprinkles- there was only one left.

 

 She gulped and gestured towards the jar, “These are supposed to give us a kick but there’s only one left…”

 

 Blades shook his head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to pack a lot of punch. Sorry.”

 

 The small thief eyed the lone blue sprinkle, “My legs hurt.”

 

 MVF made a swirling motion with the jar, the sprinkle shaking inside, “Well- I can help distract the boss if you feel up to beating the shit out of it?”

 

 The cop in training huffed and swiped the jar from her younger teammate, “Fine. Do your best.”

 

 MVF nodded as Val unscrewed the cap from the jar and chugged at the sprinkle. The imp stretched before she flew over Demon Maxie to swing her pitchfork down upon its middle.

 

 It yelled in pain and uncovered its face. Eyes glowing a dark red now, it growled and lunged towards her.

 

 The monster didn’t expect a hyper Valentina to pulverize it into next Wednesday.

 

 It let out a mighty and frightened ‘OOF!’ as it was smacked across the room by the chef with her now rolled-up sleeves.

 

 MVF tried to swoop back in to land another blow but Valentina grunted and picked the demon up.

 

 Everyone, the purple demon included, was agape at the feat of strength. The shock didn’t last long before Valentina yelled and swung the boss monster all the way into the opposite wall.

 

 It cried out in pain as the wall crumbled. MVF swooped in to draw its attention.

 

 The distraction worked and it flashed evil yellow and a menacing finger at her.

 

 She groaned and blinked her eyes rapidly, “Not this time, fool.”  
  
 Her pitchfork came down on its arm before being swung onto its middle, earning a pained cry from it.

 

 Valentina then charged forward and took its wispy tail in one hand before flinging the offending monster over her shoulder.

 

 It yelled in a panic as it slammed against the wall full of grated windows. Surprisingly, the entire wall collapsed and the monster tumbled out of the window.

 

 You have to give the Dark Lord credit. A theatrical dark being does know that an evil castle belongs only on the most perilous cliff on the most sinister mountain.

 

 The monster went tumbling out of the window, screaming as it fell with the wreckage from the grated wall.

 

 MVF, Blades, Moroko, and an exhausted Valentina peered over the ledge and spied on the monster with their science friend’s face still attached. They flinched each time the purple demon would yelp and crash into a sharp ledge.

 

 Finally, the long descent ended when the boss monster got speared on one of the sharp stalagmites on the bottom of the pit below. It groaned and let out one last breath before collapsing, Maxie’s face breaking free and floating upwards.

 

 The four gave space for his face when it floated up to meet them and enter the ballroom. Maxie’s face found the scientist’s still shivering body and flew over to it and reattached itself.

 

 Once it was fully back on and the four had assembled around him Maxie blinked a few times. He looked at them with sheer amazement, “You came…”

 

 “Of course!” Moroko smirked.

 

 “Glad you’re back to normal!” Blades smiled.

 

 “I- ouch…” the scientist rubbed at his back. “My back hurts…”

 

 “You’re old,” Valentina sighed and helped him up. “Don’t worry, after a good night’s sleep you’ll be fine.”

 

 He groaned a bit more before straightening himself up, “Thanks, I’ll fight by your side. But first, I think I will take you up on that rest.”

 

 MVF nodded in understanding, “Fair. I suppose it is time for us to take a break after that fight.”

 

 Blades held onto his torn skirt and folded up his blades fan, “Agreed. I’d like to get something new to wear and soon.”

 

 “Pfft,” Moroko crossed his arms behind his head. “Stop being such a baby! That tear helps you move better and run more comfortably.”

 

 There were a few more words exchanged before the now party of five decided to move onto the next room. To everyone’s astonishment, it was a dressing room.

 

 Blades’ eyes sparkled with delight, “Oh wow! Look at all those dresses!”

 

 Moroko spotted the suits and scampered off towards one in leather and with purple attire, “Don’t mind if I take this!”

 

 Valentina found another blue chef uniform but was lighter on the eyes, “Nice, but I hope they have a frying pan around here.”

 

 Maxie was able to find a love seat and lay down, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a nap. Go have your fashion show somewhere else.”

 

 The orange-haired thief and the freckled princess stuck out their tongues at him once his back was turned.

 

 MVF gazed at some of the imp outfits but found that they were more fitted towards the monsterkind than the job attire. She shrugged and found a cozy purple velvet chair nearby to rest in.

 

 The imp relaxed her wings and sighed, “Hmm… I wonder how everyone’s doing…”

 

 Meanwhile…

 

 MM stared up at the rock pile as a worried Yaiba looked at St. M as the thief clawed at the offending bits of ceiling as if they had insulted her great great great furry ancestors.

 

 The popstar sighed and put a hand to her cheek, “Well we can’t just hang around.”

 

 Yaiba stretched, “I agree with you but we’ve been separated, again. The chances of this being a trap is more high than turkey being served on Earth Thanksgiving.”

 

 MM turned around to see the winding hallway behind her as it echoed ominously. Was it just her or was it darker than her home when they turned all the lights off?

 

 She brought her microphone out, “Let’s keep going.”

 

 St. M was able to stop and stare at the two, “WHAT?! I can keep itching-”

 

 “Scratching,” Yaiba corrected.

 

 “I CAN KEEP SCRATCHING!”

 

 “Dude…” Yaiba approached her. “Enough of that. It’s best if we keep going for- Where’s MM?”

 

 Both were looking down the hall. Seeing no popstar in sight, the two panicked and ran down the hallway.

 

 They were able to meet up with a humming Madeleine Marionette. The mage and thief huffed and puffed, exhausted from the adrenaline rush.

 

 “There you guys are!” MM said in a cheerful tone. “We need to get back with Emma Vee Effy, Morookie, Bleeds, and Valentine!”

 

 “Heh, those aren’t their names but I agree with ya kid,” Yaiba chuckled.

 

 St. M snorted and continued on, taking the lead.

 

 There was silence over the trio as they continued on. MM skipped merrily along as Yaiba kept pace. Their darkly dressed teammate took the lead with two knives outstretched.

 

 Soon this became boring with almost little to no energy.

 

 Yaiba was starting to fall asleep while upright as MM continued her even pace. St. M looked as irritated as ever.

 

 An idea then struck the white robed mage as she gains a hop to her step. She looks at St. M and smirks evilly.

 

 “Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me.”

 

 MM looked up at her, a wide smile on her face.

 

 “I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed.”

 

 St. M grunted, “That’s nice to hear.”

 

 “She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an ‘L’ on her forehead.”

 

 The thief’s face dropped with confusion as she turned around to face the two, “Was zum-?”

 

 “WELL-!” she yelled before taking a deep breath. “THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON’T STOP COMING!”

 

 MM joined in, “Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running!”

 

 “Oh god!” St. M clutched at her head and had a look of pure terror on her face.

 

 “DIDN’T MAKE SENSE NOT TO LIVE FOR FUN! YOUR BRAIN GETS SMART BUT YOUR HEAD GETS DUMB!”

 

 “So much to do, so much to see! So what’s wrong with taking the back streets?”

 

 The thief growled, “Stop! Stop it!”

 

 “You’ll never know if you don’t go!” Yaiba slung an arm around St. M’s shoulders.

 

 “You’ll never shine if you don’t glow!” MM did the same on the opposite side of the tall thief.

 

 “ENOUGH!” she picked the two of them up and ran off down the hall. “No more singing!”

 

 “Woo!” Yaiba patted her back. “Free ride!”

 

 MM giggled, “Pony ride!”

 

 The mage and popstar giggled and high-fived each other. More giggles followed before the two decided it was just best to enjoy the ride.

 

 They soon came upon a large sealed room where the two would be put down and Yaiba would use her fire magic to melt the locks.

 

 St. M opened the double doors carefully and the two party members behind her gasped.

 

 “So many treasure chests!” Yaiba explained and rushed past her stubborn teammate.

 

 “The treasure room!” MM followed after her.

 

 St. M was forced to follow behind them as they dived onto heaps of gold coins and tried on lavish jewelry. The thief picked up a sword with a platinum and gold encrusted hilt.

 

 “We found it!” Yaiba was wearing a ruby and sapphire necklace that weighed at least ten pounds and had a heap of gold coins in one hand.

 

 “You snooze you lose!” MM picked up a golden plate and started gnawing at it.

 

 She would then put it down and find different flowers made out of different jewels, “I’ll have this, and that, and that too…”

 

 “Hey!” Yaiba crawled towards her and picked an interesting wand from the stash. “Save some for me!”

 

 “It’s all mine!” the popstar’s voice was muffled by the black griffin scarf she had wrapped around her neck.

 

 St. M was busy shoving as many knives, swords, and other deadly and sharp objects into any free space she had on her. She helped herself while they went at it.

 

 Eventually she did stop her two teammates from fighting and dragged them out of the treasure room. Thankfully, everyone had settled on what to keep and how much money to carry.

 

 The three came upon a hallway where the walls were covered with nothing but portraits. This would have been okay, or even creepy in some cases, but each portrait had a different depiction of the Dark Lord.

 

 “I’ve seen some creepy hallways,” the ivory mage inspected a portrait of Dark Lord Bender but in the style of Pablo Picasso. “But this is a different kind of creepy.”

 

 “Hehe this one’s funny!” MM giggled under a small painting of the Dark lord with pink hair and cat ears as he wore an anime school uniform.

 

 Their thief companion was looking at a decently normal portrait where the Dark Lord was holding a hand up and smirking a bit, trying to appear regal. She felt the urge to take off one of her blue latex gloves and feel the rough oil textures of the paint.

 

 St. M then flinched as both of the eyes turned to face her. All of the hair on her head rose as a chill went through the ravaged thief.

 

 The painting’s face then broke into a deranged grin before the frame shook.

 

 Before the large portrait could bop her over the head, St. M did a backflip and evaded the monster.

 

 It growled and floated away from the wall as Yaiba and MM turned to see what the commotion was about.

 

 The mage blinked her purple eyes a few times, “Is that Aries?”

 

 She was met with a swift WHAP in the face as the portrait knocked her to the carpeted floor. Her hand rolled across the floor.

 

 MM hopped over St. M and swung her microphone at the Study of Aries with vigor. The mic landed a hit on the portrait’s forehead before bouncing back.

 

 Growling, the painting shook itself and charged the three.

 

 Yaiba rolled to where her wand had stopped and picked it up before standing back up, “How do we defeat a giant living painting?”

 

 “We hit it until it turns into a cookie!” MM cheered and threw her mic at the two-dimensional monster again.

 

 And that’s what they decided to do.

 

 The next five minutes was a mixture of screaming and bashing the monster painting as the three ganged up on it and mercilessly punched, kicked, stabbed, bit, clawed, bashed, and even electrocuted Study of Aries.

 

 To make a long story short, and to cut a page or three out of this story for the author’s sanity- They won.

 

 The portrait decayed away once it was defeated and MM tackled the rare frosted cookie that it left behind, gobbling it up. Aries’s face was ripped away and it floated around a bit, lost, before directing itself towards a broom closet on the left wall.

 

 Yaiba opened the closet door and found a tied-up and faceless Aries in her green camo tank. Her face gleefully reattached itself and she blinked a few times before looking up at the three fellow ladies.

 

 She cheered with tears in her eyes, “You’ve saved me!”

 

 The tank then looked around confusedly, “Where am I?! I remember the Dark Lord bringing me here…”

 

 Aries then scrunched up her face, “The rest is a blank, though. My head’s all mixed up!”

 

 “You need a nice nap!” MM chimed in, crumbs around her mouth.

 

 The tank nodded in agreement, “You know what? You’re right. I can do with a long vacation after this.”

 

 That was when the four decided to set up camp in the hallway full of probably-also possessed pictures. Thankfully, St. M made sure to scare off any monsters coming their way with one terrifying plan so the rest could sleep.

 

 All four travelers continued when they woke back up and exited the right wing before coming upon a new hall that curved to the left.

 

 Upon turning down the hall they were met with a surprise.

 

 Yaiba put a hand to the thief’s shoulder, “Wait! Look!”

 

 “Hey! St. M!” an energetic MVF was jumping up and down on the other side of the hallway with Valentina, Maxie, Moroko, and Blades mimicking her.

 

 There was then a stampede as both teams ran towards the middle to great each other. MM ran up to Maxie and roped both sets of limbs around him, despite his uncomfortable face. Moroko and Yaiba yelled and hugged each other, screaming about how they were bros and had to stick together. Blades met up with St. M but she gave him a stern gaze and he instead turned to MM to pull her off of the scientist in red. Valentina gave the taller thief a cool stare that was met with an equal look.

 

 Aries just ran towards MVF and glomped her, the imp falling under the tank’s weight.

 

 “I MISSED YOU!” Aries sobbed into her teammate’s jacket.

 

 MVF weakly exclaimed, “I’m so glad you’re OK!”

 

 She patted her back before the tank could find the willpower to climb off. Her wings and tail were crooked but she was able to straighten them out.

 

 Once everyone calmed down and gathered into a bundle, St. M counted heads.

 

 She peered around the group once more, “Where’s the tall man with the pointed hat?”

 

 Valentina also counted heads, “Optimus isn’t here.”

 

 “Hmm,” Moroko thought for a moment. “Do you think he’s up ahead?”

 

 Maxie adjusted his glasses, “It’s probable. He is the last we have yet to meet up with.”

 

 “We’ll have to fight him too,” Blades grew worried and his smile disappeared.

 

 “We’ve fought a giant dog, a giant painting, I mean- what else is the Dark Lord going to throw at us?” Yaiba shrugged. “I think he’s run out of ideas at this point.”

 

 MVF listened to them, “Alright, whatever he is, Optimus is still up ahead and we need to get him back ASAP.”

 

 There was an agreement all around before the now party of nine continued forward into a fork in the hallway that went north and into the central wing of the castle.

 

 As the nine travelers continued inwards, there was small talk of their adventures so far and jokes to be passed around. Monsters who would dare approach would be soon scared at the sight of their large party number and head in the opposite direction. A weird sound emanated farther down the corridor that sounded almost like a laminated sheet of paper wobbling but deeper pitched.

 

 The young pop star in their group soon grew bored as she wandered near the head imp in their party, “I’m borrrrrrred!”

 

 MVF hummed in thought for a moment before finding a way to get MM’s attention back.

 

 “I have to do it.” She proclaimed.

 

 “No!” MM pawed weakly at her with a black gloved hand. “Don’t you dare!”

 

 MVF snickered and teased, “I can’t fight it!”

 

 “Noooooooo!” the pop star wailed.

 

 The imp jived a bit, “It’s bubbling up inside me! The need to express myself! To shed my stress!”

 

 Then she took everyone off-guard by yelling, “THROUGH THE MEDIUM OF DANCE!”

 

 This could have been heard throughout the castle and the entire island. Whether it was her party, the Dark lord brewing tea in the calm of his dark study, the Fab Fairies practicing their own cheesy dance moves, the Prince of Neksdor crying over his lovely latte at the Genie’s café, Greenhorne’s castle of where the princess and her fiancé were planning their wedding, or the town of Greenhorne where life was at peace once more.

 

 Feeling every eye in existence looking at her back, MVF straightened up, “Aaannd… Meh, I’m over it.”

 

 There was an awkward and deafening silence from around the globe.

 

 MM finally broke that said silence, “Is it possible to die from secondhand embarrassment? ‘Cause I just might.”

 

 MVF’s ears were burning the rest of their journey farther into the castle.

 

 It took another rest before the nine could pilot their way towards a large room ahead.

 

 “We’ll have to face some difficult foes soon,” Valentina mentioned to Maxie.

 

 “Huh?” the stubborn scientist replied. “You know already?”

 

 “Yup,” the cop-in-training said and stuck her thumb out behind her. “There was a sign back there. ‘Boss Room Ahead’ it said.”

 

 “Oh, I see…” Maxie trailed off as the group began to bunch together. “Good thing you noticed that.”

 

 “We must stay focused as we advance,” St. M withdrew one of her knives.

 

 MM jumped up and cheered, “Let’s go!”

 

 It didn’t take long for them to find the large Cleric’s faceless body in the back of the room.

 

 “Optimus!” MVF ran to his side and checked over him with Valentina on standby.

 

 There was a clanking noise nearby that seemed to make everyone’s spine shiver. It resonated from the left side of the room and everyone’s attention turned to the large chest plate that was ominously floating towards them.

 

 MVF and Valentina got Optimus to safety before falling into rank.

 

 Flames erupted from openings in the armor as a sword and shield flung from the walls to each float by its sides. A mouth stretched on the sword and a pair of eyes widened and glared on the shield. The chest plate rattled and roared as a familiar face grinned from the shining steel.

 

 “Oh crap,” Moroko nearly dropped his knife.

 

 Valentina gripped her full moon frying pan, “How DO you defeat a set of armor that’s FLYING?”

 

 The princess in their party unsheathed his fan and flung it at the Optimus Armor, keeping the boss monster at bay, “I don’t know! Maybe we can rust it?”

 

 “There’s NO WATER on top of a VOLCANO!” Maxie yelled as he started to mix some of his leftover chemicals that hadn’t expired yet.

 

 Although the giant monster had taken only a smidge of damage, this didn’t stop its backup from sneaking up on the other party members.

 

 Before the enchanted sword monster could direct a blow to Blades, St. M dashed in front of him and deflected the attack with her thickest knife.

 

 The monster jumped away, confused, before slowly levitating back towards her to initiate a challenge.

 

 “You,” she grabbed at Moroko and he yelped as she placed him next to her. “You’re with me.”

 

 “Ah-!” before the smaller thief could protest, Moroko was forced to help block another blow.

 

 “I’m not good at this!” Moroko yelled as the sword leapt back.

 

 “I don’t care if you’re good or not!” St. M took the lead on the next blow. “You have a knife! Protect yourself at the very least!”

 

 He steeled himself and helped deliver an equalizing blow with St. M on the next slash. This duel continued on.

 

 The shield monster was much slower and preferred to aim for their legs. It tried to knock MM off her rocker but all she did was jump up before slamming both feet down upon the thick sheet of enchanted metal.

 

 “You’re fun!” the pop star exclaimed before yelling into her mic.

 

 Maxie took her side and helped enhanced her microphone with his newest mixture of chemicals to power it up.

 

 This left MVF, Valentina, Yaiba, Aries, and Blades to deal with the boss monster.

 

 Yaiba delivered the first move by swirling her heart wand and casting a lightning spell. The armor was hit spot-on with a critical blow. It cried out in pain and roared before trying to swat at the five with one of its flaming arms that extended out of the shoulder piece.

 

 As if they were on a playground instead of a battlefield playing jump rope, they leapt up as far as they could. MVF, knowing that she was never good at jump rope, flew into the air and swirled her pitchfork.

 

 “Alright, you might not like this Optimus but…” she made sure there was a good amount of dark magic around her weapon before dive-bombing towards its middle.

 

 Her weapon pierced the enchanted armor and it made three larger pitchforks made of dark magic sprouted from inside of the armor and burst out of its back.

 

 It yelled in agony from the smartly placed blow and tried to shake the imp off. MVF wasn’t about to fall to old mistakes and pulled her weapon and herself away with a few flaps of her leather wings.

 

 Valentina came from under and heated up her frying pan in order to slam it onto the fresh wound.

 

 The armor screamed before swatting her away. Blades was able to catch the chef by her shoulders and drag her away before being replaced by Aries.

 

 “This is going to be new,” the tank loaded her headgear with her returned ammo and pointed the barrel towards the boss monster before firing.

 

 CLANK!

 

 The bullet wedged itself into the armor’s shoulder. It didn’t do much damage and the monster grunted before pulling it out and throwing it back at the offender.

 

 MVF was able to swing her spear-like weapon like a baseball bat in the air and punt the projectile back, “Think fast dweeb!”

 

 The momentum increased and hit the monster square in the face. It yelled and scratched at where the weapon had hit as Aries slid on her treaded wheels under it to retrieve her weapon.

 

 Yaiba, providing backup, made sure to divert the monster’s attention by casting fire magic upwards. It didn’t do much damage but made the Optimus Armor look in her direction as Aries made a retreat.

 

 Blades made sure to also draw its attention, aiming his blade fan and slashing at the middle.

 

 Sure enough, it’s attention was divided as it yelled in annoyance and brought out both arms to fling blows at the two.

 

 Yaiba escort Blades away and deflected any attacks with lightning magic.

 

 Fire and lightning enchantments became entangled and a fierce power struggle began.

 

 The boss monster with their friend’s face roared as it exerted more fire magic towards the two. Yaiba grunted and held her small wand with both hands.

 

 “I’ll help!” Blades exclaimed and put her hands on top of hers, channeling what little magic he had.

 

 The lightning magic crackled and shone a bright blue hue as it pushed back.

 

 MVF and Valentina took either side of the two and readied their weapons.

 

 “Ready?” Val asked the younger teammate.

 

 “Ready!” the two charged with their magic-based instruments.

 

 Valentina jumped and swatted at the monster with a hot pan as MVF slashed at Optimus Armor with her speared weapon.

 

 The monster finally gave out as the enchanted piece of metal suddenly became disenchanted and the fire disappearing before lightning magic overtook it. Voltage shocked the armor so badly that it was nothing but crisp metal before it even touched the stone floor.

 

 Val and MVF dodged the blast and made headway away from the crisp-ified monster before it could collapse.

 

 Blades and Yaiba fell to their knees, exhausted, before Aries could help them up.

 

 St. M and Moroko came over as they each munched on some sushi. The smaller of the two had five pieces in one hand, “Hey guys! He killed that sword!”

 

 Maxie and MM also came on over with the scientist sporting a tear on one shoulder of his lab coat and the popstar gobbling the gratin left behind by the shield.

 

 “What’s good homeboy?” MM greeted them.

 

 Moroko chuckled and nudged St. M, “I taught her that.”

 

 The taller thief didn’t look too impressed but she let the smaller touch her, but only slightly before she moved away.

 

 Optimus’s face slowly peeled itself off of the defeated and crippled boss monster as it was quickly decomposing into charcoal ash. It floated away and found the still form of the cleric in the safe spot that the chef and imp found for him.

 

 Once back on, the oldest member of the group took a few moments to blink before standing up, “Where- What-?”  
  
 He was suddenly rushed by Valentina, Yaiba, and MVF as the group hugged him, softly cheering.

 

 The tallest in the reunited party gave a small, hearty chuckle before patting their backs, “I knew you’d come for me. And you did.”

 

“Of course we did,” Valentina pulled away.

 

 “I can’t thank you enough,” he breathed. “Having my face stolen was a terrible feeling.”

 

 “That’s everyone!” Blades shouted as the other six approached.

 

 “All- one, two three-” MM did a headcount. “Ten! All ten!”

 

 “The gang’s all here baby!” the mage adjusted their large hat that was covered in ancient runes.

 

 MVF nodded and smiled, “That’s right! The Dark Lord can’t touch us now that we’re all gathered!”

 

 “It’s time to charge him while we’re all gathered,” Val put a hand to the large Cleric’s shoulder. “There’s no turning back.”

 

 Aries cracked her knuckles, “He’s got nowhere to turn now that we’re on his home turf.”

 

 Maxie nodded and adjusted his glasses, “It’s best to strike him when we have the advantage of all our teammates.”

 

 “We need to get him before he changes the game,” St. M sheathed her knife and adjusted her vest. “We’re together and our power as ten is enough to tackle him into defeat.”

 

 “What she said,” the smaller thief with orange hair nodded.

 

 “Then it’s time to make some noise!” Blades put away his fan.

 

 The ten then approached the double doors that went into the central wing of the castle and opened them before continuing on.

 

 “Let’s go,” MVF started, clutching her weapon. “The future is bulletproof; the aftermath is secondary. It’s time to do it now and do it loud!”

 

 And they entered the warm middle wing of the large and dark castle as the double doors slowly closed behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEE-HAW
> 
> Next chapter features Dominic and the Dark Lord!
> 
> Killjoys, make some noise!


	22. Dark Lords and Dragons... and a Little Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!! This chapter got out of hand as well and went on longer than it should have been oof- but IT'S DONE!!!
> 
> We've got the iconic Dominic fight and then the Dark Lord antics afterward so enjoy!

 Of course, before any big event, the ten had to stop for a rest before continuing forward.

 

 They were able to find that the middle wing was full of spare rooms that looked to be built for regularly sized people. There was an agreement reached that they would pair up and each take a room. To their surprise, the group was able to find fresh outfits and weapons in chests, drawers, and wardrobes.

 

 St. M and MVF were paired up to sleep in the same room. The scarred thief was now wearing a pink vest with heart symbols as MVF had a new weapon on hand.

 

 As MVF yawned and got ready for bed, St. M approached her, “Okay. Since I’m taking first watch there’s going to be some room rules.”

 

 The imp climbed into bed and looked at her, “Okay?”

 

 St. M approached her, “No getting up in the middle of the night. Only if it’s an emergency.”

 

 MVF slowly nodded, “Uh huh.”

 

 The thief continued, “There will be no noise tonight. None.”

 

 She sunk into the expensive bedding, eyes wide, “Okay…”

 

 “And if we hear any creepy whispering…,” St. M now stood over her, knife unsheathed. “We absolutely shouldn’t open our eyes.”

 

 The imp pulled the sheets up to her nose and shuddered, “I don’t want to stay here anymore.”

 

 And that was how MVF swapped rooming with MM as she was now in the same room as Aries. The four mentioned each got a good night’s sleep.

 

 There was an envelope that morning in front of the door to the room both the tank and imp shared. MVF cautiously picked it up and opened it to find that it was a letter from the eldest Fab Fairy, Creation.

 

  _‘Dear MVF,_

_You must be nearing the Dark Lord’s Castle by now, no? I’m there right behind you. In spirit, that is!_

_From Creation’_

 

 MVF nearly crunched up the note and had to keep a calm mantra in her head to remind herself that this Creation was not her Creation before she choked out, “Creation… We will succeed!”

 

 There was nothing else that was as interesting that morning as the team continued northward, deeper into the castle. Few imps and fiends crossed their path as flaming spirals of wind and minotaurs would block their way and this would usually lead to a brawl that the ten would easily win due to their numbers.

 

 “I’m so tired, I could drop…” Yaiba stated, her posture slouched and breathing heavy, after one tough fight with two fiends.

 

 “Well, you need to stay in a safe spot if you’re feeling tired,” Blades commented as he brushed off sparkling ash. “You’ll regain your strength bit by bit.”

 

 “Great!” the mage stretched and yawned. “Know what? I think I’ll might just stay in there.”

 

 St. M pushed them along, “No slacking off.”

 

 The princess and mage laughed a bit as their stubborn teammate continued to drag them.

 

 She did have to stop pushing them at some point and when she did MVF joined the laid-back and air-headed teammates.

 

 MVF yawned, “I don’t think I got enough sleep last night.”

 

 Blades looked at her, worried, “Well I’ll say. Those dark shadows under your eyes have darkened since the Realm of the Fae.”

 

 Yaiba also inspected her, “Yeah, you look worse than the aftermath of you pulling an all-nighter on your schoolwork.”

 

 “At least I sleep at once when I get all my work done- AND I get to binge watch the X Files while I work,” the imp yawned again.

 

 “Hmm…” Yaiba hummed in thought.

 

 “Why don’t we just do a quick recharge?” the princess motioned to a pile of dilapidated rocks and stone nearby that they could lay on.

 

 “Oh I am so up for that,” MVF said as she made a B-line towards a rock that looked the comfiest to her.

 

 Blades and Yaiba also leaned against the pile and began to doze off.

 

 Aries put a stop to this nonsense by coming up to them and stomping her foot, yelling, “Don’t fall asleep!”

 

 There was no more nonsense for a while after that.

 

 Monsters began to thin and there was no sign of a resistance against them as they traveled further into the central wing. The only sounds that could be heard were of the team’s own sparse conversation and the chandeliers that would sway with their warm fires crackling.

 

 They did come to a wall with two blood orange levers that were chipped with rust.

 

 Moroko inspected the two, “If one releases fire… then I don’t want to touch them…”

 

 MVF went up to the one on the left, “I doubt there will be fire erupting anywhere in this castle.”

 

 She looked behind her at her team, “Shall I?”

 

 There was little response since the rest were also curious as to what the levers could reveal.

 

 The imp pulled the left lever.

 

 RUMBLE RUMBLE

 

 MVF looked up before yelping and jumping to the right, hitting the floor in a panic seconds before a giant boulder fell upon where she had been standing seconds before.

 

 Her worried team rushed to her and pulled her away as confetti sprayed from the ceiling and a pre-recorded Dark Lord laugh could be heard from a speaker hidden somewhere.

 

 The imp shuddered in fright, “Oh my GOD!”

 

 Aries and Yaiba pulled her up, trying to get her to stand.

 

 Valentina inspected the scene as confetti was settling around them, “Let’s all agree to not pull another lever ever again.”

 

 Everyone was quick to shout their promises before they continued on.

 

 There was a quick stop for lunch an hour later as they fed upon the grub they had saved up throughout their journey.

 

 MVF and Aries sat next to each other with the other party members nearby.

 

 “So what’s the craziest monster you’ve ever seen?” the tank tried to make pleasant conversation.

 

 The energetic imp thought for a moment, “Do you mean before this or in Miitopia thus far?”

 

 “How about both?”

 

 “Hmm…” MVF chewed on her spaghetti and tomato bite for a moment. “Have you ever heard of… a blinker demon?”

 

 Aries blinked, confused, “What’s that?”

 

 “It’s a certain kind of demon that can’t be identified and it’s only known function is to blink like a firefly, on and off.”

 

 “That’s… kind of useless.”

 

 “Yeah! And they’re very annoying. They try to take over the world every week or so but they can’t function as a group very well.”

 

 “Okay. Well, I think the craziest thing I’ve seen is a corpse eater.”

 

 “Kids, could you lighten up a little?” Optimus asked as he helped St. M feed MM. The pop star was very good at making a mess while eating.

 

 Although MVF was interested in the corpse eater that Aries had seen she decided that it would be best to move on and talk about something else.

 

 “Do you know what dragons are?” MVF asked her friend before taking another bite of her lunch.

 

 Aries nodded, “Yeah, of course. They’re these massive creatures…”

 

 “And they fly around wherever they like!” in excitement, MVF nearly dribbled a few bits of spaghetti out of her mouth.

 

 “And breathe flames!” Aries had to gulp down her sushi to keep up with the conversation.

 

 “And burn everything to a crisp!”

 

 “I read it in a book,” the kind tank finished her lunch. “But they’re not actually real… right?”

 

 MVF cleaned herself up, “I haven’t seen a REAL dragon but my mentor can transform into one.”

 

 “WHAT?!”

 

 “Well, I’ve only seen her do it like… once?” MVF shrugged. “Golden Time is powerful enough that she doesn’t need to shed her mortal form? I don’t know.”

 

 “What kind of name is Golden time?” Blades asked while he sat next to Moroko and Maxie.

 

 “Wait, wait,” Aries slowed her friend down. “I thought your mentor was Princess Carta Mantua? The Princess of Space?”

 

 “Well, on paper she is, but she’s busy…”

 

 Smoking. Drinking. Gambling. Shopping. Eating. Begging for money.

 

 “…sleeping in.”

 

 “Excuse me, but I’m confused?” Maxie weighed in. “Your apparent mentor is the Princess of Space but you’re being taught by someone who can transform into a dragon? There are demons AND things that eat corpses? WHERE in the world are you from?”

 

 “I don’t Maxie,” Moroko laid on the floor and was propped up by his elbow. “Maybe you should tell us more about the place where you’re from. You know, the one where there are mysterious and powerful creatures called Pokémon that you guys like to capture, battle, and compete with? That sounds rather interesting.”

 

 He slurped from a juice box he had snagged from Neksdor and looked rather unimpressed by the stubborn scientist.

 

 That certainly stopped conversation for a while.

 

 Once the lunch break was over they continued farther into the castle. Lights dimmed and lightning crackled as the hallway evened out into a large room.

 

 “What?” MVF looked up at the dark shape dead ahead.

 

 Optimus followed her gaze, “What is it?”

 

 There was a deep rumble from within the chamber as the dark figure moved towards them. It was a gigantic shape walking upon four of its limbs. Two leathery wings stretched from its back and a long reptilian tail swished threateningly from behind its back legs.

 

  A grey dragon with icy blue and white accents approached them, leering at MVF, Optimus, St. M, and Aries who were at the front of the group.

 

 It snorted and there was a rumble deep in its chest that rolled through its long throat and into its massive head. The dragon showed its teeth at them and white smoke billowed out of it.

 

 Wings hitched up and expanded at full length, the dragon reared its head back and roared at the ten.

 

 No once was spared as they screamed in fright. From the scared Blades, Moroko, MM, MVF, and Maxie holding one another to the firm but afraid St. M, Optimus, Aries, Yaiba, and Valentina who were frozen in place.

 

 The dragon flapped its wings, which were at least twenty times the size of MVF’s, and flew around the room to ensure chaos.

 

 St. M quickly snapped out of it and grabbed MVF’s hand, yanking her away from the coward pile, “You’re up!”

 

 She then flung the imp at the now airborne dragon. MVF screamed, of course, but her wings had gotten used to it by now and unfurled to help glide her towards the dragon.

 

 Gripping her weapon, MVF got a little closer to the dragon and swung her spear back to aim at its hindquarters.

 

 SMACK

 

 The dragon used its long tail to smack MVF out of the air and sent her spiraling back down.

 

 She screamed again but Maxie was able to catch her with shaking knees, “This was easier when you were a cat!”  
  
 “Couldn’t agree with ya more!” she got back up on weak legs and clasped his shoulder.

 

 The only people attacking were those with long-range weapons and attacks. Yaiba made sure to direct lightning magic at the dragon’s wings as St. M and Moroko threw their knives like boomerangs at the beast’s head.

 

 Aries snuck up behind Blades, “Guess what time it is again!”  
  
 Before the princess could cry out and run, the tank lifted him up and put him into her barrel before getting ready to fire at the dragon.

 

 BOOM!

 

 Blades hit the dragon’s chest and it cried out in pain as it took a turn and nosedived towards the team.

 

 “SCATTER!” Optimus yelled and picked up MM before running in one direction.

 

 Everyone did not hesitate to follow his advice and scatter in opposite directions as if they were rats from Ratatouille.

 

 The warning came just in time as the dragon took a deep breath and roared at where the ten had been standing. It wasn’t any normal roar either, it was a blast of invisible energy that flew out of its gaping maw and tearing apart anything that stood in its path.

 

 Its roar caused the floor and ceiling to shake and the flooring to tear apart. Everyone was flung off of their feet as the dragon soared back overhead.

 

 MVF got to her knees and groaned, getting her weapon ready, “Is everyone okay?”

 

 St. M pulled her hand into a fist and stood up as she unsheathed another knife, “Sounding off!”

 

 As she sprinted off to follow the dragon, Moroko appeared out of the rubble with chips of rock in his hair, “I’m here!”

 

 Optimus had shielded MM and groaned as he got up, “Present!”

 

 MM cheered, “I scream!”

 

 Valentina and Blades got their weapons out and shared a knowing look before shouting in unison, “We’re here!”

 

 Aries brushed off rock and dust from her uniform, “Present!”

 

 Yaiba gripped her leg as she limped over to MVF, “Injured but I’m still standing!”

 

 Maxie was the last to respond as he inspected his broken glasses, “Fucking… I’m here!”

 

 St. M threw both knives at the dragon but they only bounced back like all the other attempts.

 

 “HANG ON!” Blades ran up next to her and took her arm. “Want some tea?”

 

 Taken aback, St. M looked at him, “Was?!”

 

 Blades gave her a ceramic cup of tea that was piping hot, “Here you go!”

 

 The thief was shocked but took the tea anyway and gulped it down despite the near-boiling temperature it was at.

 

 She handed the cup back to the princess and took her knife out before it glowed a nice and shining golden hue as she threw it.

 

 Slashing the dragon’s left front paw, the knife came back as the dragon let out a low growl.

 

 MVF decided to try St. M’s idea once more by taking off and flying after the dragon. She made sure to keep an eye on the tail this time as she angled her spear towards the hindquarters once more.

 

 Dodging under another tail swipe, MVF dove her spear into the giant monster’s upper thigh.

 

 It roared in pain and tried to shake the imp off like a grown human trying to swat a mosquito away. The dragon also whipped its tail on its haunches and tried to beat her off.

 

 “PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!” Aries yelled before twisting her cap and delivering wild shots all around the room.

 

 Bullets rained out of her hat as they hit the walls, floor, ceiling, and dragon and tried to hit her fellow teammates.

 

 The dragon flew closer to the ground and directed its attention onto the tank as heat grew in its belly and broiled into its chest and throat.

 

 As smoke rose from its nostrils, Valentina and Moroko came out of left field and slammed into its ginormous head with their weapons. It cried out in agony and short bursts of flame came out of its gaping maw.

 

 Optimus was by Aries’s side and moved her out of danger before healing any flicking flames that had latched onto her clothes and armor.

 

 Then St. M and Yaiba struck their attacks at its wings to make sure it couldn’t get airborne once more.

 

 MVF soared away as the dragon tried to lash out once more and swipe at them with its thick blue claws.

 

 Maxie gave a few shakes to his flask and let the chemical compound erupt, “INCOMING!”

 

 The blast from his bottle rocketed straight into the grey dragon’s face and it roared both in anger and surprise.

 

 Blades helped end the battle by directing two slashes of his fan at the offending monster.

 

 With a WHUMP the dragon collapsed and the angry eyes on its face were peeled off. Bright blue and white coloring returned to it as the grey faded away and two button-like eyes were closed where the stolen pair had once been.

 

 As it laid on its side, the ten panted and backed away slowly.

 

 The cleric in their party helped those with injuries, Yaiba included, as the dragon laid on the upturned stone flooring.

 

 It then snorted and opened its bleary eyes, blinking lazily. The party shot to attention and held their tools at the ready.

 

 Lightning crackled once more from outside as a deep rumble came from the large monster.

 

 “Mmm…” it snorted.

 

 Blinking a few more times sleepily its eyes widened at the sight of the group, shocking it, “Oh!”

 

 The dragon shakily got to its feet and forced everyone back at least ten steps as it yawned and stretched almost cat-like. It then shook its head and peered down at the group and then it’s surroundings, “Where am I? Oh dear, this is embarrassing…”

 

 Sniffing the air, the dragon looked down at them again, “You helped me!”

 

 It then purred and wagged its long scaly tail, lips stretched into a gentle smile, “Thank you very much!”

 

 “Uhh… hi?” MVF waved a stiff hand at the dragon that was just trying to kill them.

 

 The dragon directed her attention to her and MVF felt a chill go through her, “I’m Dominic. I’m a dragon, of course.”

 

 Dominic then looked at the floor, eyes sad, “I don’t know what happened… But I think I made a mess of things…”

 

 He sighed and bowed his head in shame, “Terribly sorry.”

 

 Sure, this was a gigantic dragon with wicked sharp teeth and dangerous claws that could slice solid rock clean. Dominic had been under the Dark Lord’s control during the battle and was apologizing for his actions now as a humble as a gracious host.

 

 This dragon resembled more of a big, lax pappy than a flesh-eating dragon.

 

 MVF felt bad for him, “It’s okay. It was the Dark Lord’s fault, wasn’t it?”

 

 Dominic nodded, “Yes, he found my lair and threw a face at me. The rest is a mess that I had no control of.”

 

 “I’m sorry for you,” MM went up and patted at one of Dominic’s scaled paws. “We’ll hurt him for you.”

 

 “Aww…” he cooed at the pop star and raised his paw slightly, MM dangling off of him. “That’s awfully sweet of you.”

 

 Dominic put her down and yawned, smacking his lips, “Stomping around can be very tiring.”

 

 St. M helped guide the younger teammate back to her as Dominic curled up onto the floor as such a cat would do before they would take a nap. Dominic snorted, “Night night!”

 

 He closed his eyes and began to snore.

 

 The team shared looks of bewilderment and shrugs before tip-toeing past the peaceful beast and newfound friend.

 

 Once a safe distance away so that Dominic could sleep in peace, Moroko turned to Blades with an ashen face, “So dragons… they actually exist.”

 

 “It was so scary…” MM agreed.

 

 “Until we defeated it,” their imp leader reminded them. “Then Dominic was just a big softie.”

 

 Blades nodded, “Yeah…”

 

 There was a moment of silence.

 

 “So,” MVF began. “We’ll be at the Dark Lord’s throne soon.”

 

 There was a somber tone to the laid-back mage as she answered, “The final battle.”

 

 “Let’s do it!” MM cheered.

 

 Blades chuckled and joined in, “Let’s go!”

 

 With more pep in their step, the ten continued onward and kept their weapons out.

 

 As more lightning crackled outside, the ten approached a double set of black-trimmed red doors with golden décor.

 

 MVF once more opened the set of doors and the ten continued through. Instead of closing quietly behind them as usual, the two doors slammed behind them and echoed down the long corridor.

 

 Everyone jumped at the noise and at the shock of the echo. Clouds outside were more stretched over the sky and blocked any light from the sun or distant volcano, making the hallway darken and shadows from the lit chandeliers stretch evilly.

 

 This was it.

 

 As they walked, the group would swap small bites of grub and help heal any injuries or ailments that they felt. Few shined and took care of their weapons and others would stretch.

 

 This was it.

 

 The hallway seemed to stretch the farther they walked, almost like a horror movie. Darkness enveloped every crack and corner as their only source of light was either their own magic or the fire pits hanging from the ceiling. Laughter that only an executioner could emit grew louder and louder as they continued.

 

 This was it.

 

 Laughter died as they made it to the end of the hall and into a regal throne room that was curved and held a dilapidated throne that could not fit someone of the Dark Lord’s size. Red banners that were tattered and torn drooped from the ceiling, making it near impossible to see the faded gold stitching.

 

 Low and behold: Dark Lord Bender was floating in the center of it all.

 

 He raised both of his pale blue hands and laughed evilly, smirking down at the ten. The Dark Lord then pointed at them, “Well, look who it is! The meatbags who have come rearing their ugly heads around every corner!”

 

 MVF didn’t cower in fear as she had her nine teammates behind her stand up straight with her, “We’re ready for you, Dark Lord Bender! We’re not afraid of you! Not anymore!”

 

 Instead of being impressed or disgusted at them, the Dark Lord smirked and feigned a baby-talk voice, “Aww, is the widdle adventure party gonna beat me up?”

 

 Taking a deep breath and one step forward in challenge, MVF flared her wings slightly, “You got that right, bub.”

 

 There was a chorus of agreements behind her and MVF envisioned her teammates also taking a challenging stance and glaring up at Dark Lord Bender.

 

 The Dark Lord smiled and chuckled a bit before it then grew into full-on maniacal laughter, “Ah. Ahaha… Pfff ha ha haaaa!”

 

 His smile grew wider until the ten could see all of his teeth and his eyes were fully opened, “Aren’t you just previous. And you came all this way to play with me. But playtime’s nearly over.”

 

 Voice falling flat, he swirled his hands and flicked his fingers, “I’ll just help myself to those cute little faces!”

 

 His eyes then blackened and his irises turned red as if they had been dipped in blood. Dark Lord Bender’s voice was then many and dark, echoing, “And your souls!”

 

 MVF was then in his sights as dark magic began to swirl around him, “And finally, YOUR LIVES!”

 

 Getting back in control of her breathing and wings twitching, MVF stated, “What?! There’s no way we’re losing to you!”

 

 “You’re going to have to find another way through us!” Yaiba declared and made her wand ignite.

 

 “Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Bender!” Aries chimed in and adjusted the canon on her head.

 

 “There’s nowhere to run now!” MM jumped up to yell.

 

 Dark, ashen clouds covered the sky in layers as thunder rumbled and echoed throughout the castle. Lightning flashed over the Dark Lord’s grim face.

 

 “Then so be it.”

 

 His hand stretched out as the ten teammates readied themselves. Before the traveling party could construct an attack, a blue glow enveloped MVF’s face.

 

 There were screams of her chosen nickname, in shock, warning, and horror, as the imp’s confident face dropped.

 

 The Dark Lord cackled violently and tugged at her face with his magic. Blue light around her head was yanked with her as MVF was dragged towards him.

 

 Aries, who was nearest to MVF, yanked the imp back by her shoulders, “Oh no you don’t!”

 

 Yaiba wrapped her arms around her best friend’s waist, “I just got you back, for real this time! I’m not letting you go!”

 

 Dark Lord Bender yanked his hand back once more and growled, “I should have done this from the beginning. You were always a thorn in my side, ever since Greenhorne. I could have been at peace by now if it hadn’t been for you!”

 

 The imp screamed as she felt her face was on fire but her features were as cold as ice. Magic pulled at her some more but more of her friends and teammates piled themselves onto her to keep her away.

 

 It didn’t take long before she felt her face slip away.

 

 She emitted another ear-piercing scream before the blue light moved away and took her face off with one swift motion. The imp’s body struggled as her face floated closer and closer towards the Dark Lord, almost in slow-motion.

 

 Her teammates yelled ‘NO!’ and other protests as they swarmed into action.

 

 The demonic Dark Lord gave a triumphant chuckle as a faceless purple imp floated next to him, “YES! Now nothing can stop me!”

 

 MVF’s face trembled as she felt a torrent of dark thoughts tumble and churn through his disembodied mind. MM had been right before in Neksdor, it ticked her cheeks, she could barely breathe, and her mind was fuzzy and numb. She felt like she was on hot air.

 

 The imp’s face and body struggled as the Dark Lord deflected attacks from her teammates and willed her face closer to the imp.

 

 St. M and Moroko threw their knives at the Dark Lord’s hands to stop him as Yaiba and Optimus tried their best to shield her face away and back to her body. Both attempts were deflected with the Dark Lord’s dark magic.

 

 MVF found it harder and harder to breath as her body began to stop struggling.

 

  _‘Stop it. Just let it happen.’_

Out of all the voices she wanted to hear right now, the dark voice was not one of them.

 

  _‘You want this. You want to give up.’_

 

 Sure she had doubts and had felt the terrible and cruel pains of being alone and a worrisome member of the team. She had thought about how good it would be if all her troubles, or even this whole quest, would just disappear.

 

  _‘End it now.’_

 

 There were no thoughts as her face was plastered onto the blank imp.

 

 It was as if there was water running through her new head as a smile was forced over her pale blue skin. Her small, nub-like hands held onto the crooked pitchfork.

 

 MVF’s previous body collapsed in Aries’s arms.

 

 The imp with MVF’s face clenched its weapon and sidled up next to the Dark Lord.

 

 He laughed, “Perfect. The strongest and most bull-headed of you lot is finally at my side!”

 

 BOOM

 

 “ACK-!” the Dark Lord yelled in pain and clutched at his shoulder before glaring at the tank. “You!”

 

 Aries’s eyes were full of tears and the barrel of her headgear was still smoking, “Give her back, you monster!”

 

 As she readied another blast, Yaiba sprung out with her wand outstretched. She directed the electric current from outside with her magic and struck Dark Lord Bender’s chest.

 

 He yelled in pain and grasped at his injuries, “You ants! You’ll pay for this.”

 

 “No,” the usually chipper Yaiba was stone-faced as she directed another blast towards him. “No more hurting any of my friends. No more scaring anyone. No more evil. No more!”

 

 She aimed another current at him but he shielded the blast with a dark shield, “Tch!”

 

 MM was the next to attack as she skidded under the shield and swung her mic at him, “Give her back!”

 

 It nicked his arm before returning to her hand where she would scream into it, providing ample hearing damage.

 

 BOOM

 

 Aries fired another round at him that struck the other side of his chest. He yelled in such pain that the attackers could see all of his pointed teeth.

 

 The chef ground her teeth and let Optimus give her a quick power-up that coated her in golden light. She ran towards the end-boss and made sure her frying pan was nice and hot before slamming it against his stupid face.

 

 “Have a taste of THIS!” she made sure the pan was pressed against his cheek a few seconds longer before bouncing back.

 

 This infuriated Bender as he clutched his cheek and slammed a hand down were Valentina had been standing only a second before.

 

 Maxie was behind St. M and Moroko as he had just finished adding explosive concoctions onto their knives, “Go!”

 

 They dashed in opposite directions as Maxie was forced to take cover as the Dark Lord caused a rockslide in the throne room. The thieves expertly dodged the onslaught of rocks before they ducked under his arms and slashed at his sides.

 

 Dark Lord Bender hissed, “Stop it you worthless runts! There is nothing to fight over now- darkness and despair is all you’ll be eating from now on!”

 

 As expected, the ‘worthless runts’ did not take his warning to heart and continued.

 

 Blades was able to whip some magic up and enlarge his fan before swinging with newfound strength at the Dark Lord, “Try this on for size, you big palooka!”

 

 His fan nearly sheered the Dark Lord’s neck clean but his giant hand was faster to the punch. Dark Lord Bender’s hand caught the gigantic fan and flung it back like a small frisbee.

 

 Blades’s fan missed and lodged itself into the flooring until it shrunk itself back down to normal size for Blades to pick up again.

 

 The imp with MVF’s stolen face was able to surprise St. M by jabbing at the thief’s side.

 

 “Argh-!” she grunted and shoved a knife at the imp in retaliation. “Get back here.”

 

 A hiss escaped form the monster as St. M pulled herself free from the pitchfork before kicking the MVF imp away, “That wasn’t even where the chainsaw went before.”

 

 She took a couple of steps back before Optimus could pull her away to heal her.

 

 Moroko was forced to step in for the taller thief as his knife met the large pitchfork.

 He gulped, “Damn, am I glad I never got on your bad side. This pitchfork’s heavy…”

 

 The imp swung its weapon again and knocked the knife aside.

 

 “OH come on!” Moroko had to duck and roll before it could try slicing at her again.

 

 Valentina took over watching St. M as Optimus switched out with Moroko so the thief could fetch his knife.

 

 He swung his scepter at the iron pitchfork and grunted a bit, “Don’t make me get serious!”

 

 The miniboss hissed and its eyes flashed an evil yellow before swinging its weapon again.

 

 “Oops,” Optimus put his healing scepter down and swung a firm hand at the monster’s face.

 

 MVF Imp was smacked backwards and her face was successfully flung off by the sheer force of disappointed parenting.

 

 The team leader’s face, now free, took a deep breath and floated freely.

 

 Dark Lord Bender reached for it back as he dodged wild hits from Aries, “Oh no you don’t!”

 

 Yaiba was faster and blasted at his outstretched hand, glaring, “NOPE!”

 

 As he reeled back his clawed hand in pain, MM leaped into the air and grabbed at the edges of her imp teammate’s face, “GOTCHA!”

 

 She slammed her heels into the floor and ran to Aries. The tank was still holding MVF’s still body.

 

 MM pressed MVF’s gasping face back onto its source, “That should fix you right up!”

 

 There was a flash of light as the Dark Lord screamed ‘NO!’ as Yaiba and the others kept him at bay.

 

 MVF’s body struggled for a second before the light faded and a regular MVF was shown to be laying in the tank’s arms. She blinked and clutched at her head, “Oh my god.”

 

 Aries hugged her as tears freefell, “I’m so glad you’re back, ohmygosh…”

 

 The imp kicked her legs, “Me too Aries, thanks.”

 

 MM joined the cuddle pile as St. M was in the background with Moroko stabbing at the faceless imp until it was a pile of lavender powder.

 

 Seeing such a happy scene in HIS throne room of dismay, Dark Lord Bender wiped away a splotch of his black blood from his cheek and tsked, “Time to FACE the facts! I’m sorry, did you think you were doing so well?”

 

 His deep voice returned as he called for the essence of all dark magic and the shadows in the room, “Let’s see how well you can eat THIS!”

 

 Dark Lord Bender directed the dark magic at the pair of thieves who were straight ahead of him. His hand extended, he pointed one manicured finger at them.

 

 The dark magic fell upon them and the two collapsed.

 

 “St. M!” Optimus and Blades to ran to her side.

 

 “Moroko!” Maxie and Valentina went to his.

 

 This left MVF, Aries, MM, and Yaiba to square-off against the Lord of Darkness himself.

 

 “You’ll never defeat me!” Dark Lord Bender cackled as more dark magic swirled and danced around him. “I will conquer all of Miitopia and you’ll be left faceless and forgotten!”

 

 “We’ll stop you!” Yaiba challenged as Aries helped MVF up.

 

 “I’ve been waiting for this…” MVF stretched and soared upwards to strike.

 

 He tried to swat her out of the air but Aries once again covered her friend by shooting at the Dark Lord, “NOT ON MY WATCH, BUSTER!”

 

 The Dark Lord groaned in pain before MVF came up to his face and smacked his chin upright with the flat end of her spear.

 

 MM quickly distracted him before he could swat at the airborne imp. She flung her mic up and around to hit at whatever surface she could touch before returning her mic to scream into it.

 

 More blows were exchanged as the four faced the end-boss with no fear.

 

 As this happened, the two thieves were being attended to while deep in nightmare-inducing comas.

 

 Optimus and Blades tended to the taller of the two as both tried to wake her with their support magic.

 

 “Come on, I can tell that you’re strong enough to overcome this,” Optimus spoke as he enveloped St. M in soft golden light.

 

 She didn’t respond as Blades was semi-panicking and trying to decide if it was best to pour tea or fan her, “Oh come on St. M! I don’t care if you think of me as an alien anymore, just please wake up. I care about you!”

 

 Moroko was busily being looked after by Maxie and Valentina as they combined their chemistry and cooking to try and wake him up with fresh scents.

 

 Maxie was busy trying not to get flustered as some of his gelled hair was starting to stick in different directions while he fizzed potions together, “Damn it Moroko! Why couldn’t you have run? You know better than that you imbecile!”

 

 The chef checked his temperature, “Whatever you’re dreaming, you better put an end to it now. We need you right now kiddo.”

 

 Unfortunately, what the two were dreaming was not as sunshine and rainbows as the outside world was at the moment.

 

 St. M dreamed of her home, back on the top of a snowy mountain. She was standing in the midst of a courtyard and looked down at her hands to see that they were covered in blood.

 

 Her breathing increased when she saw the bodies seemingly appear out of nowhere all over the snowy grounds. Blood was splattered everywhere.

 

 Moroko dreamed of where he was made and being surrounded by all of his ‘sisters’ who looked just like him as they worked all day. He was fixing a spaceship.

 

 Then he blinked in the dream and everything was ablaze. His coworkers were screaming black masses that were enveloped in flames as the workplace burned down.

 

 This was where things starting going down-hill for the ten.

 

 Yaiba felt her magic depleting as she whizzed a fireball at the Dark Lord. It missed and he approached before slamming a hand down on top of her.

 

 “YAIBA!” MVF grew distracted by her friend and didn’t see the giant flying rock coming at her. It knocked her out of the air with an ‘oof!’ and she crashed.

 

 Aries and MM used a combo attack where the pop star was fired out of the tank’s headgear but the attack didn’t proceed as planned since MM was taken out of the air and thrown back towards Aries. Both collided and felt a few of their ribs crack.

 

 Blades and Valentina were called onto the field for backup and combined their support magic for a huge slash movement of both of their weapons. Both took mirrored stances and swung their weapons at the Dark Lord.

 

 He blocked the blow and caused another rockslide to happen upon them as he laughed at their pain.

 

 “This is too GOOD!” Dark Lord Bender cackled as he summoned a large ball of dark energy like he had before the Great Sage had appeared in Greenhorne. “Asta la vista, meatbags!”

 

 MVF shakily got to her knees and crawled to her fallen weapon as the Dark Lord charged his attack, “N-no…”

 

 Although one of her horns had been cracked in half and a large cut had appeared on her forehead, dripping blood down her face, she was still able to find the willpower to move. She crawled to her spear and found the pole part of it broken in half.

 

 It didn’t matter! MVF stood up, albeit wobbly, and swirled it a bit, calling for her impish magic to appear. The red and purple waves of magic surrounded her spear’s tip as she plunged it into the floor.

 

 A large pitchfork made of dark magic swirled itself upwards and into the Dark Lord’s chest.

 

 “Gah-!” he chocked and shakily put both hands on the hilt of the attack. “NO!”

 

 MVF coughed and growled as she twisted the spear.

 

 Two more dark pitchforks appeared from the floor and speared themselves into Dark Lord Bender’s chest as well.

 

 “Y-you fool!” he tried to pry himself off of the first one. “Unhand me this instant!”

 

 “No…” she felt every ounce of energy leave her body as she continued to hold him in place. “You’ll never hurt anyone else, EVER again…”

 

 Her vision grew dark and the Dark Lord tried his hardest to send shockwaves of magic through to harm her.

 

 MVF held on.

 

 Aries crawled to MVF and put a hand to her shoulder, “Let me help.”

 

 She willed what little magic she had towards the fallen imp and a pure red pitchfork sprouted from the ground and into Bender’s struggling hand.

 

 He yelled in pain and increased his struggling with his opposite hand as MM, now sporting a black eye, copied Aries, “Let me help!”

 

 She sang a slow and peaceful tone that had notes and rhythm that gave the impression of ‘Pop Goes the Weasel’ as a fifth pitchfork, a fuchsia shade, aimed itself into the Dark Lord’s remaining hand.

 

 He groaned and eyed them as his body began to thrash, “YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!”

 

 Yaiba grunted and was able to stand before going to kneel beside her best friend, “I beg to differ.”

 

 She sent the last of her magic to MVF and a lavender pitchfork pierced his back.

 

 “There’s nowhere to go!” MVF stated as she felt the antique charm around her neck become hot. “Accept your fate!”

 

 The antique charm began to glow a golden hue as it enveloped the four before spreading behind them to heal the rest of the party. MVF was able to stand was Aries, MM, and Yaiba followed her to give their best support.

 

 Blades and Valentina were able to get back up and soon Optimus and Maxie were helping St. M and Moroko to their feet as the holy aura of the Guardian Spirit enveloped them. They joined behind the four and spread their arms out to support their attack.

 

 Then Dark Lord Bender decided to take matters into his own hands. He yanked his large fists out of the pointed spears and then pushed himself further onto the pitchfork coming out of the ground, approaching them.

 

 “You think you can actually WIN?!” he yelled as his eyes franticly changed colors from red and black to evil yellow to a cold grey and then to black once more. “I’m a Dark Lord, baby! I can do what I want!”

 

 He reached an arm out to MVF as her horn healed itself. Despite the burning sensation of the Guardian Spirit’s power and the cyan colored smoke coming off of him, he continued, “Even if you win, what good will it make? I’ll come back stronger, more powerful, and more ready to take you down!”

 

 “Good,” the imp challenged. “We won’t be afraid of taking you down again.”

 

 The antique charm blasted a pure ray of light towards the Dark Lord and he emitted the most horrifying bat-like screech the ten had ever had the displeasure of hearing before he fell onto the floor. He growled a few more times, soft but hard, and clawed at the floor to get back up despite his nasty injuries.

 

 Dark Lord Bender fell to the castle’s scuffed-up stone floor and closed his eyes. The bronze eye necklace around his neck snapped free and landed ten feet in front of him.

 

 As he lay lifeless on the ground, the antique charm’s light dying, the group backed away with caution.

 

 “YEAH BITCH!” Moroko finally yelled.

 

 “TAKE THAT YOU SLIMEY OLD MAN!” Aries also yelled.

 

 Yaiba joined in, “YEET!”

 

 There were a few chuckles but more sighs from exhaustion as the battle was finally over. Clouds around the castle parted and allowed actual natural light to pierce Karkaton.

 

 And it was a good day. Teammates hugged each other and shook hands. Sure, they had housed under the same roof at one point, but that didn’t stop these friendly faces from being still a little awkward around strangers.

 

 They didn’t notice the bronze necklace pulse with dark purple magic and release a cyan cloud of smoke with a single eye staring at them. It floated upwards, as silently as a snake.

 

 The Dark Lord’s body began to fade and morph into a regularly sized human with dark skin and black hair. This man snored before groaning in his sleep.

 

 “Ugh…”

 

 That groan got them to turn to look at him as he groaned once more and stood on wobbly legs, “What on earth…?”

 

 The traveling party came to his side, with weapons drawn of course.

 

 He shook his hand and rubbed at his grey eyes, “I feel so weird…”

 

 They were able to get a good look at him as he stood. Apparently this man was short for his age and the large V-hat he wore made him look shorter. His nose was average and so was his mouth and the rest of his face. The long and tattered robe he wore over a white tunic shirt and loose white pants was a matching blue to his hat. His shoes were a leather brown but looked to be cheaply made.

 

 Before they could ask him any questions, the man spaced out and went past them to ponder his existence.

 

 “Well…” Maxie stated. “That was something.”

 

 “Poor guy,” Valentina put her hands to her hips. “I wonder what happened to him?”

 

 “His face did look familiar…” MVF stated as she cocked her head to the side.

 

 They didn’t have much time to think any more about him as a slurry of footsteps came up to them from behind the broken throne, “…Huh.”

 

 The ten turned to find Great Sage Mike looking at them with bewilderment, “Did you just beat the Dark Lord?”

 

 “Heh…” MVF clutched at her weapon. “Yeah.”

 

 He smiled widely and jumped for joy, “I can’t say that I’m too surprised. I knew you had it in you!”

 

 MVF chucked bashfully as Mike then saw her spear and yelled, “HOLY SHIT! DID YOU ALWAYS HAVE THAT?!”

 

 Everyone jumped at his outburst to look at MVF’s weapon. Sure enough, it wasn’t the same broken spear form the battle anymore- it was a full-blown golden pitchfork with diamonds and purple stones embedded into it.

 

 Now it was time for MVF to smartly react by nearly dropping it and exclaiming, “HOLY FUCKING HELL!”

 

 “That-!” Mike edged closer to inspect it. “I have never seen any pitchfork like this in any text or store… Where did you get this?!”

 

 MVF gulped as the rest of the team also oohed and awed at the pitchfork, “Uhh… I don’t know? It was a broken spear just two minutes ago, I swear!”

 

 Moroko and MM felt the need to inch closer and stroke the shiny new weapon with their gloved hands.

 

 “Wow...” the Great Sage breathed and looked at her. “I think that’s a legendary weapon.”

 

 The imp took a moment to inspect the large purple gem that was embedded into the center of the three spears. It shined and sparkled like the night sky.

 

 “Sure looks like it,” MVF agreed.

 

 Blades nodded near her, “It’s so… pretty.”

 

 “That thing does look heavy for your size,” the taller thief in the party eyed it as well. “If you can spin it and hold your ground with it then it should be fine.”

 

 “It’s actually,” MVF bounced it softly in her hands. “It’s pretty light for me.”

 

 “Hold onto that, okay?” Mike placed his hands on the new weapon as well and pushed it closer towards the imp in red leather. “That pitchfork has got some holy-smacking power. It should be more than useful for your adventures.”

 

 “Thanks!” she gave him a dazzling smile.

 

 The eleven of them didn’t notice the hovering wisp above them.

 

 Mike, however, did notice a disturbance in the air. He looked up and spotted the weird spirit-thin, “Huh?”

 

 Everyone didn’t follow his gaze or alertness as they were still caught-up in the victory and the awe. Mike did see the cyan wisp pulsate and aim itself at the imp he had declared to be a big brother figure towards.

 

 MVF spotted the blur coming at her too late as she dropped her weapon and shook her hands, “Arrrgh!”

 

 Before it could slam into her, Mike rushed into her and caused her to fall onto the ground.

 

 The Great Sage spread his arms wide to shield the imp, “Look out!”

 

 It charged into him as a great big flash of white light enveloped the chamber and Mike screamed as if he was getting his guts wrenched out by a ten-foot grizzly bear.

 

 His screams then died away and so did the blast of light as the ten travelers were quivering in different states of shock. They looked up at the new figure that was floating in the chamber.

 

 “Sweet!” the white and blue newcomer said as they inspected themselves. “This face comes with a cool new body!”

 

 They chuckled aloud and showed their fangs, “Woooo! Talk about a makeover!”

 

 What was floating before them was a figure bigger and more bright than the Dark Lord that pulsated with blue and purple magic energies as it held a bronze staff that depicted an eye on the top. Their skin was a paler blue and hair a rich copper blue that was gelled upwards to create a long wisp of hair that had been curled tightly with a straightener. A new copper eye pendant was draped around the luminescent white sage coat they wore that had a soft blue sky inside. The hands had aqua coiled bracelets at their wrists and perfectly manicured claws that were painted a deep blue with shooting star patterns atop.

 

 Their face resembled none other than the Great Sage’s, Mike. His eyes were not a sky blue anymore but a deep and piercing pink that could almost be mistaken for red. Eyeshadow had been applied and made a gradient of black to blue with more star patterns. His lips were coated in shining blue lipstick. Chin and nose more pointed and eyebrows curved into a frown.

 

 Valentina collapsed from the pure shock of how handsome and beautiful he looked. Optimus had to hold her up with both of his arms.

 

 The new being roared into hysterics, taking pleasure in its new form, “Are you joking? I get Great Sage powers too?!”

 

 He inspected his free hand and let it curl and uncurl, “This is even better than being a Dark Lord!”

 

 Possessed Mike reared his evil head towards the group and glared, showing off his new staff, “I’m now… an even Darker Lord!”

 

 As Darker Lord Mike broke into another fit of mad hatter laughter, Moroko and Blades did their best to muffle their laughter at the poor name choice.

 

 Before anyone could dare to attack or offer a rebuttal, Darker Lord Mike swirled himself out of existence.

 

 Even though the clouds had parted, thunder began to rumble once more for an incoming storm. Lightning crackled in the distance.

 

 Silence followed as MVF timidly stepped forward to pick up her new pitchfork, “Was he wrong?”

 

 She looked at her weapon, her somber face reflected in the gold, “If Mike was a part of that prophecy about him being a savior, then what is all of this for?”

 

 Yaiba had been right. They had made it through Karkaton and had bested the Dark Lord, but there had been a great sacrifice.

 

 “Is all of Miitopia gone forever now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I is all done!!!!!! I can rest for a little while now, whew.
> 
> Part II is on the way and will be shorter than what's been written so far (hopefully). It will also feature some unanswered questions about the team and more about the land of Miitopia.
> 
> Stay tuned, folks.


	23. Oh Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy sorry for the long hiatus;;;; I wanted to end the hiatus after Halloween, once the contest I'm hosting ended. The contest was extended though and I had to catch up on a few things since October was VERY BUSY for me oof.
> 
> But hey! Part II is now here! I'm going to try to keep the chapters the same length and make sure that we end at around forty four chapters to keep both parts equal. This first chapter is a little long to help get things started and I REALLY wanted to write one scene in particular.
> 
> So enough talking- enjoy!

 

_Once upon a time… in the new land of Miitopia…_

_There lived a small soul that was alone in the world._

_They grew angry that there was no one for them to be friends with._

_Soon that anger made them cast away their own face and grow powerful with dark magic._

_A great darkness fell over the land and made the monsters rise up to cause chaos and destruction._

_A white sage was then called upon to topple over the corrupt curse…but they couldn’t do it alone._

_The sage gave four promising young people powers in order to help them on their quest._

_A confident warrior…a lovely pop star…a fearsome thief…and a knowledgeable mage…_

_Together, the five were able to corner the Dark Curse and seal away their powers._

_Yet nothing remains truly trapped…_

_The Dark Curse soon fled away and was lost to the ages._

_Peace returned to Miitopia and the five heroes retired…the land forgetting that there ever was such evil…_

 

 

  Everything had gone to shit.

 

 If you were to tell a depressed teenager with terrible anxiety that they would get all their found friends back in one piece and destroy a threat before one of them would sacrifice themselves for them and become an even bigger threat they wouldn’t believe you. At all.

 

 Well MVF was having a pretty bad crisis, to say the least. Her victory and her teammate’s enthusiasm had diminished like a bouncy house at a birthday party being deflated as kids were still inside.

 

 The imp took her anger out on a pebble and kicked it across the stone tiles. ‘That’s right, take that, you stupid rock!’

 

 Before any of her nine teammates could approach her, a mysterious yet familiar voice could be heard once more, “Ho ho! It’s just me, your mighty and infallible guardian. I see you’ve gotten yourself into quite a lot of trouble this time.”  
  
 The Guardian Spirit’s light shown around the pendent she wore around her neck as she pulled it out from within the confines of her red leather jacket. MVF sighed as others mimicked her action or said a few snide remarks about the situation.

 

 “Looks like it’s Round Two,” Moroko nudged Blades with a tired look upon his face.

 

 MM slouched in her polka-dot outfit, bow askew, “Aww man!”

 

 “So, the Dark Lord’s true form is that wispy little thing, eh? It possessed Bender’s normal human body? And now it’s moved on to Great Sage Mike?” the spirit’s glittering voice echoed in thought.

 

 Valentina, able to stand on her own two feet again, grunted, “He shouldn’t have been taken.”

 

 No one was brave enough to counter that. MVF looked at the castle floor, guilty.

 

 There was a moment before the Guardian Spirit began again, “It’s not just the body you have to worry about this time. The Great Sage’s magic makes the enemy much more powerful. But you’ve come a long way. I’m sure you’re pretty tough by now. Think you can save the world again, from an even worse foe?”

 

 Saddened by the first statement on how powerful Darker Lord Mike was was from Dark Lord Bender made the team give each other worried and cautious looks before the Guardian Spirit reassured them.

 

 Blades lifted his newer fan, “We can do it team! I might not be the best fighter but I’ll give it my best to support you!”

 

 St. M nodded and stood a little straighter, “Even if it seems we haven’t grown as much, our progress will show as we progress onwards towards the next challenge.”

 

 It was Optimus’s turn, “It may seem hopeless but we must continue.”

 

 Yaiba spoke up, “Yeah guys! Mike wouldn’t want us to give up!”

 

 “This is cheesy and unnecessary as heck but I’m down to beat up the Darker Lord,” Aries gave a low laugh.

 

 “Count me in!” Moroko chimed in.

 

 “Let’s punch him!” MM cheered, kicking her legs as she sat upon a large stone.

 

 Valentina put her frying pan away, “For Michael.”

 

 Maxie adjusted his glasses, “Yes, it’s best to get this over with already. I want to go home, now.”

 

 MVF was the last to speak up, despite being the most disheartened of them all, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

 

 The Guardian Spirit twinkled and chimed, “I’d be much obliged! Ho ho!”

 

 Its gallant light faded away and the ten were left in the abandoned throne room.

 

 MVF gulped and tried to suppress her tears, “Great Sage Mike saved me…”

 

 The tank next to her gently patted her back, “Hey now, don’t worry about it. We’ll get him back! Now it’s up to us to return the favor!”

 

 She turned to Aries, wiping at her eyes, “There’s just one problem… How are we going to follow the Darker Lord?”

 

 Now THAT was a million gold question. The atmosphere changed into one of unease as many began to exchange their own ideas.

 

 “I could transform- OH WAIT! I’m not a helicopter…” Blades nervously said.

 

 “I don’t see a jet or car available,” St. M added.

 

 “I can only fly small space crafts,” Moroko shrugged. “But I can’t see any of those at the moment…”

 

 Optimus looked like he wanted to save something but withheld it.

 

 Yaiba laughed, “They don’t give licenses to cats.”

 

 As they continued to debate, a large yet gentle figure made its way towards them, yawning and stretching, “Hi again.”

 

 The ten looked up to see Dominic again, much to their surprise. He seemed to have had a jolly good nap as they had been fighting the Dark Lord next door.

 

 Dominic snorted and tilted his head a bit in thought as he inspected the adventurers with his cute black eyes, “You look sad. Are you sad?”

 

 He swished his tail a bit, being mindful not to hit anything. The dragon then sat on his haunches and thought, “Ahhh, I see… The Darker Lord, is it?”

 

 Thoughts of Darker Lord Mike’s piercing pink eyes struck MVF and she nodded, numbly.

 

 Dominic’s tail gave a little wag, “I can help!”

 

 He smiled down at them, “I like helping!”

 

 Normally, one does not get the opportunity to ride a dragon every day. This was a once-in-a-lifetime offer folks!

 

 MM jumped for joy, “OH BOY!”

 

 Yaiba and Moroko shared looks of utter joy as Blades and Valentina appeared frightened at the thought.

 

 He leaned down and extended his neck, “Hop on!”

 

 MVF was given the main seat, which was on top of Dominic’s head and between his blue horns. Aries sat behind her and Yaiba was brought up into his arms. Optimus, Blades, Maxie, Moroko, and Valentina climbed onto the dragon’s back as St. M decided to sit near the base of the tail.

 

 In her excitement, MM forgot to climb on as Dominic extended his giant, leathery wings. She did only just remember she was getting a free ride until she felt the wind in the room increase and she ran to grab onto him.

 

 “WAIT FOR ME!” the pop star cried as Dominic began to take off.

 

 Thankfully, MM was able to wrap her arms and legs around the end of his tail as he burst through the crumbling ceiling and into the red sky.

 

 Dominic roared as he soared through the air, flying once again as a free dragon. He flew over the Dark Lord’s dark castle and glided over the monster-ridden kingdom of Karkaton, heading west.

 

 “Wooooaahh!” Yaiba peered over the dragon’s arms as they flew above the clouds and into cleaner skies.

 

 The imp held onto Dominic’s head and held a gasp of wonder at the sight of Miitopia.

 

 He then soared at a slower pace and let the wind guide him. Dominic purred at the feeling of a bright sun on his back and a cool breeze tickling his wings.

 

 “WOW,” MVF spied the neighboring kingdoms and the ones she had yet to explore. “I never knew the world was so big!”

 

 MM held on for dear life as Dominic began to wag his tail again. St. M caught on to the imminent danger the youngest was in and helped pull her up to regroup.

 

 “Great view, right?” he rumbled softly.

 

 A dark idea came to the imp as her smile disappeared once more, “But if we have the whole wide world to explore… how will we ever find Darker Lord Mike?”

 

 Dominic opened and closed his mouth, smacking his lips and tilting his head to the side like a puppy. MVF and Aries had to hold on tight.

 

 “Hmm…” the dragon thought. “Yes, that’s quite the pickle indeed…”

 

 He was then struck with an idea and his head snapped up (making the imp and tank yelp and hug his horns), “Wait! I know!”

 

 MVF gripped his right horn, “W-what?”

 

 “Have you heard of the Traveler’s Hub?”

 

 There was a chorus of ‘no’ from all ten of the humans.

 

 MM looked like she wanted to raise a hand but the tall thief next to her gently lowered her arm.

 

 Dominic didn’t seem to mind as he titled his body towards the central area of the island, “The clue’s in the name, really. It’s a place for travelers to gather. You can find people from all corners of the world there.”

 

 MVF blinked. There were other sorts of travelers like warriors, mages, and cats?

 

 “Really?” she released her hold of his horn and sat down.

 

 Dominic purred, “Yep. I bet someone there might know a thing or two about this.”

 

 “Let’s do it!” Moroko shouted.

 

 “Yeah!” Blades agreed.

 

 There were more shouts of approval and MVF made the executive decision, “It’s worth a try! Let’s go!”

 

 The dragon rumbled and angled his body downward to speed up a bit as they began to descend from the puffier clouds. Dominic eased into a slower pace as he turned to the left and nosed his way towards a field next to a large center that resembled a town.

 

 “Oooh!” Yaiba gasped. “It’s like an outdoor mall!”

 

 Valentina looked over the right wing, “Well I’ll be.”

 

 The scientist in their merry group grumbled, “There better be a hotel.”

 

 Dominic set himself down on the field as carefully as he could but everyone was still forced to brace themselves and let out an ‘oomf’ of discomfort.

 

 MM was the first to get off, sliding down Dominic’s tail, “Whee! That was fun!”

 

 St. M and Moroko were the next to get off before Valentina and Maxie followed. Yaiba had to help Optimus off since the man was the oldest and had a terrible back.

 

 The cleric stretched and groaned as St. M peeled Blades off of Dominic’s back.

 

 He clung onto the black haired thief for dear life, shivering, “Now I remember why I’m afraid of heights.”

 

 She raised an eyebrow at him, “I thought you said you could transform into a helicopter?”

 

 “NOT BY CHOICE!”

 

 Dominic let his head down so Aries and MVF could get off.

 

 The tank slid off first and held her arms out for MVF, “I’ll catch you!”

 

 MVF stretched her wings and gave a good jump off of the gentle dragon’s head and into her friend’s arms, “Ah!”

 

 Aries was able to keep the imp steady in her strong hold and put her down, “No problem!”

 

 She then leaned in and gave MVF a strong hug, “There, you also need this.”

  
  
 MVF squeaked and gave the tank a squeeze, “Thanks!”

 

 The two would pull away, blushing, a moment later and regroup as Dominic shook himself and stretched, “I’ll be right here if you need me. I just need to take a little nap…”

 

 Curling back up like a feline, the dragon proceeded to take another nap.

 

 The ten decided to leave him alone and quietly head towards the main road to enter the Traveler’s Hub.

 

 They were forced to bundle together as the road became thick with travelers from far and wide. There was a huge archway that came up and once the adventurers entered they gasped at the sight.

 

 Warriors, chefs, scientists, tanks, cats, imps, thieves, princesses, mages, clerics, pop stars, flowers, elves, and many sorts of odd fellows patrolled and lounged the area. There was a tall and lanky figure with a cape and top hat on under a thick birch tree conversing with a small flower with pink petals. A tank picked up a princess and someone dressed like a clown to show off his strength. There was a cat being chased by someone who appeared to have the same attributes but more canine in appearance. An angry woman holding an empty cup was arguing with a cleric outside of a shady inn.

 

 MVF couldn’t view anymore as the group was pulled towards a stand near the entrance where a large man shouted, “NEW TRAVELERS AND ADVENTUERERS: WELCOME! PLEASE SIGN IN HERE!”

 

 Optimus, being the tallest, helped steered them in the right direction and MVF was forced to the front to meet the man behind the stand.

 

 The imp gulped, “H-hello?”

 

 He crossed his arms and silently judged her with his narrow gaze, “Ayup. Yer a strange one, aren’t ya?”

 

 MVF nervously chuckled, “Yeah, I get that a lot…”

 

 Yaiba and Moroko nudged her and she sucked in her apprehension and dropped the short version of the story on what they were searching for.

 

 His eyes widened slightly, “Yer searchin’ fer the Darker Lord?!”

 

 Everyone behind the imp gave their input in a nonchalant manner.

 

 The man tapped his chin in thought, “Oh aye, I remember now. It’s “Darker Lord Mike.” And he… sort of… evolved from Dark Lord Bender.”

 

 He blinked before staring down at them, “I’ve got no clue where ‘e might be.”

 

 “Aww man…” MVF looked at the counter as her fellow teammates also voiced their disappointment behind her.

 

 The man sighed and folded his arms behind his head, “Somebody ‘round town has to know where the feller’s gone. After all, we’ve got travelers from all around the world here!”

 

 “Okay, thanks-”

 

 “HOLD IT!” he held up a hand, stopping MVF and her group from leaving. “Per rules, ye need to check in.”

  
  
 “Check in?”

 

 “Yeah, yeah,” he pushed a clipboard towards her. “Just sign your team name, leader name, and date in here if you’re with yer whole squad.”

 

 He glanced over her wings and saw her confused nine teammates.

 

 MVF held the pen given to her, “Uhhh…”

 

 Sighing, he put a hand to his face, “Don’t tell me- you’re new?”

 

 The imp nodded, “That’s right?”

 

 He pulled out a pile of forms from under the counter, “Alright lads and lasses, looks like you’re going to need to fill these out.”

 

 MVF looked at the pile and gulped as the rest of the team gathered around her to also see what was going on, “Oh?”

 

 “Yeah, just put in yer information and then we can get ye signed in.”

 

 Valentina grabbed the papers and glanced them over, “Looks legit. There’s a copyright from the King of Greenhorne.”

 

 Optimus also took a look, “It appears official. They cover the necessary agreements.”

 

 MM wanted a peek and she took a bite out of the corner of the paper so Maxie took it out of her grip.

 

 The scientist skimmed through it, “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

 MVF was given the now-crumpled papers and leaned over them to write, “Alright… first thing’s first… who’s the leader?”

 

 Everyone besides MVF and Optimus said the cleric’s name without a second thought.

 

 His eyes widened and he shook his head, “No, no- I’m not fit to lead you-”

 

 Moroko patted his arm, “Dude, you’re the oldest-”

 

 “You have a great voice!” Blades added.

 

 Maxie shrugged, “Most responsible, besides me… I could be leader…”

 

 Valentina gestured towards Optimus, “You’re old enough to be my dad. I sometimes WISH you were my dad.”

 

 MM jumped, paper still in her mouth, “I like you!”

 

 Yaiba shrugged, “You’re the obvious choice, my dude.”

 

 MVF looked behind her, “So… Optimus as leader?”

 

 “NO!” the cleric let out an impatient shout that shocked them all before he straightened himself out. “I mean- no. You can’t cast me as leader, I’m not qualified.”

 

 “Let MVF be leader.”

 

 The nine adventurers turned to St. M who appeared to be checking her gloves without a care in the world, “If you want someone to lead us then it better be someone who knows all of us well enough. Pick the one who’s been with us an equal amount of times.”

 

 Maxie was about to protest before the shorter thief put a hand over his mouth to silence him.

 

 The imp sweated, “Uhh… no thanks?”

 

 Valentina breathed through her nose, “MVF it is then!”

 

 Yaiba patted her best friend’s shoulder, “Congrats!”

 

 “I don’t want to be leader!” she cried.

 

 “Listen,” Aries held her other shoulder. “Just put your name down. I’m sure no one ever reads these things anyway.”

 

 MVF gulped but did as she was told before jotting down what job she currently held and her previous ones.

 

 Next up was the team’s official name.

 

 “Team Magma.”

  
  
 Valentina slowly turned to look at him, “Maxie, there is no magma anywhere NEAR our team!”

 

 “It’s a good name,” the scientist huffed.

 

 “Oh shut up,” Moroko spoke beside him.

 

 St. M crossed her arms, “Try Alpha Five.”

 

 “THAT ONE MAKES NO SENSE!” Blades cried. “Can we at least be Sigma-17?”

  
  
 “WHAT’S WITH THE NUMBERS?!” Yaiba protested. “If we pick a number then can it be ten?”

 

 “Calm down, folks,” Moroko got in the middle. “Let’s call ourselves the Mario Darios.”

 

 Screaming entailed as everyone tried to put in their two cents. MVF was on the verge of yelling at them hoarse before she just jotted out the first name that came to mind.

 

 She continued signing and filling out the forms as the fight ensued behind her before she interjected, “HEY! GUYS! I need y’all to file in your information!”

 

 Yaiba, being held at knifepoint by St. M and Moroko, looked at her best friend, “What?”

 

 Blades and Valentina, who both were holding Maxie in a choke-hold, “Information?”

 

 Optimus, holding MM on his shoulders and pushing Aries back, “Now?”

 

 She silently passed the forms towards them and slid away.

 

 St. M was able to pick up the papers and flip to the team name signature before looking at her with a neutral expression, “Team Starshine?”

 

 Yaiba yanked the forms out of her gloved hand and read the term over and over again before looking at the shy imp, “Ha ha, nice.”

 

 Aries was next to take a grab and read it, “Oh. Okay?”

 

 Moroko sheathed his knife and also took the papers, “Oh yeah, this is kind of nice.”

 

 The forms were put back upon the counter and MVF pulled them back towards her, “Is that okay? I kind of just picked the thing that first came to mind… since no one could decide on something solid…”

 

 “I like it!” Yaiba exclaimed. “Way to show your patriotism!”

 

 Aries shrugged, “Well, if we’re on the same team this time- then it’s best to follow under your leading rules.”

 

 “I have no idea what it means but it sounds lovely,” Blades nodded and left Maxie at the mercy of the chef.

 

 Optimus nodded and MM said, “It’s sparkly!”

 

 MVF gave a slight smile that turned into a grin, “Well- okay! Thanks then!”

 

 She went back to the forms before pushing them back towards the nine of them, “Uh- I still need you guys’ info…”

 

 After five minutes of signing and St. M signing for MM, MVF was able to finalize the forms and push them back towards the large man behind the counter, “Alright! We’re all done!”

 

 He picked up the crumpled and torn papers, unimpressed, “Okay… WELL! Thanks.”

 

 The man then filed them into a folder to be processed before pushing the sign-in sheet back towards the ten, “Well then, I believe you can do this now!”

 

 MVF nodded and filled out her name, the team’s name, and peeked at the calendar behind the counter to file in the date.

 

 She pushed it back towards him and he picked the clipboard up to inspect it, eyebrows raised a bit, “OH! Yer this mysterious MVF?”

 

 “Uhh…” she looked at him. “Yeah? I think I’m the only MVF?”

 

 “Well…” he pulled out a slip of paper to inspect it. “Ye have a friend named Michael Schmidt? Goes by the title of Great Sage?”

 

 She nodded vigorously and blurted, “YEAH!”

 

 Next thing Team Starshine knew, there was a large package dropped onto the counter.

 

 WHUMP

 

 He patted the top of the cardboard box, “SPECIAL DELIVERY! This here is from Mr. Schmidt himself! He wants ya to have it, said that if anything happened to him this were to fall into yer hands.”

 

 “O-oh…” MVF pulled the box towards her.

 

 Well this was a surprise.

 

 He then pulled out an envelope and opened it, “Also, a special message for ye-”

 

 The man cleared his throat as MVF peeled at the tape, “ _‘Dear MVF and current company, sorry I can’t be there. I had to retrace my steps back here just in case something with the Dark Lord went from bad to terrible. Don’t know what would happen but this isn’t for worst-case scenarios so don’t expect doomsday weapons or snacks. Hope for the best, your friend and brother, Mike.’_ ”

 

 MVF was able to rip open the box and she gasped at the sight. Her teammates huddled around her as she pulled out the first item on the top of the pile.

 

 “A phone?”

 

 The imp inspected the flat smartphone with a purple phone case with a lavender crescent moon with a four-pointed star over it.

 

 “Ooo~” Yaiba reached around her and pulled out a silver smartphone with a white phone case with Buddhist markings on it.

 

 St. M carefully picked up a thick black phone with red, grey, and black markings on it, “A phone?”

 

 Everyone picked out a phone that felt right to them until the box was empty. Optimus picked up a blue smartphone with a thick red phone case with a white emblem engraved. Valentina pocketed a blue smartphone as well but with a green and gold phone case with a circular sharp-shooter marking on it. Maxie was given his dual-screen smartphone with red and black edges and an angry red ‘M’ on its cover. Moroko thumbed at his purple and orange smartphone and nearly dropped it. MM, surprisingly, had a black smartphone with the cutest, sparkly-est pink phone case with at least twenty cute charms tied to it. Aries was given a grey smartphone with a thick red phone case and zodiac insignia carved into it. Blades also thumbed at his orange smartphone with his minimalistic but cute orange popsicle-shaped phone case with a few cute charms tied to it.

 

 They were dumbfounded by the odd present before MVF said, “Oh?”

 

 The man behind the counter sighed and thumbed towards his left, “Listen, you guys have been here long enough, just get out of my sight and go into the tech center next door to get a phone plan set up. NEXT!”

 

 Team Starshine scrambled to get away from the check-in and towards the giant store next door.

 

 MVF was still confused and clutching at her new phone, “Oh?”

 

 Valetina sighed, “Alright, I guess we need our phone plan before we can gather information about Mike.”

 

 “Darker Lord Mike,” Blades kindly reminded her.

  
  
 The chef shot the princess a sharp look and he quickly apologized.

 

 They entered and found that it wasn’t a tech store but a giant supermarket.

 

 “Ah!” Yaiba exclaimed in surprise. “Walmart! I haven’t been in one for quite a while!”

 

 Optimus held out his hand towards the team, “Hand me your phones and I’ll get them checked. Perhaps the rest of you can find supplies while we’re waiting?”

 

 Valentina joined him, “I’ll help.”

 

 A few were reluctant to give up their new devices but their curiosity for the supermarket outweighed their hesitancy and the cleric and chef made their way towards the tech center while the rest grouped off and went their separate ways.

 

 Aries and MVF went towards the storage section in order to make their way towards the groceries in the back. Maxie led Moroko, Blades, MM, and Yaiba towards the healthcare and medicinal section, the four taking a shopping cart and fighting for control over it as the scientist strolled calmly. St. M managed to make her way through the clothing section before finding the open-arms and weaponry where even the gruff store clerk behind the counter shivered at the sight of her.

 

 The scientist held a different brand of hydrogen peroxide in each hand and tried to read the fine print to try and find any noticeable differences.

 

 Behind him, the four rambunctious team members had stopped their fighting and had put MM in the basket, Moroko in the seat, and Blades hanging onto the front as Yaiba would push the cart and hop onto it before they would crash into the end of the aisle. Other customers would scream in fright and run in the opposite direction while others tried to call the store clerks in distress.

 

 Eventually, after their fifth cycle of running and yelling, Maxie had enough and angrily turned around to yell, “WILL YOU STOP THAT?!”

 

 Four pairs of eyes faced him before Yaiba was ready to prepare a sixth run.

 

 “Aww…” Blades mumbled. “I never get to visit the inside of a store…”

 

 MM looked like she wanted to cry, “I’m having fun!”

 

 Yaiba leaned against the cart and groaned, “Oh come on! We’re at a mall and having some nice fun and you want to put a stop to it?”

 

 “I’m trying to find some supplies,” he curtly adjusted his glasses.

 

 The thief in their group coughed into his fist and muffled ‘nerd’ before coughing again.

 

 Yaiba giggled and copied his action while Blades caught on and laughed a bit.

 

 MM was confused and kicked her legs out of boredom.

 

 “We have a battle to prepare for!” Maxie protested, obviously not amused by their denseness. “Once those phones are put through we need to have enough fresh supplies.”

 

 “Oh relax!” Moroko leaned backwards. “Besides, the bottle in your left hand has more acidic qualities than the brand in your right.”

 

 The redhead blinked and looked at the bottles again, “What-?”

 

 Blades nodded, “If you want an antiseptic that’s environmentally safe then go for the brand in your left.”

 

 “Wait,” he looked up at the two. “How do you know this?”

 

 The princess replied, “I’m a trained EMT.”

  
  
 Moroko leaned forward, “I know my fair share of rocket science, engineering, and chemistry.”

 

 “THERE THEY ARE!” a shout from the opposite end of the aisle made the five jump and turn to see the store’s manager with a very angry soccer mom.

 

 She pointed at the four in the cart, “THEY’VE BEEN MAKING A HUGE MESS!”

 

 “Oh no…” Moroko sweated and tried to leave the cart but, being the smallest, he was squished.

 

 The tall manager sighed, as if this wasn’t his first time dealing with unruly customers, “Yes ‘mam. YOU FIVE! Come with me, I need to ask you a few questions.”

 

 Maxie clutched at both bottles in shock, “What?! Me too?”

 

 “SCATTER!” Yaiba ran out of the aisle with the cart that still held MM and Moroko.

  
  
 Blades, who jumped off the cart to run in another direction, “I’m too good for jail!”

 

 Maxie, still holding the bottles of hydrogen peroxide, panicked and knew from instinct that this wasn’t going to end well no matter what he did. He ended up running in the same direction as Blades.

 

 “GET THEM!” the soccer mom with her ‘I Want to Speak to Your Manager’ haircut shouted and pointed after the five.

 

 The manager wasn’t having this and just got out a walkie-talkie, “Hey, listen, we got five rowdy customers. I need three security guards out here looking for them near the medicine section.”

 

 Optimus and Valentina were having an easier time at the tech center as one of the assistants was busily going through each phone to start them up and giving them each a certain sim card.

 

 Valentina tapped her nails against the counter, “How long do these normally take?”

 

 The clerk happily replied, “Usually five minutes per phone, if new. We usually don’t get someone who buys them in bulk though so this will probably take around an hour to also set up a plan.”

 

 “Ah…” she nodded and turned to the cleric next to him. “So… have anything interesting to say in order to pass the time?”

 

 Optimus blinked, “Well… I can’t think of something to say off the top of my head, but how are you doing?”

 

 She gave the question thought: ‘How WAS she doing?’

 

 The chef’s lips made a straight line, “I’m doing great! My boyfriend, whom I had forgot had even existed, turned out to be the Great Sage and has just been taken over by a blue ghost! I think we should call ourselves the B-Grade Ghostbusters at this point and I find it hard to believe our chosen leader is a teenager at the moment!”

 

 He had his hands folded and eyes focused on her like a new therapist treating their first patient, “Okay.”

 

 There was a tense moment as the now-awkward employee continued looking through their new phones, “I- uh, I should do this in the back. Take a number and I’ll get back to you guys later…”

 

 He picked up all ten of the electrical devices and scuttled elsewhere.

 

 Optimus gestured towards a group of chairs that made up a waiting area nearby, “Do you want to have a seat?”

 

 She huffed, stomped her foot, and moved with him towards the waiting area. The chef took off her pastel blue hat and held it in her hands as her cleric teammate took the seat next to her’s.

 

 “I’m tired,” Valentina began. “All this memory stuff and the weight of trying to save this place is beginning to get to me.”

 

 Optimus also took off his tall hat and folded it in his gloved hands to look at her.

 

 She continued, “I can’t believe Mike was right there when we first saw him take on the Dark Lord! Did he even recognize me? What if he only knows me for all the harsh criticism I gave him back in Karkaton? I don’t think I’ll be able to find the strength to raise a fist against the Darker Lord.”

 

 He lightly patted her shoulder, “Despite everything said, you will be able to face the possessed version of Mike. I cannot predict the future, like most humans, but you have enough courage to overcome any obstacle that has come your way.”

 

 Valentina squeezed her hat as more customers passed them by. She breathed, “I’m not someone’s rock. I’m my own person and I have feelings that aren’t just meant to support this team but also to support myself.”

 

 “That is true,” he leaned back. “Not one person can survive as once without feelings for themselves. It’s better to be open about yourself more often.”

 

 The chef stared at her lap.

 

 “Trust me, I’ve had to learn the hard way,” Optimus distanced himself as he turned towards the customers to give her some space.

 

 They didn’t notice a red-head scientist, tall and lanky princess, childish black and white pop star, and a long-robed mage pushing a shopping cart with a small thief in tow as staff chased them. Once the odd but familiar group did pass, Valentina turned to look up at her older teammate.

 

 “You know, Optimus,” she gave him a half-lidded look that was a tad awkward for her. “You probably already know this, but you’re a pretty decent guy. That’s something I really don’t say often but what I should say to Mike next time I see him.”

 

 The tall cleric gave a nervous chuckle and appeared awkward at Val’s praise, a smile splitting across his features and making it appear as his natural look instead of his soft of solemn expressions that he usually wore.

 

 “That’s a high honor from you, dear Valentina,” he did his best to compose himself.

 

 “Heh,” Val gave him a chuckle and small smile in return. “Don’t mention it. We all need a bit of cheering up right about now.”

 

 They were eventually called back to get the phone set up and the two exited the superstore. The support duo found Aries and MVF outside, the imp holding a small shopping bag and chatting with her tank teammate.

 

 As the four grouped together to chat there was a commotion from the doors of the store and the security escorted Maxie and Blades out.

 

 “Get your dirty paws off of me!” the scientist growled and struggled as Blades cowered and cried from embarrassment.

 

 The two were shoved away once off of store grounds and another security member emerged holding Yaiba under his right arm and Moroko under the other. He dropped them next to their fellow teammates and they hit the pavement with sounds of discomfort.

 

 Next came the manager escorting a saddened MM while she sucked on a red lollipop. The manager even looked like he felt terrible for giving the youngest a lecture for hanging with the wrong crowd as he told her to go home.

 

 With sharp looks given to the five, the store’s team went back inside to resume work.

 

 Valentina blinked at them, “So… mind telling us exactly what happened?”

 

 The hot-headed scientist gave her a disgruntled stare and almost growled again, “I’m innocent this time- I swear.”

 

 Moroko stretched and rubbed at his behind, “I’m glad to be out of the child’s seat, but I think my ass is going to be hurting for a few more hours.”  
  
 Yaiba snickered and rolled up her runic sleeves to stand up and dust herself off, “They had to get TWO security guards to come and yank you out by your arms and another to hold the cart down!”

 

 The male princess was downright crying, “I’m a good person! I do good things! We were just playing around!”

 

 MM sniffled as St. M suddenly appeared beside her, putting a black gloved hand on her shoulder and carrying a large box, “What is happening?”

 

 “I think they’ve just been kicked out of the store,” an unsure Aries answered, looping an arm around her imp friend’s waist.

 

 St. M does a small movement with her shoulders, similar to a shrug, “Oh well. I managed to buy a few trinkets for our journey ahead.”

 

 She then proceeded to show her teammates the box she held against her right hip, “I don’t know how far we will have to travel, but the man I went to indoors said that these would be useful.”

 

 Everyone held their breaths with anticipation, fear, and awe as she set the box down and opened it to reveal…

 

 Bananas.

 

 MVF looked like she wanted to wheeze but her gaze shifted from the box to St. M, “Please tell me you’re hiding a giant lizard in there.”

 

 The thief held her stance and same ever-present glare, “Only bananas.”

 

 Moroko shrugged and took one, “Oh well, these do have tons of vitamins.”

 

 Optimus nodded, “Indeed, they’ve helped regain strength from more than one occaision.”

 

 Blades quit his sniffling and took two, “Well, alright.”  
  
 Valentina quickly stuffed a few handfuls into her bulky apron, “I’m going to be making a LOT of banana fritters. Hope you guys are hungry.”

 

 Others quickly stuffed their own pockets and rucksacks and MM bit into one with the peel still on.

 

 “Hmm,” the pop star hummed in thought. “Crunchy!”

 

 The box quickly emptied and the ten made their way back to the crowded central area as they dodged large groups staring at large boards filled to the brim with papers.

 

 “Where do you think the Darker Lord is hiding now?” Yaiba asked once they had made their way to a shaded area under a large oak tree.

 

 “Obviously not anywhere in Karkaton,” Aries replied. “It was the Dark Lord’s domain, where no one could reach. Then we came along and his security was breached.”

 

 St. M gave a stiff nod, “True. He won’t be hiding in plain sight.”

 

 “He probably went north,” MVF added under her breathe. “We’ve never been there.”

 

 The odd group accidently caught the attention of a small cleric nearby, muttering to himself in utter disbelief, “Oh, the horror of it all! We’ve got to do something, and quick!”

 

 He grabbed onto Maxie’s red lab coat, surprising the tall and thin geologist, “Please! My friend’s been taken by a malevolent monster up in Powdered Peaks!”

 

 Maxie was not happy with the smaller’s grab for him but, before he could shout anything rude at him, Optimus yanked him away.

 

 The taller cleric looked down at the stranger, “What has happened?”

 

 “Please!” his tired eyes looked at Optimus and then the team before back at the large man. “My friend was kidnapped by a powerful monster from the north. He can’t fight for himself!”

 

  MVF felt bad for having to say no to people, she couldn’t do it. The imp gulped and slouched towards the man, “I’m sorry sir, but we have our own errands to-”

 

 “The monster has a powerful jewel that fell from the sky! A beautiful blue being from above threw it into Powdered Peaks!”

 

 A beautiful blue being from above… this certainly could have been the work from the Darker Lord…”

 

 Yaiba, seeing MVF freeze, took over, “Don’t worry sir! We’ll get your friend back!”

 

 “We’ll be off- right now!” Aries nodded and took MVF’s hand.

 

 The cleric sobbed, “Oh thank you… THANK YOU! Please, she’s in Powdered Peaks… to the northwest!”

 

 They gathered their wits and made sure the small man was calm enough to be put at ease before making their way back to Dominic.

 

 Aries nudged MVF, “North, huh? I guess you got your wish.”

 

 She laughed nervously and clutched at the golden pitchfork tightly, “I didn’t ask for it but I guess it’s going to happen anyway.”

 

 With determined spirits, hardened determination, and at least a hundred pounds’ worth of bananas, the ten were able to climb up onto Dominic and begin their flight northward, up into the greying clouds where the temperature continued to steadily drop. Soft snow-covered mountaintops could be seen faintly in the distance.

 

 Back at the entrance stand to the Traveler’s Hub, the white curtesy phone rang. The man who ran the stand was busy in the back room, filing papers and reports, so he was not able to answer it. Phone ringing and ringing, unanswered, it finally goes quiet.

 

 Until the answering machine picks it up and a shaky computerized voice crackles through.

 

 “… WHISKEY… ALPHA… KILO… ECHO… UNIFORM… PAPA… WHISKEY… ALPHA… KILO… ECHO… UNIFORM… PAPA… WHISKEY… ALPHA… KILO… ECHO… UNIFORM… PAPA…”

 

 CLICK

 

 The message ended, and would continue to be unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the voice message was deleted, thought to be a prank call.


	24. Go North! Keep Warm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm running out of inspiration for chapter titles, but then again I had a list of titles to choose from and I chose one that didn't give away any spoilers.
> 
> So yeah, I'm on the Finals crunch for school and noticed that I needed to write a new chapter before the break rolled around for me. I'm hoping I can get another chapter out before the break but I got a workload to keep track of and out-of-school assignments that need handling first.
> 
> BUT here we are! Please enjoy an angsty chapter!

 As temperatures dropped, light flurries of snow began to twinkle into the team’s field of vision.

 

 Dominic was forced to make a landing on the edge of the terrain, “I’m sorry, I can’t go further from here.”

 

 Valentina patted their cold-blooded friend, “No need to apologize.”

 

 There was a goodbye exchange as the ten got off of Dominic and proceeded to make their way up the mountainous landscape before the dragon took off to find a sunny patch in Greenhorne to rest and warm himself back up.

 

 They gathered together and looked eastward to scope out the trail ahead. A large mountain range that appeared to be sculpted perfectly out of whipped cream and chocolate flakes could be seen clearly in the near distance.

 

 “The weather seems clear,” Moroko peered ahead, squinting a bit.

 

 St. M tested the powdered snow under her boots, “Expect a storm for later.”

 

 Val took a few steps to let the snow crunch beneath her, “How can you tell?”

 

 “I grew up on a mountain,” the taller woman gave the faintest hint of a shrug.

 

 They began their ascension through the Ghontu Waste as the flat, grassy, and rocky terrain started to peter out into more snow, tundra, and dead plant life. It wasn’t long before the pale clouds became much darker and light blurs descended down upon the ten.

 

 A snowflake landed on MVF’s nose and she blinked in surprise. She hesitantly poked at it and it melted under her gloved hand.

 

 She blinked as more snowflakes fell.

 

 “Look, Aries!” her tank friend was right next to her. “It’s completely white!”

 

 The imp started to shake and do a happy dance, her tail wagging, “The snow’s so fluffy!”

 

 Aries laughed along and played with the snow under her camo boots, “Yeah, so light and soft!”

 

 “It’s like a dream!” her wings nearly hit Yaiba and Moroko as she stretched downward to pick at the fresh snow.

 

 “It’s great!” Aries gave another laugh before an uneven lump of snow hit her cheek.

 

 She turned to look at a giggling MVF as she was collecting more snow to throw.

 

 “HA!” Aries followed suite. “Oh it’s ON!”

 

 The tank got a good roll of snow in her hand before flinging it at her teammate. MVF dodged away but Moroko was standing right behind her and was hit instead.

 

 Moroko, the smallest, fell back on his but with an ‘oof’ before laughing and collecting some snow, “Is that all you got?”

 

 Yaiba also got into the spirit and tried to scoop as much snow as she could with her long sleeves and hat, “Hang on!”

 

 Soon the four were swept up in a miniature snowball fight. MVF was able to scamper up a tree and collect enough snow to pelt anyone unsuspecting as Moroko, Yaiba, and Aries borrowed for lower cover.

 

 MM laughed and picked up a clump of snow with her fist, “I wanna join!”

 

 She threw her load at Yaiba and she was also swept into the game.

 

 Valentina appeared miffed at their tomfooleries, “Guys, we need to keep moving upward fi we’re going to-”

 

 She was interrupted by a snowball hitting the back of her head.

 

 The chef slowly turned to see Blades packing another snowball with a sly grin, “Hehe…”

 

 Val quietly squatted and packed herself a neat ball of snow, “You know, I excel the most at sharpshooting.”

 

 Blades was quick and ran in the opposite direction, screaming, as Valentina began to chase him with a snowball aimed right at him.

 

 Maxie was ahead of the group and looked back at them, sniffing, “How childish. At least there are those sensible enough to- HEY!”

 

 He had turned to Optimus and St. M to find them playing in the snow with MM.

 

 The cleric turned to their stubborn scientist, “What is it Maxie?”

 

 “Yeah Maxie!” Moroko was able to escape the barrage of flying snow and appear next to him. “Lighten up a bit! You might be able to settle down with someone and have some fun if you weren’t so much of a stick in the mud.”

 

 He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away, “Like I would lower myself to such antics. I have more important and serious events to indulge myself in.”

 

 There was then a snowball flung at the back of his lab coat and Maxie swiftly turned to find Moroko tossing a snowball between his hands with a smirk.

 

 The red head growled before barking, “You’ll pay for that!”

 

 Thus everyone proceeded to engage in all-out warfare of the snow and ice kind for ten minutes before the snowfall grew heavier.

 

 St. M helped pick up MM from the snow and lift her above her shoulders as her boots sunk beneath the snow, “Alright! That’s enough! We need to get moving.”

 

 Complying, everyone groaned and brushed off the snow from their clothing before picking themselves up and moving eastward once more.

 

 MVF gave herself a shake to get any leftover snow off of her wings and horns, “Wow, I didn’t know snow was cold!”

 

 “Snow is always cold!” Aries laughed and tugged her thick camo jacket in tighter. “Didn’t you know?”

 

 “I guess, but I thought snow felt fluffier than hail, like fuzz.”

 

 Despite the military-grade leather covering her body, MVF shivered, “I guess my wings and tail really don’t like the cold.”

 

 There was quiet humming from her as they continued the climb through the thickening snow. The group began to huddle closer together to conserve warmth and a few even dug through their bags to whip out some warm blankets for the journey.

 

 Finally, they made it to a sturdy inn made with thick pine and fir tree logs and dark bricks just as the wind began to pick up and the sky had turned a pitch black that resembled a void.

 

 They huddled inside and clambered swiftly into the temperate building before starting a log fire in the chimney of the empty greenroom. Team Starshine began to slowly strip themselves of their blankets and outerwear once the fire was able to warm the building enough.

 

 MM sniffled and rubbed at her nose, “What’s for dinner?”

 

 Valentina was able to look at their share of what remained of their rations (bananas and candies included) and was able to deduce what could be made that night with the help of Moroko, “Looks like we’ll be having soup tonight.”

 

 There were cheers as a few went off to exchange their worn and damp clothes for sleepwear and slippers that were free for the weary traveler before filling themselves up on warm soup and heading to bed.

 

 Maxie woke up feeling worse for the wear with a stuffy nose and shivers.

 

 He groaned and rolled over in bed as Optimus and St. M looked over him, “Do we have any painkillers?”

 

 “You’re not leaving anytime soon,” Optimus confirmed as he removed his hand from the scientist’s forehead and put his white gloves back on. “You appear to have a cold.”

 

 The tall thief next to him picked up a knife and Maxie flinched, “Wha- WHAT are you-”

 

 St. M also held a banana and unpeeled it before slicing it evenly onto a plate for her sick teammate.

 

 The rest were downstairs, staring outside the window as snow piled against the inn.

 

 Valentina tried once more to open the door but was met with thick, solid snow. She grunted the closed the door, scuffing the miniatures heaps of snow that had made it inside, “Looks like we’re snowed-in.”

 

 MM, MVF, and Blades were sitting quietly on the couch as the three flipped through the channels on the old television set only to find static.

 

 Blades groaned with a heavy heart, “The snow’s messing with our cable!”

 

 The pop star kicked her feet, “I wanted to watch the show with the crystal ladies.”

 

 MVF shrugged, “I guess we’re staying inside all day. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

 

 Val huffed and crossed her arms before looking at the three seated in the greenroom, “And what do you propose, oh graceful team leader?”

 

 The imp shrugs again and looks behind her to answer the chef, “We should just sit tight for now. Nature will take its toll and we should prepare for our hike in the meantime.”

 

 It was then that Yaiba walked into the room with a cheery smile and her hat off, “Hey guys! What’s the plan for today?”

 

 MVF turned to Yaiba and was about to greet her best friend with a smile before Valentina cut in, “Looks like we’re going to be lazy today and waste our time sitting around.”

 

 She then stalked off towards the kitchenette area to count supplies and to find some source of entertainment to distract herself.

 

 Blades and MM were quiet as Yaiba approached them, “What was that about?”

 

 MVF’s face had fallen and she looks at the scratchy but warm carpeting below, “It’s fine, I think.”

 

 Yaiba sniffed as she sat down next to her, mindful of the wings, “She’s probably still upset about Mike. Love makes people feel weird.”

 

 “Yaiba,” she looks at the bottom of Yaiba’s robes. “It is my fault that Mike got possessed.”

 

 The mage’s face falls, “It is not! If she thinks it’s your fault, then it’s all of our faults since we were all in the same room together. Valentina has no right to push blame if what happened couldn’t have been predicted.”

 

 She scrunches her face and faces Yaiba, “I- I know. I don’t deserve kindness all the time Yaiba, you know that.”

 

 Yaiba resists the urge to help her feel better, “Alright, then I hope you know that it’s okay to rely on others. You don’t need to make yourself alone to feel strong, no one is strong all alone.”

 

 The mage then picks herself up and heads upstairs, leaving MM and Blades with MVF.

 

 Optimus and St. M were heading down the stairs after Yaiba had greeted them on the second floor when they were halted by Moroko at the landing.

 

 He held up an empty red box, angrily, “Hey! Did you guys eat all the cheese snacks?”

 

 There was no chance to answer before he threw the box on the floor, “Fuck you!”

 

 Moroko then stomped off towards the sauna in the back.

 

 St. M blinked and looked at Optimus, “We had cheese snacks?”

 

 MVF, MM, and Blades moved on to doodling with found art supplies and paper they were able to find in drawers scattered around the room. MM was more interested with drawing a short black figure and a tall yellow figure in crayon while Blades scribbled an island with a team of giant robots and humans having a party with multiple markers. The imp doodled tall, glittering figures in pen, making sure to add in tiny details.

 

 Their tiny island of tense peace was interrupted when a loud crash resounded in the hallway to the sauna. All three looked up and dropped their art utensils to follow the sounds of scuffles and grunts.

 

 They found Aries and Moroko sparing rather fiercely in the hallway, a hallway desk crooked and vase of flowers broken on the now-wet rug.

 

 “Hey!” MVF barked and ran at Aries to tear her off of the smaller teammate.

 

 Blades did his best to drag Moroko away and keep MM behind him, “What has gotten into you?”

 

 Aries to tried to take another swing but MVF lifted her a bit and her elbow went sailing into the team leader’s face by accident.

 

 MVF groaned and yelled before letting go of Aries to clutch at her face in pain. The tank leapt from her hold and wanted to get back at Moroko but she turned instead to MVF and her anger turned to fear.

 

 She got close to MVF and caressed her face, “Hey, are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t know-”

 

 The imp shook herself away and flared her wings in defense, still clutching at her face as she stumbled off, “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

 

 Aries took a few steps back, hurt.

 

 Blades and MM watched the exchange and dragged Moroko back towards the bathroom to sit him down on a bench. The small man didn’t seem to be in his usually happy mood but instead more on edge.

 

 Moroko seemed to be sporting a fresh bruise under his right eye as Blades pulled back his hair to take a look, “Moroko, what happened?”

 

 The princess sounded oddly calm.

 

 Moroko huffed and leaned back for his teammate to inspect him, “I asked Aries if she had eaten any of the cheese snacks but she accused me of stealing her phone.”

 

 MM was sitting on the counter, holding toothpaste as if considering eating some, “We have cheese snacks?”

 

 Moroko resisted kicking his leg out, “We don’t anymore!”

 

 Blades sighs and searches for first aid, turning away from Moroko, “Did you antagonize Aries at the very least?”

 

 “No… but I wanted to.”

 

 “Thanks for being honest,” he dabs an ice cold towel onto Moroko’s bruise. “You’re going to want to hold this to your face for a little while to make sure it doesn’t swell.”

 

 Moroko hissed in pain but replaced Blades’ hand with his own to hold the towel up.

 

 Aries searched the first floor’s greenroom and kitchenette, looking for MVF with worry. She passed by a grumbling Valentina stirring mysterious batter in a blue bowl.

 

 “What do you want?” the older woman said through her teeth as she scraped the side of the bowl.

 

 “MVF,” Aries opened the fridge and freezer.

 

 “Oh,” her eyes narrowed. “What did she do this time?”

 

 “Uh… nothing, it was actually my fault,” Aries gave her a worried look. “She’s an innocent person, you know.”

 

 Val angrily said something under her breathe but Aries let it go as she started opening the cupboards.

 

 The chef did find the tank’s search distracting and put the bowl down to look at her, “What are you doing?”  
  
 

“Looking for MVF, like I said,” Aries was busy taking out the spare Tupperware from one of the smaller cupboards and peering through the dark space.

 

 Valentina blinked, “I don’t think she’s small enough to hide with all that cooking wear.”  
  
 

“You never know!”  
  


 Maxie woke up to a thumping noise in the ceiling.

 

 He coughed and sat up, putting his glasses back on, “…does this inn have an attic?”

 

 There was another thump and then a whump before something rolled.

 

 Maxie coughed once more and reached towards the nightstand to curl his fingers around the handle to his flask, just in case.

 

 CLICK

 

  A panel at the other side of his shared room opened and the top half of MVF extended out before she locked eyes with Maxie.

 

 There was a pause.

 

 “Hello Maxie,” the imp said with utmost calmness.

 

 “Hello MVF,” Maxie responded with the same tone, his sickness making him think that this was normal.

 

 She lowered herself out from the hidden attic and flipped onto her feet, cat-like.

 

 Maxie coughed again and he groaned before pulling the covers back up, seeking warmth and comfort, “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to go back to sleep.”  
  
 

MVF backed away, “Sorry… Do you need anything?”

 

 He took his glasses off and placed them and his flask back on the nightstand, “Some water or tea would be appreciated.”

 

 “I… don’t know how to make tea,” MVF answered. “So I’ll get you water.”

 

 “Good, thank you…” he murmured and closes his eyes.

 

 He was then rudely awoken by light snickering only two seconds later.

 

 Maxie coughed and looked at the giggling MVF, “What is it?”

 

 “That’s the first time I’ve heard you say thanks,” she continued her light chuckle as she approached the door to leave.

 

 The scientist gives a low growl and adjusts his pillows, “I have manners, I’m no animal like the rest of you.”

 

 MVF has her hand on the doorknob, but she doesn’t turn the nob to open the door and leave. Instead, the imp looks down and lets out a shaky breath.

 

 “You remind me of my dad.”

 

 Maxie looks at the ceiling, “Oh? He’s stubborn and smart as well?”

 

 “He’s an asshole.”

 

 There was silence.

 

 MVF shifts her stance before opening the door, “I’ll get you your water.”

 

 The team leader silently leaves the room and the door closes behind her, leaving Maxie to his own devices.

 

 Yaiba sits in her shared room and shifts her wand in her hands. She looks at the pink stick, full of magic, and sees her reflection in the heart-shaped figure perched atop of her weapon.

 

 The mage pulls her white bangs back to view the black birthmark that was in the center of her forehead and softly caresses it. She remembers having a third eye that could not only view the regular plane of sight but also sense heat and cosmic signatures.

 

 Having regular, human vision was boring and frightening. It was like being naked or without a map in the middle of a wasteland. Her only compass now was MVF like how MVF depended on Yaiba to get her out of deathly situations while together.

 

 Yaiba slowly flexed her fingers and worried how fragile they were. Hands and fingers were not steady paws and claws; they were not very clever to battle or accept different challenges with. She felt weak and stuck in this fragile, yet solid, human body.

 

 Having to depend on magic instead of her own endless source of cosmic energy was just another nail in the coffin. She wanted to get out of this world and back to being a three-eyed cat that had been birthed from a cosmic rock.

 

 Yaiba put her wand down in order to stand up and stretch. There was no use crying about it, she was on this mission and had to see it to the end.

 

 She peered through the doorway and saw MVF’s head go down the stairs.

 

 The mage scampered towards her, “Wait up-!”

 

 Yaiba didn’t count on slipping on one of the furred rugs and tumbling down the stairs, bring MVF down with her.

 

 Both friends screamed as they became entangled and fell onto the first floor with groans of pain.

 

 MVF’s tail twitched and she felt a pain on her back where her wings were seated as Yaiba pulled herself slowly off of the imp, “Ow…”

 

 The mage stood up, clutching her side, “Oh dear, I’m so sorry MVF!”

 

 She helped her up just as Aries nearly came crashing out of the kitchen with Valentina behind her, “What- what happened?”

 

 MVF whimpered as she was seated onto the couch, “I- it hurts… my wings hurt…”

 

 Aries tried to scramble back into the kitchen to grab some ice in the freezer as Yaiba checked MVF over for bruising on her wings. The mage couldn’t find anything damaging.

 

 She looked back to MVF, “I think you’re just in shock, you don’t appear hurt.”

 

 Hands shaking and tears slipping from her eyes, MVF sniffles, “It hurts…”  
  


 The eyes of Valentina burned her all the way from the other side of the room.

 

 Optimus and Valentina were seated across, at attention, their gaze also upon the imp who has five seconds and a banana peel away from having a panic attack.

 

 Blades helped Moroko out of the bathroom area at the back of the inn with MM behind them. They stopped to see what the commotion was about.

 

 Aries saw Moroko and she nearly dropped the ice, “You! Phone-stealer!”

 

 The thief huffed, “I didn’t steal your phone.”

 

 Blades put himself in front of his smaller team member, “Stop it, Moroko didn’t steal your phone.”

 

 “Prove it!” the tank took a step forward.

 

 CLUNK

 

 Something fell out of her boot and everyone’s attention was on the floor where the sound had come from. It was Aries’s phone.

 

 There was a terrible silence that hung heavy with mixed emotions.

 

 Aries slowly picked up her phone and looked between it and Moroko, “Oh…”

 

 Moroko seemed to steam at that thoughtless statement, his hold on the cold towel dropping, “That’s all you have to say? YOU punched me in the face!”

 

 The normally kind tank in the adventuring party gave him a disgruntled look, “Listen, I’m sorry. I lashed out at you when I shouldn’t have.”

 

 Valentina saw where this was going and tried to pull Aries back, “THAT’S enough!”

 

 She didn’t seem to get the message and tried to shake the older woman off. Moroko didn’t have as much luck seeing as Blades was the only thing stopping him and the princess was using a hidden strength that he hadn’t used before.

 

 St. M looked at both sides of the room before inserting herself, “Calm down. What’s been done has already been done. We need to move on and accept it now that we’re a team.”

 

 Maxie then thought it would be a great moment to descend the staircase, wrapped in a thick fur blanket, “What is going on? Where is my water?”

 

 “Can it!” Val gave the scientist a sharp look and he looked about ready to head back upstairs in turn.

 

 Yaiba was very confused as to why everyone thought it would be a good time to fight about something silly, “When did you guys get so edgy?”

 

 The fire wasn’t the only thing causing the room temperature to rise anymore.

 

 MM looked worriedly at each of her teammates, “Can I have a cheese snack?”

 

 “No because someone ate them all,” Moroko said beside her.

 

 “And I didn’t!” Aries defended herself.

 

 “I don’t care if you did anymore,” the Hispanic man spat. “We’re stuck in the middle of the mountains and you wanted to throw punches at anyone who even dared thought about where your phone could have gone instead of being a rational person and checked all of your pockets.”

 

 “It is my fault; I know that now. Stop trying to be mad at me!”

 

 “I’m not mad! I don’t want you on the team if you’re going to hurt us!”

 

 MVF had forgotten all of the pain and had drowned out the hurtful comments and searing eyes a while ago. She sat, curled into a ball as she felt an endless sea of darkness around her. Static and whispers rushed past her ears and fuzzed out of existence to be replaced by a dull ring that resembled someone dying atop of a button to emit a noise and being forgotten about.

 

 Her hands clutched at her horns as her tail twisted around her.

 

 Blades was about to move between Moroko and Aries but he didn’t look where he was going and slipped on the empty cheese snacks box that Moroko had thrown onto the ground earlier.

 

 There was a nasty crunch as Blades slammed onto the floor, the underside of his jaw hitting the wooden floorboards painfully.

 

 This seemed to break the needle-thin barrier and caused a fight to break out. Valentina accidently let go of Aries and the tank ran at Moroko where the two began to exchange blows. MM backed away as Blades tried to get back up but a hefty boot from one of the two quarreling teammates shoved him back down.

 

 “ENOUGH!”

 

 There was a pulse of golden light that rang throughout the inn and hit those standing up, causing them to pause.

 

 Moroko had his fist raised, about to punch Aries as the tank held the smaller by the scruff of his sweater. Maxie and MM were on the staircase, clutching at one another. Blades and Valentina were on the floor as Yaiba and MVF were still at the couch.

 

 St. M was looking at Optimus with surprise as he held his staff out with golden light being emitted from the outline of his figure.

 

 He pounded his staff into the floor once, “Stop this senseless fighting! Believe what you wish but we are a team of ten, not two. What you say or do will not only impact yourselves but those around you. Take a good look.”

 

 The quarrelling two let go of one another and obediently did what their oldest teammate commanded. MM was sniffling into Maxie’s sweater as he held her with the help of the blanket he had as he gave the two dirty looks. Valentina was checking over a bruised Blades and making sure he hadn’t hurt his back or jaw too badly. MVF was curled in a fetal position on the couch with Yaiba trying to ease her out of a panic attack.

 

 All the animosity was drained from the two as they looked around them before back at eachother.

 

 “Aries…” Moroko began.

 

 “Moroko…” the tank copied.

 

 Before the two could shake hands and agree to live in peace, there was an interruption.

 

 CLICK

 

 The floor gave way and all the furniture and Team Starshine fell into a black void that opened up under them.

 

 Screams escaped them as they tumbled into the darkness as the lights from above faded away.

 

 FWOOM

 

 A flash of light was shown and the ten were each standing behind a podium that was colored a gaudy shade of pink and trimmed with a light and creamy yellow.

 

 Blades blinked, rubbing at his jaw, “What the-?”

 

 More studio lights flashed on, causing the ten to groan and cover their eyes with their hands and arms.

 

 There was a campy jingle emitted loudly from speakers as more lights flashed on and began to move. The team lowered their arms to see an empty live set seating before them and unmanned studio cameras that had their red lights on to indicate they were recording.

 

 “Welcome, new contestants! Who’s ready for never-ending fun and games?”

 

 Everyone swiveled their heads slowly, almost in unison, to their right to see a short man in a flamboyant pink plastic suit and top hat with blue question marks that was bedazzled to the nines. He adjusted his ugly teal bow tie and smirked at the group whom had dropped in.

 

 The blonde at the podium with enormous flashing lights was the only other person on set, besides Team Starshine.

 

 He opened his arms wide and looked towards the camera, “Who has a never-ending thirst for fun and games? It’s your lovely game show host, Quizmaster Dio!”

 

 The sound of canned applause echoed throughout the mostly-empty studio.

 

 “You have got to be shitting me,” Maxie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a wild ride, huh.
> 
> I wonder what Quizmaster DIO will come up with our ten favorite Miitopians.
> 
>  
> 
> ((Also I get criticism on other works or the Amino apps about my spelling and grammar and I know it's bad but my spell check is broken and likes to think 'in the' is supposed to be 'int he' at times and I'm overworked as is due to school and life to proof read since I usually post these chapters at three in the morning. Please stop telling me, I know it looks bad. I'm not a professional or doing this for money.))


	25. DIOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I wanted this be posted on Christmas Eve or Christmas but there was stuff needed to be done on both days and this chapter kept on getting longer and longer and longer, ugh.
> 
> So- Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is supposed to be the in-canon Christmas/Holiday chapter since it's the twenty-fifth one and takes place in the snowier area of Miitopia. 
> 
> I keep saying, after I complete a long chapter, that this is the longest chapter and I don't ever want to do another one but I think it's time that I stop beating around the bush because their will be chapters longer than what I want them to be in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> ((This chapter has implications of sexual assault if you squint. This is the only time it will only be implied.))

 Shock was thrown out the window and instead there was anger and confusion as all ten began a barrage of verbal insults at the small showman.

 

 Quizmaster Dio just leaned back and gave them an evil smirk, “I see that this is our guests first time appearance on our favorite game show, so why don’t I review the rules once again.”

 

 “This is bullshit,” Moroko stated and peeled himself away from the podium he had been placed at.

 

 “Agreed,” St. M shook her head in disbelief and did the same as Blades followed her. “Let’s leave.”

 

 She spotted a door in the back, shadowed offstage, with a red ‘EXIT’ sign above it. The rest of the team murmured and began to follow her out.

 

 “Rule Number One: No one is allowed to leave while the episode is in session!” Dio slammed a fist onto a red button.

 

 There was a faint charging sound from the dark ceiling and a large ZAP was heard before a bolt of blue electricity flew at the tall thief.

 

 St. M screamed in pain and fell to the floor as the jolts of electricity ran through her body.

 

 The other members of the team screamed and gasped in shock and tried to rush over to her but the static was like a negative magnet and made them recoil as she tried to get back up.

 

 “Now…” Dio tapped at his podium and leaned forward. “Why don’t our dear contestants return to their stations? Unless, oh, I don’t know… they would wish to join their tenth member in a world of pain?”

 

 His gloved finger slid closer to the red button and they obediently returned to their given stations. St. M grunted and twitched all the way back to her given position.

 

 The Quizmaster chuckles and continues, “Good, now- Rule Number Two: Players will only be allowed to leave once the hour-long episode has ended production.”

 

 “I hate this,” Blades gripped at the edge of his stand and leaned over, anxiety written all over his face.

 

 MVF clenched her shoulders out of nervousness as Quizmaster Dio spoke again, “Rule Number Three: There will be penalties to those who disobey the golden rules of this family-friendly show.”

 

 St. M’s left eye twitched as a leftover shock made her flinch.

 

 MM stuck her tongue out and raised her hand, “Will there be ice cream?”

 

 Her question was left unanswered as Dio prattled on, “Rule Number Four: Each contestant has three buttons. The red button is a confirmation, a green for a stubborn refusal, and a yellow for an unsure answer.”

 

 Valentina looked down at the top of her stand and examined the three buttons. The neat and oddly colored, blinking buttons stared back.

 

 “Finally!” Dio jumped onto his host stand and gave a dramatic pose. “RULED NUMBER FIVE: The game only ends when the real deal has been achieved!”

 

 Optimus blinked, “What?”

 

 Aries shakily tried to raise her own hand, “Yeah, uh, excuse me- what?”

 

 A fake cheer resounded as the absent audience yelled in unison, “The real deal! The real deal! The real deal!”

 

 Yaiba blinked, rubbed at her eyes, and slapped herself before nudging Valentina, “Okay, I’ve seen weirder, but if this is a dream then I want you to punch me.”

 

 The chef did not give in to the mage’s request and instead gave her a stunned look.

 

 A drumroll sounded off and a monitor in front of each of the ten unwilling contestants’ podiums began to roll before each revealing their name and birth place.

 

 Cheesy clapping sound effects and a ‘ta-da!’ was added as Dio read from a notecard that had been mysteriously dropped into his hand from the dark ceiling above, “ANNNNND here we have it ladies, gentlemen, in-betweens, alls, and not-at-alls! Our ten contestants for today!”

 

 A spotlight was shown over MVF and the imp flinched. Her face heated up from embarrassment being on stage despite having no audience to feel fearful of.

 

 “PRESENTING-” Dio scrunched up his face trying to read the print. “Oh my I can’t seem to read that- PRESENTING! MVF of Houston, Texas!”

 

 A spotlight was then shown over the cleric next to her and the process began to repeat.

 

 “Optimus Prime of Iacon, Cybertron! Valentina Fowles of Houston, Texas! Yaiba of the Illuminous Rock! Maxie Matsubusa of Mauville City, Hoenn! Moroko of Sector I-85! Madeleine Marionette of Concord, New Hampshire! Aries 01321 of Pythagoria, Ne Thema! Blades of Griffin Rock, Maine! Marion Hope of Mono Village, French-Austria!”

 

 The lights evened away and more clapping was held before shimmering away so the grand host could speak once more.

 

 “See our lovely contestants brave their first challenge after a message from our sponsors!” Dio winked at the camera as a catchy tune was played.

 

 A deep voice that could have only come from the suave-est of narrators (and obviously pre-recorded) played from the speakers, “Brought to you by- Derrick Bum’s ‘Kitchen Gun.’ Say goodbye to daily stains and dirty surfaces. **_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** ”

 

 There was a gunshot from off-stage and people shouting before the lights dimmed.

 

 Team Starshine cowered behind their podiums as the shots echoed before a bell sounded to signal the two-minute commercial break.

 

 “We gotta get out of here!” Moroko leaped up and crouched on top of his stand.

 

 “Didn’t you hear that crazy guy?” Yaiba pointed at the Quizmaster as he was a good distance away, applying stage makeup. “We can’t leave until the show’s over! If we do then-”

 

 “You get the idea,” St. M (still singed) appeared behind Moroko and lifted the smaller thief up by the back of his white and orange tunic. “I don’t wish to be attacked by electricity again and I’m sure you do not wish to be attacked yourself.”

 

 Aries breathed in deeply, “So I guess we just ride this out?”

 

 “I REALLY do not want to do this, but…” MVF stilled herself. “If we want to leave then we’re going to have to play nice.”

 

 “Shake hands with the enemy? Very unlikely for me,” Maxie stood up and stretched. “But it will have to do for now.”

 

 “Yeah…” Valentina stood back up and took off her chef’s hat. “He somehow knew our names and home addresses, I’m more concerned about that.”

 

 “That… is pretty spooky,” Blades nodded and thumb at his console. “He knew my permanent residence is Griffin Rock now.”  

 

 “Yeah,” after Moroko was placed on the ground he playfully punched St. M’s arm. “You didn’t tell us your name is Marion!”

 

 “Marion Hope!” MM bounced.

 

 The scarred women gave Moroko a terse glare, “Just call me St. M.”

 

 “Uhh, commercial breaks last for two minutes right?” MVF looked at her nine teammates. “And this is an hour-long episode, so that means we’re going to have three breaks after this.”

 

 “And that leaves us, at most, forty-five minutes of being trapped…” Optimus put in his thoughts.

 

 “Don’t forget title sequences and credits!” Blades hopped up. “Or if this is an ad-ridden show then there might be five more breaks after this.”

 

 “Which leaves us about forty minutes, give or take,” Yaiba rubbed the back of her neck, unsure.

 

 Aries nodded and took off her bulky canon that was also her helmet, “We can do this!”

 

 There was a shrill alarm that caused the ten to jump as an announcer voiced that the show would be back in ten seconds. Each member of the team gave each other reassuring glances before returning to their positions.

 

 The lights came back on and Quizmaster Dio smiled at the camera, “Hello again my lovely guests! I bet you’re ready to party with our newest players for this episode.”

 

 Cue canned applause and cheers.

 

 Dio laughs along, “Alright then! Our Quiz Remix challenge is about to commence and that means that today’s challenges will be-!”

 

 A drumroll was cued and the lights dimmed before spotlights danced wildly across the stage. A TV screen between Dio and Team Starshine popped out of the floor before the spotlights landed on it to show three rectangles with random text dancing across the screen.

 

 The lights came back on as the first rectangle stopped to reveal in clear and bold lettering _‘Silhouette Shenanigans.’_

 

 Cheers and clapping.

 

 The second rectangle soon came to a stop and revealed: _‘Curtain Conundrum.’_

 

 Dio cheered. This event must have been his favorite one.

 

 Finally, the last rectangle stopped and the suspense ended as the audience applauded for _‘General Knowledge.’_

 

 Quizmaster Dio nods and smiles at the camera, “Looks like we’re going to have an eventful night, folks!”

 

 “No shit Sherlock,” Valentina mumbled under her breathe.

 

 “As per usual, we will be starting with the first challenge- Curtain Conundrum!” Quizmaster Dio waved his left arm in a dramatic style to show the TV dip back into the flooring, revealing a giant pink curtain wall that was imbedded with blue and white glitter that sparkled under the intense stage lights.

 

 Dio looks back towards the cameras, “For those new, the rules are quite simple. Curtain Conundrum is a game where a contestant passes quickly through the gap between the curtains and the other contestants have to guess who it is. The twist? Well, the contestants are put on a ten-second timer! That’s right folks- YOU get to see our ten favorite Miitopians blunder and struggle and sweat and cry as they try to identify their OWN TEAMMATES! With such little time!”

 

 The ten looked at one another as Aries shrugged, “That’s not that bad.”

 

 “Now then,” he turned towards the unwilling contestants. “Let’s decide on our lucky three who will be behind the curtain!”

 

 Their podiums lit up and flashed violently before five of them were lit while the other half looked at their chosen teammates. Optimus, Yaiba, Maxie, Moroko, and Aries had been selected. 

 

 “CONGRATULATIONS!” the small blonde man smiled widely. “Three of you likely contestants will be placed behind the curtain while the other two will be thrown in for confusion. Now then, if you would please…”

 

 Five stage hooks zipped down from above and grabbed onto the back of the five chosen teammates’ clothes before they yelped in surprise and were zipped back up.

 

 “H-HOLY CRAP!” MVF exclaimed, hugging her podium.

 

 A whacky sound effect sounded off and canned laughter could be heard before Dio laughed along as well, “Now then, let’s give our curtain contestants some time to prepare. MEANWHILE-!”

 

 MVF swore she could have almost heard a snap come from the Quizmaster’s neck as his head turned so fast to meet the gazes of her team.

 

 “Let’s give a little bit of insight on one of our dear contestants!”

 

 “Oh no,” the imp’s eyes widened as her hug turned into a frenzied grip, her claws digging into the wood and metal.

 

 A drumroll, some light tricks, and a spotlight fell onto Valentina.

 

 “Valentina Fowles!” Dio shouted as the audience gave a polite applause.

 

 The chef was visibly sweating, her fists clenching and unclenching as she side-eyed the host.

 

 He flipped through his note cards before sighing, “AH! Here we are- Valentina Fowles! A small-time gal living in the big-time; born on the outskirts of her hometown and raised by two loving parents before her mother passed away in an act of police brutality, Val here swore that she would become a better cop for all when she grew older. Making few friends in schools and the relationship with her father grew sparser as time passed, worsening when he accepts a job offer to a dying pizza chain hidden from the public eye. Valentina does indeed meets one friend and the two form a close bond that one might suspect of being ‘more than just friends’ dare I say?”

 

 If looks could kill, Valentina’s would have ignited a fierce fire that would have tortured the Quizmaster to ashes, not leaving a trace of his gaudy teal bowtie.

 

 “The two move in and get accepted into the police academy BUT… your dear friend Millie goes missing. You search and search for her but no good pig can be found at the academy that swears to protect the innocent and rehabilitate the wrong. Eventually your findings bring you back to your father’s pizzeria and you’re forced to work part-time in order for him to help pay for your tuition costs as you snoop around. Valentina finds another mystery rising as the missing person reports pile up, each originating from a certain job at the pizzeria chain. You’re almost at your wit’s end until the poor idiot Mike comes along.”

 

 There’s an uncomfortable silence around what was available of Team Starshine. MVF had her hands over her hears, not wishing to hear private information about her teammates who preferred to keep her information silent. Blades and St. M looked as uncomfortable as the two could appear, both staring at Valentina with sympathy and knowing that this could not be stopped. MM, a mere baby of a child, simply didn’t really care but she knew that the mood was intense and kept silent.

 

 “The idiot, Michael, attracts trouble and you can’t help it- he’s cute and will get you what you want. You’re alone, he’s alone. You both see the best in each other and are the rom com version of the perfect couple. You’d do anything to protect him. THEN Valentina gets stuck here- having no memory of Michael until later. NOW he is gone and you’re blaming a kid that’s been through hell and beyond before and through Miitopia instead of facing what happened like an adult. Valentina Fowles, everyone!”

 

 The cheesiest laugh imaginable was played on loop as the canned audience gave a thunderous applause.

 

 MVF shook and held her shoulders.

 

 Valentina’s face couldn’t be seen as she had put her hat back on to shield her from the lights and peering gaze of the cameras.

 

 Blades shook his head in disbelief, “Why would you do this…?”

 

 Dio shut off the recorded noise before gesturing to the curtain, “Alright now, let’s settle down. The Curtain Conundrum challenge is about to begin!”

 

 A short applause.

 

 The curtain parted half-way as a green and yellow gradient wall could be seen, the spotlights shine over the middle of the stage.

 

 “Let’s allow our first contestant to cross the stage!”

 

 A drumroll and a tall figure was rushed between the curtains. They were rushed so fast that they were only a blur of red, white, and blue with a few greys and yellows.

 

 A countdown began as Quizmaster Dio asked aloud who it could have been.

 

 “Eh- excuse me?” MVF looked at her control panel as the green button on her podium flashed.

 

 The counter ticked as MVF wracked her brains.

 

 Seven seconds left and Blades slammed his hand upon the buzzer, “OPTIMUS!”

 

 A pleasant ‘DING!’ resounded and the absent audience cheered.

 

 “Correct!” Dio clapped along. “Blades has scored a point for his team!”

 

 St. M blinked, “That was Optimus?”

 

 Sure enough, the tall figure was pushed back on stage and the five could see that it was indeed Optimus, but he was suited in thick battle armor. A thick metal plate was arched over the bottom half of his face and his blue helmet (with long finals and ventilation on either sides of his face) had a visor that shielded his eyes.

 

 “That’s not Optimus… is it?” MVF squinted at him.

 

 Quizmaster Dio had to stand up and leap at the tall man before yanking the helmet off of the cleric. Optimus stumbled and his hair was askew from the yank but it was still him. Very much. It was Optimus alright.

 

 MVF, Valentina, MM, Blades, and St. M gasped in comedic fashion.

 

 Dio shoved the helmet back at Optimus as he was pulled back behind the curtains, blinking.

 

 “Alright, alright! You’ve won the first round but get ready for the second one!” he rubbed his hands together as the curtain was pushed together a few inches that made it harder to see.

 

 “NEXT!”

 

 A figure in solid reds ran behind the curtain and the countdown began again.

 

 “Uhh…” MVF held her fist above the button, ready to pound as soon as she was sure of an answer.

 

 Valentina slammed her finger onto the green button once there was only five seconds left, “It’s Aries!”

 

 A pounding ‘BEEP!’ a disappointed echoed as the crowd booed.

 

 “Aww…” Dio pouted. “Not even close!”

 

 Maxie was shoved back from the behind the curtains and he was wearing thick flame-resistant gear in all shades of red and a different set of glasses. He appeared to not like how tight his hair had been slicked back.

 

 Val clenched her fists again and made a growling noise.

 

 “Looks like you’ve lost this one,” Quizmaster Dio shook his head as Maxie was pulled back with a startled yelp. “Maybe you can earn yourself a new point if you manage to guess correctly this time. Last chance to win the round!”

 

 The curtain was pushed closer together until there was only an inch of space left between the two pink sheets of soft velvet.

 

 “Oh boy…” MVF murmured, dreading if they would be able to identify the last teammate.

 

 “NEXT!”

 

 There were sounds of conflict from behind the curtains before a shout and a blurry purple and orange colored figure passed between the gap in the curtains. They soared above the floor and landed with an ‘oomph’ as if someone had thrown them.

 

 Before the countdown even passed the nine seconds left mark, St. M calmly pressed her green button, “It’s Moroko.”

 

 A light burst of confetti burst from the sides of the stage as a cherry applause sounded off.

 

 “THAT’S CORRECT!” Quizmaster Dio smiled brightly as Moroko was pushed out from behind the curtains. “LOOKS LIKE TEAM STARSHINE WINS THIS ROUND!”

 

 Moroko was wearing a thick purple poncho and red clay colored work clothes on underneath and a sharp pair of neon orange glasses that looked like they had come straight out of an eastern animated show.

 

 Valentina inspected the thief up and down, “That’s Moroko?”

 

 St. M nodded, “Yes, he dresses like a twink.”

 

 Moroko, who had been rubbing his cheek, heard his teammate’s statement and had turned to give her a piece of his mind but was grabbed and pulled back behind the curtain once again.

 

 “Give a round of applause for our lovely contestants!”

 

 Whooping and hollering could be heard from the speakers as the confetti drifted lazily towards the floor.

 

 “Thank you and we’ll be right back! Stay tuned!”

 

 A new pre-recorded add began to play as the lights dimmed once more, “So perhaps it is the context which words are spoken that gives them the power of meaning. **_I LOVE YOU DOG!_** Ah ha ha… I just wanted to let you know how much I felt about dogs.”

 

 The ring sounded to signal the commercial break.

 

 “So… I guess that was fifteen minutes?” MVF looked behind her to check the team.

 

 “That felt longer than necessary!” Maxie walked back to the group from the off-stage area as he tried to adjust his red lab coat and goggles, gelled hair askew and making him have the likeness of a mad scientist.

 

 Optimus and Moroko also marched out behind him. The cleric was smoothing his robes as Moroko tried to rub off the dirty makeup that had been splashed onto him.

 

 “I forgot what it was like to wear those glasses,” the thief grumbled and began to rub at his eyes. “Bright lights and orange shades do NOT match.”

 

 Aries and Yaiba calmly walked out, each holding a soft drink in one hand and slurping away. The tank stopped drinking for a moment to comment, “They just took us to the side and told us to wait quietly.”

 

 Yaiba smacked her lips, “Yeah, they let us eat at the snack table and sit on the side.”

 

 Maxie got back to his podium and tried to fix his hair, “You two got lucky.”

 

 “Guess they just wanted to confuse us,” Blades shrugged.

 

 Moroko hugged the counter, smooshing his face against the buttons, “I miss my dog. That ad reminded me of Yippee! and I miss her so much…”

 

 MM patted his back.

 

 Optimus finished getting back to his assigned placement and looked at Valentina, “Are you alright? We heard backstage what occurred.”

 

 She was trying her best to hide her face but it was hard when she had nine teammates nearby who were worried about her. The chef sniffled and wiped away any tears that had gathered, “I’ll be fine, I was… taken by surprise is all.”

 

 “That jerk!” Yaiba finished her drink and crushed the paper cup in her grasp. “He had no right revealing private information like that!”

 

 “Yeah!” Moroko looked up and frowned. “Revealing where we grew up or lived is one thing but broadcasting private information is NOT acceptable!”

 

 “What if he does it again?” MVF asked, the pit of her stomach cold.

 

 St. M released a breath, “I don’t care if he talks about me but…”

 

 She looks to the side and says something in German that no one is able to pick up on. It’s probably something private that shouldn’t even be written in this story as well as to protect her privacy.

 

 Moroko gulped and looked down, “Yeah… some of us have things to keep.”

 

 Yaiba nodded, “Same here. Not all of us used to be what we are now.”

 

 Everyone appeared tense and uncomfortable at the thought, dreading who was to be revealed if Quizmaster Dio decided to go once more in-between rounds.

 

 “We can do this,” MVF sighed. “We just need to get through two more rounds. Just ignore him and try your best to jump through his hoops.”

 

 The shrill alarm returned and they rushed back into positions as the lights came back on.

 

 Quizmaster Dio smiled towards the cameras, “WELCOME BACK my lovely audience! We’re about to start our second round!”

 

 Canned applause and cheers.

 

 “As revealed, we will now be commencing Silhouette Shenanigans! For those new, the rules are quite simple. A white screen will be placed in the center with a figure shown. It’s up to our courageous contestants to figure out who or what is behind the screen!”

 

 “Here we go again,” Yaiba rolled her eyes.

 

 “We need no volunteers this time, just our contestants’ wits, creative thinking, and quick thinking!” as the Quizmaster spoke, the pink curtains from before parted to reveal a white screen instead of the green and yellow wall.

 

 “As we prepare for the second part of our episode…” his head snapped once more to face the ten once more.

 

 “Oh no,” Blades paled.

 

 “NOT TODAY SATAN!” Moroko yelled and ducked behind his podium.

 

 Cue a whacky sound effect, drumroll, some light tricks, and the spotlight fell onto MM this time.

 

 “NO!” Yaiba yelled and tried to reach for the youngest teammate. “NOT MY SWEET BABY!”

 

 “Madeleine Marionette!” Quizmaster Dio exclaimed as he found her notecard. “Also known as Adeleine, The Creepy Doll, Mother’s Least Favorite, M&Ms, and MM!”

 

 “That’s me baby!” the mentioned pop star raised her hand, cheerfully.

 

 “MM here is actually a young robot made in the likeness of a young teen who was so distressed by their life they decided to end it early. Now the teen haunts them but has laid dormant, sleeping, for a long time. Despite this, no one knows of the poor kid’s after-existence.”

 

 MM seems indifferent as the rest of Team Starshine has expressions of horror and shock.

 

 “MM is made with high intelligence with the expectations to recognize names, faces, and danger signs, even made stronger than necessary just for her spaghetti limbs. She is given to her new place of work and recognizes the head robot, Carta Fazbear, as a high-level danger. The new robot proceeds to plot ways to handicap the robot who claims to be her ‘mother’ and puts a plan into motion by slinking away during a break to pull the fire alarm, setting the sprinkler system off. Her timing is off, the plan fails, and Carta Fazbear is not very pleased that night as she drags MM to the kitchen to turn on the stove top and press her face against it.”

 

 The pop star’s mood seems to shift as she remembers the terrible and unfair incident that had occurred. Her smile falters.

 

 “After this, MM’s face is terribly burnt and needs repair. She is unable to put on her mask correctly, the cloth over her face is damaged, and her AI is lowered significantly. MM is no longer a prevalent robot but a submissive one who follows orders without question with the mind of a toddler. She is forced to take part in a sadistic and unjust ritual that Carta Fazbear has initiated: Kill the Night Guard. MM is only allowed to leave her box only when her music has ceased and must charge the guard of the night once she is free. She has had four confirmed kills and many injured, penetrating the nightmares of many guards who have successfully survived the night and those who simply just gaze at her. A cold, creepy, and loose-minded killer that will gladly snap your neck if asked.”

 

 MM fiddles with the buttons on her stand, “Oh… do people really say that? About me?”

 

 “Then the gullible and unfortunate victim known as Caleb Squaire arrives and is forced by a ghostly entity hiding in the building known as Ti Gold to play her little game. Caleb has a paralyzing fear of clowns and is later wounded by MM before finding out more information and confronting her. Under pressure one fateful night and about to be punished by her false mother, MM snaps and tears all the robots in the building into itty bitty pieces. Caleb survives and MM is the last one last online in the building before being moved to a different location where Ti Gold follows and adopts her, making herself her ‘Father’ since she knows that MM isn’t in need of a new mother anytime soon. As of being inserted into Miitopia- she’s the baby on the team but doesn’t need much help when it comes to slaying monsters.”

 

 The pop star idly taps her fingers against the podium and looks down, “I forgot about the Fire Drill Incident…”

 

 Quizmaster Dio allowed the cheery applause and laughter to play on loop.

 

 Aries had her hands over her mouth and St. M’s eyebrows were lowered in worry. Moroko wanted to edge away from the tall kid but couldn’t bring himself to do that.

 

 “Alright, alright folks!” Quizmaster Dio cut the audio. “It’s time for Silhouette Shenanigans!”

 

 A drumroll as Team Starshine stayed quiet.

 

 A light flashed behind the screen and a black silhouette of a sports car could be seen.

 

 Valentina pounded the green button and yelled, annoyed, “A car!”

 

 An angry buzzer sounded and Dio responded, “WRONG!”

 

 The screen was raised and a golem and two griffins could be seen in a position that made their combined outline look like a car.

 

 Moroko yelled, “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

 

 Dio laughed, “Your mom’s not fair!”

 

 Blades dropped his head onto the table and a muffled scream could be heard.

 

 The screen dropped down once more and Dio waved his arm, “Round Two! Here we go!”

 

 A drumroll before the light behind the screen illuminated a rectangle.

 

 Yaiba groaned, “Uhh…?”

 

 Optimus scratched the side of his head.

 

 “I want to say an arcade cabinet but…” Blades sighed and leaned over his console.

 

 The clock ticked… five seconds… four seconds… three seconds…

 

 MVF timidly pressed her button, “Uh… a closed piano?”

 

 A dinging sound and applause as Dio clapped his hands, “CORRECT!”

 

 The screen was lifted to showcase the side of a piano before it was rotated to show the ivory keys.

 

 Maxie was agape, “WHAT-?! HOW-?!”

 

 Moroko slapped MVF’s back and laughed, “YOOOOO! THAT WAS RAD!”

 

 “How did you know?” Aries exclaimed.

 

 MVF shrugged and gave a light chuckle, “I play piano. It’s nothing.”

 

 “Don’t get your hopes up just yet!” Quizmaster Dio spoke as the screen lowered again. “You may be able to win this round if you get the last one right!”

 

 Yaiba stretched her arms, “We can do this!”

 

 “We won the last round, we can do it again,” Optimus nodded.

 

 Drumroll once more and the light flickered on one last time behind the screen to show a black figure that was almost paper thin.

 

 It took a few seconds before St. M pressed her button, “A sword.”

 

 Angry buzzer noise as a disheartened tuba sound effect played, “SORRY but NO DICE!”

 

 The screen lifted to show a portrait painting viewed from the side before it was rotated to view the landscape piece.

 

 St. M clenched her fists and held them to her head in failure.

 

 “Come on!” Moroko slumped backwards, nearly hitting the background behind him.

 

 “How in the world is a canvas that small?” MVF squinted and shook her head in disbelief.

 

 “Looks like our contestants weren’t smart enough for this round,” Dio shook his head in disapproval as the audience booed their frustrations. “Hopefully they’ll smarten up after this short commercial break for General Knowledge! If they don’t, well… let’s just say they’ll be leaving the show without their bodies.”

 

 Maxie sputtered and coughed, “E- e- excUSE ME?!”

 

 “W- without bodies?” MM held the sides of her face in her hand. “But I like my body!”

 

 Blades stuttered and nudged St. M, “What does that mean?”

 

 “It means we’re going to perish,” she answered, removing her fists from her face.

 

 “Oh,” realization then dawned on the princess’s face. “Oh…”

 

 The lights dimmed after another pre-recorded advertisement played: “Good credit! Bad Credit! No credit? No problem! Are you dead? _Fuck it!_ ** _GHOST CREDIT!_** ”

 

 “Ugh!” Yaiba groaned and hit her head against her podium. “That wasn’t part of the rules!”

 

 “We’re going to die if we don’t win this last round!” Blades panicked and took out his tiara to hold it close to his chest.

 

 “C’mon guys, we’ve made it this far,” MVF decided to step up as team leader and try to rally her teammates. “We’ve met with giant pink gorillas, greedy genies, farting frogs, fire-breathing dragons, and the demonic Dark Lord himself! We’re here and doing so good, we can beat a twisted small man in a suit!”

 

 “Yeah but,” Valentina started. “There’s no escape from this guy. He knows all about us and has us cornered in his own dimension. It’s like he’s a trickster god.”

 

 “So? We have to still try.”

 

 “MVF,” Maxie looked at her. “You may have traveled far and have dragged us further towards the end but we’re tired. We’re at a dead end and this might just be a fever dream.”

 

 Ever-cheery Moroko wasn’t looking like a ray of sunshine at the moment, “It’s true. We’ve messed up big time. This is probably the end of the line.”

 

 Yaiba was unsure of herself but she looked away from her best friend, “I’m not a crystalline being here, just a human. I won’t be able to rebuild or reform myself if I die here.”

 

 MM kicked one of her legs, “Will I be put in Parts and Services?”

 

 St. M drew in a heavy breath, “All of you, shut up.”

 

 They weakly glanced up at the scarred thief.

 

 She growled at them, “You want to give up right now? Even after what your leader just recounted to you? You’re all pathetic.”

 

 Maxie stood up to say something but she shut him down, “Look at my face. I’ve lived through more hardships than you might ever be able to match up to. I may not be able to speak English all the correct way but you will know what I say.”

 

 She looked back at the others, “I may be the last to arrive but I know for a fact that MVF here has not only dragged us all to this point but has also dragged herself. She’s only a kid and has managed to do more than you will claim. If you want to give up, then you’re not just giving up on yourselves but on her.”

 

 This seemed to spark something in them and MVF stood a little taller.

 

 “We’re halfway there and you want to waste your chance on going home, go ahead. Die. You’ll be dragging innocents down with you. If you give up, you also doom Michael to a fate worse than death. You’ll make those living here damned to the chaos of the Darker Lord. You’re selfish and willing to doom yourself as an easy and cowardly escape.”

 

 “She’s right,” Optimus squared his shoulders. “Just because we’re up against a wall doesn’t mean we should surrender when we can easily get out of this.”

 

 Aries nodded and cracked her knuckles, “Yeah, what are you guys saying? We just have to win this round and we’re good to get back to our quest. Death isn’t an entertaining way to end the show!”

 

 Blades unclenched his tiara and slowly stood back up, “Yeah… there have been worse odds. We can do this! We just need to work together and be excellent at what we do!”

 

 “There HAVE been crazier odds, I will agree,” Yaiba gives a small smile. “You guys are right. I’m sure we’ll kick Dio’s small butt this round.”

 

 Valentina growled, “I can’t fail Mike. He’s counting on me- on ALL of us.”

 

 Moroko gave a laugh, “You guys are crazy.”

 

 He stood up and stretched, “Good thing I like crazy. Let’s get this bread.”

 

 MM looked between them all, “Are we going to win? I want to win! I’ll be excellent!”

 

 Maxie shrugged, “Guess we’ll die.”

 

 Moroko slapped his back, “Lighten up! You’ve never been in the face of danger before?”

 

 The scientist adjusted his glasses, not appearing as miffed as he usually would be when Moroko would tease him, “No, but I should warn you that I have been labeled as an eco-terrorist from where I’m from.”

 

 Yaiba rolled her eyes, “Sure! Next you’ll be saying that you tried to resurrect a giant lizard god with an orb from a foggy mountain top.”

 

 MVF laughed along with the others before the shrill alarm sounded off for the final part of the episode. They returned to their positions, moods lightened, before Dio began the show again.

 

 Quizmaster Dio smiled into the cameras as the lights returned, “Welcome back to our final round of the Quiz Remix! So far our lovely contestants have won one round and have failed the other, but perhaps their luck may change (or not) in this final round!”

 

 Cheers and excited whoops and hollers were cued.

 

 “We got this!” MVF shouted against the noise and her team followed her with their own cheers. She barely noticed how the Ancient Charm hidden in her outfit felt warmer than usual.

 

 “Our last round is General Knowledge! For those new to the game it’s quite simple! There will be multiple questions pertaining to general knowledge of all things here in Miitopia or educated facts!”

 

 Maxie shrugged again, “That’s not so bad.”

 

 St. M narrowed her eyes, feeling a catch coming on.

 

 “All our contestants have to do is either answer the question with the green button or press one of the buttons in which a statement applies to them. Statements that apply to them are designed to only be answered by one of the ten, not more than one.”

 

 Valentina covered her face, “Here we go again.”

 

 Optimus put a hand to her shoulder, “Stay strong.”

 

 Quizmaster Dio rubbed his hands together, “But before we begin, we have to allow the questions to be generated!”

 

 His head snapped tot eh ten, “Let’s-!”

  
 “NO!”

 

 St. M threw a knife at him and the Quizmaster had less than a second to duck behind his console as her dagger imbedded itself deeply into the wall where his head had been stationed.

 

 She huffed, eyes wide, “NO MORE MIND GAMES! Give us the questions!”

 

 Quizmaster Dio wasn’t fearful or pleased by her actions, he slowly rose up and gave a nasty smirk at her, “Oh? Looks like we have a volunteer for our entertainment before the final round, folks!”

 

 Clamps from St. M’s podium trapped her wrists to the top of the stand and two more clamps wrapped around the bottom of her boots to staple them to the floor. She growled and struggled against their grip as the spotlight fell on her.

 

 Dio found her notecard and brought it proudly into view, “Marion Hope, everybody!”

 

 Cheers and laughter.

 

 “Halt!” St. M yelled.

 

 “Dude!” Mooko leaned over his console. “Stop it!”

 

 “Give her a break!” Valentina angrily yelled at the Quizmaster.

 

 He continued, ignoring Team Starshine, “Born with the original name of Hope Forestar, she is abducted as a newborn from her home village before it is burned to the ground by the dark cult known as Cloven Hagen and her mother killed in the massacre. She is taken to be raised as a child soldier and is shown great promise among her peers under the new name of Harbinger and even killing one of her classmates by the time she is eight. She is sorted into the Fifth Regiment under the new name of Swift Carve and sent on her first solo mission by the time she’s twelve.”

 

 “Ruhe!” her heart is pounding; adrenaline is coursing through her as she struggles harder.

 

 Blades tries to pull the clamps off of her right wrist, “Hang tight!”

 

 Maxie even turns around to help with her left wrist, “We’ll get you out of there!”

 

 “Swift Carve comes back to her sadistic Commander, Carta, and begs to not be let back out since she had been barely able to escape. Commander Carta knows Swift Carve’s worth and, instead of doing away with her, she decides to put her into a reverse bear trap to teach her a lesson that would permanently leave a mark to remind her every time she would look into a mirror.”

 

 Yaiba pounded her fist onto her podium, “This is too far!”

 

 MVF yelled, “I’ll kick your ass, old man!”

 

 “In a miraculous turn of events, Swift Carve survives and is rushed to the medical ward for a long stay. Afterwards, Swift Carve is obedient and able to get the job down with little problems. She climbs the ranks over the years and attracts the sights of jealous teammates and foes alike but is able to come out on top and take their position before becoming the captain of her squadron and thus being christened as St. M. St. M establishes and alliance with the medical and research squadrons and becomes a very trusted Third in Command, or Alpha, despite plotting her dearest Commander’s demise.”

 

 St. M has stopped squirming and has started to zone out as all the terrible memories start to resurface. Her scars itch. She can hear an intense ringing in her ears.

 

 “She continues her responsibilities, loses teammates and friends, grows older and more scarred, she loses more of her sanity and kills more innocent people. All the while… Commander Carta takes her to her private chambers-”

 

 Dio never finished reading St. M’s past. He got decked by a very infuriated imp.

 

 “You have NO RIGHT to reveal personal information!” MVF shouted at him and aimed another punch to his jaw.

 

 “YEAH!” Aries cheered from the sidelines.

 

 Blades managed to yank loose the right clamp and St. M was able to pull herself back into reality and slip her right arm out of its prison before crushing the steel left clamp to free her other arm.

 

 MVF got herself off of the sinister host and lunged at the fallen notecards before ripping them to shreds.

 

 “NO!” Quizmaster Dio angrily gets off the floor and takes a leap at her but her tail smacks his side and he clumsily goes back down.

 

 “Stay down,” Valentina had followed MVF’s lead and pinned the Quizmaster to the floor. “I would say you have the right to remain silent but I’m just a student.”

 

 St. M had some help from Optimus and MM as they pried the rest of the clamps off of her and she nearly stumbled away from her podium.

 

 “This is madness!” Quizmaster Dio yelled. “You have the gall to assault your host?”

 

 “Yeah,” Aries stomped over towards him, her helmet back on and the barrel of her canon aimed at him. “But then again, trying to mess with our heads and outing our pasts to one another against our will while abducting us to play your game is pretty messed up.”

 

 He grunted and looked at her, “Such strong words for someone who was willing to start a fight with their older teammate over a missing phone.”

 

 “Who cares, that was a childish mistake,” the tank gulps and faces Moroko. “I was out of line and shouldn’t have picked a fight with him. I’m a doofus.”

 

 “You are a doofus!” Moroko gave a tense laugh. “But you’re a good doofus.”

 

 Dio grumbles and his focus shifts to St. M, “Then what about the unhinged assassin? She’s a cold hearted killer.”

 

 “St. M may be dangerous but she wouldn’t raise a hand or weapon against someone without reason,” Optimus stepped forward as he helped the thief stand. “She has proven herself time and time again as a useful ally in and out of battle.”

 

 “I like her!” MM pouted.

 

 “Says the killer robot!” Dio was thrown against the flooring.

 

 “She’s just a kid,” Maxie went to stand by MM. “Despite what a guardian is to say or to demand of their child it is not the child’s fault. A parent must take responsibility for their actions and not be a coward or separate themselves from their kid.”

 

 MM hugs the scientist and Maxie allows it.

 

 “Then what about the wannabe cop on top of me?” the Quizmaster grunts.

 

 “It’s what Maxie said,” Blades stands at his full height and gives him a heated gaze. “The actions of a parent leave long lasting marks on an individual. Valentina might have a dim history but her intentions are in the right place. She’s a good person and a much-needed police officer.”

 

 “Really? The coward who has an air-lifting job yet is afraid of heights?”

 

 “Blades is no coward,” Aries defended him. “He has the guts and the instincts to protect what matters.”

 

 “And you? Taking blind orders from a corrupt government official and going against one of your best friends?”

 

 Aries took a deep breath as Yaiba defended her, “Being taught wrongly about the good and bad of the world from a young age will corrupt anyone. Aries is smart and sweet and has shown time and time again her kindness if her best weapon, not her canon.”

 

 “Speaking of an alien cat without a straight moral code?”

 

 “HEY!” Moroko interrupted. “Yaiba may be whimsical but she knows how to get things done. She has her own reasons and choses to go through life more care-free than others so that she can have an easier time to enjoy her time. Yaiba can be anyone’s friend and is a great teammate!”

 

 “Alright then, smart-mouth. You’re the weakest link and yet have made it this far, what’s your big secret? What makes you feel tough? Maybe being a factory clone wasn’t too hot for you to trot.”

 

 Maxie stepped in for him, “Moroko may be the spunkiest out of us but he has his reasons for wishing to live a free life. Sure he may act like an idiot or a flop but he is a valuable member of the team who is actually well-educated and wishes for the best in all of us.”

 

“Says the eco-terrorist who’s trying to drain the seas and anger the sleeping gods just because of a broken heart.”

 

 “Maxie may be the least loyal out of us but he has proven his worth,” Optimus glances at Dio with disdain. “His initial enrollment was only out of his own personal gain but his heart clearly shows that he cares no just for himself but for others. I for one should know what it is like to be driven by emotions and not rational thinking despite having the resources to make something good. Maxie can change if he wishes but he is a good man altogether.”

 

 “Really? That’s a lot of tough talk for a war criminal who helped spark a civil war that killed not only his home planet and most of his people but also many other worlds. You’re probably the worst of the bunch, being labeled as one of the deadliest genocidal faction leaders to grace galactic borders.”

 

 “Oh shut up,” MVF approached him, feeling the warmth of the Antique Charm around her neck. “Optimus has been with me since my first day in this strange world and he has shown nothing but kindness and generosity. He’s the guy I trust the most and has had the team’s back as the healer with humility. Optimus doesn’t need to prove he’s a powerful opponent when he’s a much-loved person. Being loved by others makes you a better character!”

 

 Silence encased the room.

 

 “Heh,” Dio allowed a chuckle to escape from him. “Heh, heh… you talk big about yourselves despite each being bred from a dark path that’s led you here on a quest of goodness. You call yourselves Team Starshine, a bright name of hopeful stars. You get into petty arguments and wish to end your lives to get out of sticky situations. What does that make of you?”

 

 MVF closes her eyes to think for a moment, “Everyone has their own dark days. That’s why we have tomorrows to brighten the way for a second chance. We’re a team and we’re stronger together.”

 

 “Then, dear MVF, you’ve might as well have found your answer. After all…” he looks directly at her, his eyes darkening and smile twisting. “Those notecards you ripped up, the ones with your information? Yours was blank.”

 

 She halts and takes a step back, blinking in confusion, “What?”

 

 “You heard me,” his voice is eerily calm. “All there was on the card was your true name, preferred name, and address. You are the most mysterious out of your team and probably the deadliest. After all… who can drag themselves through wastelands and big forests by themselves and manage to live another day? Who can rally a team of nine outcasts together when they themselves are a mere child? Who dares brave the lands of a lord of darkness by their lonesome?”

 

 “I’m getting sick and tired of you,” Valentina growled.

 

 “And I’m done talking to you,” Dio retorted.

 

 St. M drew another knife from one of her hidden pockets, aiming for his head.

 

 “MVF, you glitch in the matrix,” Quizmaster Dio’s voice was no longer playful but void of emotion. “Do you have any idea how big this is? How badly the repercussions of failing this missions will get you or your teammates? How much of a danger you or your teammates are one another? How much of a threat you pose to others if you were to be corrupted?”

 

 All eyes were on MVF.

 

 The young leader felt her face heat up, the charm burning into her skin, the crawling gazes of her teammates and the Quizmaster. She had no good or bad answer, only a truth she knew right then and there.

 

 “So what?” she leaned down in front of him. “I may have my memories and know what I am but have trouble coming to terms with it, but I’m just a kid. I have more time than others let me to believe to figure out what I want to be. I have friends and teammates who are here for me. Who cares if I want to label myself as something else? I’m the leader of this slapped-together group of outcasts and we’re going to save Miitopia.”

 

 She looked at her teammates, “Just because we’re each from different worlds and pasts doesn’t mean we don’t share a common goal. We all want to go home, but we also want to live our own life. This mission that has been thrusted upon us is certainly a tall order but we’ve toiled through it! We’ve proven that we can defy the odds and the labels people have put on us.”

 

 Her teammates gave her a warm smile and nodded, voicing their own agreements.

 

 Dio’s face was bowed, hidden from view, “Why do you defy what life has given you?”

 

 “Because,” MVF gave him a small smirk. “Life’s a bitch and unfair to all. It’s up to us to make something better out of it. It’s our choice and we want to live it fully.”

 

 Dio chuckled, “Then it appears that you’ve achieved the real deal… The real deal!”

 

 His laughing echoes and the stage lights light up as a dinging sound effect comes to life.

 

 The absent audience cheers, “The real deal! The real deal! The real deal!”

 

 Confetti canons from every crevice of the stage explode and all colors of tissue papers surround the eleven like a blizzard of colorful snow.

 

 “What the-?” St. M shields her face as confetti clouds her vision.

 

 The audience continues to cheer as the stage lights get brighter and brighter, making everything fade into whiteness. Soon the cheering becomes a dull background noise as MVF tries to squint through the lights and floating glimmers of confetti.

 

 “Ladies and gentleman!” Quizmaster Dio’s voice is as clear as a bell and is almost… purely happy? “This is our final episode of Quizmaster Remix! Thank you for tuning in, and have a good night.”

 

 A switch was flicked and everything turning black… everything except the glowing red ‘EXIT’ sign that was ahead.

 

 MVF blinked a few times before unconsciously floating towards the designated exit and-

 

 She opened her eyes to find she was splayed on the couch in the inn.

 

 The rest of Team Starshine are in similar positions as to where they had been standing or sitting before falling through the floor. They groaned and stretched as they looked at each other in confusion was to silently ask ‘what the heck just happened?’

 

 “W-what was that about?” Valentina sat up.

 

 “Did we seriously just get knocked out?” Aries questioned as she checked her phone. “No way… an entire hour passed!?”

 

 Blades gripped at his face, “Was that just a dream then?”

 

 “No… it couldn’t have been,” St. M searched herself. “I’m… missing a knife-”

 

 Her foot nudged the same dagger she had thrown at the Quizmaster earlier.

 

 She slowly picked it off of the ground and tucked it back into its place.

 

 Maxie examined his hair and felt a little bit of extra gel, “It couldn’t have been…”

 

 Yaiba stood up next to MVF, “Well, whatever that was, we made it out!”

 

 Moroko jumped up, “Yeah! We thrived and survived!”

 

 MM giggled and peered into the fallen box of cheese snacks that was near the stairs, “Hey! There’s one cheese snack left!”

 

 Everyone looked at her before Moroko laughed and shook his head, “You can have it, M&Ms.”

 

 She kicked her feet and munched on the last cheese snack, happily.

 

 “Huh…” Optimus examined them before checking out the window. “The snowstorm seems to have passed while we were away.”

 

 “WHAT?!” everyone crowded around the window and saw a thick blanket of fresh snow outside with the sun out.

 

 “We can travel again!” Aries cheered.

 

 “Yeah!” Val smiled. “We can get back to saving Michael.”

 

 MVF laughed, “Whatever happens will happen I guess. We made it this far, the only way to go is up!”

 

 “That’s right!” Yaiba hugged her.

 

 “Yeah!” MM joined in and Aries followed her action.

 

 “Hey I wanna hug MVF too!” Moroko joined the group hug.

 

 “Yeah! She punched Dio!” Blades bent down a little to hug his smaller teammates.

 

 “I owe you,” St. M looped an arm around her.

 

 “You were excellent,” Optimus hugged the outside of the group.

 

 “Splendid,” Maxie followed suite.

 

 “You were great kid,” Valentina was the last to hug them. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a butt to you.”

 

 MVF laughed, blushing, “It’s no problem. Someone had to do it.”

 

 Yaiba felt something went against her cheek, “Hey, are you crying?”

 

 “Oh?” she felt the tears pour out of her brown eyes. “Yeah… I guess I am.”

 

 “Don’t cry!” MM squeezed tighter. “You’re amazing and talented and can fit ten potato chips in your mouth! I love you!”

 

 “I love you too!” Yaiba said and hugged her best friend tighter.

 

 “Same here!” Aries did so as well.

 

 “Hah… you guys are squishing me…” MVF let out a whine but couldn’t stop smiling.

 

 “We’re a team!” Blades exclaimed.

 

 “And we’re going to stick together!” Moroko followed it up.

 

 “No matter what this mission will throw at us,” St. M said.

 

 “We have the courage to move forth,” Optimus finished.

 

 “Thank you guys…” MVF smiled and leaned into their hugs, feeling safe at long last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning on writing this chapter for an entire year now. Wow. It's finally over.
> 
> Can you believe I've been writing this for a year and a half now? I can't either but I like writing for this story so much. 
> 
> I need to tie-off a plot hole from the first part of thus story whereas MVF got less and less confident about herself but this chapter hopefully establishes herself as the team leader.
> 
> The commercials or ads played are all fake commercials. The Kitchen Gun, Penn & Teller's Profanity, and the Credit Vine. These were mostly added in just for kicks.
> 
> Also I didn't make the choice to cast Dio Brando as the Quizmaster for this playthrough but he was a spot pass mii that was somehow casted JUST RIGHT for the roll. There was Iron Man as the Roaming Gourmet, Gourdon Ramsey as the Roving Photographer, and Genji Shimada as the Prodigious Postman but their roles are only mentioned briefly in this story.
> 
> Closing note- I will tag licensed characters when this story is complete. I'm sorry if I'm writing them as OOC since there is little to go off from with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long project that I hope I can monopolize, hopefully I can write a chapter a day if I'm not too busy but that's only if I have enough support.
> 
> MVF doubles as my sona for Nintendo websites and the main character for one of my original series. She's probably the only nonbinary character in this fic and her backstory will come later on.
> 
> I did create a Mii for Bender from Futurama around four years ago and forgot about him until it was time to choose a Dark Lord. What can I say- Nothing but respect for my Dark Lord.
> 
> I do have an art blog on tumblr in case people are wondering about designs for later on. Ta-ta.


End file.
